Roomies
by PattyAlter
Summary: "Escucha Sasuke – le dedico un suspiro – lo de anoche no tiene por qué atormentarte, estabas ebrio y yo también… ha sido un… ¿accidente?" "¿Accidente?"espondió ofendido, ¿esa era la forma en que lo llamarían? ¿Accidente? ¿Perdió su virginidad en una borrachera por un accidente? Advertencias: MenmaxSasu OrochimaruxJiraiya UA SasuNaruSasu SakuIno MenmaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**ROOMIES**

KONOHAGURE #220

Estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de un montón de revistas de manga, debatiéndose en cuales debería empacar y cuales dejar en su habitación, en medio de aquel dilema admiro su alcoba, el papel tapiz de estridente color amarillo, su cama con edredones de espirales naranjas y verdes, sus repisas casi vacías aun conservaban cosas que serian un lastre si las empacaba y fue cuando recordó que sí debía meter a la maleta, introdujo la mano bajo la cama palpando entre el polvo y esa clase de cosas que siempre terminan bajo ella, cuando topo con lo que buscaba: saco una lonchera metálica con un candado, uso la llave que siempre llevaba en la cartera y saco el contenido, metiéndolo bien escondido entre su ultima valija con ropa. Se puso de pie, regreso algunas cosas a su lugar y sintió un poco de nostalgia, dejo ir un suspiro melancólico.

"Todo seguirá aquí cada que decidas visitarnos, Naruto" Le dijo el hombre que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El chico se acerco a la cómoda y tomo el último objeto para meter en la caja que decía _cosas valiosas_, pero antes lo admiro unos segundos: la foto familiar en un marco de plata, decidió ignorar el malestar estomacal que le provoco el espacio blanco de la parte recortada que faltaba a su izquierda en el retrato. No quería un mal recuerdo en ese momento, mejor miro su habitación y por la ventana, la vieja casa del árbol. Sonrió y dejo ir otro suspiro, aquello estaba resultando un poco más complicado de lo que imagino, sería un gran paso y según él y sus amigos: el primero y a la edad correcta, rumbo a su independencia. Aunque claro, era normal que sus padres – Kushina en especial – no lo vieran de la misma forma.

"¿Mamá ha dejado de llorar?" Dijo girándose a ver a su padre y cerro la ultima caja de la mudanza.

"Lo hiso toda la noche para que no la vieras hacerlo mientras te vas, tiene los ojos hinchados como un sapo pero yo en tu lugar no haría ningún comentario"

"Aprecio mi cabeza pegada al resto de mi cuerpo – dijo con nerviosismo, miro con algo de pena a su padre – ¿Y mi hermana?"

Minato intento no reir, la pequeña había estado toda una semana negándose a encarar a su hermano mayor, desde que Naruto había dado la noticia de que se mudaría, la hermosa rubiecita se empeño en aplicarle la ley del hielo: en la mesa, en la casa, en todo momento y lugar, su resentimiento era implacable.

"Sigue enojada contigo – dijo disimulando su diversión – pero seguro te perdonara en dos o tres meses…"

"Ojala que sí, pero quisiera despedirme de ella… aunque sé que no me lo permitirá"

Todos en la familia sabían bien del carácter de la hiperactiva mujercita y combinado con la personalidad violenta de su madre, la niña era una bomba de tiempo. Naruto amaba a su hermanita y por ello no quería mudarse sin poder despedirse de la pequeña. Después de todo, pasaría un muy buen tiempo lejos, antes de regresar a dar una visita.

"Tu madre está hablando con ella en la sala, seguro la convencerá, no puede estar enojada por siempre"

"No lo sé – aseguro la voz de Kushina, quien estaba en el pasillo – yo la veo muy decidida" Dijo entrando a la habitación.

"¿Has hablado con ella?" Pregunto su esposo tomándole la mano.

"Lo intente – se disculpo – pero parece muy dolida"

Se escucho el timbre, en el piso de abajo, la puerta abrirse y seguidamente los chillidos emocionados de la hija menor de los Namikaze, en el recibidor.

"Eso no sonó muy triste" Señalo el rubio.

Luego la familiar voz profunda del hijo menor de los vecinos y el mejor amigo de Naruto, también se escucho.

"Ah, es el teme" Dijo reconociéndolo.

"Yo bajare esto – dijo Minato tomando la ultima caja sobre la cama y la maleta de Naruto – tratare de rescatar a Sasuke antes de que Naruko lo encierre de nuevo en su armario" Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto se quedo a solas con su madre, la mujer le miraba con un inmenso amor y efectivamente, tenía sus hermosos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y unas gruesa capa de corrector bajo sus ojos para disimularlo, al igual que las ojeras. Naruto se abrazo a su madre, sintiéndola tremendamente pequeña entres sus brazos y la sintió estremecer entre ellos mientras ella le respondía el abrazo. Admiro la comparación de estatura, antes miraba a sus padres hacia arriba, ahora miraba a Minato a los ojos y le sacaba casi dos cabezas de ventaja a Kushina.

"¿Estarás bien?" Le pregunto besando su cabello rojizo con adoración.

"Sobreviviré – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante – estaremos aquí siempre que quieras regresar o venir a visitar a tus ancianos padres"

"El chantaje emocional con la psicología inversa – dijo astuto el menor, para luego sonreír – mamá eso ya lo intentaste"

"Lo sé"

"Siento interrumpir" Dijo un azabache desde la puerta.

"Oh Sasuke, querido – le sonrió Kushina – solo estábamos dando una breve despedida"

"¿_Breve_?" Pregunto con escepticismo su hijo.

El rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su sonriente madre. Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa. Las cosas siempre eran así con esa familia, el moreno siempre envidio un poco eso.

"No quería interrumpir, Kushina – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa galante – pero debemos irnos ya, si no queremos que nos atrape la noche en la carretera"

"Los acompaño a la puerta"

Dijo alegre saliendo por la puerta, Sasuke se quedo con Naruto y este hecho un último vistazo en la que era su recamara, el moreno lo miro con cara de aburrimiento pero bien sabía lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo, el mismo lo experimento horas antes con su recamara, su familia y su casa.

"Echare esto de menos" Dijo Naruto.

"Vamos dobe, tenemos que irnos ya" le apuro.

Los dos bajaron al primer piso, Naruko le sonrió con enormes ojos azules a Sasuke y después gira la mirada en gesto indignado al encontrarse con la sonrisa conciliadora que le obsequiaba su hermano mayor. El rubio suspiro. Sus padres lo miraron y después a la miembro más pequeña de la familia, no, la niña no quería ceder.

"Bueno, iré a calentar el auto – le dijo al rubio – con su permiso señores Namikaze"

"¿Te has despedido de tus padres, cariño?" Pregunto sonriente Kushina.

"Claro, mi padre y madre envían saludos – le sonrió a los esposos Namikaze y se agacho a la altura de la pequeña Naruko – en cuanto a ti…"

"No quiero que te vayas" Le dijo abrazándolo, una punzada de envidia recorrió a Naruto.

"Tengo que irme bonita – le dijo con ternura y en vos baja, Minato y Kushina estaban intercambiando miradas con su hijo mayor mientras este renegaba – sabes que siempre serás mi favorita"

"¿Aunque conozcas a muchas chicas de universidad con enormes pechos?" Pregunto con un gesto adorable.

"Aunque conozca mil, te dije que me casare contigo" Le dijo besando su mejilla y ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

"Buen viaje, Sasuke" Le sonrió Minato.

"Gracias señor Minato" Y salió de la casa.

"¿Para mí no hay beso?" Pregunto el rubio a su hermana, con tristeza.

Su hermana menor lo miro y luego a sus padres, estos le reprendieron con la mirada, la niña miro al piso haciendo un puchero, su hermano se dirigió a la salida y la pequeña corrió desesperada a aferrarse a sus piernas, Naruto la abrazo y ella le miro con los ojitos inundados en lagrimas mientras balbuceaba entre sollozos mojando la camisa de su hermano.

"Yo también te echare de menos, Naruko – le dijo aferrando a la pequeña en su abrazo – cuídenla mucho" Dijo con una sonrisa triste el chico mientras pasaba a la pequeña a los brazos de su padre.

"Vayan con cuidado" Le dijo su madre.

"Y recuerda llamar cuando hayan llegado" Le recordó Minato.

El rubio sonrió saliendo de su hogar, tan pronto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se recompuso un poco, atravesó el patio delantero de la que fue su casa y miro al lado, la casa de los Uchiha, se veía vacía. Naruto subió al jeep en el asiento del copiloto y se encontró con Sasuke, el chico fingía interés en encontrar una estación de radio decente mientras su amigo le miraba de perfil.

"¿Por qué no te despediste de tus padres, teme?"

"Acabo de decirle a tus padres que lo hice"

"Mi madre alguna vez te cambio el pañal y lo que quieras, te conoce desde bebe, pero yo he pasado casi cada minuto contigo… a mi no me mientas, es insultante"

"Vaya, alguien ha estado aprendiendo nuevas palabras" Dijo sonriendo al arrancar el auto.

"No estas respondiendo a mi pregunta, teme" Se puso el cinturón.

Sasuke se rindió con lo de buscar una buena estación y mejor conecto su celular, activo para reproducir y subió todo el volumen dando así por terminada la plática con su amigo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Unos kilómetros después, Naruto arremetió con miraditas, el moreno solo resoplo y bajo el volumen de la música. Se dio por vencido con eso de cortar la charla con el rubio, este se acomodo mas en el asiento y saco de su bolso un chicle, hiso y reventó bombas hasta que su mirada y el insoportable ruido, taladro tanto a Sasuke que le obligo a verlo.

"¿Qué, dobe?" Pregunto resignado a no poder aplazar mas la charla.

"Lindo auto ¿Había algo malo con la camioneta?"

"Nada"

"¿Entonces?"

Sasuke se limito a sacar un sobre de la guantera y dárselo a su rubio amigo, que lo miro interrogante.

"_Felicidades por tu graduado hijo, esperamos que te guste el auto nuevo. Te quieren: tus_ _padres_ – leyó extrañado – ¿Qué? ¿Osea que no… ellos no están…? no estaban en casa cuando te marchaste" Sentencio recordando que ya lo había adivinado esa mañana.

"No, no quisieron interrumpir sus vacaciones para despedirme"

"¿Y piensan compensarlo con un auto?"

"Y unos cuantos ceros extra en mi cuenta corriente – sentencio con acides el mayor – es su forma de decir: _Tampoco estaremos en tu cumpleaños, querido_"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto sabía que los padres de Sasuke eran muy afectos de los viajes, cruceros y demás actividades, gracias a sus jugosas cuentas bancarias, habían podido retirarse a tiempo para disfrutar su jubilación y vivían de vacaciones todo el año, incluso en navidad, que era cuando el teme venia a cenar en su casa y también en muchas otras festividades donde tenía que ir a sacarlo de su casa a rastras para traerlo a la suya. Ambos sabían lo mucho que Sasuke envidiaba a Itachi, el ni si quiere resentía la ausencia de sus padres, al contrario, después de todo, su hermano mayor era sin duda el tipo más parecido a un nómada, no permanecía mas del tiempo suficiente en ningún lugar y su carrera como fotógrafo ayudaba mucho, no tenia dirección fija y siempre mandaba una postal diferente para su ototo baka donde le expresaba su incestuoso amor sobre protector y agregaba también uno que otro posdata advirtiendo a Naruto sobre mantener sus manos y su entrepierna lejos de la virginidad de Sasuke, eso claro, si consideraba querer tener hijos algún día.  
Pero el caso era que Sasuke era muy solitario, quizá demasiado y a Naruto no le gustaba la idea. Ahora compartirían piso, saldrían del pueblo e irían a buscar empleo en la ciudad, sería un gran cambio de aire y el rubio esperaba con ello ampliar los horizontes de ambos y enseñarle a su mejor amigo a no ser tan huraño, quizá terminar por disipar los rumores en el pueblo de que su amigo era gay. Sonrió ante la idea.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Oh – alejo la sonrisa y cambio el tema – estaba pensando en lo que le dijiste a Naruko" Le codeo con sorna.

"¿Celoso?" Lo pico.

"Un poco quizá – dijo en tono meloso – el caso es que más vale que no hablaras en serio con ella, teme, odiaría tener que romperte la cara de chulito por romperle el corazón a mi hermanita"

"Hmp" Tomo la desviación.

"Pero ya en serio, venimos a la ciudad para eso – hiso gestos – chicas voluptuosas, universitarias con anticonceptivos, enormes pechos ¡Por Dios! que para eso compramos el piso"

Sasuke freno en seco y miro feo a su mejor amigo.

"En primer lugar dobe: yo vengo a estudiar – enfatizo – segundo: no tengo tiempo para chicas y esas estupideces y tercero: te atreves a meter una sola tipa en el departamento y te romperé las costillas" le dijo de forma amenazadora.

"Y ¿Eso es por Naruko o… por mi?" Pregunto acercando su rostro tentadoramente al de Sasuke.

El moreno lo alejo de un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Au! teme, si quieres mantenerme a tu lado solo dilo – se burlo mientras se sobaba – pero en serio ¿Ni una chica de esas de la vida alegre?" Pregunto babeando.

Mirada asesina Made In Uchiha. El celular de Naruto empezó a vibrar con ese tonito tétrico de la película del exorcista, Naruto respondió poniéndolo en altavoz.

"Hola Kushina" Respondieron los chicos al unísono.

"Hola de nuevo querido – saludo con ternura a Sasuke – en cuento a ti, mocoso del demonio ¡Soy tu madre, nada de tutearme!"

"Eso explica lo de _mocoso del demonio_ – sonrió, casi salió la mala vibra de Kushina por el aparato móvil – bien, dime madre"

"Estaba recordando que empaque tus papeles en el folder naranja – se escucho como se cerraba una puerta e inmediatamente la mujer bajaba mas la voz – también metí ahí la dirección del amigo de tu padre…"

"¿Ero-sennin?"

"Si – dijo con un tic surcando su ceja delgada – recuerda ir a buscarlo cuando estén instalados, el sabe que estarán allá este fin de semana, seguro tiene listo el encargo de tu padre"

"Si, madre" Dijo sobándose el cuello.

"Por favor no firmes nada con…"

"Lo sé madre"

"Usa la tarjeta provisional, la que te regalo Tsunade"

"Si" Dijo cansino.

"Hijo por favor ponme atención, sabes que debes…"

"Kushina – interrumpió Sasuke, viendo la frustración del rubio – me encargare de que el dobe no meta la pata, puedes estar tranquila, te dije que lo cuidaría"

"Muchas gracias cariño – le dijo aliviada, suavizó su tono de voz – por cierto, me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandar un paquete para ti al departamento… espero que no te moleste querido, se que la semana entrante es tu cumpleaños"

Naruto trago saliva, lo había olvidado. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, ni siquiera el recordaba que era su cumpleaños, sabía que era ese mes, pero no que estaba a unos días. Se enterneció por dentro y sonrió, solo un poco. Kushina siempre le horneaba un pastel en sus cumpleaños y le obsequiaba algo siempre lindo y algunas veces cursi, y aunque él no lo dijera, esos detalles le encantaban.

"Este año no habrá tarta de cumpleaños pero Minato y yo esperamos que te guste tu obsequio"

"Muchas gracias, Kushina" Dijo con tono apenado.

"Creo que Naruko también metió algo en la caja – dijo temiendo – yo que tu, tomaría precauciones antes de abrirla"

Sasuke rio un poco.

"¿Y bien madre, eso era todo?" Replico con celos.

"Si, hijo malagradecido – suspiro – Sasuke, por favor cuídale, buenas noches chicos" Y colgó.

"¡Demonios! que soy grande madre – le grito al teléfono – se cuidarme solo" Dijo con un puchero guardando el celular.

Sasuke tomo la autopista, ya estaban en la ciudad.

"A veces pienso que te quiere más a ti que a mi" Dijo molesto el rubio.

"Es porque así es" se burlo el azabache.

Naruto solo enfatizo su puchero.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kushina tenía el teléfono celular en la mano, seguía en el cuarto de su hijo.

"Cariño ¿Has visto a Naruko? es que no la… encuentro" miro a su mujer, esta enseguida tomo el trapo e hiso como que limpiaba.

"Este niño no puede ser ni por un día, algo de ordenado" Dijo sin mirar a Minato.

"Yo también lo extrañare Kushina – le dijo quitándole el trapo de la mano y alzándole la barbilla – ya no es un niño, debes entender que esto era inevitable"

"Lo sé, solo esperaba que tardara un poco mas – dijo resignada – no era tan difícil postergar la universidad, dos o tres años, en especial desde que tuviste que retirarte de la corte" Dijo con culpabilidad.

"Sabes que no fue tu culpa – le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con Kushina a su lado – era lo mejor, para nosotros y nuestras familias"

"Pero Minato…"

"No podía seguir con mi trabajo en el juzgado sin esperar represalias"

Los dos recordaban claramente lo que habían pasado esos últimos años.

"No me preocupaba mi cabeza – le dijo abrazándola – sabes que si por mi fuera, no temería seguir sentando a yakuzas en mi corte, pero tengo hijos y una esposa a la que amo… no pondría nada de eso en juego por más que amara mi profesión"

"Lo sé, cariño – le sonrió viendo esos ojos azules que amaba en él y sus hijos – sin embargo eso no hace más que aumentar mi preocupación"

"Pero no tienes porque, sabes que ya he arreglado el historial de Naruto por completo, además los papeles que está tramitando Jiraiya son completamente legales"

"¿Estas seguro que nadie sabrá el parentesco?"

"Tiene otro apellido – le beso la frente a su esposa – puede incluso adoptar otro que le guste, el que quiera"

"Uchiha, incluso" Acoto Kushina, con malicia.

"Sobre mi cadáver – dijo con una sonrisa macabra el rubio – si hay alguien en esta casa que tenga que llevar ese apellido, será Naruko, nadie más"

"Oh vamos cariño, que a estas alturas lo menos que debe preocuparte es si Naruto y Sasuke son novios o amigos – dijo riendo – de cualquier manera ya les he hablado sobre el tema de la abejita y la flor" Dijo con cara de perversión.

Minato se puso azul.

"Obviamente sin florecitas de por medio e incluí una amplia gama sobre los tipos de lubricantes y…"

Minato le tapo la boca a su mujer. Ambos miraron a la pequeña Naruko en la puerta, con su tierna mirada de desconcierto ante las palabras de su madre.

"Mami ¿Qué es un _rubricante_?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la central de autobuses del pueblo estaban dos chicas impacientes mirando sus relojes e intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo, la rubia sentada sobre su valija observaba su manicura mientras la alta pelirrosa zapateaba exasperada. Frente a ellas se para un hermosa chica de cabellos azulinos, mechones se pegaban a su rostro perlado en sudor mientras ella se sostenía de las rodillas para recuperar el aire que había perdido en su frenética carrera.

"Pensamos que nunca llegarías" Dijo la rubia como si nada.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto la otra pasándole una botella de agua.

"Lo estaré…lo estaré tan pronto… nos… nos vallamos" Dijo en medio de bocanadas de aire.

"¿Estas segura? podemos esperar a que recuperes el aliento"

"¿Y qué nos encuentre el loco de su padre? ¡Ni locas!" Dijo la alta.

"¡Frentona!" le reprendió la rubia.

"Ella tiene razón – dijo agobiada – mi primo me ha seguido desde casa, le perdí hace 10 minutos, ser mejor irnos ya" dijo bebiendo el agua y jalando a las chicas con ella hacia el área de abordaje.

Mostraron sus pasajes al chofer del autobús y fueron a sus asientos, tras 10 minutos más de espera, el camión salió de la terminal, al parecer las chicas tenían el autobús para ellas solas, la más aliviada fue la tímida Hinata. Durante el trayecto ninguna dijo nada: Sakura estaba leyendo una revista, Ino estaba con los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción que escuchaba en los auriculares, parecían tranquilas, Hinata sabía que no lo estaban para nada. Una vez más, sus mejores amigas mostrando valor por ella y esta solo podía contribuir fingiendo que no estaba totalmente aterrada e intentando no ser una carga más pesada de la que ya representaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Espero que hayas recordado llamar a mantenimiento esta mañana" Dijo Sasuke sin desviar la atención de la autopista.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido.

"Si, se supone que llamarías para que mantenimiento instalara el gas para que cuando lleguemos, todo este funcional – le dijo con paciencia – supongo que recordaste hacerlo ¿Cierto, dobe?"

"Puede que haya olvidado ese pequeño detalle" Dijo mientras reía nervioso.

Sasuke suspiro cansado, más por el viaje que por la incompetencia de su amigo. Giro en una esquina y entro al autoservicio de un restauran de comida rápida.

"Quiero una pizza familiar, doble tomate, champiñones, orilla rellena de queso, pan de ajo y salsa de tomate, una soda dietética y una orden de alitas enchiladas"

"Muy maduro teme… y saludable" Dijo bajito el rubio, con ironía.

"¿Algo más que desee agregar?"

"¿Quieres algo, dobe?"

"Bueno…"

"Nada más" Dijo tajante.

"Puede pasar por su orden a la ventanilla siguiente"

"Saca la tarjeta de tu abuela, dobe, esta noche tu invitas"

"¡Pediste comida como para un batallón, teme!"

"¡Por que tu olvidaste el pequeñísimo detalle de que requerimos gas para cocinar, usuratonkachi!"

"Buenas noches, son $25,70 – dijo amable el joven, entregándoles la comida – ¿tarjeta o efectivo?"

"Tarjeta" Dijo renegando el rubio, mientras le daba el plástico.

Cuando estacionaron frente a la edificación, miraron la imagen de la foto comparando el mobiliario, se podría decir que el edificio de la foto y el que estaban viendo era el mismo, el mismo pero después de un terremoto, un tsunami y posiblemente una guerra. Era un monumento a la austeridad y no por los cimientos, si no por el estado, tenia escaleras contra incendio que seguro rechinaban horrible con un poco de aire y probablemente estaban tan viejas que el frágil hierro oxidado no salvaría tu vida si necesitaras usarlas en una emergencia, eran 5 plantas y tenían escaleras a ambos lados, no era que Sasuke se fuera a quejar por tener que subir 5 pisos diariamente, su estado físico era envidiable, pero creía recordar que Naruto menciono un lugar mejor que ese, con elevador incluso.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Naruto miraba la foto y luego el edificio frente a ellos, luego la foto de nuevo y después el edificio.

Sasuke checo la dirección solo para confirmar, porque era obvio que no se había equivocado, claro que no, Sasuke Uchiha no se equivoca jamás.

"Konohagure #220 – dijo revisando la dirección que le arrebato al azabache – Konohagure" Dijo viendo el nombre de la calle y en números grandes en la entrada del edificio el #220.

"Naruto – se sobo el puente de la nariz y respiro con calma – puede ser que antes de firmar el contrato ¿No te hayas tomado la delicadeza de venir a ver el departamento?"

"Teme, que no lo he firmado yo – se defendió – sabes que mi nombre no puede aparecer en ningún papel" le recordó.

"¿Entonces? ¿A nombre de quién demonios esta?"

"Sabes que le pedí a Itachi que viera lo del departamento al pasarse por la ciudad, le di el efectivo y el prometió… el…"

Sasuke se golpeo la frente. Naruto empezó a jalarse los cabellos.

"¡Pero qué idiota soy!"

"Mucho muy idiota diría yo, dobe – dijo enfadado – sabes que mi hermano te odia ¿Cómo se te ocurre confiar en él?"

"Pensé que se tocaría el corazón al saber que compartiría el piso contigo"

"Eso es más bien otra razón para estafarte"

Naruto renegaba mientras Sasuke intentaba localizar a su hermano en el móvil, por lo menos había señal en ese estacionamiento descuidado, pero viéndolo de frente el edificio con esa luz del atardecer que no le favorecía para nada a la devastada edificación, el azabache presentía que daba miedo una vez yéndose la luz del día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Y dices que esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?" Pregunto con un poco de asco la rubia.

"Lo mejor por la cantidad de dinero que juntamos – dijo la otra, bajando las maletas – pero no esta tan mal ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?"

La rubia fue a abrir las persianas y la luz de la tarde inundo la enorme estancia, cada rincón tenia telarañas, algunos pocos muebles adornaban la austera sala cubiertos por sabanas igual de polvorientas y la morena estaba segura que vio una rata del tamaño de un conejo, cruzando la habitación.

"Etto – la pelinegra miraba a todos lados, evitando tocar las telarañas, lo cual era una tarea casi imposible – con un poco de limpieza…"

"Con MUCHA limpieza – remarco la rubia – control antirrábico, litros y litros de cloro, quizá esto se vea un poco más aceptable"

"Es muy pequeño, lo sé" Dijo con pesar la pelirrosa.

"Tranquila frentona – le consoló la rubia – no es tan feo… es un departamento… em…"

"Acogedor" Dijo Hinata.

"Si, eso es – le sonrió la rubia – además no llegamos tan lejos como para rendirnos por algo así ¿No lo creen?"

La pelirrosa y la morena se sonrieron la una a la otra.

"Bien chicas, manos a la obra – dijo con ánimo, Sakura – iré a buscar la escoba y unas cubetas" Fue a donde estaba la cocina.

"¿Crees que Sakura-chan este bien?" Pregunto apenada la morena.

"La he convencido de dejar el luto, de mudarnos y todo en una semana – dijo con un suspiro – debe ser un gran avance al menos"

"Me preocupa"

"Y tú a mi Hinata – le dijo mirándola con seriedad – ¿Estas segura de que estas bien con esto?" Miro a su alrededor.

"S-Si – se sobo las muñecas bajo las largas mangas de su suéter gris – estoy segura Ino" Dijo con valentía.

"Digo, no es que me moleste tener que estar cuidando mi espalda de posibles investigadores privados o enfrentar cargos por secuestro – dijo con ironía – pero me preocupa que salgas mal de esto y termines por…"

"No – la corto – n-no pasara… lo prometo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las sinuosas oleadas del mar, eran como una dulce nana a los oídos del moreno, pero no podía desperdiciar un solo minuto del paisaje, no podía dormir, no era que la vista al mar fuera tan llamativa o muy mala, pero palidecía ante la belleza de su compañera de cama. Esa noche se trataba de una exótica joven mesera, llena de perforaciones faciales y con un largo y hermoso cabello de color azul, horas antes le había quitado la flor de papel de la cabeza para descubrir la sensualidad de un cuerpo al desnudo pálido y sedoso, cuya única censura era la elegante caída de sus cabellos sobre sus pechos. Si fuese pintor, habría enloquecido al no poder plasmar tal belleza, pero siendo fotógrafo su temor era más bien que las luces no le rindieran justicia a esa etérea belleza. Se levanto lentamente de la cama, tomo su cámara y saco un par más de fotos de la chica tendida en el lecho, apenas cubierta por sabanas negras de seda y de espaldas a él, de fondo el ventanal con la luna de media noche.

Entro al cuarto de lavado donde había metido sus cosas e improvisado un estudio para el revelado de sus fotos, cuando dio un saltito para meterse en sus pantalones noto vibrar el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero, contesto emocionado al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Le grito el chico del otro lado de la línea.

"Vaya, yo también te he extrañado ototo"

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"Pero si yo te amo, ototo baka – dijo con ojitos de cachorro – es al zorro de tu amigo al que no soporto"

"¡Te estoy escuchando maldita comadreja!"

"Por eso lo dije" Alego sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil que aunque no lo viera, sabía que Naruto estaba contestando.

"Basta – ordeno Sasuke cansino – Itachi, puedo entender que seas idiota – Naruto rio – al igual que Naruto – el rubio lo miro con reproche – pero ¿No podías serlo un poco menos con este asunto?"

"Ototo"

"Itachi, pasare aquí los siguientes 4 años" Dijo recargándose en el capote del auto y sobándose las sienes.

"¡Y viviendo conmigo!" grito Naruto para provocar al Uchiha mayor.

"Por eso escogí un piso con habitaciones separadas y con llave" Dijo gruñendo.

"Hermano – dijo ya harto el azabache – este edificio es una porquería"

"Solo por fuera ototo – se puso serio – es una terrible fachada pero es intencional…"

"Kushina hablo contigo ¿Cierto?" Pregunto en vos baja.

"Si – le dijo con un suspiro – que conste que le hago el favor porque la estimo, porque te cuida, no por el zorro de su hijo… pensé que buscarles algo llamativo sería estúpido y ambos sabemos que bastante tonto es ya Naruto como para serlo nosotros junto con el ¿no lo crees?– suspiro – el departamento es algo chico, nada muy ostentoso pero es lo suficiente para ustedes, hay dos habitaciones realmente grandes, una estancia espaciosa, cocina equipada y un balcón que da a la calle principal, no son los lujos con los que crecimos pero sé que tu no los necesitas ototo"

"Gracias Itachi" Dijo más tranquilo.

"Hay portero, seguridad las 24 horas, tiene instrucciones de informarles primero quien entra o sale"

"¿Es parte del servicio?"

"Más bien una labor social de mi parte"

"¿Nuestro portero es uno de tus rollos de una noche?"

"No – se defendió – en realidad es el ex de una a la que me jodi, el pobre chico solo estaba con ella porque no tenia de otra, le di el pretexto perfecto para dejarla…"

"¿No intento romperte la nariz al menos?"

"Para nada, estaba bastante agradecido, tanto que me hablo de ese lugar y me dijo que me haría ese pequeño favor"

"¿Y es de fiar?"

"Ototo, tu desconfianza me hiere" Dijo con dramatismo.

"Tendrá que bastarnos – dijo cansado y sobo su cuello – tengo que colgar, subiremos al departamento y espero que no haya nada muerto adentro"

"Muy bien, que descanses ototo baka – dijo con tono meloso – cuida mucho tu virg…"

Sasuke colgó con una venita creciendo en su frente, Naruto se acercó a él con la frente agachada. Se recargo al lado de Sasuke en el capote y puso su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Gomene, teme…"

"Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas" Dijo deduciendo.

"No es justo que te tomes tantas molestias por mí, mi madre incluso involucro al idiota de tu hermano…"

"No está contento"

"No tiene por qué – suspiro con culpabilidad – en serio lo siento teme"

"Dejo de lloriquear y baja la pizza – le ordeno de un empujón – quiero cenar aquí afuera"

Y claro que quería, de hacerlo adentro del departamento sabrá Dios que alimaña les saltaría encima por un poco de comida. No le pesaba hacerle un favor a Kushina, mucho menos a Naruto, si, era un idiota pero era su amigo idiota y siempre estuvieron juntos, eso no cambiaria solo porque la situación del rubio fuera diferente e incluso algo peligrosa. El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa boba con salsa cátsup en la comisura de los labios.

"Por nuestra nueva vida – dijo alzando su rebanada de pizza para brindar – y por nuestro lujoso departamento de solteros"

Sasuke sonrió y alzo su rebanada un poco divertido, Naruto mordió la suya. El azabache limpio la salsa de tomate en los labios del rubio con su dedo índice y lo lamio. Naruto sintió un escalofrío y se puso nervioso.

"Teme, a veces me asustas"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sol ya se había metido por completo, las tres chicas estaban exhaustas, miraban el panorama desde el balcón del quinto piso y la vista de una ciudad contaminada no era muy alentadora, pero sabían que mas allá estaba el campus en el que fueron aceptadas las tres y el aire contaminado, el departamento en el edificio viejo y los problemas con los que ibas a lidiar, valían la pena sin duda. Se sonrieron cómplices.

"¡Pido la ducha!"Grito Sakura corriendo.

"¡Voy primero!" Grito su amiga rubia.

Mientras ambas peleaban en la puerta del cuarto de baño, vieron pasar a la morena con bata de baño, su neceser y una toalla en la mano. Ambas obtuvieron un tentativo tic en el ojo.

"Y se supone que es la menos espabilada" Dijo Ino.

Hinata lleno la bañera, suerte que el día de verano y las actividades la tenían acalorada, si no el agua helada le habría molestado, indiferente de la temperatura vacio sales de baño de vainilla y se metió en el agua espumosa. El descanso la recorrió completa, mientras escuchaba a sus compañeras discutir en la sala, hablaban sobre la alfombra. Hinata se puso los audífonos sabiendo que esas dos probablemente se destrozarían por el tema, pero no se harían daño. Por algo sabia que eran amigas desde primaria, cuando las conoció en secundaria pensó que estaban locas y al concluir la preparatoria con ellas, simplemente lo corroboro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke había llegado al quinto piso, fresco como una lechuga, detrás de él, pero muy atrás, venia Naruto cargado con todas las valijas y un par de cajas. Se dejo caer en el piso con todas ellas desparramadas a su alrededor.

"Bastardo – dijo casi sin aliento – podrías… al menos… podrías ayudarme con unas cajas"

"Y tú podrías haber revisado el departamento antes de hacer tratos con mi hermano pero no lo hiciste ¿Verdad?" Le recrimino con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

El rubio levanto las maletas y suspiro enojado. Sasuke estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho murmuros del otro lado de la puerta, pego la oreja a la puerta.

"También el flojonazo del portero podría al menos habernos ayudado con algo de equipaje, pero no, era más importante su siesta"

"Shh…"

"Oye teme…"

Sasuke, lo hiso callar con una seña.

"…_te digo que no…"_

"… _seguro vale dinero, podemos venderla bien con una buena limpiada…"_

Ladrones, se miraron Sasuke y Naruto.

"… _parece muy pesada…"_

"…_tómala de ese lado, yo levantare este…"_

Sasuke le hiso señas a Naruto, abrirían a las cuenta de 3 sorprendiendo a los ladrones en su fechoría.

"1…2…"

"¡3!" Naruto casi partió la puerta con esa patada.

Se escucharon un par de gritos muy agudos y un golpe seco, antes de que una enorme estela de polvo dejara la estancia entre nubosidad difícil de respirar. Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a toser también, el rubio de manera escandalosa.

"¿Pero qué carajos…?"

"¿Qué te sucede imbécil?" Grito una voz femenina tirando un fuerte golpe a Naruto.

"¿Mujeres?" Miro asombrado el azabache mientras se sacudía el polvo.

La feroz pelirrosa se disponía a dar otro golpe a un rubio medio inconsciente cuando Sasuke se atravesó.

"¿Cómo se atreven a entrar así?" Exigió saber la chica.

"Lo mismo pregunto – dijo molesto el azabache – este es nuestro departamento"

"Claro que no – alego la pelirrosa – es nuestro"

"Yo pague… por este departamento" Dijo Naruto desde el piso con una mano sobando su cabeza.

"Eso no es posible…" Alego ella.

"Te digo que si – grito Naruto parándose a su altura – yo pague por este mugroso departamento y…"

"¿Naruto?" Pregunto la rubia poniéndose frente a él.

"Ino" Dijo Sasuke, mas sorprendido.

"Tu…" Dijo casi en un suspiro el rubio, perdiendo al instante todos los colores.

"¿Puedo saber que pasa aquí?" Pregunto el moreno.

"Otra sorpresita de tu hermano quizá" Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

"¿Los conoces Ino?" Pregunto la chica.

"Si – no despegaba su mirada de Naruto – el… ellos dos, eran mis vecinos… fui con ellos al preescolar y la primaria, con ellos y con…"

"Hasta que te marchaste" Dijo serio Naruto.

"Hey, ustedes dos – llamo la atención Sasuke – hay algo más importante de por medio"

"Como ya les dije, pague por este departamento – alego la pelirrosa – no puede ser suyo"

"Yo la vi firmar los papeles, Sakura firmo la compra" Dijo la rubia, con una mirada nerviosa a Sasuke.

"Naruto también pago por el" Dijo con una mirada envenenada a la rubia.

"Obviamente alguien fue estafado" Dijo Naruto con más seriedad de la habitual.

Sasuke notaba la tensión, hasta Sakura que poco a poco bajo su tono de voz y su irritación. Las miradas, todo se estaba diciendo entre ambos rubios, algo que Sakura no entendía y que obviamente Sasuke quería ignorar. Vaya bienvenida en su nuevo departamento de solteros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

Si hablamos de un buen panorama, el del momento no era para nada alentador: la chica de los cabellos rosados gritaba histéricamente haciendo ademanes exagerados – como si necesitara que la notasen – pensaba con hastió, cierto azabache. Mientras que Naruto le llevaba la par a la chica alegando en el mismo irritante tomo las mismas protestas, aquello era bastante molesto pero Sasuke no tenía la paciencia para hacer callar a aquel par sin hacer uso de la violencia, no habría problema con Naruto pero si con la chica, porque era una chica ¿cierto? la mole rosa que medio desmayo a su amigo rubio, era una mujer ¿Verdad? en cuanto a Ino, la rubia seguía en silencio total detrás de su amiga irritante, se abrazaba a sí misma con la vista fija en un punto en el piso de la recepción, Sasuke intentaba no prestarle atención, pero le era molesta su sola presencia, le incomodaba de sobremanera.

"Fueron estafados" Dijo el guardia, sin abandonar su pose aburrida sobre el mostrador.

Los chicos le miraron con escepticismo ¿No era eso precisamente lo que llevaban alegando desde que bajaron a recepción? Pero no, el portero tenía que repetir lo evidente, como si ellos fuesen idiotas. Sasuke se sentía como uno ¿De verdad su hermano odiaba tanto a Naruto?

"Creo que eso ya había quedado claro" Dijo acalorada la pelirosa.

El portero los miraba con una delgadísima y fina ceja alzada, tenía el rostro de total aburrimiento recargado de lado en una mano apoyada en el mueble del recibidor. Hacía más de 20 minutos que mantenían la misma discusión, en los últimos minutos llego un adormilado chico castaño, con un pijama con estampado de huesos, bajo la gabardina roja. Estaba revisando papeleo que habían mostrado las chicas, era un inquilino del edificio, quien ocupada el 3-A, pasante de derecho.

"Nos vendieron un departamento que ya había sido comprado" Dijo irritado, Naruto.

"Si, comprado por nosotras" Intervino por primera vez la rubia, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de su amiga.

"No en realidad – dijo el castaño, quien tenía en la mano los papeles del departamento – ustedes no pagaron por la propiedad del piso"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron al unísono.

"Esto es un contrato de arrendamiento – aclaro extendiéndoles la copia – aquí consta que han cubierto el alquiler equivalente a 6 meses, contando el depósito"

"Tiene que ser una broma" Dijo para sí, la mole rosa.

"Dame acá – dijo la rubia quitándole una copia al licenciaducho – oh, bueno… ya decía yo que esa suma era algo pequeña para pagar un departamento, pero no pueden culparnos, cualquiera que vea el departamento como lo encontramos sabría que es un precio justo"

"Como sea, pero el dueño soy yo – dijo Naruto más sereno – la suma que yo pague es el doble de la suya, lo que quiere decir que…"

"Arrendaron por un año – todos lo miraron, incluido Sasuke – han pagado el equivalente al alquiler de un año"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el rubio algo aturdido.

La pelirrosa se golpeo la frente. Ino bufo, Sasuke se limito a maldecir la idiotez de su amigo y a Itachi de paso, el muy maldito estaba en alguna paradisiaca playa del otro lado del mundo, disfrutando, mientras el sufría su rencor contra el dobe.

"Me refiero a que han pagado el doble que ellas, osea un año completo…"

"¡Entendí eso! – grito Naruto regresando con su molestia – pero no entiendo como dices que alquile, se que lo compre…"

"Yo no estaría tan segura" Dijo una rubia de coletas que apareció en recepción, bajando de la escaleras. Estaba también en pijama, uno que seguro era muy provocativo, ya que iba cubierto por una fina bata de seda gris con lunares violeta en la espalda.

"¿Has llamado a Temari?" Pregunto el castaño al chico de la coleta.

"Kiba, este flojo no es capaz de mover un solo dedo – respondió la chica, mirando al portero con odio – he tenido que bajar cuando escuche todo este alboroto, en cuanto supe de que trataba, subí por los papeles ¿Resultaba muy complicado mandarlos a mi departamento, Shikamaru?"

"Era demasiado problemático" Dijo con un bostezo.

"¿Y tú eres…?" Pregunto Ino.

"Sabaku Temari – se presento con una breve reverencia cortes, el resto respondió igual – la administradora…"

"Provisional" Acoto el castaño.

"Administradora provisional del edificio – dijo carraspeando los dientes – este chucho que se cree licenciado, es mi ayudante"

"Inuzuka Kiba – se presento cortes, ignorando el mote – y como les decía, han alquilado" Le paso los papeles al azabache que parecía ser el más sereno.

"¡No!" Alego Naruto a poco de arrancarse los cabellos.

"No lo hiciste" Dijo Sasuke tratando de serenarse, le paso el papel que estaba con la dirección, donde constaba el nombre de Itachi, como arrendatario, no como propietario.

"Esa comadreja estúpida" Escupió Naruto mientras retorcía los papeles entre sus dedos.

"¿Y que se supone que hagamos?" Pregunto Ino irritada, si dejaba que su amiga hablara, seguro lo haría con los puños.

"Son ambos totalmente legales – dijo Kiba, recolectando los papeles y pasándoselos a la rubia platino – son como subarrendamiento, totalmente reales"

"Como les dije, soy la administradora provisional – suspiro la chica – antes de mi, estaba a cargo una serpiente escurridiza y antes de ser despedido estafo a mas de una persona, de distintas maneras… en concreto, el ahora tiene su dinero y yo…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron escandalizados los dos rubios y la pelirosa.

"No se preocupen, los papeles son legales – aclaro Kiba – así que independientemente de donde haya terminado su dinero, estamos obligados a cumplir con el contrato de arrendamiento"

"Así es – dijo Temari algo afligida, adiós a su comisión del mes – pueden ocupar el departamento el tiempo que han pagado por él, medio año las chicas y un año los varones"

"¿Y bien, cuando desalojan?" Les pregunto Naruto a las chicas.

"La pregunta es cuando desalojan ustedes" Señalo con agresividad la pelirrosa.

"Oh esperen, creo que no han entendido – intervino Temari – los contratos estipulan fechas a la par…"

"Debemos compartir el departamento medio año…" Dijo en voz baja, Ino.

"No se puede" Dijo categórico el azabache.

"La rubia parece conocerlos bien a los dos – acoto Shikamaru, desde su despreocupada postura en el sillón reclinable, tenía el rostro casi cubierto por la gorra del uniforme – son mayores, no debe haber problema por compartir un tiempo el piso"

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron un instante y luego a la mencionada que les esquivo la mirada.

"Usted no entiende…" Arremetió la pelirrosa.

"En realidad hay dos habitaciones muy grandes – intervino tímida, la rubia menor – pueden usar una ellos y otra nosotras"

"Asunto arreglado" Dijo Kiba haciendo ademan de regresar a su habitación.

"¿Hay otra solución?"Pregunto con esperanza el rubio, ganándose una mirada herida por parte de Ino.

"Tomando en cuenta que ustedes pagaron mayor cantidad que ellas, podrían traspasarles la suma y así ellas recuperarían su inversión para ir a otro lugar"

"¿Y por qué no, ellas a nosotros?" Insistió Naruto.

"De ninguna manera – dijo desesperadamente la pelirrosa – sinceramente, me importa una mierda si Ino les conoce o no – para este entonces, Sasuke ya había fruncido el ceño un par de veces por el vocabulario de la chica – porque no estoy de acuerdo en compartir el piso…"

Sasuke le sonrió burlonamente, pensando que habían ganado.

"Pero, tampoco cuento con esa cantidad de dinero – dijo apenada, en realidad no tenía ni un centavo – así que habrá que llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo… ver la manera de compartir el piso, específicamente"

"Ni hablar" Negó el moreno, ya veía venir todos y cada uno de los problemas de esa decisión.

"Escuchen, recién llegamos a la ciudad…"

"Nosotros igual" Dijo severo Naruto, ha Sasuke le extraño tal tono.

"No tenemos ningún otro lugar a donde ir – dijo apenada – ni dinero, estamos por nuestra cuenta y sinceramente seria de gran ayuda si nos dan algo de tiempo para establecernos y buscar otro lugar"

"¿Por qué habríamos de buscar o…?"

"Sakura – le reprendió Ino con la mirada – ellos también han sido estafados, estamos en el mismo tren, su gasto fue más fuerte, no podemos desalojarlos… ni ellos a nosotras" Dijo seria mirando a los chicos.

"Hay manera legal de solucionarlo" Dijo Sasuke, Kiba ya venía regresando de su huida silenciosa, con resignación.

"Denme unos minutos para redactar el acuerdo" Dijo empujando la silla de Shikamaru, para quedar frente al computador.

Sakura se alejo con Ino y parecía escucharla decir algo que la tenia sonrojada, Sasuke entendía que le provocaba el sonrojo y esperaba que fuera por vergüenza simplemente, de ser otro sentimiento, habría problemas. Sasuke les miraba discretamente, Naruto estaba serio, recargado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y el pie derecho recargado en la pared.

"Oi – le codeo un brazo poniéndose a su lado en la misma pose – dobe ¿Estas bien con eso?"

"¿Habría que hacer mucho papeleo si les pagamos la suma?"

"Algo y tendría que ser en efectivo"

"¿Tenemos la cantidad?"

"Apenas, habría que llamar a Kushina…"

"Y preocuparla – suspiro pesadamente – ¿Te molesta mucho?" Pregunto mirando un instante hacia las chicas, concretamente hacia Ino.

"Creo que ni la mitad de lo que te molesta a ti" Le dedico una mirada condescendiente.

"Cuando hablaba de aventuras y chicas – dijo con ironía – no tenia esto en mente, teme"

"Puedes estar feliz – dijo menos tenso – ahora habrán dos, una mole rosa capaz de noquearte de un golpe y una llamativa rubia con voz estridente…"

"Ese es el último de los problemas que ella representa para mí – dijo con pena – Shikamaru lo dijo, somos adultos"

"Puedo manejarlo – miro al techo – tu, por otro lado…"

"Se lo dije a mi madre, soy un chico grande" Miro a su amigo.

La rubia de la bata provocativa se les acerco, dirigía una mirada coqueta hacia el azabache. Naruto suspiro, se había tardado. En realidad bastante, normalmente cada chica que se cruzaba con el azabache le arrojaba las bragas en el rostro al momento, algunas veces de manera literal.

A Temari le llamaba mucho la atención ese azabache.

"Mi departamento es el 4B…"Le dijo coqueta.

"No me interesa" La corto.

Y si, el azabache siempre tenía ese tacto para rechazar a todas las chicas.

"Esta listo" Dijo Kiba llamando la atención.

Sasuke miro a Naruto por alguna duda, este le sonrió en confirmación y fueron a donde el licenciado. Temari seguía estática en su lugar y algo le decía al azabache que las punzadas que sentía en el cuello eran miradas asesinas por parte de esa chica.  
Sakura tomaba de la mano a Ino en un gesto que se veía sobre protector, de repente una gélida brisa emano de la pelirrosa hacia Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto ni lo noto, Sasuke en cambio se puso a la defensiva, obviamente esa chica ya estaba al tanto de la historia de Ino y Naruto, la cual involucraba también su pellejo. Sopeso las opciones, mientras escuchaba a Kiba a lo lejos.

"Como estipula aquí los arrendatarios…" Miro a Naruto y Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Na…"

"Uzumaki – le interrumpió Sasuke, el rubio lo miro con una cara de disculpa – Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, pero que quede solo mi nombre"

Por poco Naruto metía la pata. Kiba escribió el nombre del Uchiha.

"Gomene, teme – le susurro, para luego dirigirse al castaño – oye chucho…"

"Que soy Kiba" Dijo con tono irritante.

"Lo que sea, no importa que el trato lo haya firmado el hermano del teme ¿O sí?"

"Podemos incluirlo también en las clausulas – dijo serio – ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

"Uchiha Itachi" Dijo el azabache.

La rubia platinada aruño el cristal del jarrón en la mesa del recibidor, si, Itachi había jodido a esa chica y era hermano de ese azabache que la acababa de rechazar sin más.

"Y las subarrendatarias…" Pregunto Kiba.

"Sakura – dijo con un todo gélido – Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke tuvo un presentimiento, uno malo, sabía que conocía ese apellido, estaba casi seguro.

"¿Solo constara tu nombre?" Pregunto Kiba

"Si" Respondió de la misma forma.

"Bien, solo termino unos detalles – dijo Kiba mordiéndose el labio – y aquí está" Saco dos copias de la impresora.

Sasuke tomo una y Sakura otra, el moreno puso especial atención en el nombre de la chica, su apellido, no, no había escuchado mal: era Haruno, Haruno Sakura. No sabía de dónde, pero ese apellido le resultaba sumamente familiar.

"Compartirán el departamento por espacio de medio año – Kiba les miro por alguna objeción, nadie dijo nada – hay dos habitaciones grandes, de medidas iguales únicamente conectadas por un baño completo, ambas habitaciones y puertas tienen llave – si a Sasuke le molesto ese detalle solo lo supo Naruto por reconocer su ceño fruncido – la sala que es espaciosa es un espacio común al igual que el comedor y el balcón, en cuanto a la cocina: tomando en cuenta que es pequeña podrían arreglar sus horarios y hacerlos rotativos dependiendo de sus rutinas"

"Si no hay objeciones hagan el favor de firmar – pidió con migraña, Temari – tengo que irme a la cama"

"Sola" Susurro con diversión Kiba, mientras los chicos veían la discreta sonrisa de Shikamaru, que después de todo no estaba tan dormido.

"También quiero irme a la cama" Dijo la pelirrosa y firmo.

Sasuke también firmo, tuvieron sus copias del contrato y antes de que Kiba dijera nada Sasuke ya había tomado el juego extra de llaves y había tomado camino al departamento con Naruto a su lado. Sakura los miro irse, ese moreno no le agrada y el rubio menos, apretó el agarre de su amiga Ino.

"¿Estas bien con esto?"

"Mientras tú lo estés" Le dijo apenada.

Temari había desaparecido, Kiba ya se estaba marchando y Shikamaru seguía en su descanso, vaya que hacía sentir seguros a los inquilinos. Sakura e Ino subían las escaleras con tranquilidad, cuando escucharon un grito femenino.

"¡Hinata!" Se miraron y subieron corriendo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La cama de repente se sentía fría, palpo el lado derecho y las sabanas estaban revueltas pero sin nadie entre ellas, se incorporo y la sabana resbalo por su pecho pálido desnudo, salió del lecho y de la habitación, tal como lo pensó: la luz del despacho estaba encendida. Suspiro y fue a la cocina por un par de tazas con te.

El ordenador se estaba sobrecalentando, lo dejo por un rato y se puso esas gafas que lo hacían lucir anciano, tomo con pinzas la foto de su autoproclamado nieto y la pego en la visa. Puso el sello sobre la foto y examino el pasaporte una vez mas bajo la luz de la lámpara ultravioleta, estaba listo.

"Ahora solo faltan sus huellas"

Dijo analizando. Tenía lista el acta de nacimiento, los registros médicos y la identificación oficial, más un par extra de membrecías: una de un videoclub, otra de una tienda de deportes y una de una tienda de videojuegos, esas cosas que le gustan a los chicos. Miro una vez más la foto: de verdad que se veía la madurez en el rostro de Naruto, sus 18 años eran evidentes, aunque su mirada siguiese siendo de un azul bastante juguetón e inocente. Frunció el ceño ante esa mirada.

"Se supone que eso de desaparecerte de la cama en medio de la noche, se acabo cuando me mude aquí" Le dijo su pareja, poniendo una taza de té en su escritorio.

"Recordé que esto debía estar listo para entregar mañana, cuando vayamos a Konoha" Dijo serio y tomo la taza de té.

"Cualquiera pensaría que lo tendrías claro después de que esa mujer te llamara tantas veces en las últimas 48 horas" Se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Kushina solo está preocupada por su hijo" Dijo viendo la foto donde estaba retratada la mencionada, junto a Minato con él, que en aquel entonces eran sus alumnos en la universidad.

"Alguien quiere compensar" Dijo con tono irónico.

"Orochimaru…" Lo miro con aprensión y un tono cansino en la voz.

"Sabes que la esposa de Minato no es la mejor madre del mundo – dijo molesto y bajo la voz – no entiendo a que viene de pronto pretender que se preocupa de verdad…" Tomo del escritorio la misma foto que miraba su esposo.

"Kushina siempre se ha preocupado por Naruto" Le quito la foto y la puso en su lugar.

"Solo por él – escupió muy serio – parece que de verdad pretende que no tiene más hijos…" Dijo mirando la foto donde estaban él y su esposo con un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches, su sonrisa se pronuncio.

"Minato dice que cuida muy bien de Naruko"

"Sabes que no hablo…"

El ruido lo hiso callar, se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y el crujido de la madera del piso del corredor. Orochimaru se sobo la frente, miro el reloj: eran las 2:27 am. La segunda vez que el chico llegaba tarde esos días, le habían prohibido llegar después de las 12 entre semana.

"No muevas un solo musculo Jiraiya – le dijo en voz baja – yo hablare con él" Dijo levantándose.

"Más vale – dijo severo – sabe que hay reglas"

"No me digas como educarlo ¿Quieres? – tomo la foto donde ellos dos estaban con el chico mencionado y otra más grande, donde estaban Minato y Kushina con sus hijos – no cuando tú mismo tienes prioridades entre tu familia" Dejo las fotos, poniendo boca abajo la de la familia de Minato y arrojo el pasaporte de Naruto, al pecho de Jiraiya.

Salió del despacho y azoto la puerta. Jiraiya levanto la foto de Minato con su esposa e hijos, luego miro esa donde él estaba con Orochimaru y su hijo, el que en aquel entonces era un adolescente. Le fue imposible reprimir ese gesto de disgusto al mirar la imagen del chico. Escucho como Orochimaru caminaba por el corredor hasta la puerta del fondo.

"Sé que apenas llegaste, jovencito – dijo en tono conciliador sin poder imprimir una pisca de reprimenda si quiera – debo hablar contigo"

Hablando de madres preocupadas. Jiraiya escucho como se abría la puerta de aquella habitación y casi puso escuchar la sonrisa que Orochimaru le dedico a su hijo cuando este le dejo pasar. Dejo caer todo su peso en el sillón reclinable y se quito las gafas, sobo el puente de su nariz en un gesto cansino y miro las fotos de su escritorio, de verdad que él no quería dar preferencia a nadie, no quería dividir su estima entre su familia y demás seres queridos. Pero Orochimaru se empeñaba en recordarle que él era su esposo, por ende debía ser el primero en la lista, parecía querer monopolizarlo. Al principio aquello no le molestaba para nada, hasta le hacía enardecer la sangre al sentirse tan deseado, pero ya eran unos cuantos años juntos para esas tonterías de los celos. Suspiro completamente exhausto de una discusión tan pequeña. Observo la foto en la visa de Naruto. Miro el retrato donde estaba con Orochimaru y su hijo, no terminaba de entender por qué el azabache de la foto no le despertaba el mismo cariño que Naruto, iba a resultar cierto que en eso de las preferencias Orochimaru no estaba tan errado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No entiendo por qué cortar si seguimos haciendo lo mismo que cuando éramos novios" Dijo molesta la rubia mientras encendía un cigarrillo en la media luz de aquella habitación.

"Me pusiste los cuernos" Dijo en tono obvio el moreno mientras se metía en sus pantalones.

"Oh, es verdad – dijo con una risita presuntuosa – menos mal que me desprecias a mí y no a mi cuerpo" Dijo en un tono seductor.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y una voz del otro lado.

"Shikamaru, el circuito cerrado está fallando y yo me estoy haciendo bolas con el sistema, se que has terminado tu turno pero me vendría bien una mano"

"Danos 15 minutos más, Choji – exclamo la rubia acercándose al de la coleta y desabrochándole el pantalón – Shika, bajara en unos momentos"

"Oh eto – se escucho nervioso – entiendo Temari…" Y se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

"Eso le dará algo en que pensar" Dijo divertida mientras besaba el cuello de Shikamaru y le sacaba los pantalones.

"Eres una mujer problemática" Dijo en un suspiro.

"Lo sé" Y lo arrastro con ella a la cama.

Choji regreso a la recepción, ya sin tantos ánimos de seguir comiendo sus papitas, se preguntaba a sí mismo si se había confundido o algo, porque según recordaba Shikamaru y la rubia que estaba con él en su cuarto, ya habían terminado hacia un par de semanas. Definitivamente nunca entendería los noviazgos ni a las mujeres, por eso prefería la comida. Regreso al recibidor en administración sin querer tocar un solo botón de la computadora, no quería descomponer algo y que lo echaran de su nuevo empleo en el primer mes de trabajo.

"Disculpa" Escucho una voz femenina angustiada.

"Soy Ino Yamanaka del 5-A – dijo atropelladamente – te importaría ayudarme, necesito alcohol y no tengo ningún botiquín en el apartamento"

"Eh… si – reacciono – dame un minuto"

Rebusco entre las gavetas, choco con el fondo de una mientras estaba buscando en el escritorio.

"Creo que ahí encontraras alcohol" Le señalo con pena la rubia, un botiquín a espaldas del chico.

"Oh, claro, lo siento – bajo el botiquín, saco el alcohol y se lo dio con algodón – aquí tienes"

"Gracias" Dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El gordito había quedado maravillado con la visión de esa rubia tan hermosa, tomos sus papitas y fantaseaba con la chica mientras las comía.

Ino entro desesperada al departamento chocando con unas cuantas cajas en la entrada, en la sala seguía Sakura viendo a una inconsciente Hinata tirada en el sofá, aun en la bata de baño.

"Encontré alcohol – dijo Ino, mojando un algodón y pasándolo por la nariz de la morena desmayada – ¿Y los chicos?" Pegunto en voz baja.

"Se han encerrado – señalo con un movimiento el otro lado de la estancia, donde estaba la habitación que ellos escogieron – se estarán instalando mientras nos ignoran"

Ino suspiro, ellas aun no habían empezado a desempacar. Hinata estaba reaccionando.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos.

"Dobe ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? – dijo tirado en su futón – me estas mareando"

"No lo entiendes teme – dijo mordiéndose las uñas mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado – la acabo de conocer y seguro que ya piensa que soy un pervertido"

"¿Y no lo eres?" Dijo divertido.

"No es gracioso bastardo – dijo haciendo pucheros – Hinata-chan parece ser una chica muy linda"

"Parece más aceptable que sus amigas" Dijo serio.

"Pero ni has hablado con ella"

"Por eso mismo" Dijo con una leve sonrisa torcida.

"Por cierto – se sentó al lado de Sasuke – ¿Por qué no estas molesto teme?"

"No tiene caso"

"Pero si dos chicas ya te molestaban ¿No te pone como energúmeno el saber que habrá una tercera en el departamento?"

"Vaya, en serio que has estado leyendo – dijo algo sorprendido – suponiendo que sabes que significa esa palabra, te diré que no, ciertamente no me alegra compartir el piso con Yamanaka por obvias razones – dijo mirando levemente a Naruto que de repente enmudeció – y tampoco me agrada la idea de soportar las molestas miradas de esa pelirrosa fuerza bruta, pero habrá que soportarlo… además la tal Hinata parece no ser un problema"

"Insisto – lo miro – tu temple se pondrá a prueba"

"Ya veremos" Dijo sin más.

"No puedo darme el lujo de buscar algo mas…" Dijo resignado.

"No de momento" Se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo.

"Debes amarme mucho para aguantar todo esto por mí, Sasuke teme" Dijo divertido mientras subía gateando hasta su cuerpo.

"Hmp"

"Teme – le llamo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno – en serio te debo una grande"

"Más de una" Le dijo sin molestarse en quitarse al rubio de encima.

"Es molesto que siempre estés salvándome el trasero" Dijo con un puchero adorablemente infantil.

"Tienes mi nombre en el" Dijo Sasuke sin reprimir la sonrisa.

"No me lo recuerdes" Dijo con pena recostándose sobre Sasuke y metiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

"Debo cuidar mi propiedad, dobe" Le dijo dándole una nalgada donde estaba su nombre, ese nombre que Naruto se tatuó tras una borrachera en esos momentos en los que con dos copas de más, te pones emocional y te da por decirle a tu mejor amigo que lo quieres muchísimo.

"¡Oye! – le dijo sentándose de nuevo – eso es irónico, cuando Itachi piensa que estoy interesado en tu trasero" dijo con una risita.

"Tú no haces muy buen trabajo haciéndolo pensar lo contrario" Le dijo alzando una ceja.

"Es divertido hacerlo enojar, sobre todo cuando piensa que quiero robarme la castidad de su hermanito Sasukito" Dijo jalándole los cachetes al moreno.

"Si claro, por eso ahora estamos en esta situación"

"No pensé que se vengaría así"

"Nadie te manda a cabrearlo"

"Debería darle verdaderos motivos para que me odie" Dijo metiendo su mano bajo la camisa de Sasuke.

"Ambos sabemos que si eso pasara tu irías abajo, dobe" Le dijo con un tonillo de presunción.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke reprimió un leve, pequeñísimo y casi inexistente jadeo.

"Bájate, que pesas" Le dijo incorporándose para quedar de frente al rubio.

"Me estas llamando gordo" Aseguro serio el rubio.

"Si, ahora bájate"

"¿Te estoy provocando una erección o qué?" le pregunto burlón.

"Ya quisieras" Le respondió a unos centímetros del rostro.

"Oh vamos teme – le provoco moviendo las caderas sobre él – no me digas que te está dando miedo comprobar que no eres el seme, Sas_uke_" le dijo burlonamente.

"Dobe, no me retes" Le advirtió mirándole a los ojos y los labios después.

"¿O que, bastardo?" Pregunto jalándole la camisa hasta dejarlo con sus labios a milímetros.

Escucharon un fuerte golpe y giraron, la puerta vieja se había desprendido del marco y había caído, tras ella estaban sus tres nuevas compañeras de piso. La morena ya vestida y sonrojada escandalosamente, la pelirrosa con el rostro azul y la rubia con una mano en el aire y un extraño tic en la ceja, obviamente ella había tocado la puerta, las tres admirando la escena.

"Estamos listas para tener una presentación adecuada cuando ustedes terminen con lo suyo – dijo Sakura sin menguar el azul de su rostro – vamos a pararte esa hemorragia nasal, Hinata-chan"

Y las dos chicas se fueron, Ino se quedo ahí de pie.

"¿No están algo grandes para seguir jugando así?" Pregunto la rubia sin cambiar el gesto, antes de irse.

"Tu hermano me las va a pagar" Dijo Naruto cuando vio la puerta, inservible y se incorporo.

"Asegúrate de dejarme sacarle los ojos cuando lo estés moliendo a golpes" Dijo Sasuke serio, se paro y se sacudió.

Naruto miraba por donde se fue Ino.

"Te he preguntado antes de firmar si no tenias problema con ella aqui…"

"Es que pensé que ella se limitaría a ignorarnos – dijo serio, interrumpiendo al azabache – no pensé que…"

"Dobe, sobre pensar – le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – déjamelo a mí" Y salió de ahí.

Después de unos minutos, un silencio incomodo reinaba la sala, donde estaban los 5 sentados. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos sobre el regazo de su vestido violeta claro mientras evitaba mirar a los chicos a la cara, en especial al rubio, con quien una hora antes tuvo un comprometedor encuentro mientras salía de la tina en el baño, cuando este abrió la puerta la encontró poniéndose la bata pero pudo ver lo suficiente como para asegurar que el peculiar color azulino del cabello de la chica era genuino, elle en cambio se desmayo. Sakura seguía con la escena de unos minutos antes en mente, Ino se limitaba a admirar su manicura.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto serio Sasuke.

"Bueno, eto – Sakura reacciono – ha sido un día largo, pesado, para todos creo pero ahora que vamos a convivir los 5…"

"Que según yo, seriamos solo 4" Dijo Sasuke, mordaz.

"Olvidamos que había que mencionar a Hinata-chan" Alego Ino.

"No discutiremos eso – dijo Sakura sin fuerzas para debatirlo – solo quería hacer una presentación adecuada, suponiendo que eso arregle en algo la pésimas impresiones" Susurro lo último, algo incomoda.

Nadie más hablaba, era obvio que cada uno se había hecho su idea de cómo era cada uno con los eventos de las ultimas horas y cabía destacar que ninguno había dado una buena primera impresión.

"Uzumaki Naruto – rompió con el silencio y la tensión – vengo de fuera con él teme…" Lo codeo.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Se limito a decir.

"Soy Haruno Sakura" Se presento la pelirrosa, mostrando una sonrisa falsamente cortes, el Uchiha la hacía sentir ganas de arrojarlo por el balcón.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar el apellido, no terminaba de entender por qué resultaba familiar, disimulo inmediatamente la sorpresa.

"Ino Yamanaka – dijo con enfado la rubia, pues esos dos la conocían, pero ella había decidido hacer como que no, en ese mismo momento – ella es nuestra compañera…"

"Hi-Hinata… Hyuga" Dijo con nerviosismo.

"¿Vienen a estudiar la universidad?" Intervino Sakura queriendo forzar una plática.

"Si, el teme y yo hemos sido admitiditos en la academia Konoha"

"Como nosotras" Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Ino, esta respondió forzada también.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata-chan?"

"Yo… yo no – miro a sus amigas – yo no estudio, Naruto-kun"

"Oh…" Naruto no supo como continuar.

"¿Qué estudiaran ustedes?" Intervino Sakura.

"Aun no tengo idea – dijo el rubio con pena, sobándose la nuca – pero Sasuke va a…"

"Suficiente de banalidades – interrumpió – esta convivencia no me agrada más que a ustedes, no fingiré que me interesa conocerlas pero por el bien de mi salud mental quiero dejarles unas cuantas cosas claras…"

"Teme…" Le llamo el rubio, Sasuke solo tomo aire para seguir.

Sakura sonrió de manera malévola bajo la sombra de su flequillo. El Uchiha no se iba por las ramas en ningún tipo de cuestión ni situación.

"La primera es que deben respetar el espacio personal – dijo muy serio – no se acerquen a la habitación, no toquen si no es sumamente necesario, si me llaman espero que sea porque el dobe o alguna de ustedes este muriendo…"

"Sasuke…" Llamo una vez más, el rubio.

"Segundo: espero que no anden con tacones o zapatos dentro de la casa, ya acordaremos los horarios de la cocina pero quiero que entiendan que si usan un reproductor a niveles de volumen inaceptables, yo me encargare de quemar los circuitos de este y si tienen un mínimo de sentido común entenderán que no soy afecto a las relaciones humanas, no me importa si no me hablan, simplemente entiendan que esto no es por gusto y que si no lo hacen más difícil, mejor" Se puso de pie, viendo que ninguna objetaría nada y sonrió triunfante.

"Nosotras también vivimos aquí – le dijo Sakura, llamando su atención – seré clara Uchiha, no podrías agradarme menos…"

"Eto, Sakura-chan" Hinata temía el temperamento de su amiga.

"También quiero ser clara, respeto y acepto tus condiciones pero me gustaría hablarte de las mías – dijo seria – no puede haber visitas si no nos avisan antes, nada de fiestas si no estamos nosotras de acuerdo, no chicas ni fulanas en el departamento sin excepción"

Por aquello ultimo Naruto hiso puchero. De pronto la voz de Sakura iba perdiendo potencia, en un momento ya no supo porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de debatir al moreno.

"Aunque no creo que eso sea gran inconveniente para ustedes" Dijo algo perturbada, recordando la escenita en la habitación.

"Espera – Naruto entendió – tu pensaste que… no es verdad ¿Tú crees que el teme y yo… que nosotros?" Naruto termino riéndose.

Sakura quiso decir pareja, pero se limito a sonrojarse un poco sin mudar su expresión de molestia.

"No es de tu incumbencia" le dijo Sasuke a ella concretamente y se retiro a su cuarto con Naruto riendo tras él.

Sakura entro a su habitación azotando la puerta y las chicas fueron con ella. Sasuke solo por no quedarse atrás, habría azotado su puerta también, eso claro, si hubiera una.

"¿Qué pasa con esa mocosa?" Dijo Sasuke molesto, mientras improvisaba una puerta cubriendo la entrada con una sabana.

"No sé qué te molesta más teme – le dijo extendiendo su propio futón – que piense que eres gay o que no haya caído en tus encantos como suelen hacerlo todas las chicas"

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina.

"Has sido más bastardo de lo normal – dijo serio – cualquiera pensaría que detestaste a Sakura-chan con solo verla, aunque ¿Sabes? será divertido convivir con la primera chica que parece ser inmune al encanto Uchiha" Dijo con sorna.

Sasuke no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, no entendía como perdió la paciencia, vamos si ni Naruto lograba hacerlo perder los estribos así y se trataba de Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke nunca perdía el temple, mucho menos con una chica… porque él seguía insistiendo en que si, esa mole rosa era del sexo femenino por mas que no lo pareciera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jiraiya estaba en la cama leyendo, mientras esperaba que Orochimaru regresara, ya tenía una hora en la habitación de su hijo y no regresaba, no entendía que cosa tan importante podrían estar hablando, porque era obvio que no lo estaba regañando. No, Orochimaru consentía mucho a ese chico, Jiraiya pensaba que demasiado. El mencionado entro y cerró la puerta.

"Pensé que seguirías en tu despacho"

"Y yo que te encontraría en la cama" Cerro su libro y lo metió al buro.

"Tenía que decirle de nuestro viaje de mañana – se metió a la cama – también le dije que Kabuto vendrá a quedarse con él durante estos días"

"No confío en ese chico"

"Te lo he dicho, es un buen muchacho, el primero de la clase – se acomodo al lado de Jiraiya – confío plenamente en él"

"Bueno, al menos habrá un adulto responsable mientras no estamos"

"No empieces – le pidió – nuestro hijo es un buen chico"

"Sabes que es un joven problemático" Dijo tratando de ignorar la parte de _nuestro hijo_.

"Lo sería menos, si cierta persona le hablara un poco más que solo cuando le reprende…"

Jiraiya se limito a besar la frente de Orochimaru, no quería discutir mas, no cuando solo tenía unas horas para dormir antes del viaje del día siguiente, por suerte solo eran un par de horas por la carretera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Realmente era necesario?" Pregunto Ino, quien cepillaba el cabello de Hinata, las dos estaban en un enorme futón rosa.

"Ya te dije que no sé que me paso" Se defendió Sakura mientras se ponía el pijama.

"Debe ser el sueño" Dijo Hinata.

"O algo personal…" Dijo Ino.

"No puede pretender que lo olvide así como así, Ino, eres mi amiga"

"No tienes que pretender, simplemente debes de verdad ignorarlo – dijo seria – si te lo conté fue para que supieras y no tenerte preocupada por mi reacción, no para que hicieras un drama de ello"

"Entiéndeme Ino, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que estamos bajo el mismo techo que ese chico…" Se sentó al lado de las chicas.

Hinata estaba seria mirando a sus amigas, ambas recordaron que ella no sabía que la rubia conocía de antes a los otros dos inquilinos del departamento, Sakura saco su cepillo de dientes de una caja y su neceser. Ino suspiro y miro a Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, no le hagas caso a la frentona – le sonrió – es solo que la situación me tiene tensa y la presencia de los chicos no ayuda"

"Está bien Ino" Le sonrió, por dentro se sentía tonta, sus amigas creían que lo era, pero ella sabía que algo pasaba y esas dos no querían decírselo.

Quizá Hinata se sentiría mal de saber que sus amigas le ocultaban algo, si no fuera porque ella también lo hacía, no era que no confiara en ellas, después de todo sabia que eran buenas chicas, pero en ocasiones hay secretos que escondes a tus seres queridos por su propio bien. El secreto de Hinata era uno como esos.

"Iré por un vaso de agua" Dijo la rubia, saliendo a la cocina.

Cuando Ino llego a la cocina, Naruto estaba sentado en la barra, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Ino se quedo mirando, tratando de ignorar el desnudo y bien formado torso del rubio.

"Oh, lo siento – dijo con pena y sin mirarla – he tomado uno de sus vasos, el teme y yo no tuvimos la delicadeza de empacar nada de eso"

"No pasa nada" y se sirvió un vaso de agua ella también.

"Empacamos apenas lo necesario y…"

"Naruto – lo interrumpió Ino, el chico la miró – no tienes que pretender que te agrado…"

"No te odio Ino" Dijo serio.

"Pero tampoco me aprecias – dijo con una sonrisa triste – no finjas lo contrario porque…"

El rubio había bajado de la barra y se quedo de pie frente a la rubia, le tomo la barbilla y la hiso mirarle a la cara. Ella no se quejo simplemente se dejo e intento reprimir ese instinto que le decía que se apartara del chico, al igual que quiso ignorar el nudo que se formo en su garganta con solo ver a los ojos de Naruto.

"No actúes como si supieras como pienso o que siento, Ino – ella se tenso, había paso tiempo desde que escucho su nombre en voz de Naruto y aquello la puso a la defensiva, se soltó de su agarre – no lo hagas, porque en realidad no sabes nada de mi…"

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? – lo miro con rencor – he tenido que decirle a Sakura…"

"Ya veo por qué no deja de dispararme con la mirada"

"Naruto, vamos a convivir más tiempo del que quisiera y por nuestro bien hay que dejar ciertas cosas claras"

"Sasuke y tu amiga lo han dejado claro hace un rato"

"Hablo de nosotros – lo miro muy seria – de ti y de mi…"

"Eso está claro desde hace tiempo, desde la primaria si no mal entiendo" Dijo sin mirarla.

"Naruto éramos niños – suspiro pesadamente – no se suponía que lo tomases en serio"

"Si, fue mi error" Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Naruto por favor, no puedes seguir guardándome rencor por eso – lo miro incrédula – teníamos 11 años… éramos amigos jugando"

"Habla por ti – la miro con obvio resentimiento – tu jueguito rompió más que solo mi corazón…"

La rubia no pudo decir nada más después de aquella confesión, ella asumía que el chico le guardaba rencor pero nunca le cruzo por la mente que le hubiese roto el corazón. Un fugaz recuerdo de dos rubios sonriéndole y saludándola desde la sombra de un árbol, una dulce Ino de 7 años corría hacia ellos con una pelota rosa, arrojaba la pelota a los niños rubios y un tercer niño azabache los miraba con expresión aburrida desde la sombra. La rubia beso a cada uno de los blondos en las mejillas, logrando sonrojarlos y el azabache miro mal aquello.

"Eso explica el reproche en la mirada de Sasuke-kun" Dijo apenada.

"No te odio Ino – le repitió – pero hasta que sepa bien como llevar esto de tenerte alrededor, sería bueno que mantengas tu distancia…"

"¿Contigo?"

"Y conmigo…" Dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y Sasuke se quedo en la cocina con Ino, bebió un vaso de agua y luego miro a la rubia.

"Si no te lo dije él, lo diré yo – dijo con tono amenazante – jodiste muchas más cosas en su vida de las que puede contar, esta vez no me quedare viendo como rompes algo mas dentro de la vida del dobe, así que aléjate de él" Sasuke se dio la vuelta pero Ino lo detuvo jalando su brazo, el no se giro a mirarla, sabía que la chica estaba llorando, la mano le temblaba.

"Sé que después de aquello, no se han comunicado con él… pero tu si debes saberlo – Sasuke se quedo serio, Ino no podía estar pensando en sacarle información acerca de aquel chico – ¿Co- como esta… como esta su hermano?"

Sasuke se giro a verla, tremendamente sorprendido y no se molesto en esconderlo ¿Podía ser mas sínica la rubia?

"Tan lejos de ti, como Naruto y yo desearíamos estarlo también – dijo con un tono frio y se soltó del agarre de Ino – es bueno saber que estas al tanto de cómo rompiste el lazo entre Naruto y su hermano, asumo que sabes que fue tu culpa ¿estas orgullosa?"

"No paso lo mismo contigo"

"Yo no soy tan idiota y sobre todo – la miro sobre el hombro – a mí nunca me agradaste"

"Sasuke yo…" Su voz se quebró.

"Límpiate la cara antes de entrar a tu recamara, tengo dolor de cuello por las miradas asesinas de tu amiga – le dio la espalda – no necesito repetir la experiencia todos los días…ah por cierto…"

Ino miro a su espalda.

"Ignóranos a partir de ahora, el dobe y yo haremos lo mismo"

Cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación esperaba ver al rubio jalándose los cabellos, el mejor que nadie sabía cuan duro le resultaba a Naruto ser cruel con los demás, era un blandengue noble total. Pero Naruto estaba tendido sobre el futón de Sasuke, tenía en las manos un portarretratos plateado.

"Bájate de mi cama, dobe" le pidió mientras se acercaba.

"Él mismo corto la foto – dijo mirando el espacio faltante en la foto – hiso lo mismo con cada foto en la casa, aunque no es como si hubiese habido muchas… mamá nunca fue afecta de retratarnos"

"Vete a dormir" Le dijo Sasuke quien se metió en el futón y se acomodo.

"Oi, teme – le llamo – ¿Por qué no paso lo mismo con nosotros?"

"Aun me pregunto por qué sigo siendo tu amigo" Dijo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

"Algunas veces me viene mejor un buen amigo que un hermano – dijo con mucha pena en la vos – más cuando mi amigo me concede beneficios" Dijo metiéndose en el futón con Sasuke.

"¿Dónde crees que estas tocando, dobe?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Gracias por leerme :3 espero sus review **

**Mientras tanto gracias a**_** Zanzamaru**_** por su comentario, saludos :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

FRAGIL

Abrió los ojos de golpe, de nuevo la maldita pesadilla, no podía estar más harto. Las penumbras de la habitación y las cortinas oscuras no le permitían saber la hora, pero el reloj de su celular decía que hacía más de una hora que se fueron sus padres. Miro la foto en su cómoda, al momento la puso boca abajo y salió de la cama, entro a su cuarto de baño y la luz que se colaba por la ventanilla lo cegó momentáneamente, abrió solo un ojo: el reflejo en el espejo le miraba a través de un penetrante ojo cansado, frunció el ceño, abrió el otro ojo, ambos eran de un brillante azul cielo en el iris, se lavo la cara con agua helada, deshaciéndose del sudor frio que dejo perlada su frente tras la pesadilla, saco su caja de lentillas de la gaveta tras el espejo y se las puso. Trato de aplacar un poco su cabellera azabache y salió del baño sin mirarse ni una vez más al espejo.

Un delicioso aroma venia de la cocina, el moreno siguió el aroma para encontrar el desayuno – o la comida más bien – servida en el comedor. Con un delantal rosado con florecillas, le sonrió aquel chico raro cuatro ojos.

"Oh, buenas tardes – le saludo con una sonrisa sospechosa – creí que dormirías todo el día"

"Eso intentaba – dijo bajito y se sentó a la mesa – ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto llevándose una bola de arroz a la boca.

"_Oh gracias por preparar el almuerzo, Kabuto, sabe delicioso_ – dijo imitando la voz del chico, se sentó a comer – Orochimaru-sama cree que aun necesitas niñera"

Los dos comían en silencio. El de pelo gris de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada hacia el azabache y le observaba por sobre la montura de sus lentes.

"¿Te quedaras todo el fin de semana?" Pregunto fastidiado el menor.

"Si – le respondió levantando su plato – deberías dejar de usar lentes de contacto, las gafas no son tan malas"

"Ese es mi problema, Kabuto" Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

"Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia" Le dijo muy molesto mientras recogía su plato y lo lavaba.

"No la necesito – le respondió al oído, mientras acercaba su cuerpo a su espalda y le besaba la nuca – no necesito ninguna niña tonta si te tengo a ti…"

"Hace unos minutos estabas… – se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemido – estabas molesto por mi presencia"

"Hace unos minutos no me acordaba de que eres mi puta personal"

El mayor se giro bruscamente para darle un golpe que el azabache detuvo, se rio un poco.

"N-no juegues… conmigo" Dijo serio y tembloroso.

"¿No? – le pregunto con inocencia fingida, mientras le mordía el cuello y le dejaba marcas – pensé que te gustaba que lo hiciera" dijo sacándole el delantal, la chaqueta y la camisa.

Tras unos minutos de besarle el cuello y el pecho, lo tenía desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Le soltó la coleta y los cabellos grises le cubrieron la mitad del rostro sonrojado, le quito las gafas que ya estaban empañadas y el mayor quiso besarle la boca, inmediatamente el azabache lo giro estampándolo contra la isla de la cocina, lo reclino y le bajo los pantalones. Kabuto sintió que le temblaban las piernas mientras la lengua del menor hacia maravillas en su entrada.

"¡Menma!" Gimió bruscamente cuando este le embistió.

"Así es puta – dijo embistiéndole desde atrás mientras le mordía el hombro – repite mi nombre"

"Por favor – suplico, tratando de girarse – Menma"

"¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que su alumno estrella se abre de piernas como una perra callejera a la menor provocación?" Lo giro y se dejo caer en una silla con Kabuto sobre su regazo.

El chico estaba sonrojado, sudado y le sujetaba de los hombros mientras se mordía los labios intentando reprimir cada jadeo. Menma le miraba con desprecio, era indescriptible el placer que le causaba humillarlo, solo era comparable con el de estar dentro de él, satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

Lo embistió un par de veces más y se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Kabuto dejándole una marca profunda de mordida en el hombro, el peligris solo gimió sintiendo su propio orgasmo.

"Menma yo t…"

"Limpia el desastre – le ordeno tirándolo al piso – iré a darme una ducha, no me molestes antes de la cena"

Kabuto lo miro desde el suelo, el menor le lanzo un beso y se giro, el mayor quiso lanzarle algo duro directo a la cabeza. Recogió su ropa y se vistió, sintiendo asco mientras limpiaba de su vientre los restos de su orgasmo. Aun se preguntaba como llevaba un año entero en esa especie de relación, oh si, era estúpido ¡Ah! y estaba enamorado, aunque básicamente eran sinónimas esas dos cosas. Enamorado de un chico 5 años menor, que lo trataba como basura. Como su puta personal, para ser exactos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El teléfono celular seguía vibrando. Solo lo encendió y este empezó a recibir de nuevo las llamadas insistentes, Hinata estaba del otro lado de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas a su pecho, tenía el rostro entre las rodillas, seguía quieta y en silencio, incapaz de tomar el móvil para apagarlo, con lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos, podría teclear para contestar por error y no quería eso. Sabía bien quien le llamaba, sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que era inútil quererse esconder de ese hombre, como también les dijo a Sakura e Ino que era tonto pensar que por cambiar de celular no lograrían localizarla. Habían pasado menos de 24 horas y ya la habían encontrado con ese nuevo número, no tardarían mucho en saber donde estaba viviendo. El lugar donde se estaba escondiendo.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, escucho pasos y la vos de Ino, se apresuro a tomar el celular y simplemente sacarle la batería, luego lo metió en el fondo de una caja e hiso como que desempacaba, las chicas tenían que verla tranquila. Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos, Ino había dejado las compras en el comedor y observaba aquel objeto en la sala que tenía toda la atención de la pelirrosa ¿y cómo no? llamaría la atención de cualquiera con un par de ojos, el problema no era el color, si, era una rojo marrón tirándole a diarrea ocasionada por betabel pero el problema en si no era su diseño tan retro: si no, lo que probablemente debía estar con ese sofá desde los años 50's de donde es que seguramente salió.

"No voy a sentarme ahí" Dijo categórica la pelirrosa.

"Deberías – dijo Ino divertida – con suerte algo te pica" Dijo en tono burlón y se fue a la cocina.

"Ja ja muy graciosa – le reprocho con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba una manzana verde a la boca – supongo que no esta tan mal ¿O sí?" Pregunto recargada en la encimera mientras admiraba la estancia y el balcón.

"Estamos muy bien – le dijo Ino con seguridad a su amiga – en tanto no te crezca más la frente, estaremos bien con el espacio" Le dijo mostrándole la lengua.

"O en tanto tu no engordes" Dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

Ino se quedo en silencio, Sakura recapacito al momento y articulaba sin emitir sonido, queriendo disculparse con urgencia, el tema del peso de la rubia era un prohibido, no, no se trataba meramente de vanidad femenina y Sakura lo había descubierto mientras acompaño a su mejor amiga a las terapias.

"Ino… yo…"

"Entiendo – le dijo queriendo restarle importancia al tema – mejor hablemos de lo que si importa…"

"En serio lo siento – dijo seria y volvió a morder su manzana – no pasara de nuevo" La ignoro.

"Vamos a hablar de ello tarde o temprano frentona – le apunto con el apio – mejor que sea ahora… Sakura ya casi ha pasado un mes y no has llorado, ni una lagrima si quiera"

"Y es de admirarse ¿No lo crees?" Le guiño el ojo.

"Para nada, el no llorar la muerte de tus padres… – dijo con cautela – no te hace mas fuerte…"

"Tampoco el hecho de llorar"

"¡Debes hacerlo, Sakura! – dijo reacia – nadie va a juzgarte por ello"

"¿Si lo hago estarás menos histérica?"

"Algo menos" Dijo obviando.

"Llorare entonces"

Sakura saco una cebolla de la bolsa de las compras e hiso ademan de cortarla, Ino se la arrebato y la miro con el seño fruncido, Sakura bajo la mirada un poco fastidiada.

"No estoy jugando, Sakura"

"No voy a llorar, Ino" Le explico cansada.

"¿Así va a ser? – pregunto molesta – tengo que sentarme a esperar que asumas tu situación y te rompas ¿eso quieres?"

"No tienes que soportarlo"

"¡Soy tu mejor amiga!"

"Lo eres ¡así que deja de actuar como mi madre!"

"Sakura…" Le advirtió la rubia.

"No eres mi madre, no lo eres Ino…"

"Sakura-chan" intervino Hinata quien fue a la cocina al escuchar los gritos.

La rubia estaba con una mirada endurecida y se podía ver el furioso latir del corazón de Sakura, le estaban brotando venas en la frente, la pelirrosa tenía problemas cuando se podía irritable e Ino lo sabía. Hinata temía por como pudiera terminar a discusión, ya sabía a donde iba Sakura.

"No actúes como si debieras protegerme" Dijo ignorando a Hinata.

"Sakura" Dijo con más firmeza Ino.

"¡Deja de hacerme ver débil!"

"Sakura, solo déjalo salir"

"¿Cómo tu? – le exigió muy enojada – ¿Trato de matarme de hambre? ¿Me hundo en depresión?"

"Sakura-chan" Hinata le cogió el brazo, la pelirrosa se libero.

"¡Hundirte en auto depresión no te regreso a tu madre! ¡Solo te mando a un internado para desordenes alimenticios!" Dijo muy enojada.

Hinata se tapo la boca horrorizada, Sakura sintió un poco de remordimiento por usar esas palabras y ese tono, pero estaba enojada, no podía entender que su amiga quería ayudarle.

"No, no lo hiso – dijo en voz baja, su amiga no iba a razonar – tampoco te regresara a la tuya, ni a tu padre… pero te liberara y te hará entender que estas actuando como una imbécil con el resto del mundo solo porque estas enojada contigo" Dijo y se marcho a la recamara, azoto la puerta.

Sakura salió del departamento azotando la puerta también, Hinata se quedo en medio de la cocina, de nuevo no hiso nada, no intervino, solamente miro. Termino acomodando las compras.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y el moreno al menor, negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no debía meterse: habían escuchado completa la no tan calmada conversación de las chicas. Naruto frunció el seño y siguió con la tarea de clavar las repisas, Sasuke seguía esperando en la línea con su paciencia disminuyendo con cada minuto y segundo que marcaba el cronómetro de la llamada en su teléfono celular. Llevaba más de 6 minutos esperando por una respuesta: hacia dos semanas que había comprado en línea todo el amueblado para las habitaciones y no había llegado nada al departamento, se suponía que a su llegada ya debían haber dos camas, con sus respectivas mesas de noche y dos roperos, también un escritorio y si esa noche tendría que compartir un futón en el piso helado con el bruto de su amigo: matara a alguien.

"Si sigues frunciendo el seño así, tu arruga se hará más evidente" Dijo Naruto a sus espaldas.

"Cállate, dobe" Dijo molesto y disimuladamente miro su reflejo en el espejo buscando la mencionada arruga.

Naruto solamente soltó una risilla y siguió en lo suyo, al teléfono de Sasuke entro otra llamada y escucho una voz familiar en la línea.

"Pásame a Naruto – dijo el hombre con molestia – no me importa que este interrumpiendo"

A Sasuke le salto una vena en la frente ¿Qué ese hombre no tenia modales? y de nuevo insinuando que el azabache tenía intenciones malsanas con el rubio. Miro de reojo a Naruto, intenciones, si que las tenia… miro el torso desnudo de Naruto, este solo traía el pantalón del pijama puesto, bueno, quizá no eran intenciones del todo sanas. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y el pensamiento también.

"El viejo rabo verde" Le dijo a su amigo pasando el teléfono.

"Ero-sennin – saludo el rubio tomando el teléfono – ¿Qué tal?"

"Deja de llamarme así, mocoso – dijo irritado y se aclaro la garganta – sabes por lo que te llamo, se suponía que nos viéramos hoy para darte el encargo de tu madre… ya sabes"

"Si, lo sé…" Dijo Naruto con desgano, muchas personas se estaban tomando bastantes molestias por él.

"Dile que le vemos en la plaza del centro en media hora" Le ordeno Sasuke serio al ver la cara de circunstancia de Naruto.

"Abuelo…"

"Si – dijo serio – escuche al pervertido Uchiha, te vemos ahí"

"¡Tu eres el pervertido, viejo rabo verde!" Le dijo Naruto molesto antes de colgar.

Sasuke buscaba ropa en la maleta mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda rígida, desde siempre Jiraiya había dicho que no le agradaba la amistad del Uchiha menor para Naruto y esto por que alegaba que el azabache le miraba con lujuria desde que las hormonas se hicieron presentes y el mayor no perdía oportunidad de decirle lo pervertido que era.

"No le hagas caso, teme – dijo rascándose la nuca – es un idiota"

"Viene de familia" Dijo burlón Sasuke.

"¡Oye, teme! no te permito que…" Una camisa se estrello en su cara.

"Póntela – le ordeno divertido – tenemos que salir a ver a tu anciano abuelo"

"Oye Sasuke – pregunto poniéndose la camisa y quitándose el pantalón del pijama – ¿Y si sabes dónde está la dichosa plaza? Digo llegamos apenas ayer, no te estudiaste el mapa de la ciudad anoche ¿te sabes el camino?"

"Por supuesto"

Claro que no, pero ya averiguaría en el transcurso, se dijo el Uchiha mientras se vestía dándole la espalda al rubio, no es que fuera pudoroso, los dos eran varones y se habían desvestido frente al otro miles de veces, últimamente no pasaba antes de ese momento, no quería darle la oportunidad a los malos pensamientos referentes al rubio o a su jodidamente bien trabajado abdomen. Tampoco quería darle la razón a Jiraiya con eso de que él era solo un lujurioso ¡Por Dios! si el que escribía novelas pornográficas era el viejo ese y bien sabían todos que la fuente de inspiración era su pareja. Solo el gran Kami sabia por que el serio y recatado Sensei de Sasuke se había casado con ero-sennin, vale que el pálido hombre era algo excéntrico y raro, pero el azabache nunca lo pensó tan loco como para terminar con el abuelo de Naruto.

Completamente vestidos salieron de la habitación, cruzando la horrible cortina que hacía de puerta en el marco viejo de la entrada a su recamara, Sasuke tomo las llaves, Naruto se acercó a Hinata.

"Huele genial, Hina-chan" Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

La chica soltó un gritito y se sonrojo.

"Disculpa no quería asustarte"

"N-no, no es… eso" Dijo en voz bajita y toda roja.

"Ah, lo siento – dijo el rubio apenado – apenas te conozco y ya te llamo por tu nombre, disculpa"

"N-no, no – dijo desesperada – Hina… Hina-chan está bien…yo ¿Puedo…?" Jugaba con sus deditos.

"Llámalo dobe" Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo la escena cursi.

"Teme – Le dijo el rubio entre dientes, el moreno bufo molesto porque le hiciera esperar – puedes llamarme Naruto, Hina-chan"

La chica enrojeció a más no poder por el grado de intimidad de dejarle llamarle por su nombre y seguía jugando nerviosa con sus dedos bajo la mirada sonriente del rubio y una muy irritada del azabache.

"Naru-Naruto-kun – dijo sintiéndose atrevida – Naruto-kun está bien"

"Vale" Le respondió sonriendo.

"¿Te vas o te quedas?" Interrumpió irritado Sasuke, salió por la puerta.

"No le hagas caso Hina-chan, está enojado porque no tuvimos sexo anoche – dijo Naruto bromeando y le guiño un ojo a la chica, provocando que la Hyuga se asustara – espérame, teme" Dijo siguiendo a su amigo.

La morena camino hasta la sala anonada ¿Ellos dos tenían ese tipo de relación? ¿Por eso el moreno la miraba de esa forma? ¿Así eran las cosas? llego a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá.

Sasuke y Naruto se toparon con Sakura en las escaleras del corredor, sentaba fumando un cigarrillo y con cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke se fue de largo, la pelirrosa le miro, Naruto se detuvo.

"Sakura-chan…"

"No estoy de humor Naruto" Dijo con tono cansado.

"Yo solo quería decirte que lo siento – Sakura lo miro – no entiendo que se siente perder a tus padres, pero igual creo que Ino tiene razón y a mi parecer, llorar solo dejaría ver lo valiente que eres… no al revés"

Sakura iba a alegar algo cuando escucho un gritillo asustado de Hinata, Sasuke le grito a Naruto desde el estacionamiento e hiso sonar el claxon. Naruto se fue, Sakura espero unos segundos ahí parada, después entro al departamento a ver qué sucedía con su amiga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las llantas del auto chirriaron al frenar y estacionarse de un movimiento en la acera, el hombre bajo apresurado dando zancadas y detrás de él, su mujer con la mirada llena de angustia. Corrieron entrando al estudio donde guardias custodiaban a la maestra de ballet y unos cuantos profesores mas, junto con la pequeña en su tutu rosa que miraba a todos sin entender.

"¡Naruko!' Exclamo Kushina antes de tomarla y alzarla entre sus brazos con alivio.

"Mami" Saludo la niña ajena a todo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Minato a los oficiales, después de escrudiñar a su hija en busca de algún daño.

"Acompáñeme señor Namikaze" Dijo con respeto guiándolo lejos de los demás.

Cuando estuvieron bastantes metros alejados como para que nadie escuchase, el oficial se dirigió al rubio.

"Su hija ha estado a punto de ser raptada – Minato apretó los puños – jefe, no puedo dejar a mis hombres custodiando la academia y cada lugar al que su hija va, este en un pueblo pequeño pero todos requerimos igual seguridad… entenderá que descuidara un poco el perímetro"

"Entiendo – dijo muy serio, el también sabía que era egoísta abusar de su poder y nombre para poner la atención de las fuerzas policiales sobre la seguridad de la pequeña hija del juez del pueblo – no ha pasado a mayores…"

"No esta vez – dijo serio – no sé en qué problemas este metido señor Namikaze y no me corresponde interrogarle sobre el tema, pero si quiere mi consejo: lo mejor sería alejarse, alejarse lo bastante para que nadie le alcance… ni a usted, ni a su familia"

Minato miro con preocupación a su esposa, a su hija, pensó en Naruto, pensó incluso en Menma.

"Gracias por su ayuda oficial – dijo serio – llevare a mi familia a casa" Dijo yendo hacia la pelirroja y la rubia.

Tuvieron un trayecto tranquilo y en silencio, la niña no pregunto nada respecto a los oficiales y ni si quiera estaba enterada que habían tratado de raptarla, ella solo sabía que un amable hombre mayor le estaba ofreciendo caramelos en el jardín de la academia de ballet y después escucho el grito de su maestra, todo paso muy rápido: el hombre desapareció y las patrullas llegaron. Minato apretaba el volante con impotencia, tenían en ese pueblo desde que Naruko nació, se habían mudado ahí justo porque su mujer sufrió un intento de asesinato, después le siguió Naruto con un intento de secuestro similar al de la rubiecita, Menma no había pasado por ello, Menma era la única parte de su vida que no estaba siendo constantemente acosada por el peso de Minato en la lista negra de muchos Yakuzas. Y era mejor así, el azabache ya tenía bastante con el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Antes de que pensara más sobre el tema y sobre el chico, su esposa le interrumpió.

"¿A dónde iremos ahora?" Ella sabía que debían mudarse, de nuevo.

"¿Mudarnos?" repitió la menor con inocencia.

"Si cariño – le dijo Minato a su mujer, entonces le respondió a su hija mirándole por el espejo retrovisor, sentadita en su lugar jugando con el tutu – mami y yo queremos que conozcas Alemania"

"¿Alemania?" Repitió Kushina sorprendida.

"Es lo más lejos y seguro – le dijo en voz baja a su mujer – si, allá hay mas academias de ballet preciosa, muchos lugares a donde ir"

"¿Naruto onee-chan ira? ¿Sasuke-kun ira? "

La pareja se miro.

"De visita corazón – le dijo su madre – seguro que si"

Kushina le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora a su esposo, pero los dos sabían que estaba en cualquier ánimo menos tranquila, deberían mudarse de nuevo y por la misma razón. Minato Namikaze, reconocido juez en la ciudad: con más de 16 yakuzas llevados al estrado y sentenciados a cadena perpetua, mas una importante cantidad de casos e investigaciones cerradas exitosamente en casos de narcotráfico e infinitamente amenazado de muerte. Las represalias le seguían aun lejos del estrado y habiendo renunciado a su cargo, lo peor era que aunque tardaron, le estaban alcanzando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mikoto estaba sentada en el sillón viendo a su marido esperando en la línea, tenían toda la mañana tratando de localizar al primogénito Uchiha y este no daba señales de vida.

"Seguro está ocupado en una sesión importante" Dijo la mujer.

Su esposo torció el gesto. Bien sabía Fugaku que su hijo fotografiaba a muchas personas, pero importantes o en sesiones profesionales, lo dudaba bastante, sabía como Itachi gastaba rollos y rollos en pornografía barata de sus rollos de una noche, pero no iba a decirle eso a Mikoto, no a su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa, padre?" Respondió Itachi al fin.

"¿Para qué jodidos quieres este aparato infernal si no vas a contestarlo cuando te llaman?"

"En primera se llama celular, padre y en segunda, estaba algo ocupado" Dijo divertido.

Fugaku escucho una risilla femenina a lo lejos y el eco del que seguro era un cuarto de hotel, bien conocía a su hijo.

"Como sea – dijo adoptando un tono serio – te he mandado un guardaespaldas"

"¿Qué?"

"Guardaespaldas Itachi, alguien que cuide de ti"

"Sé lo que es un guardaespaldas – respondió alterado y se calmo de inmediato al recordar con quien hablaba – sé lo que es… pero eso quiere decir que…"

"Si – le confirmo, corría peligro – tu madre y yo saldremos en unas horas rumbo al aeropuerto, los Namikaze vienen a quedarse en la mansión e iremos a recogerlos"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Trataron de secuestrar a Naruko – dijo serio y tratando de no mostrar su preocupación – estarán más seguros aquí y es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos"

Mikoto le miro, su mujer y el sabían lo mucho que los padres de Naruto estimaban a Sasuke y el otro tanto que habían hecho por el joven y toda la familia.

"También le hemos puesto un guardaespaldas a Sasuke"

"Padre – dudo – ¿Qué hay de Naruto?" Pregunto entre molesto y preocupado.

"También él está cubierto – dijo Fugaku – por cierto, el no sabe lo de su hermana, no lo vayas a mencionar"

"No, para nada"

"Déjame hablar con él" Pidió Mikoto.

"Eso era todo Itachi – dijo el mayor a modo de despedida – tu madre quiere hablarte"

"Gracias padre, cuida tu salud" Le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en la vos.

"Hijo, cariño"

"Estoy aquí madre" Dijo con ternura.

"Cariño, dime que estas bien"

"Lo estoy madre – suspiro – me preocupa que tu no lo estés"

"Tu padre tiene vigilancia las 24 horas y…"

"Madre, sabes de lo que hablo" Le reprocho un poco.

"No puedes culparme, vivo alejada de mis dos únicos hijos y cuando hablo con alguno es por medio de cartas o en una llamada que no puede pasar de 5 minutos" Dijo angustiada.

"Y solo para asegurarte que no nos tengan secuestrados torturándonos en una bodega abandonada"

"¡Itachi!" Le reprendió Mikoto.

"Lo siento mami – dijo apenado y con cariño – mi ototo y yo te amamos, esto de la distancia es por nuestro bien, yo lo entiendo a la perfección"

"Pero tu hermano no" Dijo con pena, sabiendo que el menor de los Uchiha creía que sus padres vivían de vacaciones y no en una casa de seguridad en Alemania.

"El día que se lo digan va a entender – suspiro Itachi – los Namikaze han sido buena influencia para él, tiene un corazón noble y blandengue, pero tiene el genio que heredan los Uchiha, aunque me gustaría decir que contribuí a forjar su carácter mientras crecía pero en mi lugar quedo el odioso de Naruto… muy a mi pesar ese tonto siempre ha estado para mi ototo"

"No es tu culpa Itachi"

"Lo sé madre – sonrió con tristeza – tampoco la tuya y no te angusties, cuidare de mi y te aseguro que con o sin guardaespaldas mi ototo baka estará bien…"

"Hijo, yo…"

"Mikoto" Le llamo su esposo señalando el cronómetro, si la llamada duraba más de 5 minutos corrían el peligro de que fuera interceptada y se diera a conocer su ubicación.

"Te amo, cuídate por favor"

"Y tu, madre, te amo también"

Cuando Mikoto colgó, Fugaku ya le estaba esperando con esa habitual expresión dura pero con los brazos abiertos para consolar a esa madre que sufría por sus hijos, su esposo no lo sufría menos pero en aquellas circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de demostrar ni aunque fuera un poco de su pesar, al menos no mientras sabia que debía sostener la frágil alma de esa madre que anhelaba la cercanía de sus hijos.

Kushina estaba arrullando a Naruko, mientras Minato guardaba las pertenecías en el maletero, empacaron en menos de una hora y en minutos consiguieron boletos para el primer vuelo a Alemania.

Tanto Minato como Fugaku solo podían ver a sus esposas sufrir por las familias en silencio. Soportando el peso de todo aquello y la ironía en todo eso era que ambos hombres habían trabajado hombro con hombro en el sistema de justicia para librar a su ciudad de la peste de los delincuentes y así asegurar el futuro de sus familias, para que al final solo les persiguieran las consecuencias de sus buenos actos. Lograron lo imposible: que el crimen pagara, pero sin contemplar que a su vez, sus propias familias también lo hicieran.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ahí están" Dijo Naruto saludando a lo lejos a Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

"Hmp" Caminaron hacia ellos.

"Sasuke-kun" Saludo con un asentimiento Orochimaru.

Sasuke respondió con una leve y respetuosa reverencia. Naruto le dio la mano a su autoproclamado abuelo, evito cruzar miradas con Orochimaru, esos dos no se hablaban, el ambiente se tenso de inmediato. Caminaron hasta un café en un incomodo silencio. Una vez ahí, Sasuke emprendió una plática de monosílabos con su sensei, mientras Naruto hablaba con una muy forzada discreción con Jiraiya.

"Pasaporte, actas, licencia y unas cuantas membrecías – le dijo dándole un gran sobre – todo está aquí dentro"

"¿Incluiste la membrecía de un club nudista?"

Orochimaru poso su más venenosa mirada sobre su esposo y este sudo frio, Sasuke le miro de reojo con deleite por la reacción y curiosidad bien disimulada por la respuesta.

"Claro que no mocoso – se defendió aun asustado de su amado Orochimaru – tienes que tener mucho cuidado con esto de ahora en adelante"

Sasuke regreso a la _amena _plática con su sensei. Naruto saco una licencia de conducir del sobre.

"¿Uzumaki?" Leyó el apellido en su identificación nueva.

"Exacto – le dijo Jiraiya – y conservaras tu nombre de pila"

"¿Uzumaki no es el apellido de mi madre?"

"El de soltera, si – asintió – pero no hay un solo papel que pruebe su parentesco contigo, desde que lleva el apellido de Minato"

"Ya veo"

"Los que aparecen como tus padres en el acta, son presta nombres, es todo seguro con ellos y totalmente profesional"

"No quiero pensar cuanto has gastado, viejo"

"No lo hagas – le dijo serio su abuelo – eso es lo de menos y lo sabes"

El teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó.

"Disculpen" Y el moreno se retiro de la mesa.

"Ahora regreso" Se excuso Jiraiya y fue al baño.

Naruto se quedo en la mesa con Orochimaru, de nuevo en silencio, incomodo silencio.

"Parece que lo llevan mejor cada día" Dijo el rubio refiriéndose a su abuelo con Orochimaru.

"Si" Corto el mayor.

"¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto sintiéndose tonto.

"Bien"

"¿Y ero-sennin?"

"Mejor"

"¿Qué hay de…?"

"También está bien – dijo muy serio, mirando al rubio al fin – a la perfección debo decir"

"No contesta nunca mis llamadas"

"Lo sé"

"Tendría que…"

"Te equivocas, él no quiere saber nada de ustedes"

"También soy su familia – se defendió serio – te aferras a él como lo haría cualquier padre y aunque no lo entiendo, lo agradezco pero…"

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, no es compasión – dijo molesto – y tampoco un favor hacia _tu_ familia"

"_Mi_ familia, es también la de _mi _hermano – dijo conteniendo su creciente molestia – lo menos que merezco es poder cruzar un par de palabras con él"

"Menma no quiere saber nada de los Namikaze ¿Tienes hueca la cabeza niño? ¿No te dice nada la incontable cantidad de llamadas perdidas de tu numero al suyo?"

"Menma no podía decir no, cuando tú te lo llevaste – ambos se miraron con rencor – no sé si confiar en que su falta de respuesta estos años sea su decisión o cosa tuya, Orochimaru"

"Pues confía" Dijo Jiraiya sentándose a la mesa.

Orochimaru simplemente miro hacia otro lado, de seguir hablando con el rubio le diría unas cuantas cosas nada agradables y eso no era correcto, lo sabía, menos estando su abuelo sobre protector en la misma mesa. Jiraiya le dio una leve caricia al moreno en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, incitándole a guardar la compostura.

"Quiero verle, abuelo" Pidió Naruto casi con llanto.

"Orochimaru solo te ha dicho la verdad – suspiro el de pelo blanco – tu hermano no quiere verte"

"Ni a ningún otro Namikaze" Acoto Orochimaru.

Jiraiya le reprendió con la mirada, este ni se inmuto.

"Así son las cosas" Respondió el novelista a su nieto, con tono de disculpa.

"¿Qué se supone que significa?" Exigió saber Naruto.

"Nos vamos, dobe" Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a la mesa.

"¿Por qué tan pronto?" Le pregunto el aludido.

"Los muebles llegaran a casa en una horas"

"¿No comerás con nosotros?" Pregunto Orochimaru a su alumno.

"Si, si – dijo apresurado Jiraiya – quédense a comer"

Naruto se sentó algo más animado y Sasuke molesto, escucho murmurar al de pelo blanco algo sobre _arruinar planes perversos _y un poco más sobre _este Uchiha enfermo _pero decidió no prestarle atención.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hinata estaba acostada en el futón cubierta hasta el cuello, con un termómetro en la boca y sus amigas tremendamente preocupadas por ella.

"Esta normal" Dijo Sakura checando por enésima vez la temperatura.

"¿Estas segura? – pregunto la rubia quitándole el termómetro – esto puede estar descompuesto" Dijo sacudiendo el termómetro.

"Chicas – llamo Hinata, con una sonrisa apenada – estoy bien, en serio, solo sentí un piquete"

"Pudo haber sido una rata, algún animal ponzoñoso" Le dijo Sakura preocupada.

"O un resorte oxidado – añadió escandalizada – ¡podrías haber contraído tétanos!"

"¡Chicas! – las miro sentada – estoy bien, solo ha sido un pinchazo… y puedo asegurarles que estoy vacunada hasta para enfermedades que ni existen" Dijo con pena.

Las chicas la miraron. Hinata siempre fue una niña solitaria, retraída y distante, nadie en la escuela nunca hablaba con la _heredera Hyuga _por que la pequeña siempre era custodiada por su primo Neeji, quien la cuidaba celosamente como un dragón a una princesa. Su familia es una muy poderosa que siempre le sobreprotegió ante todos y de todo, la chica tenia consultas cada semana, revisiones medicas cada mes, se le instruía en casa para enseñarle etiqueta, cocina, todo lo necesario para que fuese la esposa perfecta y aunque tenía un cuerpo débil, ella era una inversión importante para la familia ya que la belleza de la heredera, era un gancho seguro para cerrar cualquier negocio, si bien su hermana menor era más inteligente y poseía mas cualidades que Hinata, no era tan agraciada. La Hyuga mayor era el negocio más arriesgado de la familia, justo a unos días de ser intercambiada por jugosas acciones, sus amigas decidieron un viaje de huida y ella les acompaño sin dudar, con apenas una maleta con dos mudas de ropa que tomo apresurada y sus documentos importantes. Ahora estaba con las dos chicas más valientes que conoció nunca y sin embargo tan llenas de problemas, que aun con todo, la cuidaban y querían mucho.

"Soy una carga" Dijo apenada a punto de llorar.

"No, no cariño – le abrazo Ino – no lo eres" Miro a Sakura en busca de ayuda.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres Hinata – le dijo con certeza – después de todo este viaje fue más por mí que por ustedes… no eres ninguna carga"

"Pero soy una inútil – alego llorando – no sé hacer nada, no tengo dinero, ni estudios, ni una cualidad que sirva para sacarnos adelante"

"De eso no vas a preocuparte ¿Me escuchas? – le dijo Sakura tomándola de los hombros – has venido con nosotras para ser nuestra hermana, para liberarte del peso de tu apellido, no para ser una maquina de dinero… se supone que por eso has escapado de casa"

"Pero… las cuentas, la comida – miro a sus amigas – hay cosas que pagar, necesito un empleo"

"No vas a trabajar – le dijo seria Ino – aunque quisieras, no puedes…"

Recordaron que su padre ya había dado alerta roja a todas las autoridades y que seguro tenia a unos cuantos muy buenos investigadores siguiéndole la pista a la Hyuga y el dejarla salir a la calle o cualquier descuido podría hacer que la encontraran, Hiashi seguramente metería a la rubia y a la pelirrosa a la cárcel acusándolas de secuestro y ellas dos no sobrevivirían. Sakura e Ino sintieron escalofríos ante la idea, pero en cambio abrazaron a su amiga.

"No vamos a dejarte sola"

"Eres nuestra amiga"

"Necesitamos a nuestra hermana"

"Y quien cocine sin envenenarlas" Dijo reprimiendo su risita.

A Sakura e Ino les resbalo una gota estilo anime, eso era cierto, si alguna de ellas dos cocinaba, pondría en peligro la salud de las demás. Las chicas rieron y escucharon el timbre de la casa.

"Yo abro" Dijo Sakura yendo a la puerta.

Ino se sentó bien mirando al techo, Hinata le observo de perfil.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si"

"Sakura no quiso ser cruel…"

"Si quiso – admitió Ino con un suspiro – pero la entiendo, está encerrada en dolor, no ve otro daño que no sea el que ella tiene… sé lo que se siente…"

"Pero…"

"Y es mi mejor amiga, igual que tu – le tomo la mano – no le culpare por lo que dijo mientras no está consciente"

Hinata le sonrió con dulzura, no podía tener amigas mejores que ese par.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke conducía con una velocidad muy por debajo de la normal, Naruto no se quejaba también necesitaba despejarse.

Después de la comida habían tenido que despedirse apresurados por que Jiraiya y Orochimaru se habían puesto cariñosos en mitad del restaurant y ni su nieto ni el azabache querían presenciar aquello, Naruto aun tenia escalofríos a Sasuke no le paraba el tic en el ojo. Aun así Jiraiya despidió al Uchiha llamándolo pervertido.

"Preguntaste por Menma" Dijo Sasuke sin mirar a su amigo.

"Si – dijo recargando su frente en el cristal de la ventana – la serpiente no me ha dicho nada"

"No eres del agrado de Orochimaru"

"El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo serio – yo solo quiero saber de mi hermano"

"Hmp"

"No puedes prohibirlo…"

"Técnicamente si"

"Los dos sabemos que tiene la custodia de Menma, pero vamos que es grandecito ¡Puede decidir!"

"Una razón más para que dejes de buscarlo – le dijo neutral – si él puede decidir, podría ya haberte buscado"

"Quizá cree que no quiero verlo, quizá piensa que no le quiero o que mi padre le desprecia"

"¿Quién en su lugar no pensaría lo mismo?" Dijo el azabache con ironía.

"Me importa un carajo ¡Va a oírme! así tenga que llamarlo mil veces más" Dijo enojado sacando el celular de Sasuke.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Menma estaba acostado en su cama, con su antebrazo cubriéndole los ojos, su teléfono celular seguía sonando y él sabía bien que le llamaba. No iba a atender, nunca lo hacía, el telefoneo normalmente cedía dos horas después, luego sonaba unas horas más tarde el mismo día y paraba una semana para repetir. Así era eso, así era desde que llego a esa casa.

"¿Vas a contestar?" Le grito Kabuto desde la habitación de al lado.

"Vete a la mierda, Kabuto" Le grito desde la misma posición.

Cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar, se sentó en la cama, vio su mesilla de noche y las fotos en ella. Tenía en la mano el portarretratos, estaba con Orochimaru quien le abrazaba cariñosamente mientras el menor sostenía un diploma y vestía una toga, fue su graduación de preparatoria, ahí junto a ellos, como ajeno a todo, estaba Jiraiya. Aunque Orochimaru le trataba como si fuese su hijo – legalmente lo era desde hace 6 años – el novelista nunca le tomaba en cuenta, no era como si Menma fuese a rogarle que lo dejase llamarlo padre, le había tomado su tiempo – y muchos ruegos por parte de Orochimaru – llamarle papá al azabache, no le molestaba llamarle por su nombre a Jiraiya pero si pudiera estar seguro de que puede llamarlo de otra manera más afectuosa lo haría. Menma estaba plenamente consciente de que ellos no eran sus padres, cuando tomaron su custodia él era un adolescente de 12 años y aunque Orochimaru le quería demasiado y no dudaba en expresárselo, a veces de maneras muy _maternales,_ Jiraiya era otro caso, era como si fuese invisible para él. Sabía que él era una especie de padre para Minato, desde pequeño escucho a su hermanito llamarle abuelo al hombre… él nunca pudo hacerlo. Menma detuvo sus pensamientos. Hacía mucho que Naruto no surgía entre ellos.

"No quiero saber de ti – dijo mirando la otra foto – no soy tu…" Dijo casi con rabia.

En la foto estaban dos pequeñines: ambos con una hermosa mirada azulina, uno azabache y otro rubio. Aventó la foto contra la pared y el vidrio se rompió junto con el marco.

"Es porque no soy tu, Naruto"

Se dijo a sí mismo. Él sabía que Jiraiya amaba al rubio, a su rubio hermano. Por eso le odiaba. Por la misma razón que estaba bajo la custodia de Orochimaru, por la misma razón que se había tenido que mudar con él, por la misma razón que Jiraiya no le quería, por la misma razón que le odiaba, era todo porque Naruto representaba cada cosa que él no podía poseer. Saco de su cajonera una pequeña caja con fotos, las rego en el suelo donde se sentó: Minato, su padre le miraba sonriente desde una foto donde los sostenía a él y al rubio en los brazos, Jiraiya en una foto donde cargaba a Naruto sobre su hombro y Menma mirada a la cámara desde el suelo, como en otro plano. Una última foto donde estaban él y Naruto, tomados por los hombros, sonriendo alegres y haciendo gestos y una última foto que era quizá la que más odiaba: estaba rota por la mitad y pegada con cinta adhesiva. Su cumpleaños número 10. El cumpleaños que le cambio la vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había intentando quemarlo, pero el moho no lo permitió. Sakura quiso arrojarlo por el balcón con su fuerza bruta pero no hubo manera, Ino intento volverlo leña pero no pudo golpearlo más de dos veces antes de que el martillo se rompiera ¿De qué estaba hecho ese sofá? Cuando llegaron los hombres de la mueblería, empezaron a meter todo a la casa y amontonarlo en la estancia, llegaron al mismo tiempo muebles a nombre del Uchiha y los muebles que eran regalo del padre de Ino, el señor Yamanaka era el único al tanto de donde estaba su hija y sus dos amigas. Ino coqueteo un poco con los hombres y cuando logro que bajaran el mueble junto al basurero, creyó que se habían librado del horroroso sofá, cuan equivocada estaba: antes de que Sakura y Hinata festejaran, los hombres ya estaban regresando el sofá al departamento aun con Ino sobre él.

"Adiós" Dijeron los hombres y me marcharon.

"Pero…" Sakura y Hinata miraron a Ino.

"Querían dinero por deshacerse de él" Dijo la rubia enojada, pateando el horroroso sofá.

El sofá no quería irse. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke llegaron, las tres chicas seguían mirando con aura negra el sofá maldito, los chicos venían en su asunto como para prestar atención.

"Te digo que quizá no está en casa – dijo Naruto por enésima vez – quizá salió y olvido el móvil"

"No puedes ser tan dobe, usuratonkachi" Le dijo fastidiado.

"Ha olvidado el móvil"

"Si – bufo – lleva 6 años olvidándolo en casa"

Naruto endureció la mirada, Ino fue la primera en notar la presencia de los chicos.

"Sasuke-kun – llamo dudosa, el chico la miro indiferente – han llegado sus muebles"

Sasuke vio una cómoda de madera blanca con detalles de flores tallados, dos cabezales con el mismo diseño y torció el gesto totalmente al ver tantos muebles amontonados.

"Esos inútiles" Dijo sacando el celular para llamar y reclamar que le hayan llevado el pedido equivocado.

"No, no está mal – miro el desastre – estos llegaron hace un rato, son los de nosotras… me temo que los de ustedes han quedado enterrados debajo"

"A trabajar se ha dicho" Menciono Naruto recogiéndose las mangas y moviendo un mueble.

"Ese es nuestro" Dijo Sakura.

"Lo llevare al cuarto de ustedes" Se ofreció amable.

"No – le dijo sosteniéndolo del otro lado – yo puedo"

"En serio – dijo el rubio jalando – yo lo hago"

"Te digo que yo puedo" Dijo forcejeando.

"Eto – Hinata se acercó – Sakura-chan…"

"Suéltalo yo puedo" Dijo aferrada la chica.

En cuanto Naruto lo soltó la chica pego un alarido, su espalda resintió el peso y el dolor no tardo en aparecer, Ino tomo el mueble.

"Eres una debilucha"

Repitió el proceso y el resultado.

"Deberían dejarme ayudar" Dijo el rubio.

"¡No!" Gritaron ambas empeñadas y adoloridas.

Después de más o menos una hora, Sasuke y Naruto habían metido y armado sus muebles y camas a la habitación que les tocaba, tomaban un descanso mientras miraban como Sakura intentaba no romperse la espalda cargando la mesita de noche y su vez, Ino intentaba lo mismo con los tablones de las repisas desmontables. Hinata las miraba con angustia.

"¿Entiendes por que no quieren ayuda, teme?" Pregunto el rubio bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Ni idea" Dijo intentando no reírse de las muecas de la rubia.

"Han intentado deshacerse del sillón todo el día – les explico Hinata apenada – no han podido…"

"¿Pero por qué…?"

"Sakura-chan es una chica muy fuerte – dijo sonriente – Ino-chan también, solo quieren demostrarse a sí mismas que son independientes"

"Somos compañeros de piso – dijo Naruto – dejarnos ayudarlas no hará que las veamos débiles"

"No es eso" Dijo Sasuke entendiendo la tonta idea de las chicas.

"Quieren dejar claro que no pasaran sobre ellas, han discutido mucho estos últimos días – miro por donde las chicas iban metiendo los muebles con pesadez – un esfuerzo físico las distrae del problema"

"No entiendo" Dijo Naruto confundido.

Sakura torció el gesto, todos la miraron pero ella no emitió queja alguna, no pediría ayuda.

"No necesito la ayuda de nadie" Dijo mas para si misma.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y la ayudo, Naruto hiso lo mismo. Mientras ayudaban en silencio el chico miro a la rubia de reojo y sintió algo haciéndose pequeño en su pecho, regreso a su tarea y saco un mueble grande para llevarlo a la recamara. Para cuando llego la noche, todos los muebles estaban en las habitaciones correspondientes, los chicos lucían sudados y aunque Naruto respiraba como perro pequinés, al azabache no se le había despeinado ni un solo cabello. Este sonreía con superioridad mientras una muy irritada Ino miraba a otro lado y una muy enojada Sakura estaba empeñada en no decir palabra.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – hiso una educada reverencia en agradecimiento y obligo a las chicas a hacer lo mismo – les agradecemos mucho ¿Verdad chicas?"

"Si, como sea" Dijo Sakura aun con dolor.

"Lo que sea" Repitió Ino.

"He preparado la cena – dijo Hinata contenta – pueden sentarse en la sala, ahora lo sirvo"

Sasuke no iba a protestas y por los gruñidos del estomago de Naruto estaba claro que el tampoco lo haría. Se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Hinata estaba en la cocina y sus amigas ayudaban a servir.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el sofá?"

"No combina con la sala, es muy anticuado, cosas de mujeres – dijo hastiado – Yo que se"

"No lo entiendo"

"Nunca entiendes nada"

"Entiendo que debo dejar de llamarlo" Dijo triste recordando el tema de su hermano.

"Es lo mejor" Dijo Sasuke en vos baja.

"Es mi hermano teme, no se supone que haga lo que mis padres y suponga que nunca existió Menma"

Un plato se estrello contra el piso, los chicos miraron, se le cayó a Ino.

"Ahora lo limpio" Dijo nerviosa y regreso por un trapo a la cocina.

Hinata y Sakura pusieron los platos en la mesa, se sentaron al otro extremo de sofá, muy lejos de Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio se paro, Sasuke conociendo sus intenciones le sujeto de la muñeca.

"Me escucho…" Le dijo al azabache.

"Siéntate" Le ordeno.

"Solo iré a ver qué…"

"Ella está bien – le dijo entre dientes – siéntate"

"Tan pronto vea que le pasa" Y se soltó del agarre.

Hinata evaluó el gesto de desdén de Sasuke, Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para notar nada y Sasuke, el fulmino a Naruto con la mirada, el rubio entro a la cocina, encontró a la Yamanaka tratando de impedir un ataque de hiperventilación en la cocina.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

"Siempre lo haces…" Le dijo.

"¿El qué?"

"Esto – lo encaro – venir tras de mí cuando sabes que algo va mal"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubieses cortado" Dijo serio.

"No te creo – le respondió algo molesta – ayer Sasuke-kun me ha vuelto a amenazar si me acerco a ti"

Naruto la miro, ella estaba seria, no era que el dudara del teme y sus intenciones, seguro que si amenazo a la chica fue por algo y no fue solo una amenaza.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que te rompí el corazón…"

"Ah, vale – suspiro – nada que no supieras"

"Naruto hace un rato ¿Venían hablando de Menma?"

Naruto dudo sobre responderle, no tenia por que darle explicaciones, de verdad que no, pero tampoco ganaría nada negándolo.

"Desde que se mudo – suspiro muy hondo – no he sabido nada de él, no hemos hablado desde entonces"

"¿No han tenido ningún tipo de comunicación?"

"¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Te gusta jugar con mi cabeza? ¿Sigo siendo tu juego favorito?"

"Naruto, no – se le quebró la voz, había tanta historia entre esas palabras, entre ellos dos – no es eso, yo no…"

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Naruto tomo la barbilla de Ino, esta lo miro tremendamente sorprendida, Naruto acercó su rostro y sintió que la chica dejo de respirar, tal vez estaba haciendo algo tonto, tal vez se arrepentiría, muy probablemente complicaría todo pero no podía echarse atrás. El pecho de Naruto se apretaba, Ino definitivamente olvido como respirar.

"Ino, no vas a… – Sakura se quedo de piedra en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se puso seria – venia a ver por qué no encontrabas el trapo"

"Ya lo tengo" Dijo Ino cogiendo un trapo de la mesa y saliendo de ahí inmediatamente.

Naruto se quedo ahí, de espaldas a Sakura, ella le perforaba la nuca al rubio con la mirada. Naruto se limito a relajar los hombros y soltar una risita. Sintió con Sakura se paro detrás de él.

"Sasuke no es el único que sabe amenazar – dijo con voz de ultratumba – hazle daño de nuevo a mi amiga y te hare añicos" Le susurro al oído y se fue a la sala.

"¿Dañarla? ¿Yo a ella? – Susurro con ironía el rubio mientras se tentaba los labios – es ella quien me hiso daño antes… y al parecer aun tiene la facultad" Dijo con pena saboreando el tibio y fugaz rose de los labios de la rubia.

Cuando regreso a la sala ya todos estaban cenando, Sasuke apenas había tocado su plato, le basto con mirar a Naruto para saber que había pasado en la cocina, le miro con reproche. Sasuke simplemente se levanto, se metió a su habitación y maldijo el no tener una puerta para azotar. Naruto se vio descubierto, mas no dijo nada, no siguió al moreno y en cambio se sentó a cenar, llevaba mejor los sermones con el estomago lleno, las chicas platicaban e Ino hacia como que prestaba atención igual que Naruto.

Sasuke estaba al teléfono con su hermano, ahora de verdad quería azotar más que solo una puerta.

"Nuestra madre me rogo que no te lo dijera – dijo con pesar – pero no puedo dejar que sigas pensando que eres un apestado"

El azabache menor no digería todo lo que le había contado Itachi.

"¿Los cruceros?"

"Estaban en USA"

"¿Las cataratas?"

"Italia"

"¿Las vacaciones en Jamaica?"

"Pasaron dos meses en Europa – Sasuke de repente sentía el peso del mundo sobre él, agradeció tener la cama bien atornillada porque si no, se hubiera roto cuando él se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón – necesitaba que lo supieras ototo"

"¿Padre cree que sigo siendo un niño?"

"Padre solo quiere protegernos"

"¿Mintiéndome? ¿Haciéndome creer que prefieren viajar que ver a su hijo?"

"Ototo no te comportes como un niño mimado, ahora sabes que han estado haciendo realmente todo este tiempo… no me gusta más que a ti la forma en que lo hicieron, pero solo nos están protegiendo"

"No puedo creerlo"

"Han hecho todo lo que está a su alcance – suspiro pesadamente – me han puesto un guardaespaldas, a ti y a Naruto también"

"¿Debo decirle al dobe?"

"¿Tu qué crees?"

Ambos imaginaron a Naruto montando un numerito.

"No es necesario – suspiro Sasuke, estaba procesando toda la información – entonces, supongo que eso era todo"

"Básicamente – dijo serio, se rio un poco – ¿Cómo les va con las nenas con las que comparten piso? ¿No estas agradecido conmigo por ese hermoso accidente?"

"En lo mas mínimo – se golpeo la frente – comparto piso con el dobe, una chica pelos de chicle, una rarita acosadora con problemas de retraída y para colmo Yamanaka"

"Si, pero… espera ¿Yamanaka?"

"Si" Dijo fastidiado.

"¿Ino Yamanaka? ¿Ino Yamanaka la de primaria?"

"Si"

"Ino Yamanaka ¿La que estaba detrás del zorro de tu amigo y su hermano bastardo? – se sorprendió – ¿la Ino Yamanaka a la que mandaste un mensajito con tijeras de parte de tus admiradoras?"

"Si – le grito – esa Ino Yamanaka" Se tapo la boca.

Naruto estaba parado en la puerta, apenas sujetando la cortina que hacía de puerta.

"Te marco luego aniki" Colgó antes de que el mayor dijera algo más.

"¿Ha llamado bastardo a Menma?"

"Naruto" Se sentó en la cama.

"¿_Mensajito con tijeras_? – miro a Sasuke, escucho todo – teme, no… tu… fuiste capaz"

Estaba recordando la ocasión en que encontró a la rubia tirada bajo una banca llorando desconsoladamente por que unas niñas malas le habían cortado la dorada cabellera de forma abominable, nunca dieron con las culpables por que ella no quiso acusar a nadie. Habían sido las admiradoras de Sasuke, él las había mandado.

"Adivina – dijo de pronto tratando de guardar la calma – me he enterado que mis padres no han estado viajando todos estos años, bueno si, pero no por placer ellos…"

"Eres un imbécil"

"Naruto"

"¿Sabes el daño que eso le causo? ¡Estaba pasando por el duelo de su madre!"

"Naruto, yo…"

"¡Estaba destrozada!"

"¡Y captando toda tu atención!" el azabache bajo la cara por lo que dijo, había sonado a celos.

"¿Qué te orillo a semejante cosa?"

"Naruto no entiendes"

"¡No, no entiendo! últimamente no entiendo nada, así que explícame"

¿Ese era el momento? ¿Así iba a ser? No era como si Sasuke fuera un romántico, pero no quería que las cosas se dieran así ¿por qué? ¿Tendría que decírselo a Naruto en esa situación?

"¿Por qué la besaste?" Soltó el azabache de pronto.

No, en definitiva eso no era lo que iba a decir, pero salió, Naruto lo miro serio.

"¿Por eso no te opusiste a compartir piso verdad?"

"Teme" Ahora era Naruto quien no quería escuchar.

"Por eso querías quedarte – le reprocho – solo quieres un pretexto para revolcarte con esa puta y dejarla que te rompa en pedazos de nuevo"

En la sala Sakura estaba hirviendo, Hinata la sostenía con mucha fuerza para que no se parara y fuera a moler a golpes a los chicos, Ino solamente miraba el piso ¿Es que aquellos dos olvidaron que no tenían puerta? ¿Qué no estaban solos? ¿Qué la persona de la que hablaban estaba sentada en la sala? Hinata levanto a Sakura y la jalo a rastras hasta la habitación que compartían, regreso una mirada determinada a Ino.

"Lávate la cara – le ordeno – cálmate un poco y ven a la habitación, tienes mucho que contarnos"

"Hina…"

"Ahora" Le ordeno con un tono inusualmente severo.

Sasuke no era el único que tenía algo que contar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Pufff! si, sé que me tarde (mucho) una disculpa (sincera aunque no me crean) pero ya está la continuación, tengo más Fics pausados pero no los continuare hasta que termine Roomies y espero poder actualizar pronto, escribo algo forzado y a la brava por falta de inspiración, pero espero que si le estén entendiendo a la historia y que sigan comentando, los reviews son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo, si ustedes siguen dejando comentario yo sigo trabajando ;)**

**Saludos Zanzamaru, **ya iras viendo que tanto tienen (o no) de heteros estos dos, si hay más secretos de los que crees y como es la primera vez que escribo misterio espero no estar metiendo la pata jeje XD saludos a tu mama que no está viendo esto :$

**hazukirokudo **muchas muchas muchas gracias por leerme :D si, eto… con eso de la heterosexualidad me voy a medir un poco (lo prometo) es yaoi y shonen-ai después de todo n.n y sí, todos tienen su historia, estoy haciendo un pecado para cada uno jejeje y ojala sigas leyendo porque prometo subir una actualización bien porno como pediste, pronto, saluditos

**jennitanime **¿Gemelo? Bueno la relación Menma/Naruto es un poco más complicada que eso y ya lo veras conforme leas el fic, si hay una muy vieja historia entre los hermanos Uzumaki, Ino y Sasuke, espero haberte aclarado o dado algunas pistas sobre eso en este capi, y también espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias y saludos

**kioko527 **Listo, o he avanzado ¡Gracias! me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, jeje el yaoi se da solito en el SasuNaruSasu en la mente de una pervertida como yo jeje espero te haya gustado el capitulo, si sigo recibiendo comentarios, seguire actualizando tan pronto pueda. Un saludo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

BASTARDO

_Había conocido a los gemelos Namikaze el mismo verano que su familia se mudó al campo, por la salud de su madre tuvieron que cambiar de residencia y no era como si a la hija del joven matrimonio le desagradara la idea, de hecho era genial ya que en aquel pequeño pueblo se respiraba tranquilidad en el aire fresco y lo mejor de todo era que el semblante de la señora Yamanaka parecía mejorar poco a poco. Ino Yamanaka era la hermosa hija de los dueños de la floristería, una dulce niña de ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio platinado, era de esperarse que siendo tan hermosa y nueva en aquel pueblo, llamara tanto la atención de la gente, en especial la atención de los varones del colegio del campo. En segundos se volvió popular y no hubo un solo día que no la acosaran los niños: queriendo jugar con ella, queriendo tocarle el cabello y cuando se volvieron mayores, acosándola con declaraciones de amor todo el tiempo. Obviamente rechazados. En la escuela solo existían tres chicos que nunca se acercaron a ella, tres chicos que siempre estaban juntos y nunca la tomaron en cuenta aunque compartieron curso los 5 años de primaria. Era Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que sabía – y veía – de él, sabía que el pequeño era demasiado codiciado entre las chicas del colegio y bastante odiado por muchos varones. Lo entendía a la perfección. Con el Uchiha, siempre estaban un rubio y otro azabache, eran esos dos chicos de ojos azules quienes siempre llamaban su atención, siempre estaban hablando – más bien gritando – y armando alboroto, riéndose y charlando alrededor de Sasuke, sabía que eran los gemelos Namikaze: Menma y Naruto, hijos del juez del pueblo. Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña rubia empezó a pasar cada segundo de cada recreo observando a ese trío: en especial a los gemelos. Hasta que un día paso, que no llegaron a la escuela, no los vio en el recreo y tampoco al siguiente día, supo por una maestra que los gemelos habían contraído varicela y estaban en cama, al igual que Sasuke. Tras pasar a su casa pidió a su padre que le regalara 3 narcisos, le llevaría los deberes a sus compañeros y les haría una visita: era una excelente oportunidad para hablarles, conocerlos y tomando en cuenta que ella ya había tenido varicela, estaba fuera de peligro. Al menos del peligro de la enfermedad, apenas estuvo frente a la casa de los Namikaze sintió un fuerte nerviosismo y al elevar su vista a la ventana del segundo piso pudo encontrarse con la mirada ónice del Uchiha, este le miraba con el ceño fruncido, cuando la dulce rubia toco a la puerta y la señora Kushina le invito a pasar supo que no era para nada bienvenida ahí, no por los gemelos: estos la miraban con sorpresa, pero Sasuke, Sasuke parecía quererla atravesar con un cuchillo. _

"_Ho-hola" Dijo saludando con algo de timidez._

_Estaba en la puerta de la habitación que compartían los gemelos, estos estaban sentados en el suelo jugando con sus consolas portátiles, Naruto escondió la suya a toda prisa, Menma le miro extrañado y Sasuke con algo de molestia ¿Desde cuándo el dobe sentía pena de su vicio por los videojuegos? _

_La Yamanaka los observo, estaban llenos de puntitos rojos que parecía que dejarían cicatriz si los tallaban, pero los chicos lucian tan apuestos como los recordaba, aun en la enfermedad._

"_Oh – exclamo Naruto acercándose a ella y mirándole de cerca, muy cerca – hola"_

"_Hola" Respondió la chica de nuevo, retrocediendo._

"_Eres de nuestra clase – la reconoció Menma – tu eres Yamanaka-chan ¿Verdad?" Pregunto indiferente._

_La chica sonrió, el moreno si sabía su apellido, asintió frenéticamente. Tremendamente contenta de que no fuera una total desconocida para el chico._

"_¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto oscamente el Uchiha, Menma rio bajito._

"_Yo… solo venía a dejarles los deberes "dijo extendiendo unas hojas, Naruto las tomo con cara de aburrición, la chica empezaba a creer que había sido una pésima idea. _

_Sasuke se preguntaba si era que el copete no dejaba ver bien a la chica o el tenía que poner más énfasis en su mirada de largo-de-aquí-intrusa para que la chica captara la señal. Menma que percibía el ambiente no podía hacer más que tratar de contener su risa. Y Naruto el no escondía ni un poco su emoción._

"_Y les he traído esto, mi padre dice que las flores alegran el alma" Dijo al momento que extendía los 3 hermosos narcisos ante los chicos._

"_Vaya – dijo Menma admirado tomando las flores – ¿Para mí? que linda" Dijo guiñándole un ojo con galantería y malicia._

"_Son tres idiota – intervino Naruto, luego dijo con mas mesura – los tres estamos enfermos… ella ha venido a vernos ¿trajiste una para cada uno?"_

"_Si" Dijo la chica mirando a Sasuke, este empezaba a sopesar la idea de tirarla por las escaleras._

"_¿Incluso para el teme?" Pregunto el rubio._

_Ella asintió y escondió su cara apenada tras su flequillo, el Uchiha seguía mirándola con rabia. Rabia que divertía a Menma, que Naruto no notaba y que la Yamanaka percibía con escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda._

"_Tengo que irme" Dijo apresurada._

"_Espera – le detuvo Menma del codo – ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?" _

"_Yo… no lo sé"_

"_Ella tiene que irse" Dijo Sasuke muy serio._

"_Oh vamos – sonrió animoso Menma – solo un rato mas Ino-chan"_

_Ese día la rubia se quedó a comer: disfruto de una deliciosa comida hecha por la amable y vivas madre de los Namikaze, mientras que Naruto trataba de llamar su atención, ella se concentraba en como Menma parecía realmente cercano al azabache, también pudo notar una cierta – muy evidente – frialdad de la señora Kushina en cuanto a su hijo mayor. Sabía que los gemelos Namikaze se llevaban por ciertos minutos de diferencia y aunque los dos tenían un hermoso par de ojos azules, uno era moreno y el otro rubio, pudo notar de cerca que no eran tan parecidos, apenas compartían un par de rasgos aparte del color de sus miradas y sus personalidades diferían bastante: mientras que Naruto era algo bobo e inocentón, su hermano era más suspicaz y tenía cierta malicia en la mirada, podía entender por qué congeniaba con el Uchiha. Creía que estaba empezando a divagar, después de todo, los gemelos no siempre eran idénticos._

_Después de la comida Naruto despidió a su nueva amiga hasta la puerta, mientras desde la ventana del segundo piso observaban dos azabaches._

"_A que es una monada, la rubia" Dijo el menor con sorna._

"_Tsk" _

"_Mi hermano parecía encantado"_

"_Es un dobe"_

"_Yo lo vi muy entusiasmado"_

"_Hmp"_

"_Oye Sasuke – le llamo el moreno, miro por la ventana y recargo un codo en el hombro del mayor – si esto se repite, mi hermanito no tardara en prenderse de la Yamanaka"_

"_¿Y a mí que me importa?" Respondió serio._

"_Te importa lo bastante como para poner esa cara – imito su gesto molesto y luego rio – parece que a Naruto ya no le dan asco las niñas… me pregunto qué pensaría mi hermanito si sabe que tu más que asco les tienes aberración" Le dijo sonriendo con malicia._

"_Cierra la boca" Sentencio tratando de calmarse._

"_¿Y si no quiero?" Le respondió con altanería, encarándolo._

"_Te cerrare la boca, yo mismo" Dijo de igual manera._

"_Eso quiero verlo" Dijo muy divertido acercándose tentadoramente a su boca._

_Naruto subió corriendo las escaleras, se pudo escuchar como tropezó, como maldijo y como su madre le amenazó con una tunda si volvía a maldecir. Sasuke se alejó tanto como pudo del otro azabache, este suspiro muy divertido. El rubio entro al cuarto, traía los narcisos en un florero de plástico, entro al cuarto de baño a ponerle el agua que derramo en las escaleras y lo puso junto a la mesita de su cama._

"_¿Por qué lo pones ahí, dobe?" Pregunto Sasuke muy sereno, había perdido su paz por un par de segundos._

"_Porque son mi regalo"_

"_Ino-chan dijo que era una para cada uno" Le recordó Menma._

"_Pero no hay más floreros y se ven mejor juntas – dijo el rubio con un puchero – se quedaran aquí"_

"_Yo creo que no" Dijo serio el azabache y le arrebato las flores a su hermano menor._

"_¡Oye!" protesto el rubio._

_El Uchiha bufo y se sentó para ver como ambos se empapaban en su forcejeo con el florero, los narcisos quedaron aplastados bajo sus cuerpos mientras los gemelos se daban duro y Sasuke observaba aburrido sentado en el marco de la ventana, esa escena le era tan familia como la casa esa donde habitaba casi a diario: rodaron por el piso y antes de que lo notara, el Uchiha fue jalado por la camisa e introducido en la batalla campal, habían llegado a un punto donde hasta él se estaba riendo de aquella patética pelea pero la risa ceso en cuanto uno se hirió. Sasuke observo espantado como el rubio tapaba su boca, Menma se quedo como piedra, se quedaron en silencio. Se escucharon los pasos de Kushina, subiendo las escaleras y Naruto corrió al baño y se encerró, la pelirroja entro observando a los dos morenos en el piso, desaliñados y ni rastros de su rubio._

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" Ninguno hablo, Menma solo bajo el rostro, preparándose, todos en esa habitación sabían cómo terminaban ese tipo de situaciones._

_Por ello Naruto estaba en el baño, tratando de borrar la evidencia. Su herida sangraba mucho._

"_Naruto – toco a la puerta del baño – Naruto, abre"_

_El rubio no respondió._

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto dirigiéndose ahora a Sasuke._

"_Solo jugábamos" Dijo restando hierro al asunto, vio de reojo a Menma, el chico tenia la espalda rígida._

"_Naruto, ábreme la puerta"_

"_No ha pasado nada, madre" Le grito desde dentro._

"_Naruto, abre la puerta – le exigió forcejeando con el cerrojo – abre o te juro que…"_

_El rubio salió del baño, todo desaliñado y con una manita tapando su boca, su madre le quito la mano y examino, tenia roto un labio, se giro con una mirada encolerizada a ver a su otro hijo. Aquí venia: el drama Kushina Namikaze._

"_No es nada madre" Le llamo la atención el rubio._

"_Fui yo – intervino el Uchiha – no medí mi fuerza, Kushina-san"_

_La mujer a sabiendas de cómo el Uchiha tendía a echarse la culpa siempre, no dudo en culpar directamente al otro azabache. El Uchiha lamento su patética intención._

"_Eres el mayor" Empezó la mujer._

"_Madre…" Quiso intervenir Naruto._

"_Se supone que pongas el ejemplo" Continuo._

"_Madre…" Insistió Naruto._

"_Se supone que razones más – le dijo acercándose de manera amenazante – pero ya te daré una lección para que quede claro" Dijo llevándose al moreno casi a rastras._

"_Mama" Le grito el rubio siguiéndola hasta su habitación junto con Sasuke. _

_Ambos chicos solo escucharon el sonido de un par de azotes sonoros, Kushina era una mujer estricta, pero Sasuke y Naruto sabían que se ensañaba con Menma por una razón que les era totalmente desconocida, Sasuke dudaba mucho de las razones que la mujer alegaba ¿Cómo era que siempre le disciplinaba con golpes, solo porque era el mayor? Naruto en cambio ni se hacia la pregunta, solo lamentaba ser el menor. Ambos chicos reprimieron muecas de dolor tras los siguientes tres sonoros golpes y no escucharon a Menma llorar, nunca lo hacía. El joven salió tras unos minutos y los chicos le miraron._

"_Menma…" Quiso disculparse Naruto._

_El moreno se fue corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación de invitados, Sasuke le dio el paso sin titubear y detuvo a Naruto cuando este hiso ademan de seguirle._

"_Pero mi hermano…"_

_Sasuke negó en silencio._

"_Sera mejor que no lo llamen – dijo Kushina que salía de su habitación, tenía una mirada que parecía divertida, Sasuke sintió escalofríos Naruto la miro con coraje – está castigado"_

"_Madre te he dicho que no ha sido nada"_

"_Vayan a jugar, los llamare para la cena" Dijo la mujer y bajo muy campante a la cocina. _

_Los dos amigos se miraron, la señora Namikaze era una mujer muy dura. Aunque extraña vez lo era con alguien que no fuera Menma, Naruto suspiro, Sasuke solo negó y miro con algo de antipatía a la pelirroja. _

_Por el resto de la cuarentena no recibieron ninguna visita más de la rubia, Sasuke se regodeaba en la victoria de haber intimidado a la intrusa mientras que Naruto pasaba tardes pegado a la ventana esperando ver a la chica que le había hecho ver que las niñas no dan tanto asco, Menma no desperdiciaba oportunidades para hacer bromas al respecto. Sasuke solo sonreía por no ver más a la Yamanaka, sentía ganada la pelea, pero cuan equivocado estaba. Apenas regresaron al colegio se enteró que se rumoraba que la Yamanaka andaba con Naruto, esto le molesto, después que la chica era novia de Menma, esto lo paso por alto y empezó a sentir la necesidad de disipar los rumores ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin ser evidente? Mientras pasaba días ideando el plan, se enteró que la chica comía con ellos, pasaba los recreos con ellos, se iba a la escuela con ellos y regresaba con ellos, se auto invito al pequeño círculo de los amigos del azabache y lo peor era que a Naruto le agradaba la idea. _

_El Uchiha fue frio – más de lo normal – pero la presencia de la chica le enervaba y más la manera en que Naruto trataba de llamar la atención de la fémina, de forma desesperada, mientras que ella parecía embelesada con Menma y este simplemente la ignoraba ¿Es que el rubio de verdad era tan idiota? Sasuke paso tardes practicando frente al espejo su mirada más envenenada para ahuyentar a Ino, pero está en algún punto se volvió inmune, tanto que paso un año entero en el que el chico se resignó – muy a su pesar – ante la idea de que la Yamanaka era una más en el círculo de amigos. Para cuando estaba por finalizar el año escolar todos se enteraron que la madre de la chica había fallecido, Menma sentía algo de pena por ella, Naruto acudió en su ayuda con consuelo y palabras de ánimo mientras el Uchiha se limitó a no fastidiarla, el menos no durante su duelo, pero se arrepintió luego de ver como la chica estaba utilizando la lastima a su favor, tanto manipulo la situación que para cuando llego el día antes de la graduación Sasuke se enteró de que la chica iría al baile con Menma. Pero eso no era todo._

"_¿Cómo pudiste?"_

"_Naruto ella me invito"_

"_¡Sabias que yo quería llevarla al baile! ¿Por qué aceptaste?"_

"_¡Tú me has dicho que debía ser amable con ella!"_

"_¡Amable, Menma! ¡Amable! – le dijo furioso – no se suponía que te la ligaras"_

_Sasuke observaba la escena entre los dos hermanos, totalmente fastidiado por los celos de Naruto, el chico hasta había confesado días antes al Uchiha, que gustaba de Ino._

"_Dobe, ya supéralo – le dijo el azabache – a Ino le gusta tu hermano ¡Fin!"_

"_¡Tú no te metas, teme! – jaloneo a Menma – no sé cómo diablos, pero vas a des invitarla e iras a hacerlo ahora mismo"_

_Sasuke, ofendido por la astucia que resulto de la rubia, resolvió tomar cartas en el asunto, si un año de miradas y comentarios mordaces no intimidaron a la chica, el conocía a la perfección la manera de asustarla de una vez por todas. Ella le obligo a usar el arma secreta. No se tentaría el corazón, estaba enviando el mensaje de texto cuando escucho aquello._

"_¡La amo! ¿Ok? ¡Estoy enamorado de Ino! – le grito a Menma, este se quedó serio – la amo… le pienso decir eso mañana en el baile"_

"_Naruto, yo no… yo no sabía…"_

"_Claro que no ¡siempre estas burlándote de mí! ¿Cómo se suponía que te diera más ideas para divertirte?"_

"_Si me lo hubieras dicho, jamás habría aceptado su invitación al baile por más pena que le tuviera"_

"_Pero ya lo sabes, ve y des invítala" Casi lo rogo._

_Aquello fue el colmo, Sasuke presiono el botón de enviaren la bandeja de salida de los mensajes de celular y sin remordimiento alguno. Lo que Sasuke hiso esa noche, fue cruel, fue sucio y bajo, pero lo movían los celos, no, no eran esos celos que tienes en el kínder cuando te quitan a tu mejor amiguito, para nada. Menma lo sabía, Sasuke se dio cuenta mucho antes de que el azabache se lo dijera y era evidente para todos menos para Naruto, el Uchiha era gay, era gay y estaba enamorado del molesto dobe que le hacía perder los papeles y esa noche le dejaría claro a Ino Yamanaka que sufriría por hacer sufrir a Naruto. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ino se llevó las manos a su coleta, acaricio su pelo platinado que llegaba hasta su hombro desde el moño alto, miraba al suelo y trataba de recordar porque razón era que estaba ahí sentada en la cama, charlando con Hinata que le miraba con pena y Sakura con horror y coraje.

"¿Ese jodido Uchiha lo hiso?" Pregunto la pelirrosa.

"No exactamente – dijo recordando – sus admiradoras fueron, dos me sujetaron, otra uso las tijeras y el resto miraron mientras se reían de mi…"

"Entonces la noche de la graduación, tu… ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Llame a Naruto – dijo en un suspiro lleno de culpa – llame a Naruto y le dije por teléfono que estaba enamorada de su hermano, que siempre lo estaría y que él era un idiota molesto que me desagradaba"

Hinata se tapó la boca con horror.

"Necesitaba dejarle claro eso de la manera más cruel posible, Sasuke-kun me había dejado muy claro a mí el mensaje…"

"¿Y Naruto sabe que lo hiciste bajo presión?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Eso ya no importa" Se lamentó.

"Entonces ¿Por qué?"

Sakura e Ino miraron a Hinata. Esta de repente sintió ganas de participar en la charla dramática de su amiga, estaba conteniendo un resentimiento en la boca del estómago mientras sus delicadas manos se aferraban a su regazo.

"¿Por qué has aceptado que vivamos bajo el mismo techo cuando sabes el daño que le hiciste?"

"Hina…"Ino le miro sin palabras.

"Eso es muy cruel, Ino-chan" Dijo casi molesta

"Hinata yo soy la víctima" dijo con tono dolido.

"¿La victima? Has sido tú quien hirió a alguien" Dijo a punto de estallar, no entendía por qué estaba llevando aquello tan lejos, después de todo su amiga era la rubia, no Naruto.

"Este chico, Menma, el hermano de Naruto ¿Qué es de él?" Sakura desvió el tema.

"No lo sé, días antes de irme del pueblo supe que la señora Kushina tuvo un fuerte pleito con el señor Minato y se rumoraba que estaban por separarse – Ino recordaba vagamente – pero no paso tal cosa, en cambio un día llegaron familiares del padre de Naruto y se llevaron a Menma con ellos… parece que a un colegio militar, otros decían que a un internado, se rumoraban muchas cosas y desde siempre se supo que Kushina tenía una muy evidente preferencia por Naruto… pero también escuche que Menma pidió irse…"

Suspiro y se tapó el rostro con las manos, mientras dejaba ir una lagrima.

"Decidió irse por qué no soportaba ver el daño que le hice a Naruto por estar enamorada de su hermano mayor – sollozo – Sasuke me odia porque rompí el lazo entre Menma y Naruto pero me odia más porque rompí el corazón de Naruto"

Sakura abrazo a su amiga, Hinata no pudo sentir pena por ella ¿Cómo era que no veía que no era ella la victima? Pensó en Naruto y su enorme y amable sonrisa, se preguntó cómo alguien podía sonreír de una manera tan hermosa ¿Seria que había superado a la rubia? ¿Sería que era verdad que los celos de Sasuke eran celos de amor? Desde ya se sacaba de la mente la idea de tener con el rubio algo más que una amistad, si fue capaz de mandar a que desfiguraran el cabello de Ino cuando niños, no quería saber de qué será capaz ahora que viven bajo el mismo techo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera"

"¿Entonces cómo? – respondió muy serio – no sé de qué otra manera se le llama a las mujeres que juegan con los hombres"

"¡Solo no la llames puta! – dijo tratando de serenarse – hasta parece que lo tomas como algo personal…"

Para ese punto Sasuke se quedó mudo. Naruto le hecho una mirada, con sospecha, con suspicacia. Casi como si fuera más agudo y estuviera sacando conclusiones de lo dicho. Sasuke se concentró en la polilla imaginaria de una cortina vieja.

"Teme, no será que tu – busco las palabras – ya sabes, que tu… no quiero insinuar nada pero es que tu reacción parece de celos y no solo celos de amigo"

Sasuke lo miro inmutable mientras por dentro temblaba.

"Parecen celos románticos, resentimiento romántico – para ese momento Sasuke estaba rígido – celos de los que sientes cuando están tomando algo que te pertenece, resentimiento cuando están dañando a quien amas"

"No seas idiota, Naruto" Sentencio serio.

"Teme – se le acerco – no será que tu… ya sabes ¿Qué estás enamorado de Ino?"

Sasuke quiso golpearse la frente, para conclusiones idiotas, las de su amigo. Pero más que idiotas ¡estúpidas y erróneas! ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que el Uchiha pudiese si quiera mirar con ojos de amor a la tipeja esa?

"¡No me jodas! teme que ya pase por eso con Menma para que ahora tú me salgas con que te gusta la misma chica que a mí"

"Naruto" ¿Dijo _me gusta_? ¿_Me gusta_ en tiempo_ presente_? Se preguntaba alarmado y molesto, para sus adentros.

"¡No es justo! teme, mi hermano desde siempre le fue indiferente, ya lo entendí ¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo su supone que tolere eso? o que lo maneje al menos…"

"Naruto…" ¡No se suponía que la conversación tomara ese rumbo! De verdad que no.

"No teme – se lamentó – eso no es de amigos…"

"No me gusta Ino"

Naruto lo miro, serio. Quería leer a su amigo, puede que el rubio no fuese muy espabilado pero si había algo de lo que se jactaba era de poder leer muy bien a las personas, mucho más a las cercanas y más queridas como lo era el moreno, su mejor amigo desde la infancia no podía mentirle en la cara ¿verdad?

"No me gustan las mujeres" Dijo con aplomo.

"¡Pero si tu reacción ha sido de celos! ¡Todos estos años has parecido celoso! Terriblemente cel… – se detuvo – espera, tu… ¿Me estás diciendo que eres gay?"

"Hmp" Hasta la medula, se podía decir.

"¿Espera Gay de _Gay_?" Quería corroborar.

Sasuke le miro con gesto totalmente serio aunque por dentro el orgullo se le estaba yendo al piso a momentos y más el alma, todo con aquella confesión.

"¡Eres gay, teme!" Exclamo sorprendido, llevándose una mano a la frente y recorriendo sus rubios cabellos con ella.

¡Tin, tin, tin! el premio al más despistado hombre del mundo es para ¡El dobe Namikaze! ahora conocido como el dobe Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke suspiro con exasperación, no era como si su orientación fuera plenamente evidente pero llevaba años dejándole pistas a Naruto, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo habría captado, pero no, tenía que ser tan dobe el rubio que el azabache tenía que decírselo con todas las letras.

"Ya decía yo que no era normal que te tomaras 45 minutos diarios solo para darle esa forma a tu cabello – dijo con gracia – pero eso no cambia nada…"

Miro a su amigo azabache, podía leer algo de duda en sus oscuras pupilas, como si algo dentro de él le suplicase en silencio que le asegurara que aquella confesión no cambiara su amistad, ni mucho menos la dañaría. Sonrió un poco sorprendido aun, pero con calma, no sentía que fuese algo malo, mucho menos que fuese para prestarle mucha importancia.

"Es algo nuevo – suspiro – pero desde ya te digo que no cambia nada de lo que pienso de ti, bastardo"

Casi se escuchó un suspiro de alivio venir del mayor, pero Naruto no supo si lo imagino al verlo de espaldas, se había ido a sentar en el marco de la ventana y el rubio lo siguió. Miro el perfil del moreno, en efecto, no cambiaba nada. Ahí estaba esa mirada distante, ese porte elegante y ese perfil de nariz respingona y orgullosa, ese era el teme, su teme, su mejor amigo.

"Entonces, si no eran celos de Ino – dijo retomando la charla – si eres gay, entonces tu… tu…"

Sasuke trago saliva, ahí venia, ese era el momento ¿Cómo superaría la vergüenza tras eso? ¿Naruto saldría corriendo? ¿Le golpearía? ¿Mostraría asco? Justo cuando se estaba sintiendo desnudo frente al dobe, este le comunico su brillante deducción.

"Bueno, teme – dijo con pena, le puso una mano sobre el hombro – creo que es algo lindo, siempre pensé que no tenías sentimientos y ahora descubro que aparte de celos, sientes amor…"

Sasuke sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Se la saldría en el siguiente latido.

"Seguro que lo que sientes es genuino – dijo con una sonrisa dulce – pero…"

¿_Pero_? ¿Pero qué? ¡Era obvio que sabía lo que Sasuke sentía! lo más seguro es que lo rechazaría con ese _pero _y no hallaba las palabras, Sasuke mantuvo la frente en alto.

"Pero creo que Menma es hetero – Sasuke Uchiha casi recoge su quijada del piso, el dobe no podía ser más dobe – me parece lindo, no hay problema con que seas gay… de verdad que no, pero creo que a mi hermano le van las mujeres"

Sasuke camino hasta la cama, alejándose de la mano en su hombro que le quemaba y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama. Para conclusiones estúpidas las de su amigo, pero de verdad estúpidas. Ese no era el día de Sasuke. Se sereno y miro al techo.

"Dobe"

"¿Si, teme?" Pregunto desde su cama donde estaba tendiendo el edredón.

"Soy Gay" Sintió la necesidad de dejarlo claro.

"Y un teme también – dijo divertido – pero no te juzgo"

"¿Nada cambiara?"

"En lo más mínimo – se metió debajo de las cobijas – te lo acabo de decir, solo no hablemos de lo que sientes por Menma… no quiero saberlo"

"¿Celos?" Pregunto sin ninguna pisca de broma.

"Duérmete, teme – y se tapó hasta la cabeza – fue demasiada información para mí el día de hoy"

Sasuke se quedó tendido sobre su cama, parecía que así terminaba su mini paro cardiaco del día, prácticamente estaba por confesarse como un adolescente cursi y Naruto sale con sus brillantes conclusiones ¿_Enamorado de Menma_? miro hacia la cama de Naruto: lo contemplo unos segundos, suspiro vagamente y regreso su mirada al techo. Había esperado 6 años que Naruto se enterara por si solo que el azabache era gay, ahora lo sabía, Sasuke dedujo que quizá pasarían 6 años más para que Naruto notase que aparte de que su mejor amigo era gay, también gustaba de él. No mostro aversión por su sexualidad, eso era un gran avance, pero en definitiva un foco rojo estaba deteniendo al Uchiha ¿No era ese el momento? ¿Tendría que esperar a que Naruto lo notara? ¿O quizá tendría que violarlo para hacerlo entender? Sacudió repetidas veces su cabeza como si así saliera de ahí el pensamiento pervertido que lo abordo ¿desde cuándo la palabra _Violar_ había entrado en sus pensamientos relacionados con el rubio?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, en definitiva ese no era él, pero era de entenderse ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿5 años? ¿6? Menma no recordaba bien el rostro de su padre y ahora iría a verlo. Su padre le había llamado, le había dicho que saldría del país por tiempo indefinido y necesitaba despedirse de él, como era debido. Desde que Menma había pasado a estar al cuidado de Orochimaru perdió total contacto con la familia, con todos: un tiempo por resentimiento y los demás años porque su padre no intento localizarlo. Y ahora lo vería de nuevo después de tanto ¿Lo abrazaría? ¿Le diría que le extraño? ¿Se parecería a Minato ahora que estaba hecho todo un hombre?

No podía esperar para comprobarlo, piso el acelerador del auto. Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar al aeropuerto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Orochimaru, prometiste no hacer un escándalo – le recordó Jiraiya mientras lo sostenía de los hombros tratando de calmarlo un poco, e inmovilizarlo – estamos en un lugar público, por favor compórtate"

El azabache respiraba violentamente mientras miraba con un odio infinito a Kushina, la mujer estaba apresada entre los brazos de su marido forcejeando e igual o más alterada que Orochimaru, el hombre la había abofeteado minutos antes y tenía claras intenciones de querer repetir la hazaña. Pero es que nadie podía culparlo, ni siquiera Minato, pero el rubio estaba bastante ocupado tratando de calmar a la pelirroja como para sentir coraje por lo que la mujer había dicho para ganarse la bofetada.

"Tienes que calmarte" Le exigió Jiraiya a su marido mientras lo alejaba de la gente que empezaba a amontonarse ahí en la sala de espera del aeropuerto para saber lo que pasaba.

"Esa maldita – siseo Orochimaru – no le iba permitir hablar así de Menma"

"Tienes que entenderla – dijo cansino – aun no lo supera"

"Pues ya va siendo hora, no le pido que lo ame – dijo serio – esa monstruosa mujer no sabe hacer eso…"

"Y no tiene porque" Dijo molesto.

"Ese no es el caso – dijo más molesto – que para amar a Menma me basto solo, pero tampoco le permitiré que hable mal de él, no me importa cuánto lo desprecie, ya antes le hiso sufrir…"

"No era su intención" La defendió.

"Pues parecía bastante intencionada, solo basta mirar las cicatrices de Menma – dijo volviendo a alterarse – si aquel día no se lo hubiese arrebatado de las manos lo habría matado"

Kushina no se tranquilizaba y Minato empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"¿Quieres dejar de patalear?"

"Voy a sacarle los ojos a esa serpiente"

"Kushina solo tranquilízate"

"No puedes pedirme eso – le miro con coraje – no tienes derecho ¡Me ha dado una bofetada y tú no has hecho nada!"

"Te la has ganado" Dijo Minato, viendo como su esposa desistía con escapársele de las manos.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que escuchaste – Minato la soltó, ella le miraba sorprendida – le has provocado llamando bastardo a Menma"

"Y es lo que es – dijo seria – no es mi culpa, si la verdad le insulta"

"No quiero que vuelvas a referirte así a mi hijo"

"Si Minato sé que es _tu_ hijo – le miro con dolor – esa es la principal razón para no culparme por llamarlo por lo que realmente es"

"Kushina…"

"No te atrevas a prohibirme nada más respecto a ese bastardo – dijo llena de odio – que yo no dejare de llamarlo por lo que es y tú no tienes ningún tipo de derecho a reprochármelo"

"Kushina no empieces con eso…"

"Ahí viene – dijo señalando al azabache que venía apresurado, el chico miro a Kushina y giro el rostro – ve a despedirte, Naruko y yo iremos abordando"

"Déjalo ver a su hermanita" Dijo Minato casi de manera lastimosa.

"Te daré la misma respuesta que Orochimaru – cargo a su hija – y es: no"

"Mami, mira es Naruto nee-chan – señalo al moreno – ¡mira, mira!"

La pequeña señalaba a Menma y este le sonrió a la dulce rubia, esta lo saludo desde lejos y Menma iba a acercarse, cuando vio a Kushina marchándose furiosa hacia la sala de abordaje. Era obvio que no quería que se acercase a ellas, no iba a dejarlo de ninguna manera.

"¿Es ella? – se giró hacia Orochimaru – ¿Ella es Naruko?" Pregunto emocionado.

"Acaba de cumplir 6 años" Dijo Minato acercándose al chico.

Menma se quedó quieto ante el hombre, la última vez que le miro, no tenía canas y no estaba de su estatura, pero claro, desde que lo miro habían pasado ya 6 años.

"Si, cumplió 6 años – intervino Orochimaru – y no sabe que existes por obra de esa mala mujer"

"Ya entiendo" Dijo con tristeza el menor.

"Estas hecho todo un hombre Menma" Dijo Minato con melancolía.

"De nada" Dijo Orochimaru, Jiraiya se lo llevo para darles privacidad.

"He hecho enojar a ma… a Kushina – se corrigió – ¿verdad?"

"No es culpa tuya – dijo con cariño, mientras sentía ganas de decir _es mi culpa _– a mí me alegra que hayas aceptado verme, aunque sea para despedirnos una vez más"

"Sobre estos años…" Menma sintió ganas de decirle.

"Yo también te he extrañado, hijo"

Menma no sintió familiar esa palabra, no era justo. Llevaba esperando escuchar esa frase de Minato ¿Cuánto tiempo? Y ahora que lo hacía, no le sabía nada bien, no le resultaba coherente, no le alegraba en absoluto.

"¿Por qué no me buscaste?"

La respuesta era sencilla, les estaba mirando desde la fila de abordaje al vuelo rumbo a Alemania y tenía el cabello rojo. Menma evito mirar en dirección de aquella mujer y se sintió patético por tener en el estómago un vacío que le pedía ir y abrazar a Kushina. Sabía que no podía, que no debía, pero no lo entendía. O quizá lo entendía mejor de lo que debía y por eso al mirarla, se sentía una basura. Un bastardo.

"Olvídalo – dijo en un suspiro – es una pregunta estúpida" Dijo mirando sus zapatillas converse.

El silencio incomodo se prolongó por alrededor de 5 minutos en los que Minato dudaba sobre abrazar al menor, mas por sentir que no tenía derecho que por ser consciente de que el moreno bien podía rechazarlo totalmente, de lo cual no había forma de reprocharle en lo mas mínimo.

"Por favor cuídate – le pidió Minato y le beso la coronilla, lo bastante rápido para que el menor no pudiese evitarlo – y dile a Orochimaru…"

"A mi padre" Le dijo con un poco de rencor.

"A tu padre – acepto con tristeza – que ha hecho un gran trabajo"

"Ocupando tu lugar" le dijo con simpleza.

"Yo te amo Menma – dijo en un suspiro – tanto como a Naruto, como a Naruko…"

"Pero no tanto como a tu esposa" Le reprocho.

"Esto ha sido una mala idea – lucia cansado – no te he pedido vernos para esto"

"¿Entonces para qué?" Exigió, sintiendo como la emoción de los minutos anteriores al encuentro se evaporaba en nanosegundos dentro del vórtice de sus recuerdos.

"Cuídate hijo" Le dijo sacudiéndole el cabello azabache y se giró, se alejó del chico.

Minato acompaño a su esposa en la fila y Menma los vio abordar, como también vio que la dulce Naruko le saludaba desde lejos con una carita que reflejaba tal emoción, que no pudo evitar responder el saludo, con mucho dolos. Siendo consciente de que la pequeña rubia creía que él era Naruto. Vio el vuelo anunciando su salida, el avión despegando minutos después y el nudo en la boca del estómago apretándose más con cada segundo.

"Perdón – le dijo Orochimaru tocándole el hombro, Menma se giró a verlo, el mayor sintió un tirón en el pecho al ver la expresión sombría y deprimida del joven – le he dicho que era mala idea"

"Y lo hiso un par de veces más de lo necesario – se acercó Jiraiya – pero yo insistí"

"Espero que hayas disfrutado el espectáculo" Dijo el joven azabache y sin más se fue.

"Menma" Le detuvo Orochimaru por el hombro.

"Voy a casa, papa – le sonrió – de donde no debí salir" Y se marchó.

"Te lo dije, Jiraiya" le reprocho con rencor.

"El muchacho lo necesitaba…" Se defendió el hombre.

"No – se alejó de el – tú lo necesitabas, tú y tu estúpido complejo de culpa con ese arremedo de mujer ¡No era necesario herir a Menma para expiar tus pecados!"

Jiraiya bajo el rostro, las palabras del azabache estaban llenas de rencor y de verdad, él no tenía nada personal con Menma pero sin duda le pesaba verle a la cara, no porque le odiara, sino porque sabía que tenía gran peso sobre las penas del menor, sobre la pena de Kushina y sobre todo, sabía que hiso mal, cuando en su momento: ayudo a Minato, creyendo que era lo mejor. No podía reparar el daño y al parecer sus burdos intentos, solo lo hacían más profundo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ino salió de la cama tan pronto sus amigas se durmieron, necesitada aire fresco, le iba a dar otro ataque de hiperventilación. Salió de la habitación a paso sigiloso, abrió el ventanal de la estancia y fue al balcón, abrazo su cuerpo tan pronto la brisa la azoto de golpe, suspiro y miro hacia abajo, estaban en el quinto piso.

"Yo te ayudo – le dijo el Uchiha, sorprendiéndola, estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el barandal – es solo un quinto piso pero si no te matas al menos te romperás algo"

"Y tu serias feliz con eso – le dijo seria – ¿No es así?"

"No tanto como si murieras" Dijo con total seriedad.

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

"Es una pregunta estúpida"

"Como tu actitud – le espeto con altanería – no te he causado ningún daño"

"Tu sola presencia me enferma Yamanaka – le dijo poniéndose de pie – eres un cáncer"

"No te he hecho nada"

"No, en efecto – le sonrió de manera macabra – lo que te has ganado ha sido por Naruto, ahora imagina si el daño me lo hicieras a mi"

"Entonces es verdad – retrocedió – es verdad eso con lo que tanto bromeaba Menma, a ti te gusta Naruto"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Lo es desde que hiciste de esto algo personal – le sonrió con prepotencia – me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Naruto ante tus sentimientos"

Sasuke la traspaso con la mirada oscura y seria.

"¿Qué tanto le afectara saber que la única persona en quien confía le mira con ojos de amor? – se rio – ambos sabemos cómo es Naruto, ya lo veo obligándose a corresponder tu aberrante sentimiento solo por pena"

Sasuke no había pensado en eso, no le había pasado por la mente y era quizá porque el fondo sabía que era una probabilidad, así era Naruto: bastaría con que Sasuke le confesara sus sentimientos para que Naruto asumiera que si no los correspondía, el azabache se daría la vuelta al momento y por supuesto que el Uchiha no quería eso, nadie querría eso. Ino empezó a reír con sorna, en un instante Sasuke la tomo del cabello y la puso de cara hacia la pared.

"Suéltame" Dijo enojada.

"Lo que pase entre el dobe y yo, es cosa mía – le presiono más el rostro – si te acercas un poco más a él, o metes tus narices en mis asuntos – la llevo hasta el barandal y la inclino ahí con la mitad del cuerpo en al aire – la altura aunque poca, seguro te matara"

"No lo harías" Dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Solo pruébame" La reto y la soltó.

Ino lo miraba con terror, tendría que tomar su distancia, Sasuke entro al departamento dejándola sola con el aire helado del balcón. La chica se abrazó a sí misma y recordó fugazmente el beso que Naruto le había robado horas atrás, llevo sus dedos a sus labios, si lo anterior no la había terminado de colocar en la lista de los próximos asesinatos del Uchiha, el que el azabache se enterara del desliz en la cocina, pondría a Ino a la cabeza de la lista.

Cuando Sasuke regreso a la habitación estaba más calmado, casi había perdido por completo el control y eso no le gustaba. No podía negar que el comentario de Ino lo saco de sus cabales pero era más importante la razón por la que casi la arroja del balcón, Naruto y su noble corazón, que siempre se sentía obligado a ver por el bien de los demás. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama viendo hacia la del rubio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los martillazos no podían retumbar más duro aunque la persona dándolos, lo intentara, claramente no tenía el menor inconveniente en despertar a los demás inquilinos en el piso o el edificio. Pero no fue el ruido lo que despertó a Naruto, sino más bien el frio, el frio que sintió de repente en la cama, una cama en la que despertó y que no era la suya. Se apoyó en los codos mientras se enderezaba un poco y abría lentamente los ojos, recordó todo el día anterior, todo lo sucedido y vio a su amigo azabache clavando las bisagras de la que seguramente era su nueva puerta.

Sasuke concentraba cada gramo de su frustración en los martillazos, es que no podía sentirse más jodido, casi no durmió y para colmo cuando por fin tenía esperanzas de poder dormir solo un poco, llego Naruto a mitad de la madrugada con su horrible costumbre de colarse entre sus sabanas mientras aun dormía. El rubio tenía esa manía desde que eran pequeños y hacia bastante tiempo que no pasaba, pero tomando en cuenta que el Uchiha ya había salido del closet, Naruto debería por lo menos tener conciencia de lo que su cercanía podría causar en las hormonas del mayor. Pero no, no la tenía. Y Sasuke era consciente de que esa inocente acción por parte de su amigo, no era para que sus hormonas se alteraran.

"Vaya teme – le dijo saliendo de la cama – ¿de dónde has sacado la puerta?"

"Hmp" Se limitó al monosílabo, no iba a decirle que paso la madrugada en vela calmando sus hormonas canalizándolas en carpintería barata.

Naruto salió de la cama con el pantalón del pijama colgando sensualmente de sus caderas, sin camisa, era visible el trabajo y las horas de gimnasio que el menor había invertido en esculpirlo y esa visión no hacía más que perturbar la paz del azabache.

"Pff" Bufo exasperado el mayor.

"Tan temprano y de malas, teme – se burló – esto empieza a sentirse como la casa" Dijo sonriente.

Sasuke siguió concentrado en su tarea. Fugazmente vio por el rabillo del ojo como Naruto se quedaba en trusas mientras buscaba sus jeans e internamente Sasuke agradeció que realmente nada hubiera cambiado por su confesión de la noche anterior, al mismo tiempo que se abofeteaba mentalmente por la idea que le estaba surgiendo de repente, Naruto no se había molestado y por lo visto las cosas entre ellos seguirían como antes, lo cual implicaba verlo total o parcialmente desnudo de vez en vez.

"Hablando de mal humor – le dijo mientras baja la voz – tenemos vecinos teme, no quiero empezar con quejas de tu ruido"

Sasuke reprimió un instintivo rose de su lengua con sus labios al tener esa visión panorámica del rubio semidesnudo. Analizando aquello era un arma de doble filo.

"No me jodas" Dijo leyendo su mensaje en el celular.

Sasuke termino la tarea de la puerta y se aproximó al rubio, abandonando sus pensamientos pervertidos para más tarde.

"¿Qué sucede, dobe?"

"Mis padres se han ido de viaje – continuo leyendo – a Alemania…"

Sasuke se retiró sigilosamente camino a la cocina.

"Un momento, detente ahí teme – el Uchiha lo hiso, sin darle la cara – ¿No es ahí donde están viviendo tus padres?"

Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra.

"¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, teme?"

"No realmente" Dijo sereno aun de espaldas al rubio.

Naruto se adelantó al moreno, cerró la puerta, puso el pestillo comprobando que la obra de Sasuke era buena y el trabajo también. Suspiro tratando de hacer conjeturas.

"Tú sabes algo, teme – le acuso – y vas a decírmelo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hinata llevaba un par de horas metida en la pequeña cocina, no recordaba la última vez que preparo algo para comer para alguien además de ella. Normalmente en casa de su familia había mucha servidumbre que hacia cada tarea por ella, pero cuando podía hacerlo, ella misma se encarga de esas nimiedades. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir realmente molesta con su rubia amiga, sintió que había exagerado y aunque no se retractaría, si quería poner las cosas en calma con sus amigas, era gracias a ellas dos que ahora estaba ahí, sintiéndose libre de ir de un lado a otro en el departamento, cuando de no ser por ellas, en ese momento estaría haciendo planes de boda aunque no quisiese, eso le recordó cuan empeñado estaba su padre en aquel compromiso y lo mal que lo debería estar pasando por no poderla encontrar. Se concentraba tanto en el asunto de la cocina que no presto atención a la presencia de Ino y Sakura en la cocina.

"…nata! ¡Hinata! – Escucho a lo lejos – la estufa Hinata" Exclamo alarmada Sakura y apago la hornilla donde hervía la sopa miso.

Por suerte la comida se había salvado, se veía apetitosa, había pescado, arroz frito, algo de verduras e incluso oniguiri.

"Como siempre se espera de la princesa – dijo complacida Sakura – todo luce delicioso Hinata-chan"

Hinata se sonrojo ante el alago de su amiga.

"Seguro sabe tan bien como se ve – comento Ino – pero has cocinado como para un batallón, solo somos tres"

"Yo… yo estaba pensando que la _charla _del otro día con los chicos no ha ido nada bien – Sakura se puso a la defensiva, Ino casi hiso un gesto de aburrimiento y dolor juntos – pero ya que estaremos mucho tiempo compartiendo piso, lo mejor sería de verdad arreglar las cosas y podríamos comenzar con el desayuno"

"Hinata el asunto entre ellos e Ino…" Intervino Sakura.

"No es algo que se olvide o se ignore fácilmente, pero creo… yo creo que puede arreglarse un poco"

Miro con esperanza a sus amigas, todas giraron a ver la nueva puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Por ella atravesaron un Naruto algo molesto y un Sasuke como siempre sereno, miraron a las chicas en la barra de la cocina, la mesa lista y el aroma del desayuno llenando el departamento. Intercambiaron miradas, Hinata fue rápido a la mesa y retiro una silla, miro expectante a los chicos, Naruto se acercó y le sonrió con cortesía. Sasuke vio que había periódico para cada uno en la mesa, menos en el lugar de la morena.

"Hay… hay un par de asuntos – se justificó a chica – que no han quedado del todo claros"

"Creo que fui lo más claro posible" Dijo con rudeza Sasuke.

"Me refiero… yo hablo de que no podemos dejarlo como esta – tomo valor – quiero que escuchen, que todos escuchen" Miro a sus amigas.

Naruto sintió que aquello se tornaba incómodo. Hinata hiso una seña a sus amigas y estas trajeron las hoyas con comida para que todos se sirvieran, el último en sentarse y algo renuente fue el azabache.

"Pero primero acepten esta ofrenda de paz – dijo sonriendo tímida – espero podamos hablar con más claridad una vez que desayunemos, como compañeros que somos"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jiraiya cerró su libro cuando escucho el auto de Menma estacionar en la cochera, se quito las gafas, suspiro como para darse animos y espero escuchar los pasos del menor entrando a casa, en lugar de ello escucho una voz que no le agradaba mucho acompañada de pasos pesados y otro par de ruidos de paso torpe.

"Por Dios Menma – exclamo un chico – no puedes ni mantenerte en pie"

"Déjame – dijo el aludido con voz pastosa – te he dicho que puedo solo"

"Si claro"

Jiraiya inmediatamente se puso de pie y se encontró en el corredor con Kabuto, ese chico no le agradaba para nada, pero el verdadero problema era que traía a Menma a cuestas, es un estado irreconocible, por instinto Jiraiya le alzó la barbilla al chico y este protesto un poco, estaba todo golpeado.

"Lo siento – se disculpó el de pelo gris – planeaba llevarlo a su cuarto"

"Ya lo has traído hasta aquí – dijo serio – es suficiente"

"Puedo llevarlo a la cama si…"

"Lo hare yo Kabuto – interrumpió muy serio – puedes irte a casa, gracias por traerlo" Dijo recargando el peso del menor en su hombro.

Kabuto lo miro con duda, luego dejo las llaves del auto de Menma en la vasija que estaba en la mesita del corredor y se despidió con un gesto antes de salir por la puerta, cuidando no hacer ruido.

"Estoy en problemas" Dijo el azabache evidentemente ebrio.

"Vamos a bajarte esa borrachera" Le dijo el mayor con seriedad.

Lo llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, le saco la ropa con relativa facilidad al chico que muy extrañado y bastante cooperativo, se dejó hacer, Jiraiya lo metió bajo la ducha y espero a que el agua tibia hiciera que el joven recobrara un poco de consciencia y equilibrio, tan pronto el moreno pudo mantenerse en pie, lo dejo en la ducha solo y le acerco ropa limpia.

"Te espero en la cocina" Le dijo con la habitual seriedad.

Menma seguía de pie bajo el chorro del agua tibia, la poca sobriedad que le estaba llegando le hiso preguntarse si estaba imaginando o Jiraiya le había ayudado a llegar a la ducha, no le había reñido en absoluto y además ¿no era esa escena, en la que el papel de padre preocupado era ocupado por Orochimaru? ¿Dónde estaba Orochimaru además? Era imposible que no le hubiese escuchado al llegar. Un poco más sobrio, refrescado y sin olor a alcohol, se metió en su pijama que consistía en una camisa negra de una banda de rock y un pantalón de deportes, fue a la cocina y encontró a Jiraiya preparando café, había panecillos de canela de esos que solo vendían en el otro lado de la ciudad, esos que Menma amaba desde pequeño y que Orochimaru le compraba en ocasiones especiales. Miro con duda la mesa.

"Siéntate – le dijo Jiraiya con voz tenue, aun a espaldas – ya casi está el café"

El moreno dudo unos segundos pero se sentó. Miro a todos lados menos al mayor, cuando este le puso al frente una taza humeante de café con leche.

"Orochimaru dice que te gusta la leche hervida con canela – dijo algo apenado el mayor – me resulto complicado encontrarla en esta cocina, tomando en cuenta que nunca entro" Dijo divertido.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Menma.

"Lo he convencido de irse a la cama hace más o menos una hora – dijo mirando las 3:46 en el reloj del microondas – luego de que le prometiera que no te regañaría cuando llegaras"

"Y has cumplido" Dijo sorprendido.

"Hasta ahora – dijo retomando la seriedad – no puedes ir por ahí emborrachándote cada que algo te molesta"

"_Eso no soluciona nada, has puesto tu vida en peligro, debes pensar un poco más_ – dijo imitando el tono de reproche que Orochimaru usaba con él a veces – lo se…"

"Si lo sabes, no lo harías cada que te enojas…"

"Yo no estoy molesto – dijo muy serio – estoy jodido… y esa es la única manera de la que puedo olvidarlo por unas horas"

Jiraiya se estaba preparando mentalmente, quizá no era la forma pero el momento lo ameritaba, más que nada Menma parecía necesitar de esa charla que el mayor estaba planeando darle. No por nada estaba ahí a esas horas, tratando de encontrar entre sus miles de líneas de escritos, una sola que le ayudara a comenzar aquella conversación.

"Menma – el chico lo miro, totalmente desolado – sabes por qué vives con nosotros ¿verdad?"

A la mente del azabache se vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos que el vodka le borraba por un par de horas, regresaron en un remolino de sensaciones llevándolo varios años atrás. Las terapias psicológicas que Orochimaru insistió en que tomara, habían ayudado un poco pero el recuerdo seguía siendo traumático, aunque borroso.

Los golpes, las marcas de cinturón, los tirones de cabello, Menma intentaba no ahogarse en el recuerdo donde las manos de cierta pelirroja le propinaban bofetadas y golpes por doquier. Su cuero cabelludo ardía, su mejilla derecha punzaba de dolor, mientras que su labio sangraba y en la ceja le escocia un aruñazo. Estaba seguro de que hacerse un ovillo en el suelo no ayudaría pero era la única manera de la que podía defenderse, escuchaba tras la puerta los gritos de Naruto, los golpes insistentes y la voz clara de Sasuke llamando a Kushina.

_Bastardo ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Bastardo_

"Si Sasuke no hubiese llamado aquel dia, quizá hoy tu…"

"Yo no estaría aquí" Dijo serio.

Menma recordaba perfectamente como Kushina fue apresada por los brazos de Jiraiya mientras Orochimaru cogía su cuerpecillo débil y golpeado del suelo, las sirenas de las patrullas, de la ambulancia. El hospital. El tiempo que estuvo internado. La operación. Llevo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja de ese mismo lado: una cicatriz vertical. Ese día vio la muerte a la cara, claras estaban las 11 puntadas que recibió tras una terrible y riesgosa operación a los 12 años.

"No la culpo" Dijo con una sonrisa triste, pues bien sabía que esa mujer le odiaba desde que tenía memoria y al conocer la razón no pudo más que sentirse como una basura.

"Yo tampoco – Menma abrazo sus rodillas a su pecho – no la culpe antes y menos ahora, después de todo la culpa la tiene tu padre…"

"Por acostarse con una cualquiera y no tomas precauciones… gracias a eso, nací yo"

"La culpa la tiene tu padre por permitir que vivieras una mentira y obligar a su esposa a mantenerla – Menma empezó a prestar atención – y también la tengo yo"

El azabache lo miraba con seriedad, no recordaba nunca desde su llegada a esa casa, haber intercambiado más de un par de monosílabos con Jiraiya y de repente el hombre, lo sentaba a la mesa luego de bajarle una borrachera monumental y se ponía serio con temas que nunca tocaban.

"Tu madre no era una cualquiera – dijo con un suspiro – era una de mis alumnas"

Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jiraiya le estaba diciendo que conocía a su madre.

"Menma, ya no eres un niño – admitió – aunque yo nunca he sido lo más mínimamente cercano contigo, te he visto crecer y sé que te debo un par de explicaciones… pero necesito saber si estás listo para escucharlas"

"Ya lo he escuchado – dijo adolorido – soy producto de una noche de copas, entre una mujer fácil y mi _respetable padre_ embriagado y perdido"

"Esas fueron las palabras de Kushina – dijo algo molesto – pero no la verdad"

"Sé que hay más detalles pero no me interesan"

"Hay más detalles realmente, pero es otra historia – Menma le miro con recelo – una totalmente distinta, tu madre…"

"La mujer que me abandono" Le corrigió abruptamente.

"Necesito que estés abierto Menma – dijo exasperado – necesito que me permitas hablar, que escuches y sobre todo que estés listo para saber toda la verdad…"

"No entiendo"

"También necesito que me perdones – dijo apenado, con el rostro escondido tras sus manos – necesito que perdones lo que te hice…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Zanzamaru**

**Hazukirokudo**

**Jennitanime**

**kioko527**

**himita**

**LuChiha**

Saludos a todos y atentos a los review, ustedes son los más importante para este Fic. Espero sigan leyéndome y les guste el capi que se hiso esperar mucho, de nuevo lo siento, pero mientras sigan la historia y se tomen la molestia de dejar un review, yo voy a continuar con este Fic, con actualizaciones que no pasen de 15 días, eso sí lo puedo – casi – prometer

Respondiendo por orden:

Naruto y Menma son medios hermanos (creo que este capi dejo claro que no son gemelos) más detalles en el siguiente capitulo

Si habrá lemon, pero por ahora solo pretende añadir algo de lime, pasitos de bebé, porque Sasuke apenas se salió del armario, aunque de repente está sintiendo que tendrá que violar al dobe para poder dejar clara la confesión

Sip, es SasuNaruSasu, no me gusta mucho encasillar en uke y seme a estos dos asi que abiertos a la versatilidad ¿ok?

Emmm para los que están odiando a Hina, porfis no la juzguen, tendrá un papel importante en el Fic

Sí, tengo una fijación con hacer a Kushina la mala de la historia u.u pero ya verán, no es tan mala… no del todo esta vez


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

MENTIR PARA PROTEGER

La impresora se había atascado de nuevo, hacia un ruido infernal mientras el hombre frente a la pantalla seguía leyendo el informe que recibió, asimilaba con gesto pensativo lo que ahí decía: era el historial detallado de una chica, desde su fecha de nacimiento hasta su tipo de sangre y árbol genealógico completo. Evaluándolo, sentía algo de pena.

"¡Hey! – le llamo su compañero – oye Iruka… ¡Iruka!" Resignado a que el otro no le prestaría atención, cerró su libro con flojera y decidió el mismo desatascar la hoja que estaba atorada en la impresora.

"No hay nada…" Dijo el castaño, cerrando el archivo.

"¿Has revisado bien?"

"Cada documento al que he accedido, pero no hay nada malo – dijo con calma – la rubia creció en la ciudad, luego se mudo con sus padres al campo donde murió su madre, su padre tiene una floristería, ninguna evasión fiscal, o una multa al menos, la chiquilla tiene 18 años recién cumplidos y es totalmente ordinaria, salvo un par de incidencias es un hospital para jóvenes con desordenes alimenticios"

"¿Qué hay de la pelirrosa?" Quiso saber, sentándose a su lado.

Hatake estudio el perfil de su compañero con disimulo, regreso su vista al archivo que el castaño recién había cerrado, abrió con un clic y mostro la foto del informe: una jovencita de cabello singularmente rosado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color jade y una sonrisa divertida.

"Haruno Sakura, 18 años, es hija de…"

"¿Qué hace ella aqui?"

"La conoces…" Dedujo.

"¿Qué averiguaste?" Le cambio el tema.

"Mis informes decían que al morir sus padres, cada bien a su nombre ha sido embargado por la situación que ya sabemos… debió quedarse en la calle luego de eso, sin nadie para ayudarla, pobrecilla"

"Vivos o no, ella habría terminado en la calle y ellos en prisión"

"Independientemente de lo que ellos hayan hecho, la jovencita no tiene la culpa – dijo regresando la mirada a la foto – es inocente, perder a tus padres a los 15 años es un golpe tremendo…"

"Tú nunca los tuviste – dijo serio – ¿Cómo lo sabrías?"

"Cierra la boca Kakashi" Le espeto cerrando los archivos.

"¿Y la Hyuuga?"

"No tengo acceso a nada que no sepamos ya: 18 años, es la hija mayor de Hiashi, no hay nada más, ni informes médicos, historial académico u algún otro detalle, ni siquiera el tipo de sangre"

"El viejo Hyuuga…" Pensar en ese hombre lo ponía de mal humor, lo conocía de primera mano desgraciadamente.

"Debe tener muy bien pagado a quien mantiene a la chica en ese bajo perfil, es como si no quisiera que supieran que ella existe – dijo con algo de indignación – pero sigo sin entender que hace ella aquí, es decir: Sakura e Ino son amigas desde pequeñas, el historial de Sakura y los Haruno ya no es del interés público, pero Hinata, ella es la heredera de los Hyuuga ¿No es así? ¿Por qué Hiashi la mandaría a vivir con dos amigas, en un piso como este?"

Su compañero se había puesto de pie, se asomo por la ventana polarizada de la camioneta y observo el edificio con el número #220, frente a ellos, estaban del otro lado de la calle. La construcción era deplorable en estructura y condición. Demasiado para los gustos refinados del ricachón cabeza de los Hyuuga, e incluso para su heredera, nadie escondería a su mejor inversión en un lugar como aquel, quizá esa era la razón por la que la peli azul estaba en el edificio.

"Él no la mando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Apaga los localizadores – le ordeno – necesitamos seguir con esto, ahora mismo…"

"Pero sin…"

"Que los apagues Iruka – dijo con autoridad – no creo que quieras a los sirvientes de Hiashi Hyuuga dándote caza a ti también ¿O sí?"

Iruka empezó a apagar todo el equipo de la cabina, lo guardo, puso candado a la maleta, empaco lo que subirían al piso y miro desde la ventana de la camioneta hacia el edificio. Por donde observaba Kakashi.

"Si Hiashi no la mando aquí…"

"Debe estar escondiéndose de él" Aseguro el de pelo gris.

"Entonces ella…"

"No es de nuestra jurisdicción, venimos a otra cosa"

"Pero el asunto de la Hyuuga…"

"No nos interesa, Iruka – remarco bajando de la camioneta – ahora vamos"

"Sé que en la academia eras mi superior Kakashi – se bajo, se paró a su lado – pero este es un trabajo, somos compañeros: no superior y subordinado…"

"¿Algo más que quieras agregar antes de empezar a trabajar?"Pregunto aburrido.

"Si, sabes más de lo que dices – le acuso – te sugiero que si quieres que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo, te dejes de secretos"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La ciudad de Konohagakure ya se podía apreciar a unos cuantos pies, el avión estaba sobrevolando mientras se despejaba un poco la pista y podían aterrizar. Él estaba sinceramente exasperado, se suponía que aquel era un vuelo exprés pero estaba tardando tanto como uno comercial, su paciencia tenía límites, ese inconveniente la estaba rebasando.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Pregunto amablemente la azafata que se acercó a su asiento, luego de que el pulsara la alerta para llamarla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaran?"

"Aproximadamente 10 minutos, señor"

Se disculpo con una sonrisa y fue a atender a otros pasajeros. Él miraba por la ventana, reviso de nuevo su teléfono celular, no había ningún mensaje, claro que no. Tenía instrucciones claras y demandantes, además no es como si tuviese muchos contactos o amigos deseosos de escribirle o llamarle. Bufo, eso a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Debía concentrarse en su tarea. Estúpidos detectives ¿de qué carajos servían si no podían localizar a una persona?

"Inútiles" Dijo en voz baja.

Su maletín estaba en el compartimento para equipaje de mano y no podía ni siquiera pararse a sacarlo en ese momento, no era como si quisiera estar ya en esa horrible ciudad, era más bien que su humor no está particularmente en un buen momento para nada y mucho menos esperar, sin mas ¿Cómo era que había terminado ahí? Ah, cierto: por su estúpida prima. Si antes no la tenía en alta estima, ahora mucho menos ¿Qué se creía su tío? ¿Qué él era otro de sus gatos pelafustanes de los que podía disponer a su antojo? En pocas palabras, si. Aquello de la familia, era mera formalidad, desde que nació se le informo que era inferior y ¿por qué? porque su propio padre fue el segundo en nacer. Solo por eso.

"Tan pronto te encuentre querida prima – dijo con enojo contenido – desearas nunca haberte ido de casa"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La taza simplemente se cuarteo, ella ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla y esta, como si nada, se abrió con una fisura, reviso bien, quizá su vista la engañaba, pero no: estaba rota. El té ni siquiera estaba tan caliente, aquello era seguro un mal augurio.

"Hinata" Le llamo Sakura.

"¿Si?" Pregunto distraída.

"¿Tu sucede algo?" Pregunto la rubia atenta, también con una taza de té en las manos.

Sasuke y Naruto la miraron también, el moreno obviamente con una elegante discreción de la cual su amigo rubio no tenía conocimiento alguno.

"No – respondió rápidamente – para nada" Sonrió a Ino y Sakura, ellas dos se miraron sin entenderlo muy bien.

Regresaron todos al tema que se estaba tratando en el desayuno, esa mañana.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos debajo del mantel de la mesa, creía que ese tic nervioso lo había superado hace años pero al parecer decidió hacer acto de presencia en aquel momento. La dulce chica había servido una comida que a todos parecía sentarles mal luego de ver la hoja que venía con el postre: la Hyuuga había creído conveniente realizar su propia lista de reglas para la convivencia tomando en cuenta los intereses de los chicos y los de las chicas, pensó que sería buena idea mostrarles luego de la comida con un dulce postre, pero no parecía haber ayudado.

_Reglas de convivencia _

_No se usaran aparatos de sonido a niveles mayores a 10 decibeles_

_Debe usarse calzado de andar en casa, dentro del piso_

_Se establecerá un horario para hacer uso de los espacios comunes, asi como para hacerse cargo de la limpieza de los mismos_

_Las fiestas, visitas, modificaciones del mobiliario u otras acciones dentro del piso deben ser de acuerdo común_

_Los gastos y recibos de servicios se repartirán en igual cantidad para cada miembro del departamento_

_Cada uno debe tener copias de las llaves y cuidarlas_

_Se respetaran las pertenencias ajenas y los espacios personales_

Hinata continuaba jugando con sus dedos mientras su nerviosismo crecía por segundos, creía haber actuado de manera impertinente y nadie rompía el silencio, hasta que escucho al azabache aclararse la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la mesa del comedor.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo de las pantuflas" Dijo Sakura para sorpresa de todos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Ino y Hinata al unisonó.

"Sé que amas los tacones altos, Ino – susurro – pero taladrarían el oído de cualquiera si sales muy temprano de casa"

"Pero…"

"A favor" Dijo Hinata, alzando su mano derecha, algo insegura.

Sin querer Naruto la secundo alzando la mano, después Sakura, e Ino no podía estar más incrédula cuando hasta Sasuke alzo discretamente el índice solamente para apoyar aquella norma como regla del piso.

"En cuanto a los aparatos de sonido…" Inquirió aun con timidez.

"El teme y yo siempre usamos audífonos" Dijo el rubio.

"Nosotras no tenemos ningún aparato de sonido, así que eso queda como esta" Decidió Sakura y nadie protesto.

"Yo tengo un ordenador, el teme puede hacer eso de los horarios e imprimir el formato"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el moreno, con molestia.

"Vamos teme, que se te da de maravilla eso del control – le codeo divertido – tu eres el indicado para hacer el organigrama"

"Solo porque lograste decir esa última palabra sin trabarte" Se burlo, el rubio inflo los cachetes.

Hinata les observaba con detenimiento, parecían muy buenos amigos y tan distintos que costaba creerlo. Sus amigas se estaban secreteando mientras ella seguía observando a aquel par. Sasuke de repente reparo en la mirada de la morena y esta la desvió asustada y muy sonrojada, el Uchiha aun la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados cuando opino.

"Me parece bien" Acepto Sasuke para sorpresa de todos e incluso de él mismo.

"¿Hablas en serio, teme?"

"La señorita Hyuuga parece ser una joven… – la miro, evito bufar – razonable y no veo problema en este reglamento mientras que todos lo respetemos"

"Creo que no es nada complicado de hacer" Acepto Ino.

"Si no hay problemas con ningún punto – intervino Sakura – creo que es un acuerdo ¿verdad?" Pregunto a todos.

Todos afirmaron.

"Uchiha-san – le llamo Hinata con timidez – podría organizar entonces los horarios de limpieza y uso de los espacios comunes"

Hinata parecía temerosa de pedirlo, e incluso seguía sin ver al moreno a la cara, pero asombrosamente Sasuke acepto, tomo la hoja de la mesa y se levanto, marchando a su habitación, sin azotar su recién estrenada puerta. Naruto tomo el pastelillo de chocolate que preparo Hinata como postre, el que no se comió Sasuke y le sonrió zorrunamente a la cocinera.

"Sakura-chan – le llamo la chica, devolviendo una tímida y dulce sonrisa al rubio – ¿Podrías ayudarme con los platos?"

Sakura no muy convencida de que Ino se quedara en la mesa con Naruto, acompaño a Hinata a lavar la loza, a regañadientes. Cuando se fueron a la cocina, los rubios apenas lo notaron, Ino seguía viendo a cualquier parte menos a Naruto. Naruto seguía viendo a Ino y esperando que ella le regresara la mirada, resignado iba a retirarse de la mesa cuando la chica al fin hablo.

"Somos adultos – dijo en voz muy baja, Naruto se sentó de nuevo y le prestó atención – sé que hice mal, sé que nunca me disculpe, no es que pretenda hacerlo ahora o eso, pero será medio año el que estaremos conviviendo y no quiero volverlo algo insufrible"

"Yo tampoco" Acepto Naruto.

Pero el ambiente aun permaneció tenso, guardaron silencio unos minutos más, Naruto seguía comiendo su pastelillo y en cuanto a la rubia, ella buscaba como continuar el tema.

"Quiero pedirte algo realmente egoísta – suspiro – sé que alguna vez fuimos buenos amigos ¿puedo pedirte un favor en nombre de esa amistad?"

El rubio la miro con reticencia, esperando lo que fuera que ella quisiese decirle.

"Quiero comenzar de nuevo – soltó con pesar y esperanza – que hagamos como que somos dos desconocidos y convivir como adultos que somos, quizá formar una buena relación, si no de amistad que sea al menos cortesía…"

Naruto suspiro con resignación, algo dentro de él le recordaba lo mal que podía resultar aquello pero también algo en su corazón le advertía las posibilidades, pesaba mucho, la verdad pesaba bastante cuando extendió su mano hacia Ino.

"Uzumaki Naruto – le sonrió con tristeza – puedes llamarme Naruto" Ofreció con su mano extendida.

"¡Ino! – dijo apresurada cogiendo la mano de Naruto y sintiendo un extraño temblor en la mano morena – Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto"

Con aquel apretón de manos Naruto supo cuan mala idea era aquello, pero ya estaba hecho, le sonrió con más amabilidad.

"Naruto – dudo la rubia, quería preguntarle – respecto a tu apellido, ahora…"

"Ese es mi apellido desde que tengo memoria" Dijo tajante.

Hinata llamo a Ino desde la cocina, esta le mostro una sonrisa reluciente a Naruto antes de marcharse a la cocina y el rubio solamente dejo ir su cara contra la mesa. Si, haría como que apenas se conocían.

"El teme tiene razón – suspiro pesadamente – que soy idiota"

Miro el reloj de la cocina, apenas eran las 8:02 am, aquello de las "apariencias" apenas empezaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El frio de la cama siempre lo despertaba, esa madrugada en especial lo sentía más, se incorporó en la cama y rápidamente recordó porque no quería quedarse dormido: se suponía que Menma aún no llegaba, no había tenido noticias de él desde que la tarde anterior se marchó del aeropuerto. El reloj marcaba las 4:02 am, salió de la cama abrochándose el pijama y corrió a la cocina, se detuvo en el corredor al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

"La mujer que me abandono" Le corrigió abruptamente.

Orochimaru se tensó ante la mención de esa persona. Asomo un poco el rostro, su hijo estaba de espaldas a él y Jiraiya sentado en un ángulo en el que difícilmente podría notarle.

"Necesito que estés abierto Menma – dijo exasperado – necesito que me permitas hablar, que escuches y sobre todo que estés listo para saber toda la verdad…"

El azabache que escuchaba a hurtadillas desde el pasillo presintió a donde se dirigía aquella plática, la sorpresa no cabía dentro de él, ni la idea de que Jiraiya quisiera realmente contarle aquello a Menma.

"No entiendo"

"También necesito que me perdones – dijo apenado, con el rostro escondido tras sus manos – necesito que perdones lo que te hice…"

"¿Lo que hiciste?"

"Lo que te hice – dijo casi con dolor – a ti, a tu madre, a Kushina…"

"No entiendo de que estas hablando Jiraiya" Dijo confundido y desorientado.

Si Orochimaru quería intervenir ese era el momento exacto. Tenía que hacerlo, debería parar aquello ¿No es asi? Se preguntó el mismo mientras Jiraiya seguía.

"Tu madre era una de mis alumnas Menma – el chico trataba de entender aquello – tu madre era la más brillante de mis alumnas, prometía mucho en su carrera como novelista"

"Mi madre… – se tuvo que morder la lengua, odiaba cuando inconscientemente la llamada de aquella manera – Kushina me dijo que mi verdadera mamá, era una perdida, una…"

"Era una joven brillante – le dijo con pesar – con todo un futuro por delante…"

"¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado?"

"Tu madre no te abandono Menma, tampoco anda por ahí ignorando tu existencia, como te hicieron creer – el azabache se negaba a creerlo – tu madre murió al darte a luz"

Orochimaru se recargo en la pared, suspiro resignado y con mucho pesar, ya no podía parar aquello. Casi sintió como se le rompió el corazón al escuchar a Menma decir aquello.

"Mi madre… mi verdadera madre murió entonces por mi culpa"

"Menma – suspiro lleno de aflicción, aquello resultaba estresante – tu madre era una buena chica, su único error en la vida fue poner sus ojos en un hombre comprometido… en su defensa, puedo alegar que ella nunca lo supo"

Orochimaru sabia la historia, la conocía a la perfección y quizá por ello era quien mejor la recordaba. Era el más indicado para contarla, entro a la cocina, sorprendió a su esposo y a su hijo, quienes solo le miraron. Orochimaru reparo en los golpes del rostros de Menma, fue directo a un cajoncillo de la cocina y saco el botiquín, en total silencio se arrodillo al lado de su hijo y empezó a curar las heridas del azabache. Jiraiya tomo aquello como un indicativo para seguir.

"Tu padre, no es una mala persona Menma – si Orochimaru quería debatir aquello, se mordió la lengua – pero era joven, los jóvenes cometen errores y no, tú no eres uno de esos errores"

"Pero mi madre si" Dijo con recelo y anhelo mezclados.

Orochimaru le puso un par de tiras sobre la gaza en la ceja derecha que tenía abierta, poso su mano sobre el hombro del menor y se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano de Jiraiya, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos. Suspiro fuertemente antes de contarle todo a Menma.

19 años atrás, cuando Orochimaru ejercía como profesor adjunto en el departamento de Química, dentro de la facultad de medicina, tenía una singular amistad con su ya conocido amigo Jiraiya, su colega era profesor de Literatura y ambos tenían una marcada rivalidad dentro de sus áreas que si quien tenía al alumno más prometedor, que si quien tenía más demanda por carrera, el punto era siempre tener algo por lo cual discutir. Orochimaru se enorgullecía de su querida alumna estrella, que si bien la pequeña no estudiaba medicina, estaba cursando para fármaco-biología.

"Tenía un lindo cabello azabache – dijo el moreno acariciando los cabellos de Menma – era una adorable chica, muy rebelde, eso sí pera la primera de mi clase, una mujer realmente brillante"

"Sin embargo – continuo Jiraiya – su pasión era la literatura, estaba partiéndose el alma para pagar y cursar ambas carreras mientras tenía dos trabajos distintos"

Menma miro a ambos, con cara de circunstancia.

"Tu madre no tenía familia, era huérfana – dijo Orochimaru con pena – yo la quise como si fuera mi hija, como te quiero a ti Menma"

"¿Dónde entra Minato, aquí?" Pregunto a la defensiva.

"Minato estaba haciendo la tesis para graduarse en leyes, pero tenía problemas con la redacción y detalles con los cuales podía ayudarle un alumno de mi facultad – miro a Orochimaru y le sonrió con nostalgia – Orochimaru sugirió a tu madre, para ayudarle"

"Era la más indicada" Le respondió a Jiraiya.

Minato creyó conveniente ofrecer remuneración monetaria a quien le ayudara con su tesis, la madre del azabache había sido despedida de uno de sus empleos por quedarse dormida de cansancio y cuando supo que podía recibir dinero por enseñarle a alguien lo que sabía, no lo dudo. Así conoció a Minato.

Menma se imaginaba todo aquello mientras lo escuchaba, pero le era un poco imposible sin una imagen del rostro o señas particulares del aspecto que tenía su madre verdadera. Su mente solo le hacía visualizar a Kushina.

"Mi madre… mi verdadera madre…" Miro su reflejo en la reluciente mesa de mármol.

"Me temo que no tengo ninguna foto de ella" Dijo Orochimaru, deduciendo los pensamientos de su hijo.

El chico simplemente le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

"La tesis tardo alrededor de 3 meses, durante ese tiempo no hubo día que no se vieran esos dos – dijo el de pelo blanco con algo de molestia y diversión – sabía yo que aquello era más que una relación de trabajo cuando Minato entrego la tesis y se fue de fiesta con su _tutora_ luego de la graduación… seguían siendo _amigos_"

"Minato nunca fue claro al respecto de la relación que tenían, tu madre era muy reservada y solo me decía lo meramente necesario, pero yo la veía tan contenta que no creí conveniente interrogarla – suspiro triste – debí haberlo hecho, porque yo me entere que Kushina Uzumaki estaba comprometida con Minato desde que el inicio la universidad, fue su compromiso lo que pago sus estudios"

"¿Entonces… mi madre, ella…?"

"Ella no rompió ninguna relación, Menma – dijo Orochimaru animándole – tu madre era una muy buena mujer, sin embargo Minato no actuó de la mejor manera ocultándole las cosas…"

"Si lo hubiera hecho, yo no estaría aquí ¿O sí?" Pregunto con un dolor en la mirada que Jiraiya sintió muy dentro.

"La creí siempre incapaz de meterse con un hombre comprometido, y así fue, tu madre Menma, murió ajena a todo eso del compromiso – le tranquilizo – ella nunca supo de lo de tu padre con Kushina"

"Por azares del destino, la concepción de Naruto y la tuya fueron en días cercanos y puesto que el embarazo de tu madre fue realmente delicado, permanecía en observación y las visitas no eran frecuentes, asi Minato paso momentos con ella y con Kushina quien ya era su esposa" Le dijo Jiraiya.

"Fui yo quien estuvo al pendiente de ella – suspiro – nunca en la vida había temido tanto por la vida de alguien a quien quiero" Le miro a los ojos a Menma, esos ojos azules podían ser la herencia de Minato pero sin duda esos rasgos tenían mucho de la antigua alumna estrella de Orochimaru.

"Con dos mujeres embarazadas y tremendamente alarmado fue que busco mi consejo – le dijo Jiraiya con enojo – yo no fui la mejor opción para orientarle…debí buscar la manera correcta de ayudarle"

En ese momento Menma estaba intentando asociar todo lo que escuchaba: no era nada sencillo enterarse de tantas cosas en tan pocos segundos, realmente estaba tratando de asimilar que su madre murió por su culpa, cuando el paso años creyendo que quien lo trajo al mundo era un ser al cual le era totalmente indiferente en muchos sentidos y ahora sabia eso.

"La fecha de parto de Kushina y tu madre, coincidieron, Orochimaru la acompaño a ella, yo acompañe a Kushina…"

"Mi verdadera madre murió esa noche…" Dijo con impotencia.

"Y Minato quedo destrozado…" Admitió Orochimaru para sorpresa de los otros dos, por mucho que le pesara, hasta él supo cuan enamorado estuvo el rubio mayor de la madre de Menma.

"El planeaba pedirle el divorcio a Kushina para cuidar de ti y tu madre – la decepción y culpa se mezclaban en el rostro de Jiraiya – él quería cuidar de sus dos hijos, pero había escogido a tu madre, él los quería a ustedes…"

Menma pudo imaginar por algunos segundos como habría sido aquello, en aquel momento reparo en Naruto, en Naruko incluso y muy a su pesar en Kushina. El creció creyendo que la pelirroja era su madre. Su rebeldía al parecer era la esencia de su verdadera madre en él. No podía alegrarse y no sabía si ese era el momento para empezar a llorar, tanto que sabes, no es nada real y al final ¿Qué te queda?

"Tu madre y todas sus fuerzas se concentraban en traerte al mundo a ti, Menma – le dijo con devoción – nunca estuve más orgulloso y más triste que el día en que tu llegaste al mundo y tu madre lo dejo"

"Entonces… Kushina, ella siempre supo que yo no era su hijo" Se sacudió los cabellos azabaches con desesperación, era de entenderse que la pelirroja le odiara de aquella manera.

Cualquiera lo haría si le obligan a vivir fingiendo ser la madre del hijo de la amante de su esposo, cualquiera y con toda razón, mas si el esposo le prefería.

"Es más complicado que eso, Menma" Jiraiya.

Empezaba a hartarle esa frase como respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_La ropa que le hicieron ponerse para entrar al quirófano le asfixiaba, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre el mientras veía a la azabache sufrir un parto que muy probablemente le mataría. Los médicos le habían advertido y mientras en el quirófano de al lado, su esposa estaba en medio de una cesárea, el rubio sostenía la mano de su amante en medio de aquel alumbramiento, al cual los doctores no le daban muchas esperanzas._

"_Mi amor – dijo en un suspiro de agitación – mi hijo, Minato, por favor" Rogaba entre dolor y pujidos._

"_Cariño aguanta – le pidió el rubio sosteniendo su mano – vamos a tener una hermosa familia, por favor aguanta" Pedía angustiado._

_Los doctores iban de aquí para allá, en una esquina un pálido hombre de cabello negro le observaba en silencio y con la preocupación apoderándose de su rostro, hasta que un llanto fuerte inundo el silencio de la habitación, tan pronto el varón fue expulsado del cuerpo de la madre, ella reventó en llanto lleno de alegría. El doctor anunció el género, la salud, el peso y la medida. Orochimaru corto el cordón umbilical mientras Minato besaba y abrazaba a la madre._

"_Es nuestro hijo querida, por favor linda – rogaba preocupado – por favor, por nuestro hijo"_

"_Menma – dijo llorosa y emocionada – quiero que se llame Menma, Minato" _

_Ella recibió a su hijo sobre su pecho, lo abrazo con la poco fuerza que le quedaba y le beso la frente._

"_Eres lo más hermoso… que he visto, Menma – dijo entre alientos cortos y agitación – es un buen niño por favor, tu padre cuidara de ti y si algún día necesitas de mi, busca a Orochimaru…" la mujer extendió su mano hasta el nombrado._

_Orochimaru se acercó y Minato le miro con vergüenza y culpa, el azabache tomo la mano de la mujer convaleciente._

"_Sensei – suplico – prométame que cuidara de Menma… por…favor… sensei"_

"_Como si fuese mi hijo" le juro solemne besándole la mano a la mujer, evitando que ella notase cuan afectado estaba por verla morir._

_La mujer beso la frente de su bebé con devoción, derramo una lágrima de emoción sobre el rostro del pequeño. El infante solo abrió los ojos ante el gesto y en un suspiro y un te amo, la fuerza y la vida abandonaron el cuerpo cansado de la madre del azabache._

_El aparato que emitía los latidos de la mujer ceso en una línea recta, Orochimaru tomo al bebé recién nacido en sus brazos y se alejo para darle espacio a los doctores, hacían su trabajo, pero todos en la habitación sabían que la mujer se había ido. Ni el llanto de Minato, ni sus gritos desgarradores la traerían de vuelta a la vida. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"…nato… Minato – se escuchaba lejano – ¡Minato!"

El rubio abrió sus ojos aturdido por la interrupción, pronto cobro consciencia de donde estaba y que era su mujer quien le llamaba. Se enderezo en el asiento mientras trataba de superar la impresión de las imágenes vividas de aquel sueño, miro a su pequeña hija que le miraba divertida.

"¿Por qué lloras papi?" Pregunto con inocencia.

"No es nada princesa – dijo secándose la que en efecto era una lagrima – papi solo tiene dolor de cuello"

"Cuida a Naruko – le pidió la pelirroja y se paró del asiento – veré si la azafata tiene algo para tu dolor de cuello"

"Puedes llamarla para que venga" Le recordó Minato.

"Y tu podrías no decir nombres mientras estas dormido – le dijo con una mirada herida – pero no lo haces, ahora vuelvo"

Minato trago saliva. Si había llamado a su antigua amante mientras dormía, Kushina lo sabía. Era su secreto más celosamente guardado, lo único que rescato de las garras de la pelirroja, el nombre de la madre de Menma era lo único que ella no había ensuciado con sus palabras y maldiciones, el veneno de la Uzumaki no penetro en el nombre de la mujer.

La memoria de la madre de Menma era lo único que quedo intacto, con su nombre lejos del haber de Kushina.

"Papi – lo llamo Naruko – ¿Quién es Menma?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto extrañado.

"Has dicho Menma mientras dormías"

"Menma – suspiro, esa era la molestia de Kushina – Menma… el…"

Se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón reclinado, miro por la ventana, restaban por lo menos 4 horas de vuelo y la pequeña podía esperarlas pacientemente por una respuesta. Kushina había desaparecido, podía estar en el bar o cualquier otra cabina, la mujer se había empeñado en que si viajarían lo harían en primera clase, vaya que lo hacían. Naruko le miraba, su padre le acaricia esa carita dulce: los cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules como los de él, también Naruto los tenia. Menma tenía también los ojos de ese azul cielo, pero su cabello en definitiva ere herencia de la madre. Sonrió para sí mismo ante el recuerdo.

No había día desde hacía 19 años, que Minato no pensase en la madre de Menma. Quizá por que fue su primer y verdadero amor, tal vez porque sentía una culpa inmensa con su memoria o probablemente porque no había día en el que Naruko no lo llamase el mejor padre del mundo y Minato dentro de él, supiera que no lo era en lo más mínimo.

"Menma es el hijo de un conocido de papi, cariño" Le dijo a la pequeña rubia.

En efecto, era el peor padre del mundo.

Kushina se miraba en el espejo de la cabina del baño, era espaciosa y aun así ella sentía claustrofobia. Se mojo las manos y humedeció su nuca y rostro, se vio al espejo: ese cabello llamativo, sus ojos, su figura, ella tenía claro que era una mujer atractiva, había aprendido a controlar su carácter y a abrirse con las personas. Intentaba no ser una controladora, podía decirse que se dedico a ser una mujer perfecta, pero entonces ¿Por qué su esposo no la amaba? ¿Por qué su esposo tuvo una aventura? y la pregunta más importante de todas, era ¿Qué habría pasado si aquella mujer no hubiese muerto? Resultaba obvio que quien estaría en ese avión de primera clase rumbo a Alemania, no sería Kushina. Minutos atrás cuando escucho a Minato llamando a Menma entre sueños intento ignorarle, se puso los audífonos, miraba por la ventana, se afilo las uñas rasgando los reposabrazos de su asiento pero nada la sereno, no cabía duda que con los años se le iba cada vez más el porte de dama fina y recatada. La pelirroja odiaba los dramas, a las personas que los causaban y a quienes los creían, sin embargo su vida entera estaba llena de eso. De drama.

Al cumplir los 18 años, Kushina ya era toda una dama: sabia de cocina, de etiqueta, de labores del hogar y estaba instruida para ser la mujer, esposa y ama de casa perfecta. En su decimo octavo cumpleaños se le presento al que sería su futuro esposo: Minato Namikaze, con solo mirarlo a los ojos, la joven quedo enamorada y esa sonrisa que le mostro, esa sonrisa que tenia Naruko, esa sonrisa que tenia Naruto… y también Menma, fue lo que causo su perdición. Quizá si Kushina no se hubiese enamorado perdidamente del joven Namikaze, le habría ofendido saber que sus padres le pagarían la carrera en leyes al joven con tal de que la desposara. Le habría indignado saber que tenía una novia cuando estaba comprometido con ella. Le habría enojado tener que casarse y fingir que no sabía nada. Le habría herido fingir que no sabía que el desapareció en medio de su noche de bodas, para irse unas horas al lado de su amante. Le habría dolido el alma de saber que su ahora esposo, hubiese embarazado a su amante y a ella por dos motivos distintos: uno por descuido y otro por mero gusto. Y si, el descuido era ella, no _la otra._ Pero nada de eso paso, porque ella le amaba perdidamente. Aun ahora.

"Eres una idiota – se dijo a sí misma y a su reflejo – tu, vales lo mismo o quizá menos que ese… ese bastardo" Se recrimino.

Llevo sus manos a su vientre, donde llevo a Naruko, donde llevo a Naruto… y donde le hicieron creer que llevo también a Menma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Dijo tratando de serenarse, la sangre le hervía.

"Me temo que no – dijo mirando al suelo – realmente quisiera decirte que es así, pero no…"

"Papá – miro al azabache con rostro de suplica – dímelo, eso es mentira ¿Verdad? ¡Lo es! ¿Verdad?"

"Menma…" Orochimaru intento tomarle la mano, el moreno se puso de pie, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina.

"Tu padre solo quería poder protegerte como le pidió tu madre"

"¡¿Mintiéndome?! ¿Cómo se supone que a alguien le protejan con mentiras?"

"En su momento Minato y Jiraiya pensaron que era lo mejor"

"Si claro, suena muy bien – replico con ironía – digámosle a la esposa que milagrosamente no dio a luz a un bebé, si no a dos, hermosos y sanos retoños, de cualquier manera esta tan sedada e inconsciente cuando la abrieron con la cesárea, que creerá cualquier cosa al despertar"

"Lo haces sonar horrible…" Dijo Jiraiya, cansino.

"¡Por que lo es, Jiraiya! – Le grito muy enojado – lo que tú y Minato hicieron no tiene nombre, me mintieron… le mintieron a Kushina, nos hicieron vivir una mentira a los dos…"

Orochimaru solo observaba la discusión en silencio, no tenía nada que decir en defensa de Jiraiya.

Años atrás – 6 específicamente – ellos dos habían acordado, nunca contarle la verdad a Menma, no sabía cuanta era su estupidez que preferían dejarlo con la versión de la historia que le dio la pelirroja, cuando Kushina decidió regalarle con moño rojo a Menma la revelación de su procedencia y el chico colapso, en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Afortunadamente Orochimaru sintió que era hora de cumplir la promesa que le hiso a su alumna, a la madre Menma. Aquel día, un pequeño Sasuke de 12 años hiso una llamada de alarma al abuelo de Naruto, Jiraiya se había dejado el móvil y quien respondió fue Orochimaru, afortunadamente por aquellos días vivía a unos minutos de la casa de la familia de Minato y pudo llegar justo a tiempo cuando el menor convulsionaba en el piso entre sangre y llanto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Yo lo sabia – se repitió casi con locura – yo no soy una mala mujer, yo lo sentía dentro de mi…" Acuno un cuerpo imaginario entre sus manos, mientras se miraba al espejo y recordaba.

Una joven pelirroja de 21 años tenía en brazos a sus dos pequeños, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el padre, otro con los mismos ojos pero cabellos azabaches. Desde aquel día al despertar en el hospital, le habían dejado a ambos infantes informándole que era madre de gemelos, desde el instante en el que le depositaron en los brazos al azabache, ella supo que algo andaba mal. Debía haber algo realmente malo si una madre no siente nada al ver a su bebé acurrucándose en su pecho buscando calor maternal, debía haberlo si ella no quería ni si quiera verle.

Vio crecer a los dos niños notando cada día mas diferencian entre los que se suponían eran gemelos, sabía que no debían ser exactamente iguales, pero su intuición le decía que algo iba mal y con el paso de los años simplemente la verdad fue saliendo a la luz de poco en poco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Menma, no había de otra"

"Supongo que no – dijo riendo como loco – si, suena bastante mal decirle a la recién parida: _Querida, en el quirófano de al lado a muerto la amante de tu esposo, su bebé se ha quedado solo así que te encargamos que cuides del bastardo… _tienes razón, fue mejor lo que tú y Minato hicieron"

"Kushina lo supo desde que tu y Naruto cumplieron 6 años – suspiro cansado, Orochimaru – se enfermaron de gripe porcina y se tuvieron que hacer análisis de sangre… ella lo cayo únicamente porque tu padre se lo rogo… y Jiraiya también"

"Humm vaya – se sentó de nuevo – si, supongo que pensaron que sería traumatizante revelarme todo aquello con tan solo 6 años de edad, es comprensible, por que digo: dejarla saber mi procedencia y obligarla a guardar silencio era menos perjudicial para mi"

"_¡Mami! ¡Menma! ¡Mami por favor abre!" Gritaba desesperado el rubio._

_De dentro solo se escuchaban muebles chirriando, el peso de alguien caer repetidamente sobre el suelo, golpes sordos y de vez en cuando gritos colerizados de Kushina, llevaba ya unos 10 minutos dentro con Menma, se lo había llevado a jalones en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos y se había encerrado a gritarle toda una letanía de cosas que Naruto y Sasuke también escucharon._

"_Kushina ¡Abra! Menma no ha hecho nada ¡Abra!" _

_Rogaba también un azabache, temiendo por la vida y seguridad de su amigo, el y Naruto pateaban la puerta, gritaban, empujaban tratando de abrir y salvarle, pero nada funcionaba y ni grito ni ruego hacia menguar la cólera de Kushina sobre el pequeño en el suelo: hecho un ovillo, abrazado a sus rodillas, tratando de protegerse un poco de la furia de su madre._

"Yo aun creía que era mi madre – dijo en voz baja – ahí tirado en el suelo, escuchando los gritos de Naruto y Sasuke fuera de la habitación, sintiendo los golpes de… ella… viéndola llorar" Se toco el pecho.

Orochimaru entendía todo, siempre supo que debía llevárselo con el mucho antes de que todo aquello pasara y llegara a esos límites, pero quizá no le dolía lo que paso Menma sino mas bien el hecho de escucharle hablar con respeto de un monstruo que por poco lo mata, un monstruo que él en el fondo amaba como a la madre que nunca conoció. Un monstruo creado por Jiraiya y Minato…

"Necesito que me perdones…" Dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Le has pedido disculpas ya a Kushina?"

El rostro de Jiraiya le dio la respuesta y el resultado de aquella disculpa.

"Pues por mi – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – va lo mismo, es igual…" Y se dio la vuelta, camino hasta su habitación.

"Menma…" Orochimaru detuvo por un brazo a Jiraiya, negó con la cabeza.

"Menma necesita tiempo – dijo mirando a su esposo, suspiro por última vez esa noche y le miro a los ojos, con calidez, con amargura, todo mezclado en un gesto determinado – y yo también, Jiraiya"

El de pelo blanco no entendió, no hasta que vio a Menma pasar por el corredor con una mochila al hombro, Orochimaru le detuvo unos instantes, ambos azabaches intercambiaron miradas significativas y el mayor fue por donde había venido Menma.

"¿Así va a ser?" Le pregunto Jiraiya.

"Total y como lo vez – le dijo Menma neutral – todo este tiempo me he culpado a mi mismo de algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, me he sentido miserable, me he enojado con el mundo… cuando el culpable de todo había estado todo este tiempo en la habitación de junto ¿Sabes que es lo más triste?"

Jiraiya le miro.

"Rogué mas de 5 años al cielo, o a quien fuera que me escuchara mientras lloriqueaba como una niña… que tuvieras conmigo un poco de las atenciones que siempre tuviste con Naruto, pero nunca me espere esto"

Orochimaru apareció por el pasillo, cargaba una pequeña maleta y estaba fajándose la camisa, guardo su cartera y Menma le miro, luego a Jiraiya.

"Te espero en el auto – vio como Jiraiya detenía del brazo al mayor – no tardes, padre"

"Me voy con mi hijo"

"Eso lo entiendo, pero estas mal – le dijo con desesperación – ¿Por qué? no te dejare hacerlo"

"Me hubiese gustado que esas mismas palabras hubieras usado con Minato en el momento que todo esto empezó" Se soltó del agarre y salió por la puerta.

"¿Esto es definitivo?" Le pregunto cuando el azabache, se paro en el umbral.

"Depende de ti" Le dijo y se marcho.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Cuando regreso a su asiento encontró a Naruko durmiendo entre los brazos de Minato, este la miraba con devoción, después alzo su mirada hacia Kushina y esta se reprendió a si misma por seguirle amando tanto. Se sentó a su lado, este la cobijo bajo su brazo y ambos miraron por la ventana, solo por un momento, solo por un segundo, ella quería creer que él la quería de algún modo. Era más bonito ilusionarse que aceptar que en su momento, Minato se había decidido por su amante y el bastardo. Resultaba mas cómodo depositar su odio en la única prueba viviente de aquel tórrido amorío que casi le destruye la vida. En Menma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba frente al volante, el sol estaba a pocos minutos de asomarse y él, a dos pasos de un colapso emocional. Se reprocho sentir más compasión por Kushina que por el mismo, quizá lo más doloroso es que Menma deseaba muy dentro de él que la historia real fuera la que le grito la mujer cuando casi lo mata. Una madre que te abandona es un recuerdo menos doloroso que una que se muere. No había manera de tener esperanzas de volverle a ver y depositar en ella, ese amor de hijo que lastimosamente le dedicaba solo a Kushina Namikaze.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se subió al asiento del copiloto y pidió a Menma que arrancara, emprendieron el camino en silencio. Sabía muy bien que estaba de mas la plática, ya Jiraiya había dicho suficiente y si en ese momento Orochimaru estaba haciendo bien o mal, al marcharse, no lo sabía pero su corazón le dictaba que no dejase solo a Menma, quizá era la promesa con su madre, o el mismo sintiendo por el azabache lo que Kushina sentía por Naruto y Naruko. Porque desde el momento en que le vio, desde aquel instante en que lo sostuvo por primera vez, supo que si no era de sangre, era del alma, pero ese chico era su hijo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jiraiya llevaba ya 10 minutos parado en el mismo sitio desde donde vio partir a Menma y a Orochimaru con él. Había escuchado arrancar el coche, regreso a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, observo todas las fotos. Había muchos retratos de los Namikaze y de él, con ellos. Había una foto en especial que el guardaba con recelo, una que ni siquiera su esposo había visto antes y era esa misma que seguro Menma querría tener, o arrojársela en la cara. Ya no distinguía bien lo que había correcto y lo que hacía mal.

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cuántas personas aquí quieren asesinarme? ¿Qué tanto me odian después de este capítulo? Se les agradece cada comentario y observación.

Saludos a todos y atentos a los review, ustedes son los más importante para este Fic. Espero sigan leyéndome y les guste el capi que se hiso esperar mucho, de nuevo lo siento, pero mientras sigan la historia y se tomen la molestia de dejar un review, yo voy a continuar con este Fic, con actualizaciones que no pasen de 15 días, eso sí lo puedo – casi – prometer

Respondiendo por orden:

**Funeral-Of****-****The Humanity**

Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me emocione bastante con tus palabras ciertamente, me siento honrada de que le hayas dado chance a mi Fic, a pesar de que como dices: no es lo que sueles leer, espero este capitulo haya logrado mantener tu interés.

Empezo como NaruSasuNaru y asi seguirá, no quiero ponerles un rol a cada uno por que son mas sexis siendo versátiles (y asi tengo posibilidades ilimitadas para hacer lemon) en cuanto a las chicas, las estoy dejando de lado por ahora pero estará saliendo cada una con lo suyo en los demás capítulos.

En cuanto a Menma ¡Pff! quiero que mi Menma tenga esa personalidad de chico malo-lindo-bueno por que la verdad asi lo imagino yo desde siempre y espero te siga gustando luego de este capitulo, en cuanto a Kushina, espero la entiendas después de leer el capi de hoy u.u no quiero hacer MUY MALO o MUY BUENO a ninguno de los personajes.

**kioko527**

Me da muchísimo gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, saber que sigues mis fics me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien y eso me inspira bastante, como veras he intentado no tardar tanto con la actualización, espero haya sido de tu agrado.

Sip, el SasuNaruSasu ira con calma, quiero hacerlo esto algo solido y no una relación de la nada y sin problemas, quiero escribir algo complejo, algo real y ser fiel a las personalidades de estos dos en el proceso, pero veras de todo.

Si, es mi primera vez haciendo Yuri y espero no meter la pata, hare surgir un SakuIno, mandame la mejor vibra para no morir en el intento jejeje.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru, he dejado un leve probadita de ellos dos en este capitulo y en los siguiente prometo que habrá mas, tranquila solo los he separado de momento.

**jennitanime**

Un gustazo verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias por seguir al pendiente del Fic.

Me temo que Menma es el más afectado hasta ahora, en este capitulo mas bien, pero espero llevar bien la situación para que tenga su recompensa y que tu esto vaya bien y sea de tu agrado, espero verte en los siguientes capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**SAKURA HARUNO**

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas, en el departamento todo iba espectacular, quizá demasiado bien: la convivencia era relativamente sencilla, puesto que ninguno pasaba mucho tiempo en el piso, a excepción de Hinata quien era la única que no trabajaba, por una razón que ella y sus amigas preferían no explicar.

Estaba harta, sencillamente harta. Era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras salía de la tercera entrevista ese día, con la misma respuesta: _nosotros le llamamos_. Se sentó en la banca de un parque y se saco las zapatillas de tacón, una protuberancia abultaba le quemaba, si, ya tenía ampollas en los talones. Aquello de caminar diario varios kilómetros o batallar con transporte de un lado a otro y más sin conocer bien la ciudad, estaba resultando exasperante. El hecho de tener 10 días buscando empleo sin resultados, no ayudaba para nada a su estado de ánimo. Pero lamentarse tampoco solucionaría nada, se dijo a si misma más relajada mientras se ponía de nuevo las zapatillas y regresaba al departamento.

Hinata tenía casi lista la comida en el departamento, aun faltaban un par de horas para que Ino terminara su turno y llegara a comer, por lo que sabía ni Naruto ni Sasuke tenían horarios definidos y cuando llegaban casi siempre traían comida rápida para ellos, algo respecto a que ellos _podían _alimentarse por sí solos, dijo Sasuke. Aun así la Hyuuga siempre preparaba comida para 5 personas, pues sabía que Naruto en especial, de vez en cuando salía en la noche a buscar cena o un aperitivo.

En ese momento entro Sakura al departamento, hecha una furia. Hinata la siguió.

"Es solo una mala racha, Sakura-chan – le animo Hinata, mientras ponía delante de la pelirrosa una taza de té – ya verás que pronto encuentras empleo"

"No es eso – le miro y dio un sorbo a su te – es más bien que reconocen mi apehido"

Dijo muy molesta, maldiciendo el peso que había caído sobre su nombre por culpa de su familia. Sabía que ya había pasado el tiempo, que probablemente Hinata tenía razón y solo era una mala racha pero ¡Por Dios! ella había visto las caras de sus entrevistadores, sabía perfectamente que menos de uno se tomo la molestia de leer algo más en su curriculum además de su nombre y apellido. Eso claro, antes de decirle que _no cubría el perfil de la vacante _o un cortés _nosotros le llamamos_ que al fin y al cabo era lo mismo: una negativa.

"Debe haber al menos un millón de personas con el apellido Haruno" Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, recogiendo sus piernas.

"Pero no con el nombre Sakura y este desagradable tono rosa en el cabello" Dijo molesta viendo su reflejo en el té de su tasa.

"Yo pienso que tu cabello es hermoso" Le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

"Tú no piensas mal de nadie – le sonrió de la misma manera – por eso te quiero tanto, Hinata-chan" La abrazo.

Las dos bebieron el té en silencio, en algún momento Sakura recordó que llevaba aun las zapatillas de tacón dentro del departamento y se levanto rápidamente, tomo las sandalias que estaban en el zapatero del corredor de la entrada y se las puso, regreso al sillón con sus tacones en mano y volvió a sentarse, sobando su cuello.

"Eto…"La miro con una sonrisita apenada.

"No – suspiro – no quiero otro drama por qué no respeto una regla" Dijo cansada.

Ya habían tenido una discusión por el tema del calzado dentro del departamento, no quería repetir aquello, después de todo ella fue una de las que apoyaron la moción de no usarlos ahí.

Una vez que termino su te, se levanto y camino hacia la habitación que compartía con las chicas. Hinata regreso a sus deberes y Sakura se encerró en la habitación, se quito las medias, el traje ejecutivo y se metió en una de esas enormes camisas con logos de bandas, las cuales ella solía usar para dormir. Se dejo caer en la enorme cama y se relajo, se giro sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación: habían estrellas, pequeños planetas y lunas, todos ellos brillaban en la noche, un gesto de la gracia de Hinata, quien había puesto su toque en toda la habitación y la casa, incluso en el baño, por lo cual los chicos no objetaron nada. La verdad era que Hinata era ese algo especial que mantenía el orden, vale que el Uchiha era de un genio tremendo – Sakura aun no lograba soportarlo ni un poco – pero Hinata tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce y ese tono conciliador de madre preocupada, con el que nadie podía debatirla, era extraño. Pero hacia el ambiente más acogedor.

Mientras pensaba en todo y nada, se sumergió en un sueño totalmente profundo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Creí que era algo _temporal_ – dijo el hombre con seriedad – esto no luce así"

Menma estaba empacando algunas cosas de su habitación en cajas, la mayoría de los muebles se habían ido esa mañana en un camión de mudanza, incluyendo su cama.

"Eso había dicho, papá" Respondió sin girarse a ver a Jiraiya.

"Me refiero a ti – dijo con firmeza – las casas de Orochimaru siguen aquí, se que si él quisiera en serio mudarse, habría vuelto por ellas el mismo"

Menma no le respondió, sabía lo mismo que el peliblanco, Orochimaru le estaba acompañando en la ciudad, se estaban quedando en el que era el departamento de soltero del azabache mayor, pero sabía que era temporal. Orochimaru seguía molesto con Jiraiya, por todo el lio de dos semanas atrás, si, por eso se estaba quedando con Menma en la ciudad, pero el chico estaba consciente de que el lugar de su padre era al lado de su esposo, aquellos dos eran tremendamente malos disimulando que se extrañaban.

Mientras seguía empacando las cosas en la segunda caja, se dio cuenta que Jiraiya le seguía con la mirada desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por eso nunca me abrazabas?" Le pregunto dándole la espalda.

Jiraiya entendió perfectamente la pregunta, no habían hablado para nada en esas dos semanas desde que los dos azabaches de marcharon del departamento y la ciudad. Se preguntaba así mismo desde horas atrás si Menma no le preguntaría nada más.

"Siempre fuiste mas arisco que Naruto – le respondió algo confundido – eras incluso más reticente a socializar que ese joven Uchiha" Dijo con molestia.

Menma sonrió ante la mención de Sasuke.

"Nunca sabía si ibas a responder bien o mal a un acercamiento mío"

"Bien – acepto sentándose en el suelo, encarando al mayor – ahora dime la verdad…"

"Esa es la… – el menor le miraba con una ceja arqueada, Jiraiya soltó un suspiro – eres igual a tu madre, Orochimaru te lo dijo"

"Más veces de las que puedo contar – dijo algo molesto – pero a ti como él, te diré que no me interesa hablar de ella… no tiene caso simplemente…"

"Menma, tu eres el retrato de tu madre – se sentó al lado del chico, en el suelo, cerca de las cajas – tenerte cerca me recordaba constantemente lo mal que actué"

"Siempre pensé que Naruto era tu favorito" Dijo con melancolía.

El mayor no respondió, en cierto grado aquello era cierto. Pero no iba a decírselo a Menma, aunque le daba un poco de pena saber que el menor estaba interpretando su silencio. Jiraiya siempre quiso quererle, era algo dentro de él lo que no le permitía dejar de ver al menor como un error que el ayudo a cometer. Sabía que estaba mal, también supo que era difícil llegar a sentir por Menma lo que sentía por Naruto, así que se rindió fácilmente y ahora mismo le parecía ridículo intentar de nuevo. Al igual que excusaba a Kushina por repudiarle, excusaba a Menma por odiarle en igual o mayor grado, después de todo el más perjudicado era el menor.

"No habrá día en el que no me arrepienta de haberte jodido la vida, Menma"

"No te odio, Jiraiya" Dijo mirando al techo

El peliblanco lo miro con atención. Siguió la misma dirección de los ojos del azabache y observó en el techo, específicamente en el área que quedaba sobre la cama – que ya no estaba – donde dormía el menor. Habían muchas pequeñas fotos que él nunca había notado – cabía recalcar que nunca en la vida había entrado a la recamara de Menma y mucho menos a platicar – en algunas estaban Orochimaru y el menor, en otras estaba con su rubio hermano, e incluso había una de la pequeña Naruko con apenas unos meses de nacida, seguramente una que Orochimaru le consiguió. Entre todas aquellas fotos, un par en las que aparecía el mayor, leyendo, sentado tomando el té con su esposo o con el periódico en mano simplemente, todas ellas tomadas sin que él lo notase.

"Me siento un poco acosado" Dijo con algo de gracia.

"Eres libre de hacerlo – se disculpo el menor – nunca asististe a eventos escolares ni deportivos… pero cuando _viajabas por negocios_ se que…"

"En realidad iba a los eventos de Naruto – el azabache no objeto, en cambio tomo un banco y empezó a despegar las fotos del techo del dormitorio – no creí que te importaría"

"Lo hiso – dijo serio – en cada evento siempre hubo un asiento reservado con tu nombre en el"

Jiraiya pudo sentir cada palabra del menor en el pecho, haciéndole difícil mirarle a los ojos sin sentir que no merecía el respeto con el que le trataba.

"Sé que nada de lo que haga solucionara…"

"En efecto, nada – le dijo mientras empacaba las fotos y rompía las que tenia de Jiraiya – nada de lo que hagas hará cambiar cada vez que espere que llegaras, aunque mi padre me juraba que estabas ocupado con tu trabajo… yo siempre espere que aparecieras"

Jiraiya trago saliva, el menor cerro la ultima caja, monto las tres en un su vieja patineta e iba a salir de la habitación cuando de espaldas a Jiraiya giro un poco a verle.

"Pero sin duda un par de fotos _reales_ lo compensarían bastante" Dijo con vos sonriente.

"Así que fotos reales…" Se sobo la nunca y dejó ir una sonrisa.

Quizá aun no era tarde para aquella relación, quizá podía construirla si lo intentaba.

"Podemos empezar por una – le dijo mientras iba y regresaba de su habitación, le metió en el bolsillo de la camisa un papel que no pudo ver – mírala cuando estés en casa"

"Le diré a mi padre que mandas saludos" Dijo empujando sus cajas de mudanza por el corredor hasta la salida.

"Con beso incluido"

"¡Claro que no! – se quejo – que asco" Hiso cara de vomitar mientras aguantaba la risa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Resignada a no poder cerrar los ojos de nuevo aunque lo intentase diez veces más, la chica salió de la cama directo a la ducha, una vez más se sorprendió al entrar y ver aquello: Hinata pinto el cuarto de baño con colores marinos, incluso había tenido la delicadeza de organizar las repisas para que cada quien tuviese sus cosas y un espacio personal para ellas, sin duda el único anaquel con orden era el de Hinata, por que el de Sasuke mas que ordenado parecía perfeccionado, cada cosas en su lugar en alineación perfecta y casi calculada, se preguntaba como reaccionaria el chico si ella cambiaba el lugar del cepillo de cerdas naturales con el de las plásticas. Abandono rápidamente la idea mientras se miraba al espejo, el sueño profundo duro un poco más de dos horas antes de tornarse en pesadilla.

Había revivido todo: en orden inverso… la lectura del testamento, el velorio de sus padres, el momento en que la llamaron para reconocer los cuerpos, cuando le dieron la noticia, el preciso instante donde se entero en lo que estaban metidos ambos. Todo aquel desastre épico. Todo aquello que le derrumbo su mundo perfecto y rompió para siempre la imagen que tenia de sus padres.

"No tiene caso…"Dijo tratando de olvidar el tema.

Reviso el tablero que había junto a la ducha, ese día no la usaría nadie antes de las 6, así que ella tenía una hora completa para relajarse en la bañera sin interrupciones, puso a llenar la tina, paso llave al seguro de la puerta de conectaba con la habitación de los chicos y se dispuso a meterse en el agua con sales.

"Lo necesitaba tanto…" Dijo en un suspiro extasiado mientras se sumergía.

Debía aceptar que le inquietaba un poco la desesperada necesidad de orden y perfección que su compañero azabache de piso, ponía en cada cosa pero no podía negar la eficiencia de aquel sistema. Quizá debía agradecer que tuviera la consideración – aunque sospechaba que hubo intervención nuevamente de Hinata – de programar el tiempo de ducha de cada una de las chicas con una diferencia de 10 minutos con el tiempo que se tomaban el azabache y Naruto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de los chicos. Podía jurar que alguien del otro lado, observo por la mirilla antes de abrirle, quien le atendió fue una hermosa joven de piel blanca como la leche y cabellos largos oscuros y azulinos, llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y un vestido largo de verano, violeta pálido.

"Si – le saludo, intimidada por cómo le miraba – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Buenas tardes señorita – saludo el hombre con el paquete – tengo aquí una entrega para Sasuke Uchiha"

"Eto… él no se encuentra ahora mismo – trato de esquivarle la mirada escrutadora – pero puedo llamarlo, si le busca"

"No, solamente necesito que alguien firme como recibido – le entregó una hoja – el paquete es para el joven Uchiha"

"Oh, ya veo – recibió la hoja, dudo unos segundos, firmo, luego lo borro y firmo de nuevo – aquí tiene"

"Gracias – leyó la hoja – gracias señorita Yamanaka" Le sonrió y se retiro, dejándole una enorme caja en la puerta del departamento.

"Oyasumi Hinata – le saludo con una sonrisa su vecino, el castaño venia por el corredor – vaya ¿Has ordenado un mueble o algo así?"

"Kiba-kun – le sonrió – lo han traído para Uchiha-san…"

"Luce pesado"

"Si ¿te molestaría…?"

Le dirigió esa dulce sonrisa con la que veía a todos, pero al castaño le pareció lo mas encantador del mundo y olvido de pronto lo cansado que venía de su trabajo, tomo el paquete y se lo hecho a la espalda sintiendo como le dolería a la mañana siguiente, lo metió al departamento y lo dejo en la sala, le sonreía dulcemente a la peli azul mientras intentaba no aullar del dolor.

"¿Estás bien, Kiba-kun?" Pregunto preocupado.

"Cla-claro Hinata – le mostro el pulgar, sonriendo – no ha sido nada"

"Arigato – le sonrió dulcemente, Kiba casi suspiro – sin tu ayuda creo que seguiría de pie en la puerta"

Y hablando de aquello, venia otro de los inquilinos.

"¿Qué hace aquí este pulgoso?" Pregunto el azabache.

"Cuidadito con tus palabras, Uchiha" Le gruño Kiba.

"Kiba-kun me ha ayudado a meter este paquete – le mostro nerviosa la chica – es para ti Uchiha-san"

"Ya veo" Entonces lo tomo con relativa facilidad, lo acomodo sobre su hombro y lo llevo con él a su recamara.

Kiba tenía un tic, Hinata sonreía nerviosa. El castaño se despidió amablemente, aun embelesado con la belleza de su dulce vecina, ella cerró la puerta. Desde el otro extremo del corredor, el repartidor aun los observaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En cuanto llego se dejo caer de cara en la cama, después de patalear un poco en silencio y recordar por que acepto un empleo donde le pagan poco y sus compañeras de oficina el acosan, reviso el horario que el mismo había elaborado y se quejo de ser tan meticuloso, puesto que ahora debería esperar oficialmente 20 minutos más para poder entrar y zambullirse en la tina de baño. En ese momento la estaba usando la _mole_ _rosa _como el mismo la había apodado. Mientras pensaba en aquello, tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación de que el apellido de la chica le sonaba de algo, incluso en aquellos días que se la topo un par de veces a solas en el corredor de la entrada, en la cocina o para su mala suerte en sus ejercicios matinales – descubriendo así que compartían el habito de salir a correr por las mañanas – se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda casi imposible de olvidar y su cabello, ese color brillante y llamativo. Ahora más que nunca le inquietaba pensar que la conocía de antes. Vio su portátil sobre el escritorio y agradeció que aquella mañana hubiesen conectado el servicio de internet en el departamento, lo habría, puso la clave y entro directamente a Google, buscando el nombre de la chica.

_Haruno Sakura _

Tan pronto aparecieron los resultados, Sasuke tuvo amontonados un recuerdo tras otro, las imágenes no dejaban de llegar a su mente con cada clic y mientras más leía, menos decidía si sentía pena o pánico. Había notas de ella, primeras planas, notas de su familia, un accidente, investigaciones, entrevistas, notas delicadas que implicaban a la familia y muchas otras que no dejaban para nada bien parada a la chica.

"Sabía que te conocía de algún lado – dijo serio – Sakura" Observaba una foto de la chica con edad de 4 años, asistiendo a un evento social en un exclusivo club, que Sasuke conocía bien.

"¡Que dolor! – exclamo de pronto su compañero, irrumpiendo en la habitación – mis huesos no dan para más"

"No exageres dobe – le reprendió, cerro el ordenador – que tu trabajo tampoco es tan pesado"

"¡Que si, ttebayo! – Se quejo, dejando caer su peso en la cama de Sasuke – no siento mis pies"

El moreno le observo un par de segundos, pensaba regañarle por ocupar su cama y quería recordarla que el tenia la suya, pero no parecía buen momento para nada que implicase que Naruto se levantara de su cama y le privara de esa tentadora imagen: el rubio tumbado boca abajo con ese bien formado trasero y la curvatura de su espalda expuestas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Señalo el rubio sacándolo de su ensoñación.

"Ha llegado hace un rato – dijo viendo la caja – no tiene remitente"

"Deberías abrirlo – le sonsaco Naruto – igual y es un regalo de alguna otra de tus compañeras de trabajo, _Sasukito_" Le pico.

"Cierra la boca, dobe" Dijo muy molesto al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Esas dos semanas habían sido un ir y venir de citas, declaraciones de amor y regalos sorpresa por cada chica que había conocido en su nuevo empleo y Naruto no hacía más que burlarse de ello. A Sasuke para nada le hacía gracia

"Vamos _Sasuke-kun _– dijo con el tono chillón que usaba cada fémina para llamar la atención del azabache – ábrelo, que ya quiero burlarme"

Sasuke tenía una navaja en la mano y observaba con atención el paquete que abrió, para su fortuna lo que había llegado no era de ninguna de sus admiradoras y seguro tampoco era para que Naruto se burlara, sino mas bien para que sintiera envidia. Dentro había una excelente – y seguramente – carísima Silla Gamer: era un asiento reclinable negro, forrado de cuero y relleno de suave algodón, con bocinas e incluso vibración integradas. El sueño dorado de cualquier aficionado a los videojuegos, como lo eran aquel par. Era simplemente algo genial, reconoció la procedencia del objeto con solo ver el otro regalo.

"Si, en efecto – sonrió el Uchiha – Kushina me ama mas a mí, que a ti, dobe" Dijo recordando que ella le había avisado que mando aquello como adelanto por su cumpleaños.

Naruto le gruño, con un puchero que al Uchiha le hiso gracia y le causo algo tierno dentro, sacudió de su mente aquel pensamiento.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" pregunto el rubio con cara de miedo.

Sentado en la silla, estaba un tierno muñeco de trapo, mal cocido, con relleno saliendo de algunos lados y con un ojo más grande que el otro: era un modelo de Naruko a escala, una rubiecita muñeca vestida con un yukata rosado y el símbolo de los Uchiha bordado en la espalda.

"Un regalo de mi chica" Dijo tomándolo con una sonrisa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entro al departamento, se saco la chaqueta, los zapatos, se quito la gorra con el logo de la empresa de paquetería local y ordeno todo en la mesita del corredor. Como siempre hacia.

"Bienvenido cariño" Le saludo el otro inquilino del piso corriendo hacia él.

"Estoy en casa – se hiso a un lado, dejando caer de bruces a su compañero – no vuelvas a intentarlo, Hatake"

"No Iruka, estas mal – le reprocho en tono infantil – es _estoy en casa esposo mío_" Le indico con un aura de flores y corazones.

"Ni en sueños" Sentencio muy serio, yendo directo a la cocina.

El otro le siguió. El moreno buscaba en el congelador, saco lo que quedo de la comida china de la noche anterior y encontró una lata de soda, vacía, miro son reproche al peliblanco.

"No tengo idea – mintió, le miro con su ojito sonriente – ¿Y bien?"

"Me ha recibido la jovencita Hyuuga – suspiro, puso la comida china en el microondas – de nuevo, creo que no percato de que era yo"

"Nadie puede ser tan despistado"

"Ella lo es" Alego.

"Le has llevado el correo, hace unos días la pizza, apenas ayer la comida china y me dices ¿Qué no te reconoce?"

"Ni si quiera me mira a la cara – dijo algo ofendido – además hoy firmo con el nombre de su amiga, la rubia…"

Kakashi se puso serio. Cuando había ordenado la pizza, también lo hizo a nombre de la chica, la comida china igual y en el correo no había nada a su nombre real, de hecho solo era publicidad. Ninguno recibía correo en ese piso.

"Entonces es verdad – se dijo Iruka – la Hyuuga se está escondiendo de su padre"

"Nada que nos interese como ya te dije" Regreso a la sala semi amueblada.

"Esta vez ha intentado firmar con el nombre de Sakura, pero al final lo borro y puso el nombre de Ino"

Kakashi simplemente le ignoro, él tenía muchas preguntas sobre las chicas, sobre varias cosas en general pero rara vez Kakashi le daba respuestas, de hecho solamente se limitaba a molestarle y de vez en cuando darle un informe relevante. Hasta ahora sabía que Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze tenían empleo, que el rubio había cambiado su apellido por seguridad, que el azabache estaba al tanto de que estaba bajo vigilancia y que la Haruno tenía graves problemas para encontrar un empleo.

"¿Crees que podamos echarle un cable con lo del empleo?"

"Ni hablar"

"Pero…"

"Sabes tanto como yo que a menos de que se cambie los nombres, el cabello, los ojos y la cara en general – subió la voz – no hay manera de que alguien le confíe ni el trabajo de pasear perros"

Iruka quiso protestar como siempre hacia.

"Además – le freno – no es…."

"… nuestro asunto – completo la frase que tan bien conocía – ¿Has podido terminar de instalarlo?" Le pregunto el castaño desde la cocina.

"El circuito cerrado está listo desde hace dos semanas" Respondió con ligereza.

"¿Qué? – le pregunto molesto – ¡He estado haciendo el payaso para distraer a esa chica estos días, para nada!"

Se suponía que mientras el distraía a la Hyuuga – que por lo que sabían pasaba la mayor parte del día sola en el departamento, sin asomarse si quiera – mientras Kakashi se colaba por la ventana del balcón e instalaba cámaras y micrófonos.

"No del todo – sonrió bajo la máscara – te veías lindo con los pantaloncillos cortos del disfraz de cartero"

Iruka le lanzo la lata de soda vacía, que el mayor esquivo sin problema alguno. Kakashi estaba sentado en el suelo vigilando los tres monitores, se dividían en varios cuadros de puntos específicos fuera y dentro del edificio, específicamente dentro del departamento de sus vecinos de arriba: Sasuke, Naruto y las chicas.

"Y bien – empezó a comer con aburrimiento – ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?"

"La rubia que administra se está acostando con el portero" Dijo entretenido.

"Me refiero a lo que nos incumbe, Kakashi" Dijo molesto, a punto de romper sus palillos chinos.

"Ah – regreso la pantalla a las imágenes del departamento de arriba – Haruno tiene una hora en la bañera, quizá se ahogo, la Hyuuga bebe te en la sala y el Uchiha está en su cuarto, abriendo el paquete…"

"Demonios – se lamento Iruka – quizá debí revisarlo antes de subirlo"

"Tenía desde antes de que ellos llegaran, en recepción – dijo el mayor – si fuera una bomba o algo peor, lo sabríamos"

"Revise – recordó – no había remitente ¿Crees que sea de sus padres?"

"Nos habrían notificado – dijo restándole importancia, tomo el ultimo trozo de pollo dulce de Iruka y se marcho a la bañera – tomare un baño yo también"

"Hatake" Lo llamo el castaño.

"¿Si, cariño?" Atendió asomándose por el corredor.

"¿Puedes decirme porque tenemos una cámara apuntando al departamento del edificio de en frente?"Estaba a dos segundos de hacer astillas los palillos.

"Esos nuevos inquilinos son la bomba – dijo divertido – observarlos por las noches es casi tan bueno como leer IchaIcha Paradise"

Los palillos de Iruka terminaron hechos polvo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No te creo – le dijo en voz baja – alucinas Ino-puerca"

"Para nada – le susurro aferrada – te he dicho que lo escuche yo misma"

"Quizá oíste mal"

"No lo creo – dijo algo seria Hinata – su oreja estaba lo bastante pegada a la puerta de los chicos"

"Si – alego – Sasuke-kun lo dijo _mi chica_, te digo que tiene novia"

"Me parece difícil de creer" Dijo la pelirosa jugando con los fideos en su plato.

"Aunque sea un completo amargado – dijo bajito Ino – debes aceptar que es bastante guapo, desde niño nunca ha tenido problemas para llamar la atención de las chicas" Recordó algo seria, aun jugando con la comida en su plato.

"Debes dejar de oír tras las puertas, Ino-chan" Pidió Hinata.

"No me mires así Hina – le pidió la rubia – que ha sido un accidente"

"Igual que la semana pasaba que te enteraste que Naruto-kun tiene problemas con la transpiración" Sugirió con ironía la morena.

"Exactamente igual" Se defendió.

"A cualquiera se le puede ir un poco el ojo mientras curiosea por las gavetas del cuarto de baño – alego Sakura recordando su pequeña travesura de hacia un rato – no es para tanto"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!" Grito.

"¡Baja la voz, teme!" Le suplico Naruto tapándole la boca.

Naruto soltó a su amigo luego de unos minutos de tratar de domarlo un poco, pues luego de salir de la ducha, había decidido aniquilar a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a cambiar el lugar de su cepillo de cerdas naturales con el de cerdas plásticas. No podía permitir tal anarquía en su estratégicamente bien organizada gaveta.

"Se suponía que quedo en el acuerdo del piso" Alego bajando solo un poco la voz.

"Lo sé, teme"

"Pues parece que ellas no, por que quien sea que haya estado hurgando en mis cosas, no tuvo la delicadeza de dejarlas como las encontró"

"Que ya lo sé, bastardo… pero quizá fue un accidente – dijo en el mismo tono – quizá Hinata-chan estaba limpiando y no recordó el orden del señorito perfección, a cualquiera le pasa"

"Me van a oír"

"Tú no quieres eso, no iras a discutir con las chicas – le dijo con tono calmado – tu quieres prestarme tu silla gamer" Dijo con tono dulzón.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No entiendo porque estos dos son tan importantes – dijo enfadado, quitándole a su compañero las palomitas – son niños"

"Nos están pagando para mantenerlos a salvo, Kakashi"

"No hacen más que discutir como niños, por tonterías además"

"No son tonterías – se defendió el castaño, arrebatándole de vuelta el tazón – algunas personas apreciamos que se respete nuestro espacio _personal_ y _nuestras _pertenencias"

"A ese mimado Uchiha le hace falta follar – miro a su compañero y luego de vuelta a los monitores del circuito cerrado – y a ti también Iruka"

El otro se sonrojo escandalosamente.

"En cuanto a _Namikaze_ ese chico es un peligro para sí mismo" Dijo con pena ajena.

"Ya lo he arreglado – dijo cambiando el tema – el gerente de la sucursal donde trabaja no puso ninguna traba para re tramitar los papeles"

Dijo recordando como el rubio había llenado una solicitud de empleo con sus datos reales y no los nuevos que le habían hecho llegar sus padres por medio de Jiraiya. Iruka tuvo que sobornar al hombre para que le dejase corregir el registro.

"Uchiha es un dolor de culo, menos agudo – dijo el de pelo platinado viendo el monitor – pero me intriga un poco el interés que tenía en averiguar acerca de Haruno"

"Quizá solo quería saber más de su compañera de piso – dijo acercándose a ver la imagen, donde Sasuke estrenaba su silla gamer y Naruto le miraba hincado a un lado con cara de puchero – o quizá…"

"¿Quizá qué?" Pregunto por mera cortesía, mientras tomaba de nuevo el tazón de palomitas.

"Quizá le gusta Sakura"

Kakashi rompió a reír bajo la máscara.

"Iruka – le puso una mano sobre el hombro – no hay nada mas imposible que eso, ahora debes prestar verdadera atención si no quieres que te reporte y te hagan regresar a la academia"

"¿Por qué me regresarían? Además, he pasado casi cada segundos de estas semanas pegado al monitor – se defendió – estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo"

"Te lo concedo – suspiro – aunque es insultante haber estudiado la carrera policial para hacerla de niñero"

"No es tan malo – rememoro – he tenido peores trabajos…" Puso cara de horror al recordar el último.

"Shh – le dijo para que callase, atrayéndolo del cuello hasta un palmo de distancia de una de las pantallas – ahí – le señalo e hiso zoom sobre la imagen – ¿Lo ves?"

"Solo veo a los chicos jugando – en efecto, solo que ahora Naruto se había trepado por sorpresa en las piernas de Sasuke y le había arrebatado el mando del videojuego – ahora Naruto-kun juega y… y…."

"Ahí lo tienes" Dijo satisfecho, mostrando su ojito sonriente.

"Oh" Exclamo con sorpresa y confusión.

"Si"

"Entonces… Sasuke-kun…" Seguía atento a la escena.

"Si"

"Pero Naruto, el no… el no – se negaba – vamos que ni si quiera lo nota"

"Seguro lo sabe – se levanto con rumbo a la cocina – esas cosas se saben, probablemente el mismo Uchiha se lo haya dicho y no representa problema para ninguno"

"Pero a mí me parecería incomodo – siguió atento al monitor – siendo Sasuke-kun y habiéndole dicho a mi amigo que me gusta, apreciaría que no violase mi espacio personal de esa forma"

"A alguna personas – se le acercó de pronto a dos centímetros del rostro – se nos da natural el _invadir _espacios personales, como tú los llamas" Dijo con seriedad y regreso a la cocina.

Iruka solo arrugo el gesto y regreso la vista a la pantalla, los chicos parecían llevarse bastante bien y nada en la imagen parecería fuera de lugar de no ser por la incomodidad que mostraba la cara del azabache, eso y sus manos aferradas a los costados del asiento, parecía querer clavarlas ahí para no tocar la retaguardia del rubio sentado sobre él, porque si, el castaño lo vio reprimiendo ese gesto.

"Eso no te lo enseñan en la academia – grito el castaño a su compañero, mientras seguía comiendo palomitas – no es como si nos dieran un radar gay o algo así" Murmuro molesto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ino estaba contándole con mucho entusiasmo a Sakura, sobre su día, sobre el excelente empleo que había conseguido y sobre mas cosas de las cuales a ninguna le estaba prestando verdadera atención. Cuando terminaron de comer minutos atrás, ambas se fueron a la sala a charlar mientras Hinata lavaba los trastes, se había empeñado en no dejarlas hacer ni una sola tarea del hogar, por agradecimiento a lo que hacían por ella y en parte debido a la poca destreza de ambas chicas con las tareas domesticas. Nadie quería otro plato roto o vasos astillados, pisos oliendo mal o ropa mal lavada. No, nadie quería eso.

"…entonces le dije que ni loca cortaría mi cabello – miro a su amiga – pero él siguió, estaba empeñado"

Sakura solo asentía.

"Pero al final he accedido – dijo mirando fijo a la pelirrosa – he accedido, estas son extensiones" Dijo mostrando su trenza rubia platinada.

"Ya veo"

"Si – dijo seria – mañana tengo cita para que me tiñan de color verde y naranja, después me pondrán uñas puntiagudas y usare un vestido diminuto para la sesión…"

Sakura asintió de nuevo.

"No es que este trabajo sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – _vaya que lo es, _pensó – pero agradecería solo un poco de tu atención" Le tomo la mano a su amiga.

"Lo siento – reacciono la chica – persona, me fui ¿Qué me decías?"

"Te decía que ya es hora de que salgas del letargo"

"Perdona, Ino" Se disculpo apenada.

"Si, ya lo dijiste, ahora explícame lo que sucede"

"No…"

"Atrévete a decirme que _no es nada _para que veas como hago que Hinata-chan venga a darte un sermón – la amenazo – y de los buenos"

"No es para tanto – sonrió con cierto temor – sigo sin encontrar empleo"

"Pero si has ido como a 40 entrevistas"

"Si, lo sé – dijo cansada – pero mi pasado me precede" Se hundió en el sofá.

"Sakura" Se recostó a su costado, tomándole la mano.

"Es inútil – suspiro resignada – no importan los cursos que tengo, mi grado de estudios, los idiomas que hablo o cualquier cosa que haya aprendido en esos caros colegios que pagaron mis padres… al final solo soy la hija de un matrimonio de estafadores"

"Frentona, no…"

"Es la verdad Ino – alego con rabia – nadie confiaría ningún empleo en la heredera de un imperio en ruinas… un imperio que se forjo de manera sucia y descarada, que se hundió con la misma rapidez con la que creció"

"Debe haber algo que podamos hacer – dijo seria –no pueden negarte un empleo por algo que no tiene que ver contigo…"

"Tiene todo que ver ¿No lo entiendes? tan pronto tuve uso de razón, supe a lo que dedicaba tantas horas en el ordenador mi padre, las reuniones ostentosas en las que mi madre emborrachaba y sonsacaba a los empresarios… siempre me pregunte por que siempre había tanto alcohol y mujeres hermosa por doquier, pero ninguna esposa – suspiro – lo entendí después y nunca dije nada"

"Claro que no – dijo ofendida – ¿Qué se suponía? ¿Qué denunciases a tus propios padres?"

"O que les persuadiera de dejarlo al menos" Acepto.

Ino no pudo debatir nada, hacia tiempo que no hablaban de aquel tema y parecía la primera vez que Sakura quería hablarlo por voluntad propia, su amiga se estaba rompiendo a pedacitos, de a poco, pero lo hacía y la rubia no podía imaginar nada más que sostenerla mientras tanto. La atrajo a su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza y ternura, quizá Sakura fuera la del carácter enérgico, la de mayor fuerza física, pero en lo que respecta a sentimientos, nadie nunca es lo bastante fuerte.

"Me rindo" Dijo Sakura con un sonoro suspiro.

"Se vale" Acepto Ino sintiendo como su blusa se humedecía con cada lagrima de su amiga.

Sakura dejo ir con cada lagrima la vergüenza, al pensar en lo que le perjudicaba el lugar y la situación de donde venia. La tristeza de cada lágrima que no derramo tras la muerte de sus padres y el entierro. El rencor de no poder haber hecho nada para disuadir a sus padres de salir de aquel mal camino antes de acabar como lo hicieron. La impotencia de saber que estaba marcada de por vida y no podía hacer nada. Seria desde siempre tildada de estafadora, ladrona, mezquina y demás apelativos que ella sabía que la gente usaba con sus padres tras descubrir la farsa de imperio Haruno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Papá, estoy en casa" Dijo Menma entrando con las cajas de la mudanza, con sus últimas cosas.

Encontró una nota junto al perchero.

"_Deje la comida lista en el refrigerador, cena sin mí, llegare un poco tarde. Te quiero, hijo _– decía la nota, firmada por Orochimaru – así que saliste de casa, tan tarde y sin avisar… no creo que eso le agrade al viejo"

Recordó el papel que Jiraiya le había metido en el bolsillo de la camisa, dejo las cajas en la entrada al lado de otro par que aun no desempacaba, reviso el bolsillo y saco un papel doblado. Cuando vio la imagen de la foto, sintió su pecho oprimirse unos segundos, retrocedió en sus pasos hasta topar con la pared, recargo su espalda en ella resbalando hasta caer al piso: podía asegurarlo, aquella mujer tan hermosa era su madre, los ojos negros, el cabello azabache como el suyo, aquel hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, ese mismo que se le formo a él en el momento que sonrió. Esa era su madre. La verdadera y ese vientre abultado que lucía en la foto, era sin duda el vientre donde él se gesto y no sabía si le emocionaba demasiado o realmente era sorprendente pero no supo describir lo que sintió al ver al viejo Jiraiya – más joven en la foto – al lado de la chica, acariciando el vientre de la embarazada.

"_Nuestra primera foto real _– leyó al otro lado de la foto, con la perfecta caligrafía de Jiraiya – viejo tonto" Dijo son una sonrisa.

Su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cuando reviso, era un mensaje de texto de un numero que desde que registro, nunca había recibido una sola llamada.

**Dime que ya estás en el departamento, con tu padre.**

La línea parecía expresar algo parecido a la preocupación, le emociono un poco. Jiraiya estaba preocupado por él.

**Menma, olvide recordártelo: ni tú, ni tu madre, fueron un error en la vida de tu padre.**

Sonrió un poco con aquello.

**Tampoco eres un error en la mía, lamento no habértelo hecho saber antes.**

Aquella confesión termino por dibujarle la sonrisa.

**Cuida la foto, es mi única copia ¿A que era todo un adonis, cuando joven?**

Rio un poco, no conocía ese lado bromista del mayor.

**Cuídate, hijo.**

Quizá era su imaginación, pero aquella última palabra, parecía haber provocado que su corazón se saltara un latido y a continuación comenzara un ritmo frenético.

**Postdata: Saludos a tu padre y besos, muchos besos… si, de esos que describo en mis novelas.**

La mueca de asco regreso, acompañada por un tic nervioso. Se dispuso a expresarle las arcadas que le entraron al leer el postdata, respondiendo el mensaje de texto, cuando se topo con el número de Naruto, el número de su hermano, ese que le registro Orochimaru de mala gana y ese que el mismo nunca respondía al verlo en la pantalla como llamada entrante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¡Que no, dobe!" Le gritaba desde el suelo, debajo de su cuerpo.

"¡A que si! ¡Vamos dilo!" Le exigió divertido.

"¡Que no! – dijo removiéndose inquieto – ¡Basta!"

"¡Vamos! solo dilo, teme – le pidió repitiendo la tortura – solo tienes que decirlo y parare"

"¡No!" Gritaba con empeño mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no romper en carcajadas.

"Como quieras" Dijo más divertido y siguiendo con las cosquillas en el pecho descubierto de Sasuke.

El teléfono celular de Naruto vibrara sobre la mesilla de noche, pero el rubio tenía una tarea más importante entre manos y se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Iruka les observaba con diversión, ahora con un tazón lleno de frituras de maíz, intentaba ignorar a su compañero que caminaba por el departamento como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sin el menor pudor luego de su ducha.

"Recuerdo lo que era ser joven" Suspiro viendo la escena de Sasuke y Naruto.

"Hablas como un anciano" Dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado en la silla, aun desnudo, y aun robando botana de su tazón.

"No es como si lo fuera – se defendió evitando mirar a su compañero y si falta de pudor, se pregunto extrañado si nunca se quitaba el cubre bocas o si su flequillo caía siempre naturalmente cubriéndole el ojo derecho – pero ya no tengo su edad" Miro a los chicos, rodando por el suelo, aun en una lucha de cosquillas.

"No es lo mejor del mundo"

"Claro que lo es"

"No eres lo bastante niño, ni lo bastante adulto – dijo con simpleza – eres un punto intermedio que se pasea entre estados de ánimos confusos, sentimientos raros, frágil y patética vida emocional…"

"Lo tratas como si fuera una tortura…"

"Lo es cuando pasas cosas fuertes – miro la pantalla donde estaba Sakura aun llorando en brazos de Ino – cosas que no se superan fácilmente…"

Iruka lo miraba a la cara.

"Esos dos – señalo a Naruto y Sasuke – esos dos mocosos están en la gloria, otros en cambio tienen verdaderos problemas" En la esquina inferior de la pantalla, estaba Hinata entretenida preparando pastelillos para la cena.

La cámara que estaba frente a la puerta, en el corredor, cambio: vieron un sujeto en la puerta del departamento, había tocado un par de veces con violencia y esperaba que abrieran con gesto impaciente.

"¿Quién es? – Iruka hiso zoom en la imagen – ¿los chicos ordenaron cena?"

"Tenemos cada línea intervenida, nos habríamos enterado" Aseguro Kakashi haciendo más nítida la imagen para captar el rostro del chico en la puerta.

"Oye, acaso ese – Iruka entrecerró los ojos para reconocer al hombre – ¿Ese no es…?"

"¡Mierda! – exclamó Kakashi metiéndose a toda velocidad en sus pantalones – trae la pistola eléctrica"

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora. Iruka!"

El hombre corrió apresurado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Yo voy" Dijo Sakura, que se paro del sofá, limpiándose la cara.

"¡Por Dios! – exclamo Ino siguiéndola – ¿Quién toca de esa manera?"

"Ya voy – dijo ante el último golpe en la puerta y la abrió – ¿Qué se le ofrece señ…?" Trago saliva.

"¿Quién es Sakura…?" Se detuvo en seco tras su amiga, viendo al hombre en la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas "Saludo con voz grave el hombre tras la puerta.

En la cocina se escucho como una bandeja de aluminio caía al suelo estrepitosamente, Hinata estaba aferrada a la isla de la cocina, intentando no caer desmallada, de pronto sus piernas eran más aguadas que las mezcla desparramada en el suelo y todo le estaba dando vueltas, una oscuridad inmensa amenazaba con tragarla y el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Merezco review?

Saludos y besos , también agradecimientos por sus lindos reviews que me animan

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**

Hola, gracias por no querer matarme ¿En serio mi capitulo te puso en tal estado? o.o wow

Si lo notaste, sabrás que no es vigilancia policial ¿Recuerdas que Itachi-san le dijo a su hermano que necesitaba protección? ¡Ahí la tienes! Si, las chicas están locas, pero solo han sido investigadas por órdenes de arriba, no es nada personal con ellas. Ya viste hoy de lo que va la historia de Sakura, en cuanto a Ino, creo que aun falta un poco más para hablar de su problemilla.

Si, Naruto-kun sigue pillado de la Yamanaka u.u aquí hay promesa de drama, pero tardara un poquitín en llegar, tengo preparado algo mejor, muy pronto.

Neeji, Neeji, Neeji. No hay mucho que te pueda decir, por ahora…

Así es, hay personajes principales, pero el resto no es relleno, ya verás que todos tienen algo interesante que aportar a la trama.

El rollo Kushina-Menma – como tú lo llamas – si, va de eso y es que necesito detallar aquello, pero si, en efecto, ninguno tuvo la culpa de nada.

Si, Menma será quizá uno de los que más cosas necesita superar, si es que puede hacerlo, su guion esta complicándose.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**jennitanime**

Ya hasta me está dando penita Menma, decidí restarle dramatismo a su papel con este capítulo, que aunque va más bien de Sakura, también hable del azabache.

Jajaja a mi me suena que tu quieres pleito entre Sasu e Ino ¡Si lo habrá! pero no ahora.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir mis Fics y espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**kioko527**

¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por las bucas! (Que si entendí bien, es como porras o buena suerte) me sirvieron mucho porque este capi y la mitad del siguiente, han salido prácticamente sin problemas, te agradezco.

Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos :B

Y por tu consejo PARA NADA QUE ME OFENDE y la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, soy relativamente nueva aquí y no estoy muy familiarizada con la edición y eso que dices de colocar personajes y la categoría, no lo había considerado, ya lo he hecho con este capítulo y seguro que funcionara, gracias por el dato.

Dios, creo que todos aquí queremos a Menma ¿Quién no lo querría? en cuanto a Kushina, esa mujer, no es tan mala pero tampoco tan buena, muchas gracias me alegra saber que voy bien con la redacción, si tienes más consejos o notas algo mas, te agradecería mucho me lo hagas saber, lo aprecio bastante.

Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, mantendré a raya el drama, no quiero que sea solo lagrimas y tristeza, espero seguirte viendo por aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

Habían transcurrido exactamente 13 días, si lo sabía bien: llevaba la cuenta a la perfección. La convivencia en el departamento era medianamente la adecuada y se le estaba haciendo más soportable el día a día en ese lugar, ya no sentía ganas de cometer homicidio, al menos no a todas horas y era por qué siempre estaba fuera de casa y cuando llegaba era directo a su habitación, todos tenían empleo y llegaban muy cansados para discutir por nada. Bueno, a excepción de Hinata, la Hyuuga no trabajaría como dijeron sus amigas, por alguna razón que no querían revelar y a Sasuke no le interesaba saber. Pero ayudaba, la chica siempre tenía el departamento impecable y era preciso reconocer – nunca en voz alta – que la cocina se le daba bien y Sasuke – junto con Naruto – siempre estaban invitados a la mesa. Por otro lado tampoco la Haruno estaba trabajando de momento, nadie la contrataba, Sasuke conocía la razón y no, tampoco eso le interesaba.

Aquella tarde se encontraba de un humor bastante neutro, caminaba de regreso a casa como hacía cada día y agradecía internamente que la oficina donde trabajaba como asistente técnico, quedara a escasas tres cuadras de camino, así no gastaba en gasolina y las tipas insistentes de su oficina que – se desviaban – le acompañaban a la salida, nunca tenían bastante tiempo u oportunidad para acosar demasiado al azabache, pero algunas no conocían limites.

"Adiós" Se despidió entrando al estacionamiento del edificio.

"Sasuke-kun – le llamo con esa vocecita chillona – si quieres puedo pasar mañana por ti"

"No gracias"

"Es mejor en mi auto"

"Caminare"

Tampoco entendía indirectas. Sasuke se detuvo, suspiro despacio y comenzó la charla que había tenido ya con 8 chicas de la oficina, quienes habían tenido las mismas intenciones que aquella, en esos momentos.

"No me interesas, no me agradas, somos compañeros de trabajo, no quiero tu amistad – directo – ni nada contigo, te agradecería no insistas mas, adiós" Y siguió el camino hasta entrar al edificio.

No volteo, así que no podía saber que reacción tuvo o que cara puso la chica con aquel llano y _cortes _rechazo. Pero como sea que haya respondida antes tales palabras, fue algo lo bastante gracioso para que el portero perezoso de su edificio estuviese disimulando una risa ladeada.

"Ustedes los Uchiha – dijo divertido – son todo un caso" Dijo refiriéndose también a Itachi.

"Tsk" Sasuke siguió su camino, escaleras arriba.

Por un par de minutos pensó en su hermano mayor y el lio que había tenido con la ex novia del portero, no le apetecía mucho imaginarse a su hermano montándose a Temari. Acelero el paso. No tenía tiempo para eso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un par de pisos arriba, Kiba Inusuka iba arrastrando su humanidad lo mas decentemente que su cuerpo le permitía, estaba totalmente rendido y aunque no quería admitirlo – por que ciertamente amaba su empleo – el pasear perros lo estaba matando, aquel día paseo dos enormes pastores alemanes y al final ellos terminaron paseándolo a él, arrastrándolo por todo el parque y la calzada. Era su culpa, solo veía un par de ojitos de cachorro y se derretía.

"Gracias – escucho, Kiba – gracias señorita Yamanaka"

Y hablando de cosas lindas. Al otro lado del pasillo, en el departamento contiguo al suyo, estaba su vecina parada en la puerta. Un hombre con el uniforme de correos, paso al lado del chico y a Kiba le pareció ver en su cara los mismos rasgos que los del vecino del piso de abajo, ese hombre moreno que casi nunca salía del departamento, el cual tenía un compañero de piso bastante extraño que usaba una máscara cubriéndole casi todo el rostro. Le daba un poco de escalofríos pensar en aquel tipo extraño así que decidió ignorar a su compañero de piso, por completo.

"Oyasumi Hinata – le saludo con ánimos renovados – vaya ¿Has ordenado un mueble o algo así?" La caja se veía enorme, enorme y pesaba, dedico una mirada a la chica.

"Kiba-kun – le sonrió deslumbrándolo – lo han traído para Uchiha-san"

El moreno odioso de la mirada presuntuosa, dedujo el castaño con cierta molestia.

"Luce pesado"

"Si ¿Te molestaría…?"

_Desperdiciar la oportunidad de que aquella hermosa chica le deba un favor_\- pensó con astucia –¡Para nada! antes de que Hinata hubiese terminado la petición, el chico se hecho la caja a la espalda, sintiendo cada vertebra salirse de su lugar e intento enfocarse en la sonrisa de su dulce vecina para saber que dislocarse la espalda valdría la pena por la bella chica.

"¿Estás bien Kiba-kun?" La chica lucia preocupada.

"Clar-claro Hinata – le mostro el pulgar y reprimió la mueca del dolor al agacharse a dejar la caja en el suelo de la sala – no ha sido nada"

"Arigato – si la chica le mostraba una vez más esa hermosa sonrisa, el colapsaría – sin tu ayuda creo que seguiría de pie en la puerta"

Cualquier cosa, invitación o propuesta que estaba a punto de salir de los labios del Inusuka, fue silenciada por la llegada y presencia del aquel odioso chico, con el cual Hinata compartía piso. Podría haber sido el rubio o algunas de las otras dos chicas, igual no le desagradaban pero el Uchiha…

"¿Qué hace aquí este pulgoso?" Pregunto Sasuke mirando con desdén al chico.

"Cuidadito con tus palabras, Uchiha" Le gruño con advertencia, aquello pareció divertir al moreno.

"Kiba-kun me ayudo a meter este paquete – le explico apresuradamente – es para ti, Uchiha-san"

"Ya veo" Respondió el otro y tomo el paquete sobre su hombro con facilidad tremenda.

Kiba-kun podía asumir que aquella descomunal fuerza seria la que le haría pedazos si se metía con el azabache, miro de reojo a su vecina quien sonreía con nerviosismo, el castaño se pregunto brevemente en que estima tenía el Uchiha a la joven ¿Se estaría arriesgando a que le rompieran las piernas si le pedía una cita a Hinata?

"Has sido muy amable – le sonrió dulcemente mirándole a la cara – ¿quieres una taza de té?"

Quería gritar que si, con todas sus ganas, lo que fuese por unos segundos con la hermosa vecina. Pero la respuesta se vio interrumpida por su móvil, miro el número en la pantalla y bufo, no podía dejar entrar la llamada al buzón, no quería dejar aquello así con la Hyuuga pero tampoco respondería frente a ella.

"Otro día – dijo con pesar – que tengas buena tarde Hinata-chan" Se despidió con una sonrisa triste.

Respondió en el corredor, cuando se aseguro de que Hinata hubiese cerrado la puerta del departamento, al final del pasillo Kiba creyó ver aun al hombre del correo.

"Me dijiste que llegarías hace dos horas – reclamo molesto al interlocutor – creo que estas de mal humor para no variar…"

Siguió su paso y llego frente a la puerta de su departamento.

"Vale – abrió la puerta – solo me daré una ducha y salgo para allá"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto no corría con mayor suerte en cuanto al día que estaba teniendo, Hinata lo vio entrar arrastrándose casi de manera lastimosa, la chica le sonrió.

"Bienvenido, Naruto-kun" Dijo con timidez.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dijo de manera apresurada y enderezándose con algo de temor, para inmediatamente reaccionar.

"Etto… gomene Naruto-kun – le miro avergonzada – no quería asustarte"

"Lo siento – dijo relajándose y recargándose en la encimera de la cocina que daba al corredor de la entrada – es solo que he recordado a mi madre… me arrojaba siempre con algo cuando no avisaba que llegaba a casa"

Hinata soltó una risita imaginando una escena familiar de ese calibre, era la primera vez que el chico le contaba algo como aquello, ni siquiera sabía si tenía una familia.

"¿Co-como es tu madre?" pregunto curiosa.

"Pelirroja – dijo como si nada – agresiva… algo dramática…tiene un carácter explosivo, dice mi padre" agrego con algo de temor recordando a la mujer, sonrió un poco, ya le extrañaba.

Hinata sonrió con él. Cada vez que le miraba le costaba más trabajo entender como era que Ino, le hubiese rechazado en el pasado, que si bien aquel tema no se volvió a tocar, ella realmente quería saber la versión de Naruto, además, quizá el rubio le hablaría un poco más de su familia, el solo platicar con él, la haría sonreír varias horas. La peli azul estaba realmente cautivada por aquel rubio revoltoso.

"¿Y tus padres Hinata-chan? – La saco de su ensoñación – ¿Cómo es tu madre?"

La chica se quedo sin palabras, como si de una alarma se tratase la tetera empezó a hacer ruido y Hinata corrió de vuelta a la cocina dejando al rubio ahí, sin una respuesta. Naruto no le dio importancia, se estaba acostumbrando a las evasivas de la morena, era una chica agradable, pero extraña sin duda y camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Sasuke.

Ino estaba entrando al departamento justo cuando Naruto se metió a la habitación, encontró en el recibidor sus pantuflas lilas esponjaditas, perfectamente acomodadas en el zapatero, por los otros tres pares de zapatos, asumió que tanto Sakura como los dos chicos, ya estaban en casa, mientras se descalzaba no pudo evitar escuchar las voces de Naruto y Sasuke, sin ver moros en la costa y sin querer reprimir su instinto de curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.

"_¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" _Escucho preguntar a Naruto.

"_Un regalo de mi chica" _Escucho responder al moreno, con cierto toque de ¿Felicidad?

Muy extrañada se retiro de la puerta y se encontró con Hinata y su mirada de reproche, a mitad del camino a la cocina.

"Hina – le sonrió ampliamente – estoy en casa"

"Ino – le reprendió – ya habíamos hablado sobre escuchar a hurtadillas" Dijo con ese tono de madre molesta.

"Yo no – quería excusarse, suspiro – vale, entendí… no pasara de nuevo" Le dijo como niña regañada.

"¿Puedes ir a por Sakura? – le pidió – la comida esta casi lista" Dijo regresando a la cocina.

La rubia fue camino a la alcoba de las chicas en busca de la pelirrosa, Hinata regreso a la cocina donde tenía preparando la comida para esta tarde y unos postres que le encantaban a sus amigas, que claro, esperaba también le gustasen a los chicos, a Naruto en especial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Esta horrible, no puedo creer que vayas a conservar esa cosa – bufo – conociendo a Naruko, quizá puso vudú en esa muñeca ¿Por qué es una muñeca, no?" Pregunto mirando el regalo de su hermana para el teme, sintió celos.

"Eres idiota" Dijo Sasuke ofendido.

"Es una muñeca horrible – dijo probando la silla gamer, que recibió Sasuke – la silla en cambio…"

"Idiota" Lo llamo luego de dejar la peculiar muñeca en el ropero, le parecía un detalle enternecedor, pero no se lo reconocería frente a Naruto.

"Esta increíble – decía el rubio meciéndose en la silla – no puedo creer que mamá me la negara pero a ti sí que te haya comprado una"

"Lo dicho – respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa superior – me ama más que a ti"

Si, la silla estaba genial, sin duda, además provocaba los celos de Naruto y este hacia pucheros que le provocaban cosas en el estomago a Sasuke de solo verlo, pero una vez más: era algo que el mayor no reconocería. Se acomodo al borde de su cama, viendo a Naruto jugando con la silla, era un gran regalo, no podía negarlo, pero secretamente estaba deseando ese año también recibir una tarta hecha en casa por parte de Kushina y el ya tradicional escape a la montaña con Minato y Naruto, los tres se iban un fin de semana a hacer senderismo y esas cosas de hombre, Sasuke quería eso ese año también. Suspiro con algo de pena, cuanto debía a la familia Namikaze.

"Quita esa cara, teme – le hablo el rubio mientras conectaba la consola de videojuegos – solo envejecerás un año" Dijo divertido.

"Tsk" Ambos sabían que eso no era lo que ocupaba la mente del mayor.

"Mi madre también estará extrañando prepararte la tarta – dijo recordando la sonrisa boba que el moreno siempre quería ocultar cuando Kushina le mostraba la tarta que preparo para su fiesta – pero ahora mismo, otras cosas ocupan el tiempo de mis padres…"

"Lo sé" Bufo el Uchiha.

"Y el de los tuyos, también teme – le miro serio, el moreno se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama, Naruto se acerco y se hinco a un lado del colchón – Sasuke… ahora que tu hermano te ha dicho la verdad… ya no puedes culpar mas a tus padres"

"No lo hago"

"Lo haces – agrego serio – han pasado todos estos años lejos para protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano… como ahora mismo lo están haciendo mis padres también"

"¿Los extrañas?"

"Un poco – sonrió – pensar que mi madre dijo que podía visitarle cuando quisiera… parece que ya no podrá ser así, Europa no queda a dos horas de camino… no es seguro visitarles, a menos que contrate seguridad privada"

Sasuke recordó aquello que no le había comentado a Naruto y se pregunto si era o no apropiado decirle, eran amigos, se contaban todo, pero el azabache no sabía que reacción esperar de su amigo impertinente. El entendía que estaban bajo vigilancia por su propio bien, que seguramente en esos momentos ya estaban siendo monitoreados de alguna u otra manera, pero Naruto era otro mundo, otro caso, se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos, el chico se veía melancólico.

"Teme – lo llamo – a veces quisiera tener el poder de restarle importancia a los apellidos…"

Aquello sonaría tonto para cualquiera. No para Sasuke.

"No puedes"

"Lo sé – miro el techo – y duele ¿Sabes?"

"Ya, no llores – dijo yendo al ropero – tomare un baño"

"¿Quieres que te talle la espalda, Sasuke-kun?" Dijo con burla.

Sasuke le arrojo un zapato que el rubio no alcanzo a esquivar.

Definitivamente, decirle al tonto de Naruto sobre los guardaespaldas, no era buena idea.

El mayor se metió a la regadera, la pelirrosa ya había salido y el chico solo podía intentar no respirar el empalagoso aroma a fresas que Sakura dejaba en el cuarto después de bañarse, molestaba la nariz del Uchiha, por suerte no era tan desconsideraba como para no secar el piso o cuidar de no dejar cabellos que pudieran tapar la coladera. Debía admitirlo, el convivir con chicas no era tan malo.

En medio de su tren de pensamientos pudo escuchar en la sala a la pelirrosa y la rubia platicar animadamente, algo sobre el trabajo de Ino, también algunos trastes haciendo ruido en la cocina, seguro que Hinata estaba haciendo las tareas de nuevo, nadie en esa casa más que ella había movido un dedo por las tareas del hogar y era otro punto a favor. Sasuke quería negárselo, pero secretamente empezaba a sentir curiosidad por Hinata y su situación, aunque en aquel momento había algo que le preocupaba mucho más. Minutos antes logro averiguar de dónde le resultaba familiar la pelirrosa ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Sería que Sakura tampoco lo recordaba? era un hecho que aquello que los unía a los dos, por lo cual conocía a la chica de pequeño, era ya cosa del pasado y mas con sus padres muertos, pero ¿La Haruno de verdad no lo recordaba?

"Tsk" hundió el rostro unos segundos en el agua.

No podía olvidársele así como así, si, ambos eran muy pequeños cuando aquello se acordó pero el que Sakura hubiese olvidado que Sasuke y ella debían casarse al crecer, hería seriamente el orgullo del azabache. No es como si le importara, no se casaría con una mujer solo por que a_sí estaba planeado _y mucho menos con la heredera de un imperio en ruinas, quien por supuesto, parecía no tener idea de quién era él.

Para cuando salió de la bañera su cuerpo estaba lo bastante relajado para tolerar cualquier cosa, o casi cualquiera. _Su_ cepillo de cerdas naturales que estaba en _su_ gaveta, no estaba en _su_ lugar y tampoco _su_ cepillo de dientes. Con relajación o sin ella, quien quiera que haya osado hacer aquella anarquía entre sus cosas lo pagaría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Recuerdo cuando Sasuke e Itachi eran así de pequeños" Dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Kushina estaba sentada a los pies de la cama donde Naruko dormía, le acaricio el rostro y la tapo bien. Habían llegado en el último vuelo y tenían escasas 3 horas en la ciudad. No hubieron inconvenientes mayores de camino ahí, pero los Namikaze – o al menos una parte de ellos – estaba ya instalada en la residencia de los Uchiha, apenas llegaron: Fugaku y Minato se enfrascaron en una plática de hombres, se encerraron en el despacho del azabache y excluyeron a sus mujeres.

Mikoto observaba como la dulce Naruko dormía plácidamente, miro a su vieja amiga pelirroja a la que le debía tanto.

"Sasuke es un joven increíble – dijo con dulzura – deberías ver el amor que le tiene Naruko"

"Puedo imaginarlo – sonrió en respuesta – esa sonrisa en tu pequeña perdurara, de eso nos encargaremos Fugaku y yo"

Mikoto le sonrió forzadamente, ambas mujeres sabían la situación en que sus familias estaban envueltas y a ninguna le hacia lo mas mínimamente feliz el estar lejos de sus hijos.

"Siempre estuviste para mi hijo menor, cuando lo necesito – le tomo la mano a Kushina – lo único que lamento es no poder estar yo para el tuyo, ahora que lo necesitara"

"Naruto es ya un hombre – estrecho el agarre – Sasuke-kun y el pueden cuidarse bien… bastante haces con recibir al resto de mi familia"

Ambas mujeres vieron a la pequeña recostada en la cama, aun dormida totalmente y sonrieron con nostalgia.

"¿Cómo ha sido? ya sabes – miro al suelo – el tener lejos a tus hijos… por su bien"

"Difícil los primeros años – dijo Mikoto con pesar – el saber que tu y Minato cuidaban de mi Sasuke, lo hacía más llevadero… aun ahora solo puedo llamarle algunas contadas veces y pocos minutos _por seguridad _pero ahora estoy mucho más tranquila… Fugaku ha puesto a dos de sus mejores hombres a cuidar de nuestros hijos"

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora mismo tanto mis hijos como el tuyo, tienen hombres cuidándoles la espalda – le sonrió a su amiga – cuidaran cada paso que den y nos mantendrán al tanto"

"¿Los chicos lo saben? – se alarmo, sabia cuan imprudente podría ser Naruto y aunado al hecho de que estaba viviendo con una identidad falsa, aquello complicaría las cosas bastante – ¿Minato lo sabe?"

"Fugaku le informo a Itachi, para esta hora Sasuke debe saberlo mientras a Minato se lo dice mi esposo…"

"Entonces todo está bien – suspiro – confío en la inteligencia de Sasuke-kun para lidiar con Naruto, tienes un buen hijo Mikoto"

"Que tu y Minato ayudaron a forjar" Abrazo a su amiga de la infancia y de pena de madres, compartida.

Desde el corredor, detrás de la puerta, sus respectivos esposos les observaban. La mirada de Minato era de impotencia, Fugaku puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Ahora menos que nunca debes dudar"

"Es solo que lo que hemos hecho _por el bien de nuestras familias _todos estos años, no ha hecho más que causarles penas, Fugaku"

"Sé que tu pensar es otro – concedió con serenidad – pero por lo menos yo, prefiero una familia separada y segura, que unida y muerta"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke, Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad, la cual estaba peligrosamente alineada desde abajo con el cuerpo del rubio que le acorralaba a horcajadas desde encima. Sasuke rogaba que el calorcillo escandaloso que estaba subiendo a sus mejillas, no se notase mucho y que tampoco decidiera trasladarse al sur, bajo la toalla, de lo contrario aquello se tornaría en una situación incómoda. Más incomoda.

"¡Vamos, teme! – le rogaba mientras se restregaba peligrosamente sobre el cuerpo del azabache – tienes que prestármelo"

Sasuke paso saliva, pegando su cuerpo mas contra el piso helado para evitar el rose de su cuerpo con el del imprudente cabezotas de Naruto ¿Cómo es que habían acabado así? ¡Ah, claro! Por que Sasuke quería reñir a las chicas por meterse con su metódico orden en su gaveta de baño.

Naruto no quiso dejarlo ir a reclamar, riñeron, rodaron y ahora estaban en el suelo en una posición por demás comprometedora y Naruto parecía no notarlo ni darle importancia. Menuda situación que se armo solo por querer hacer un reclamo.

"Anda – rogo una vez más – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me hinque?"

Sasuke sonrió nerviosamente, la sonrisa de chulito no salía del todo bien mientras su cuerpo estaba haciendo una revolución hormonal bajo la toalla.

"No seas bastardo – le rogo con un puchero adorable – solo será un momento"

Y Sasuke desistió.

"¡Usa la estúpida silla, dobe!" Le grito esperando que Naruto no notase la gravedad de su voz y el asunto.

"Ya sabía yo que no eras tan malo" Le dijo con una sonrisilla boba.

"Ahora bájate, dobe – desvió la mirada – pesas"

"¿No será que te estoy excitando, teme?" Pregunto con malicia, restregó una vez más su trasero contra la pelvis de Sasuke e inmediatamente se levanto como bala.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra en el suelo, no, Naruto no podría ser mas imbécil. Sasuke corrió al cuarto de baño y se encerró con llave, Naruto regreso la vista a donde segundos antes _jugaba _con Sasuke. El rubio claramente noto una semi erección bajo su trasero, cubierta por la toalla de baño de Sasuke, se repitió una y otra vez que aquello era normal, después de todo el solo jugaba pero igual el azabache no era de madera, si le tocaban, se ponía duro. Una vez clara aquella idea, solo pensaba en cómo sacar de su mente que s_u _trasero le provoco una reacción a _su _amigo.

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo de la regadera y abrió el grifo del agua helada.

Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema de la homosexualidad de Sasuke desde que este la confeso. No se había mencionado ni por error el tema, ambos estaban bien con eso, hasta aquel momento ¿Cuándo es que Sasuke en el mundo pensó, que era mala idea el que las cosas dentro de su amistad _no cambiarían _por su preferencia sexual? Vale, que la convivencia iba fenomenal, pero últimamente la excesiva confianza que Naruto tenía con él desde siempre, le estaba empezando a molestar. Que desde pequeños había roses accidentales, incluso intencionales pero solo jugando como segundos antes, pero era la primera vez que el cuerpo del Uchiha mostraba una reacción sin que el pudiese impedirla. Se sentía avergonzado, muy avergonzado, Sasuke se miro al espejo e intento esconder aquel molesto rubor, la semi erección desapareció con agua helada pero su pena no. Naruto esperaba en la habitación.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha" Se dijo a sí mismo y salió a la habitación.

Naruto estaba sentado en la silla gamer, jugando videojuegos mientras que Sasuke sacaba su ropa del armario y se cambiaba como siempre lo hacía, estaba consciente de que aquello era ya natural, también Naruto seguía cambiándose frente a él y desde el incidente de los minutos anteriores, no había sucedido ningún inconveniente con aquel nivel de intimidad entre los chicos. Pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Los miembros de Sasuke se engarrotaban con cada movimiento que hacía para meterse en su ropa de andar en casa y Naruto en total mutismo no ayudaba. ¿Sería el momento para hablar sobre e_spacio personal _con el dobe?

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Se llamaron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke le miro, Naruto pauso el videojuego. Aquello era serio.

"Lo de hace un momento…"

"No pasa nada"

"Si que pasa – le miro con algo inentendible en la mirada – tu… tuviste una… erección"

"Quisieras" Dijo Sasuke con chulería y su cuerpo intentando no temblar.

"Tuviste una semi erección, la sentí – le reclamo – la sentí bajo mi trasero, teme"

Había un _teme _en la frase, así que hasta ahí las cosas iban de maravilla, Sasuke no hablo en parte por no interrumpir y porque Naruto no notase que estaba temblando hasta la medula.

"Lamento eso – dijo rascándose la nuca – se que debió ser fastidioso ocuparse del problemilla en el baño"

"¿Qué? – intervino sorprendido – ¿Crees que estaba masturbándome?"

"Bueno…"

"¡Usuratonkachi!"

"¡Bueno! – Se defendió – de alguna manera debiste bajarla, teme"

"Agua helada" Dijo como si no fuese obvio.

"Oh, vale – respondió apenado – y yo que iba a entrar a ayudarte con el problemilla"

Sasuke Uchiha paso saliva, ruidosamente debo decir, era vergonzoso lo que estaba pasando por su mente pecaminosa exactamente después de la atrevida declaración del rubio. Sasuke intentaba – como siempre y fallando por primera vez – que no se notase su sorpresa ante tales palabras.

"¿Ayudarme…?"

"Si, ya sabes – le dijo mirándole como si nada – ayudarte a sacarlo"

La garganta de Sasuke se seco.

"Pero creo que ya no lo necesitas – sonrió zorrunamente – las fotos serán para la próxima"

"¿Fotos?" Pregunto queriendo sonar casual.

"Si, las fotos – saco un sobre de su bolsillo – las tengo en traje de baño, después de la clase de deportes… aunque son viejas supongo que te servirían de algo"

"Naruto – le hablo con voz grave – no quiero usar tu pornografía"

"No, no son de chicas teme – se puso nervioso – en realidad son fotos de cuando teníamos 13 años…"

Sasuke enmudeció, Naruto le estaba ofreciendo fotos suyas de adolescente, desde entonces estaba buenísimo y dejando de lado que pensar en la idea de tener fotos de Naruto adolescente para masturbarse era seguramente pederastia, se enfoco en el hecho de que el chico le estaba ofreciendo aquello.

"Solo tómalas – le extendió el sobre – de verdad que lo entiendo, no me molesta… después de todo yo hago lo mío con las revistas de PlayBoy…"

"Cierra la boca" Dijo con asco y tomando el sobre.

"Lo siento" Se disculpo con un puchero.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, dobe?"

"Si – le sonrió con pena – solo no le digas a Menma" Y dicho aquello regreso a la silla y al videojuego.

Sasuke inmediatamente abrió el sobre cuando Naruto ya no le miraba: adentro había poco más de una docena de fotos de Menma en poca ropa. Por un segundo el moreno asumió que eran fotos del propio rubio. Sasuke quiso azotar la cara contra la pared y la de Naruto también, lo había olvidado.

"Que conste que debería odiarte por ilusionar a mi hermanita menor y fantasear con mi hermano mayor, pero no diré nada si tú me dejas al margen de tus fantasías húmedas con Menma"

Naruto asumió desde la vez de la confesión, que Sasuke moría por Menma.

"Vale" Dijo más relajado, tirándose en la cama.

"Sasuke…" Le llamo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Realmente estas enamorado de mi hermano?"

"Vuelve al juego, dobe" Le respondió serio.

La plática había concluido por el momento y ninguno de los chicos tenía problema con eso. Eso claro, hasta que surgió otra de las ideas brillantes de Naruto.

"¡Lo tengo! – exclamo poniéndose en un salto de pie – ¿Por qué no practicas?"

Sasuke le miro interrogante desde la cama.

"Ya sabes, practicar – sonrió optimista – para que no te empalmes cuando veas a Menma"

Si Sasuke hubiese estaba bebiendo algo, lo habría expulsado por la nariz.

"Es obvio que lo de hace rato, fue porque te recordé a mi hermano – dijo con tono de superioridad, Sasuke suspiro agradeciendo las benditamente erradas conclusiones de su amigo – aunque debo mencionar que mi culo esta mas bueno que el de él" Argumento sonriente.

Sasuke no lo debatió.

"Así que nos evitaremos estas situaciones si practicas – le sonrió y lo jalo de la cama, llevándolo a la silla gamer – ahora bien, siéntate"

En cualquier otra situación Sasuke habría protestado por el tono y la orden, pero estaba curioso por lo que sea que Naruto intentase decir con eso de _practicar _y le siguió, se sentó en la silla gamer.

"Ahora bien, acomódate – le dijo tomando con atrevimiento y la confianza habitual, las piernas del moreno y abriéndolas para seguidamente sentarse entre ellas – ahora enciende el mando y juega"

Sasuke siguió sin rechistar también aquella indicación y mientras sentía que podía relajarse, Naruto se removió incomodo en aquella posición.

"Solo relájate, teme – le dijo sin darle la cara – imagina que soy Menma y te partiré la cara si tienes una erección"

Sasuke murió de un balazo en la partida y Naruto le arrebato el mando, se paro, le cerró las piernas y se sentó ahora sobre su regazo sin el menor cuidado, el Uchiha palideció.

"Menma o no, teme – le dijo con seriedad, mientras pausaba la partida siguiente – esto será incomodo si te empalmas cada vez que hay roses accidentales con un culo de hombre"

"_Tu_ culo sobre _mi_ regazo, no es un roce accidental, dobe" Logro articular sin nerviosismo.

"Es solo practica"

"¿Tallarme el culo sobre la pelvis es tu idea de _practicar_?" Pregunto ya más relajado.

"Si – quito la pausa del videojuego – ¿Tienes idea de cómo ayuda este tipo de ejercicio?"

"¿Qué? – sonrió – ¿Quieres decirme que ya lo has hecho antes?" Aquello ya no le divertía.

"Algo así – continuo jugando – Menma se ponía una falda y se sentaba por horas sobre mis piernas, para que aprendiese a no tener erecciones cuando viese a una niña con vestido"

"¿Cómo es que me perdí eso?" Pregunto ya mas aliviado.

"Lo hacía en las vacaciones – dijo molesto – las ultimas, cuando fuimos con el abuelo Jiraiya… antes de lo que paso en casa…"

"No quiero saber de dónde saco la falda" Dijo apresurado para cambiar el tema, Naruto era sensible en cuanto a aquel recuerdo de cuando se descubrió la procedencia de Menma.

"Ni yo" Dijo con escalofríos y cara azul.

Sasuke logro relajarse, pero solo un poco, apenas se sentó bien, siento de nuevo brinquitos de Naruto cada vez que ganaba y tuvo que soportar aquello y el constante remover del culo del rubio sobre su regazo, media hora de eso, era media hora de infierno en la mente del Uchiha, quien pensaba en lo más desagradable que le pasara por la mente para no enfocarse en el delicioso y blando trasero dulce de su amigo. Aferraba las manos a los costados de la silla, mientras se reprochaba no haberse masturbado en su adolescencia como un joven sano, de seguro si lo hubiese hecho a morir como Naruto y Menma – bien lo sabia – no tendría esas reacciones de colegiala virgen y todo por un roce simplemente. Si fuera menos Uchiha, sus esfuerzos por no agarrar las nalgas de Naruto habrían claudicado en el momento que el rubio se recargo totalmente sobre su pecho y siguió con la vista al frente, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sasuke, jugando como si aquella no fuese una pose rara.

"¿Mejor, teme?" Pregunto mientras seguía jugando.

"Humm"

"Nada de _Humm _– le arremedo pobremente mientras pausaba el juego y le encaraba – que dos horas sentando mi hermoso culo sobre tu incomodo regazo debió servir para algo"

_Para darme un dolor de bolas tremendo, _quiso responder Sasuke.

"Si – le sonrió ya con más calma y habitual superioridad – para entumirme las piernas, te he dicho que estas gordo dobe"

"Menma lo está más" Dijo con un puchero de disgusto.

"Eso no lo sabes"

"Ni tu"

"Me lo imagino"

"¡Puag! – Hiso cara de asco – teme, te he dicho que me mantengas al margen de tus fantasías eróticas con mi hermano"

"Su trasero debe ser más firme que el tuyo" Le provoco.

"Por supuesto que no"

"Menma siempre fue más atlético"

"Atlético nada ¡Mira esto! – se puso de pie y se subió la camisa, señalo los cuadros en su bien trabajado abdomen – apuesto que Menma no tiene así esta parte del cuerpo"

"Hay otros logros, dobe" Dijo divertido entrando en el juego.

"¡Mis piernas! – se alzo el pijama hasta la rodilla – son más firmes, el futbol siempre fue lo mío"

"Menma hacia pesas, conmigo" Sonrió.

"¡Yo estoy mejor!" Alego sacándose la camisa y mostrando bíceps y tríceps.

"Humm – dijo fingiendo analizar clínicamente – pues digamos que de chicos, Menma no utilizaba cartera en ambos bolsillos traseros"

"¡Calla! – le dijo con un sonrojo, recordando que el hacia eso precisamente y se bajo el pijama – ¿a que están mejor que antes?"

Sasuke se podría quemar mientras jugaba con ese fuego, pero siguió el instinto, le dio una nalgada a Naruto. Este se quejo, Sasuke solo soltó una risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, bastardo?"Dijo subiéndose el pantalón.

"Aguaditas – se rio mas – como gelatina"

Naruto lo miro con odio y se le lanzo encima, rodaron una vez más por el suelo, dieron otra vuelta más, tiraron un par de cosas, Sasuke domino.

"No te enojes porque te digo tus verdades, dobe" Le sonrió desde arriba.

Gruñido de Naruto, golpe de Sasuke, movimiento del rubio y dominio.

"Yo soy mejor que Menma" Dijo indignado.

"Pero no estás mas bueno"

"¿Ah no?"Le reto divertido.

"N-O – le deletreó con risa – No, dobe"

Rodaron un poco mas hasta que Naruto convirtió aquello en una guerra de cosquillas, sabía que Sasuke las odiaba y sabia bien porque.

"Menma no sabe esto – dijo emocionado, haciendo cosquillas en la nuca de Sasuke – ni esto" Declaro atacando el punto mas sensible de Sasuke, detrás de las rodillas.

Las cosquillas seguían, a Sasuke poco le importaba si Naruto realmente creía que él gustaba de Menma o no, simplemente el momento, era divertido, divertido sin más, como cuando niños, sin hormonas, nada de roses, Naruto heterosexual y Sasuke homosexual y sus complicaciones.

Eran Naruto y Sasuke, con 12 años y sus juegos habituales.

"¡Basta!" Pidió mientras ahogaba la risa lo más que podía.

"Soy mejor que Menma ¡Dilo!" Arremetió más contra el cuello.

"¡Que no, dobe!" Le gritaba desde el suelo, debajo de su cuerpo.

"¡A que si! ¡Vamos dilo!" Le exigió divertido.

"¡Que no! – dijo removiéndose inquieto – ¡Basta!"

"¡Vamos! solo dilo, teme – le pidió repitiendo la tortura – solo tienes que decirlo y parare"

"¡No!" Gritaba con empeño mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en no romper en carcajadas.

"Como quieras" Dijo más divertido y siguiendo con las cosquillas en el cuello sensible y descubierto de Sasuke.

El teléfono celular de Naruto vibrara sobre la mesilla de noche, pero el rubio tenía una tarea más importante entre manos y se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Contesta – estallo en carcajadas – vamos ¡Dobe, contesta!" Lograba decir entre risotadas.

En un movimiento torpe: intento de Naruto por tomar el móvil sin bajarse de Sasuke, el moreno lo hiso rodar e impactar contra el escritorio, ambos se quejaron del dolor, pero el mayor tomo el celular.

"Habla el semental de Naruto, en este momento lo tengo debajo así que más vale que tu llamada sea importante" Dijo realmente divertido.

"Vale – se escucho la risa, Sasuke se paralizo – no sé si sea importante, pero chicos que si están así de ocupados, llamo después"

"¿Quién llama? – Pregunto divertido desde el suelo, el rubio. Al ver la cara de susto de Sasuke y el modo en el respondió la llamada asumió lo peor, le arrebato el teléfono – abuelo, no le hagas caso al teme y no lo ataques, es solo una broma…"

"¿Una broma?"

"Si – alego – solo jugábamos a las cosquillas y…" Se detuvo.

"Sonaba más divertida la versión de Sasuke – rio una vez más – ah por cierto, no soy Jiraiya"

"Ya lo sé" Dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

"Cuanto tiempo" Le dijo ya en tono serio.

"Bastante – dijo Naruto, tratando de contener las emociones que le provocaban aquella voz – pensé que nunca llamarías"

"Igual yo – dijo con un suspiro – ahora que lo he hecho no tengo idea de que puedo decirte, hermanito"

"Prueba con _idiota_ – Sugirió Sasuke que repuesto de la sorpresa, estaba atento a la llamada y la expresión de Naruto – que ahora mismo le va de maravilla con la cara que ha puesto"

"Ignora al teme, Menma – le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, Sasuke solo le dio un codazo amistoso – solo está enojado porque ha tenido que admitir que estoy más bueno que t…"

"Naruto ha estado llorando todos estos años por que no regresabas las llamadas" Interrumpió Sasuke.

"¿Mas bueno que quien? – pregunto curioso – por cierto… lo siento Naru-chan" Dijo con cariño.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron mirada, el rubio estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermano que Sasuke gustaba de él, se sintió tonto y se disculpo con señas. Regreso a la llamada.

"No te preocupes Menma – le dijo con ternura – espero que tengas tiempo, porque ahora que has decidido llamar tienes que ponernos al corriente de todo al teme y a mi"

"Podemos hacer una videoconferencia – sugirió animado – solo dame unos minutos ¿vale?"

"Claro – respondió el rubio animado – la computadora, teme ¡la computadora!" Le apresuro.

"Podrías sonar menos desesperado, dobe – le advirtió y fue por el portátil – es solo Menma"

"Por eso – dijo tapando la bocina – vas a verlo ¿no te emociona?"

"¿Por qué habría de…? – Sasuke recordó el concepto que Naruto tenía, este lo miraba expectante – ah… creí que no querías tocar ese tema conmigo"

"Prende esa cosa ya" Dijo abriendo la laptop.

"¿Bueno?"

"Aquí sigo, Menma – dijo ansioso, Sasuke se rio de él – dame tu dirección"

"Apunta"

"Vale"

Los chicos intentaban enlazar la conexión mientras Menma aparecía como pendiente en la pantalla de la imagen de su cámara web. Colgaron el teléfono, se habían sentado Naruto al lado de Sasuke, ambos en la cama del moreno, este estaba de panza frente al computador con el rubio a su lado de piernas cruzadas, tamboreaba los dedos sobre la espalda de Sasuke a la espera de ver a Menma en pantalla.

"¿Listo?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Es Menma, no un artista famoso"

"Como si te pusiera uno de la manera en que lo hace mi hermano" Le codeo, recordando lo de la tarde y la _práctica_.

Sasuke regreso su mirada al monitor, aun estaba como pendiente la imagen de Menma, la conexión era realmente lenta, pero Naruto no hacia la espera mas cómoda. Sasuke estaba por someterlo si no paraba de moverse así en la cama, estaba revolviendo las cobijas del azabache, cuando se escucho como tocaban toscamente en la puerta.

"Nadie sabe que estamos aqui" Argumento serio, cuando vio a Naruto querer ponerse de pie.

"Pero…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Yo voy" Dijo Sakura, que se paro del sofá, limpiándose la cara.

"¡Por Dios! – exclamo Ino siguiéndola – ¿Quién toca de esa manera?"

"Ya voy – dijo ante el último golpe en la puerta y la abrió – ¿Qué se le ofrece señ…?" Trago saliva.

"¿Quién es Sakura…?" Se detuvo en seco tras su amiga, viendo al hombre en la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas "Saludo con voz grave el hombre tras la puerta.

En la cocina se escucho como una bandeja de aluminio caía al suelo estrepitosamente, Hinata estaba aferrada a la isla de la cocina, intentando no caer desmallada, de pronto sus piernas eran más aguadas que las mezcla desparramada en el suelo y todo le estaba dando vueltas, una oscuridad inmensa amenazaba con tragarla y el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Salió disparado como un rayo del departamento y lo alcanzo justo en el corredor, Kakashi detuvo al hombre sujetándole un brazo en una llave de la que sería imposible escapar sin dislocarse un hombro y lo sometió contra la pared y su pistola apuntando a su sien derecha.

"Ahora, vas a venir con nosotros sin hacer ruido – le ordeno – o voy a sacarte el cerebro por el culo, con esto" Le mostro el arma.

"Linda pistola Hatake, así que sigue siendo tu superior ¿He Iruka?" Comento con malicia viendo el arma de fuego del peli plateado y la pistola eléctrica del moreno.

"Eso no te importa – le respondió el aludido – camina y cierra el pico"

Los hombres se disponían a retirarse del lugar con el hombre en custodia, Iruka regreso la mirada al corredor, en el piso frente a la puerta del departamento que tenían vigilado había una persona en el portal.

"Iruka" Le llamo Kakashi con recelo.

"_No es nuestro asunto" _Repitió la frase más usada de Kakashi.

"No lo es – aclaro y jalo al hombre – ahora mismo hay asuntos más importantes, camina"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La llamada seguía a la espera y Naruto perdía la paciencia, Sasuke se divertía un poco con aquella expresión infantil en el rostro del menor. El ruido en la puerta de la entrada principal ceso, al parecer las chicas abrieron y seguidamente un ruido metálico retumbo en la cocina. Naruto hiso ademan de pararse, Sasuke le jalo el pijama.

"No te metas" Le regaño, consciente de que podía ser una riña de chicas o simple torpeza.

"Pero teme…"

"No te han llamado"

"¡Naruto!" Se escucho desde la puerta de entrada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bueno, planeaba disculparme por la tardanza pero realmente no puedo, ha sido así por que no quería escribir un capitulo sin pies ni cabeza y espero haber logrado algo coherente ¿saben? me revuelvo un poco, por que como ya tengo toda una idea de la trama, escribo de manera que creo que solo yo entiendo lo que está pasando y creo que abuso del lector.

Háganme saber si se pierden con mi manera de narrar u.u para corregirlo.

Saludos y gracias por cada review, me suben bastante el ánimo y la inspiración claro.

**kioko527**

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que mi trabajo con el Fic siga gustando :) y que tu sigas leyéndome.

Quiero hacer algo realmente bueno con los personajes, Hinata y Neeji en especial, espero te guste lo que viene mas adelante.

Saludos y besos.

**jackpot22**

Hola, los personajes principales son los 5 del departamento, si no he mencionado todos en el sumary es porque no cabían XD pero me alegra que al menos un par de los papeles que les di a los personajes te hayan capturado, en cuanto a si quedaron o no grandes, ya lo sabrás si sigues leyendo, porque esto apenas es una introducción a la historia real, va para largo. Si quieres quedarte a ver el final o si el cliché sigue o no, se agrade tu review. Y si el NaruIno será temporal u.u lo lamento.

Saludos.

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**

Hola Hola :3

La parodia de pareja gay XD no lo había visto así, pero de eso va el chiste, aun no sé si meter KakaIru pero ya veremos.

Si, Kushina realmente tiene problemas con el tema de Menma y sus hijos, me temo que tendré que detallarlo, no quiero que la crucifiquen u.u en cuanto a la relación Naruko-Sasuke, me pareció un plus tierno, tendrá más rollo ese pequeño e inocente romance.

Menma y Jiraiya. Ay esta relación padre-hijo es algo que quería aclarar a la de ya por qué no me gustaba desde que empecé la historia, pero como dicen era un mal necesario jejeje. En cuanto a Orochimaru, hummm el anda haciendo de las suyas y lo tendrán que contentar.

Sakura, su historia, sus traumas y los de Sasuke-kun XD me he imaginado lo que sería porque siempre pensé en este Sasuke como un con TOC y si que ha sido una patada en las bolas, los gajes de la convivencia de piso.

Jajajaja no, para nada, ya rape a Ino de niña, de nuevo no lo hare… eso creo.

Ese _espíritu de juventud _no lo envidia solo Iruka :P

Me temo que este capítulo no te ha dicho quien tocaba la puerta pero el siguiente ya vendrá con eso ténganme paciencia ¿vale?

Que bueno que te gusten los personajes

Saludos :3

**jennitanime**

Neeji, Orochimaru, el informe de los guardaespaldas para Itachi, todo viene en el siguiente capitulo, espero me hagas saber tu opinión, un beso y gracias por la paciencia.

Saludos

No sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que mi yaoi tiene magia, como tu dices, si no sueles leer el género y mi historia te ha gustado, es bastante buen incentivo para mi y la inspiración, espero sigas el fic.

Besos y saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**UN CHICO BUENO**

"Al fin" Exclamo el azabache menor.

La imagen en el monitor al fin accedió, dentro del recuadro esta en personas ni más ni menos que Menma Namikaze y parecía muy divertido con lo que sea que le ofrecía la vista de la cámara.

"Lindo recibimiento Uchiha" dijo complacido para luego chiflarle al aludido.

"Tsk" El mayor solo se apresuro en la tarea de meterse la camisa del pijama.

Estaba a medio vestir cuando el chat por fin enlazo con la cámara web de Menma, dos minutos antes lo habría visto en calzoncillos y eso no era bueno. Regreso ya con el pijama bien puesto y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, panza abajo, frente al monitor.

"Parece que le has puesto ganas al gimnasio en estos 6 años Sasukito – le guiño el ojo – dos minutos antes y seguro podría haber visto que más cosas te crecieron aparte de los bíceps"

"Tu vocabulario siempre tan fino, Menma" Expreso con sarcasmo y mueca de fastidio.

"Sacas esa vulgaridad que llevo dentro"

"Tu estupidez no es cosa mía"

Menma sonrió de esa manera tan suya, que Sasuke sabía desde siempre cuantos suspiros arrancaba en las chicas y uno que otro varón. La misma sonrisa que él tenía: la sonrisa de un chico malo. Quizá la única diferencia entre aquellos dos era que el Uchiha sonreía pocas veces y con algo más de altanería, Menma en cambio obsequiaba ese gesto a todos por igual y parecía que ni si quiera se percataba de lo que provocaba.

El Uchiha se miraba los dedos, no estaba de ánimos para entablar ninguna charla, Menma suspiro: ese Uchiha era tal y como lo recordaba de niño, solo – deliciosamente – desarrollado.

"No es que no me alegre que estés de ese lado de la cámara – dijo con sonrisa coqueta – pero ¿Dónde está el perdedor de mi hermano?"

"Le han llamado – dijo con fastidio – no debe tardar"

"¿Esta al teléfono?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Nuestras compañeras de piso le han…"

"¡Hey, hey! espera – le interrumpió – ¿has dicho _compañeras _de piso?"

"Si"

"¿En plural? ¿En femenino? – el Uchiha asintió dos veces sin mudar el gesto de fastidio – ¿estás viviendo con universitarias?"

"No exactamente"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ha habido incidentes a la hora de mudarnos el piso, hemos tenido que compartirlo con otras tres chicas"

"¿Tres? – se emociono – haberlo dicho antes, les superan en número, ahora mismo salga para allá, habrá que igualar el marcador"

"Ni hablar" Le corto.

"Oh vamos, no seas cruel – dijo poniendo morros, le recordó vagamente a Naruto – además a ti ni te gustan las chicas…"

"Cierra la boca, Menma"

"Oh si – sonrió con malicia, recordando – la última vez que me dijiste eso, te rete a que lo hicieras por ti mismo… de no ser porque estoy lejos, te obligaría a que me calles…" Le dijo con coquetería.

Sasuke casi reacciono, recordó que aquella vez cuando niños, Naruto les interrumpió, recordó también en que ocasión fue y bajo la vista para bufar fastidiado. Quizá no era tan mala la idea de que Menma fuese a vivir con ellos. Así quizá habría una razón para que Ino no anduviese por los rincones robándole besos a Naruto.

"Vivimos con una pelirrosa agresiva, una peli azul depresiva y con Ino"

"¿Pelirrosa, eh? ¿Sus cejas son del mismo tono que su cabello? dicen que si lo son, el vello púbico también – sonrió con perversión extrema – espera ¿Has dicho Ino?"

"Si"

"Ino ¿_La_ Ino del pueblo? ¿La rubia que le gustaba a Naruto? ¿Esa Ino?"

"La misma"

"Joder – dijo impresionado – no imagino lo mal que la debe estar pasando mi hermano" Dijo con verdadera pena.

"Jum" Sasuke rodo los ojos.

"A no ser que… – miro fijamente la imagen de Sasuke – estén liados…"

Sasuke se sentó en la cama frente al ordenador, simplemente se sobo la nuca en un gesto de estrés, el estrés que le causaba ese tema en particular.

"Debes estar que te retuerces"

"No me importa – aseguro indiferente – solo se besaron"

"Vale, por ahora – le pico – seguro que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no solo se darán picoretes si hay oportunidad"

Sasuke le dedico una mirada envenenada.

"Dejando de lado al primer amor de mi hermanito – dijo son risa – ¿Cómo lo llevas tu? ¿Le has dicho?"

"¿Decirle que, Menma?"

"Que él es el tuyo – sonrió casi con simpatía – ya sabes, que le amas"

"¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo amo al dobe?" Pregunto con aburrimiento.

"Tu – amplio la sonría – acabas de confirmármelo"

"Estás loco"

"Un poco puede – rio bajito – pero estamos hablando de ti, has tenido 6 años enteros para decirle lo que sientes"

"Tsk" No servía de mucho discutirle ese punto a Menma, desde siempre ha estado al tanto de lo que Sasuke sentía por el dobe cabezotas.

"¿Estas diciéndome que no sabe absolutamente nada?"

Sasuke miro el techo, las evasivas respondían mejor.

"¿Ni si quiera que eres gay?"

"Lo sabe"

"Oh vaya, eso es algo – añadió divertido – ¿hace cuanto le dijiste? ¿O es que saliste con algún chico? ¡Oye! si alguien tenía derecho a ser usado para que le des celos a mi hermano, ese soy yo"

"Le dije hace unas semanas"

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

"No es como si fuera por ahí con un letrero de GAY en la frente"

Aunque pensándolo bien quizá, con un poco de suerte, eso le habría dado un pequeño indicio a Naruto. Bombos y tarolas, quizá Sasuke siendo coronado como reina de carnaval o algo así de evidente haría que el rubio lo hubiese notado con más facilidad. Pero la verdad era que con el entendimiento de Namikaze, nunca había camino fácil. Sasuke se puso azul solo de contemplar el camino que le esperaba si quería decirle a Naruto sus sentimientos.

"Lo sé, pero es decir 18 años de amistad deben haberle dado al menos una pista, ni si quiera Naruto es tan idiota"

Sasuke sonrió un poco, sí que lo era. El bien sabia, cuanto. Sonrió un poco de esa manera torcida, Menma le miro encandilado por un par de segundos que por fortuna el azabache mayor no noto.

"No quiero hablar más del tema"

"Oh vamos, es divertido"

"No hablare de mi vida personal con el señor fetichista de las faldas de colegiala" Le pico con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Naruto te lo ha contado – dedujo con la cara azul – en mi defensa solo teníamos 11 años, además no era una falda de colegiala" Dijo indignado.

"Sí, claro"

"Pero cuando quieras consigo una – le hablo con tono sugestivo – ya sabes, si te va ese rollito de los disfraces eróticos"

"Paso"

Menma solo rio divertido de los gestos de su viejo amigo de la infancia, en cierto punto empezaba a resentir el haber perdido comunicación también con Sasuke cuando corto lazos con Naruto y los Namikaze, pero no es como si pudiese haberse mantenido en contacto con el moreno si el rubio siempre estaba a su alrededor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?" Dijo Naruto dejando a la chica sobre la cama.

"¡No!" Dijeron Sakura e Ino al unisonó.

"Va a estar bien – aseguro la rubia palpando su frente – parece que tiene algo de fiebre"

"Pasara con una compresas – dijo la pelirrosa yendo al cuarto de baño – iré por agua fría"

"¿Están seguras?" Miro a Hinata tendida en la cama, la habían encontrado en el suelo de la cocina, inconsciente.

"Si – le sonrió Ino, con sinceridad – en un rato mas iré a limpiar la cocina"

"Lo puedo hacer yo, mas tarde – dijo Ino – ahora ve a atender a tu invitado"

"Ni si quiera es mi amigo" Dijo con algo de fastidio.

"¿Pariente?"

"Algo así – se rasco la nuca – del teme más bien"

En la sala estaba sentado muy recto y con una sonrisa por todo el rostro, el hombre que toco a la puerta minutos atrás, Naruto le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se sentó frente a él, en el otro sofá. Lo más lejos posible, si Naruto fuese un gato, estaría mostrándole los colmillos y pelaje erizado a aquel invitado.

"¿Ha que has venido?"

"Las normativas sociales sugieren que deberías haberme ofrecido algo de beber"

"Eso aquí no aplica – le corto – ahora bien, te hice una pregunta"

"No sabía que estaban viviendo con chicas – le sonrió cortésmente, de esa manera tan estudiada – mi primo no parece muy social y tú tienes un pene muy pequeño como para tener éxito con el género femenino"

"Te pregunte antes – dijo con tono irritado – ¿A qué carajos has venido, Sai?"

"Bueno, esperaría que Sasuke estuviera presente para decirle a ambos"

"Ah, el teme esta en el ordenador – dijo recordando la llamada de su hermano – iré a llamarlo"

Se levanto rumbo a la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha, se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar la charla de Sasuke con la voz grave que respondía, Menma había enlazado. Sonrió pero de nuevo se detuvo de entrar por el tema que trataban aquellos dos.

"_Pero cuando quieras consigo una – le hablo con tono sugestivo – ya sabes, si te va ese rollito de los disfraces eróticos"_

"_Paso"_

Seguidamente escucho las risas que serian seguramente de Menma y extrañamente también una de Sasuke, muy breve pero evidentemente divertida.

"_Pero ya, en serio Sasuke _– se escucho a Menma con ánimo – _cuando admites lo que tu corazón siente, eres más feliz contigo mismo, o bueno, eso es lo que decía mi galleta de la fortuna"_

"_Eres un cerdo _– le respondió el Uchiha, aun con diversión – _traga al menos antes de hablar, Menma"_

"_Ese no es el tema _– adopto un tono serio _– estoy al tanto de tus sentimientos desde hace años…"_

¿Cuál sería la expresión de Sasuke? ¿Menma en realidad sabia de los sentimientos del azabache? ¿Por qué Sasuke no respondía? ¿Estaría apenado? ¿Sonrojado? Naruto vagamente recordó la escena de un manga yaoi – posesión de su enfermita hermana fujoshi precoz – donde dos chicos se declaraban su amor y uno estaba totalmente sonrojado mientras el otro se abalanzaba sobre sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza negando, estaban en una video llamada, aquello era imposible y concebir la imagen de su hermano y su mejor amigo besándose también lo era.

"_Sé lo que sientes desde que somos niños _– le dijo con una seriedad extraña – _y la verdad es que me molesta…"_

"_Menma…"_

"_Tus sentimientos me molestan Sasuke" _

"¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!" Exclamo de repente Naruto, lanzándose en la cama sobre Sasuke, rodo con el fuera de la cama, lejos de la lente de la cámara web y le tapo los ojos a Sasuke.

"¿Pero qué…?" Sasuke había quedado bajo el.

"Shh – le indico Naruto en voz baja – yo hablare con Menma" Le dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

"Pero dobe…"

"Etto… chicos – les llamo Menma desde el ordenador – no quiero interrumpir, pero si harán cosas sucias al menos enfoquen la cámara web" Dijo divertido.

"Ni hablar – dijo de tajo Naruto, levantándose con Sasuke, lo empujo hasta la salida asegurándose de que Menma no le viera el rostro, que Naruto aseguraba estaría cubierto de lagrimas – afuera tienes un invitado, teme" Y lo hecho de la habitación.

Regreso a la cama completamente indignado y dispuesto a gritarle a su hermano 4 palabras bien dichas. Mira que rechazar de una manera tan cruel al teme, solo Kami sabía lo que le habría tomado de valor a Sasuke declararle sus sentimientos al azabache menor y este venia sin más a rechazarle además de decirle que siempre estuvo al tanto de su enamoramiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ese dobe…" Se giro en cuanto le saco de la habitación, dispuesto a reñirle por sacarlo de aquella manera.

"Sasuke – hablo el chico a sus espaldas – cuanto tiempo, querido primo"

Sasuke se giro a ver a su nada querido primo. Así que el de hablaba Naruto con lo de "visita" aunque el rubio claramente olvido mencionar que no era una presencia grata, no era que el azabache odiara a Sai, bueno si, un poquito ¡Bueno, mucho! pero tampoco lo iba correr sin escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, la clase ante todo, el apellido primero.

"Te ahorrare la pregunta – le sonrió, Sasuke frunció el seño – estaba de paso por la ciudad y he querido venir a visitarte y a Naruto-kun también claro, antes de que se encerrara en la habitación" Miro por donde el rubio desapareció.

"Logro escapar – murmuro Sasuke, fue a la sala con Sai detrás – ambos sabemos que solo pueden haber dos posibles razones para que estés aquí en este momento… y una visita de _cortesía _no es una de esas razones"

"Muy astuto" sonrió complacido.

"La primera razón podría ser que hay problemas y mis padres han creído que puedes hacer algo con ello" Dijo con recelo, como si el necesitase que un crio meses menor que él, le cuidara.

"En efecto y ambos sabemos que si podría hacer algo con ello – sonrió con amabilidad mal imitada – y la segunda razón seria que tus padres han muerto y mi padre me ha enviado por ti"

Sasuke se quedo con los ojos como plato.

"No es por la primera razón – hiso una pausa dramática – pero tampoco por la segunda…"

Sasuke sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, lentamente, ese cabrón de Sai ya vería su suerte por bromear así.

"¿Entonces qué carajos haces aquí, Sai?" Dijo con exasperación, mientras aun recuperaba el aliento que contuvo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Despedido?"

"Y con baja temporal – le aseguro el moreno – así que necesito tu arma y tu placa, Hatake"

"¿Se puede saber la razón?" Pregunto Iruka.

"Veo que no has estado al tanto de tu compañero de operaciones – le dijo divertido – Kakashi ha infringido la ley en dos ocasiones desde que comenzó este operativo ¿No es así, camarada?"

Iruka miro al peli plateado, este no respondió, saco su placa y la tiro sobre la mesilla donde estaban los monitores por los que vigilaban el piso de Sasuke y Naruto. Kakashi no sabía que le estuviesen vigilando desde que comenzó todo aquello, los vigilantes: vigilados, vaya ironías.

"El arma me la quedo yo" Dijo con tono cortante mientras la aseguraba en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

"¿Qué hay de mi?" Pregunto Iruka.

"También deberías estar despedido, pero como vamos cortos de personal y el señor Namikaze no quiere más nombres figurando en el informe, te quedas, bajo mi mando"

"Suerte con eso" Espeto con molestia Kakashi.

"¿Y bien, podrían soltarme? – Dijo con puchero infantil – soy el chico bueno"

"Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí" Le espeto Hatake.

"¿Te refieres a antes de que me interceptaran en el corredor?"

"No teníamos informe sobre tu llegada, cualquiera es sospechoso dentro del perímetro" Aseguro el peli plateado.

"Eso o querías simplemente patearme el trasero como recibimiento"

"De cualquier manera ¿A que iba usted al piso de los chicos?"

"No creo que planearas presentarte como el nuevo guardaespaldas"

"Solo iba a saludarles, como nuevo vecino, para no levantar sospechas"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué has venido realmente?"

"¿A qué más? – palmeo la cabeza de Iruka cuando este le libero de los amarres de las manos y piernas, que lo mantenían atado a la silla giratoria – soy tu reemplazo, camarada"

"Veo que la calidad del servicio secreto baja cada vez mas" Añadió Kakashi con un ojito sonriente.

"Si – suspiro – mira que mandarte a ti con este chico, antes que a mi…"

"¿Chico?" Pregunto Iruka ofendido.

"Aunque bueno – le ignoro – estaba de servicio en EUA, me lleve a un par de los mejores hombres conmigo y supongo que eras lo mejor que pudieron encontrar los Uchiha, además no creo que un par de mocosos ricachones generen tanto problema en un operativo de este tipo… al menos para mí, suerte que la operación en EUA termino antes, lastima por mis camaradas" Dijo sin pisca de pena o simpatía.

Miro los monitores, en la cámara de la sala Sasuke hablaba con su invitado.

"¿Qué hombres llevaste contigo?"Pregunto Hatake con algo de temor.

"A Gai y Asuma – Kakashi retrocedió un paso antes la mención de aquellos hombres – supongo que son una gran pérdida para el escuadrón, pero así son las cosas en este mundo"

"¿Eran amigos tuyos?" Pregunto Iruka.

"Si" Kakashi tenía una expresión desolada bajo la máscara.

"Pero yo regrese con vida – le sonrió el otro – ¿Qué no te da gusto por mi?"

"Tú nunca has sido mi amigo, Obito"

"Eso es cruel – dijo en tono infantil – pero si nos conocemos desde niños, cuando pequeño era igual de amargado" Le dijo a Iruka.

"Estoy fuera del operativo – dijo el peli plateado – pero no me moveré de este piso hasta que no se me asigne otra tarea, además he pagado el mes siguiente de alquiler" Y salió por la puerta.

Iruka solo se quedo mirando por donde salió su compañero, miro al otro tipo y tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello iba a ser complicado y justo cuando sentía que podía tolerar los coqueteos de Kakashi sin asesinarle.

"No tiene remedio – Dijo con un suspiro y regreso la mirada al monitor, Sasuke aun charlaba con el otro moreno – quiero los informes sobre ese chico antes de 5 minutos y dime como funciona este armatoste, necesito escuchar esa conversación" ordeno el mayor.

"Ah, vale" Iruka se apresuro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¡Eres un imbécil, Menma!" Le grito a su hermano.

"Vaya – suspiro – que saludo tan tierno después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos"

"¿Cómo has sido capaz de hablarse así a Sasuke?"

"¿Estabas escuchando a hurtadillas?" Pregunto serio.

"No, bueno… quizá solo un poco" Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, ese tic que tenía desde niño.

"¿Desde qué parte escuchaste?"

"¿Eso qué importa? – le recrimino – ha sido brutal la manera en que le hablaste"

"Pero…"

"¡Pero nada! ¿Sabes lo que debió costarle al teme salir del armario? ¡Apenas me lo ha contado hace unas semanas!"

"Naruto…"

"Seguro el pobre creyó que me daría asco o alguna reacción homofóbica"

"Vaya has estado leyendo" Comento sorprendido.

"Ese no es el caso – ¿Por qué todos le decían eso? – dime ¿Por qué le has rechazado de esa manera?"

"Naruto yo no – reacciono – espera ¿qué?"

"Si, se que te gustas las chicas y todo eso ¿Pero por que rechazar de una manera tan cruel al teme?"

Menma contuvo la risa, aquello era invaluable: Naruto creía que rechazo a Sasuke. Naruto parecía asumir que a quien amaba Sasuke era a Menma y el chico no podría estar más contento ante el panorama, aquello haría más divertido el molestar al azabache con sus provocaciones y chistes, un poco más del placer mal sano que le producía molestar al Uchiha.

"Vale – bajo la cara para que no se le viera la sonrisa malévola – sé que he sido grosero, quizá me he pasado… pero me ha tomado por sorpresa"

"Ha sido innecesariamente cruel"

"Bueno ¿Qué habrías respondido, tu?"

"Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que…"

"¿Te gusta Sasuke?"

"Claro que si – sonrió – es mi mejor amigo"

"No cabezotas – le regaño – hablo de _gustar _no de agradar"

"A mí me gustan las chicas" Le dijo como si nada.

"Sasuke una chica – analizo con diversión – se toman horas para arreglar su cabello, son temperamentales, son vanidosas ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

Ambos chicos rieron hasta que Naruto mudo su gesto serio. Miro directo a la pantalla, a la imagen de su hermano, como si con ello pudiese realmente leer en sus ojos.

"Sasuke no es una chica – dijo con inusitada seriedad – pero tiene sentimientos, no sé qué tan fuertes, pero los tiene y son por ti Menma… no se puede obligar a una persona a corresponderle a otra, pero te agradecería que te disculparas con él"

"¿Disculparme?"

"Por favor – dijo con pena, Menma se conmovió – mira todos creen que el teme es un ogro, una persona sin más sentimientos que vanidad y superioridad pero yo lo conozco, yo sé quién es y después de ver que sabe del amor y lo conoce… bueno no soy un experto pero sé que si no te corresponden seguro se te rompe el corazón… eso duele"

"Ya basta – le pidió – no llores, que me vas a hacer llorar a mi" Recordó que Sasuke había mencionado que en aquel piso vivía Ino, su opinión respecto a la rubia era indiferente, pero bien sabia que ella era el primer amor de su hermano.

"Vale – sonrió con tristeza, había estado pensando en Ino – solo discúlpate con el ¿Quieres?"

"Joder, que si lo hare – suspiro – ahora cambiemos el tema, que no te contacte para ponernos sentimentales ¿Está bien?"

"Si – sonrió ya con mas animo – bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Sabes que papá ha viajado a Alemania?"

"De hecho he ido a despedirlo cuando abordaba – recordó – también vi a m… a tu madre, Kushina llevaba a Naruko en brazos"

"¿Y no pudiste… conocerla?"

"Tu madre corrió abordar, con tan solo verme ahí, solo he mirado a Naruko de lejos, me ha confundido contigo"

"Habría querido contarte de ella – suspiro – pero mamá nunca le hablo de ti, nuestro padre tampoco y además nunca contestabas mis llamadas"

"Pues lo estoy haciendo ahora – le corto el rollito sentimental, no quería que hablasen del odio que todos sabían le tenía Kushina al azabache – así que, te escucho"

"Bueno, Naruko tiene 6 años, es una consentida de lo peor – bufo – le gusta hacer travesuras, secuestrar a Sasuke en su armario…"

"Espera – rio a carcajadas – ¿qué?"

"Secuestrar al teme en su armario – sonrió zorrunamente – no le digas que te lo conté, pero hasta lo hiso jugar a las princesas con ella, tengo fotos de todo"

"¿A qué esperas para mostrármelas?" Le animo Menma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto en la sala.

"¡Achú!" Estornudo Sasuke.

"Alguien debe estar hablando de ti primo"

"Seguro – miro a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Naruto – pero bien ¿Vas a decirme o no a que has venido realmente?"

"Claro – le sonrió – pero vamos al balcón, que me ha entrado calor" Se paro y fue al ventanal.

Sasuke simplemente le siguió fuera.

"Sasuke quiero que me digas si lo has notado"

El moreno lo miro sin entender.

"Me refiero a las cámaras – Sasuke se sorprendió un poco – los micrófonos…"

"Están por toda la casa, menos aquí – le dijo el otro, entiendo por donde iba aquello – tienen unas semanas instaladas"

"¿Has podido ver quien programo el circuito?"

"No – confeso – pero sospecho de unos vecinos extraños en el piso de abajo" Se recargo en el barandal, aburrido.

"Tu padre te ha puesto al tanto de la vigilancia sobre ti y Naruto-kun"

"Mi hermano para ser exactos"

"Pues bien – suspiro un poco el aire fresco de la tarde – habrá que decirte que hago aquí después de todo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Necesito escuchar esa conversación" Exigió Obito.

"No es importante, señor – le respondió Iruka – el chico es su primo, Sai Uchiha, estudiante promedios, nada de incidencias, está en la ciudad por que ingresara a la universidad para estudiar artes"

"Enciende los micrófonos"

"En el balcón no hay"

"Ese hijo de puta…" Susurro con una sonrisa demencial.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Quien sea que deba estar infiltrado va a por ti – le aclaro – y por Naruto-kun"

"Se suponía que mi padre borro mis registros, los de mi hermano y Naruto tiene otra identidad"

"Pero no otra cara, digamos que el aspecto de Naruto y el de los Uchiha no es uno muy particular"

Se miraron de reojo.

"¿En qué parte de esto entra tu presencia en mi casa?"

"Ingrese a la misma universidad que tu y Naruto-kun"

"¿Y?"

"Seré tu escolta personal, los hombres de tu padre no pueden seguirte hasta el campus sin levantar sospechas"

"¿Qué hay de Naruto?"

"Cuento con que mantengas bajo tu perfil – bufo – pero no tanto que Naruto-kun pueda"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Es muy bonita" Sonrió Menma con ternura.

"Lo es" Respondió el rubio con emoción, mostrándole mas y mas fotos de Naruko: con él, con su padre, con Kushina e incluso con Jiraiya.

"Cuando iba de viaje de negocios en realidad el iba a visitarlos a ustedes" Menciono el moreno.

Naruto vio las fotos de la playa con la familia y el viejo Jiraiya en ellas.

"Siempre que venía yo le mandaba cartas para ti ¿Qué hacías con ellas?"

"Las tire a la basura"

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció.

"Era solo un niño – le resto importancia – además un día dejaste de escribir"

"Supuse que ante tu silencio lo mejor sería dejar de insistir…"

"Vale, no seas llorón – se burlo – me recuerdas a cuando éramos niños"

"No estoy llorando" Se defendió.

"Si, te creo – le dijo mirándolo limpiarse una lagrima con premura – ahora bien…"

Escucho el motor de un auto estacionando fuera de la casa, sabía que Orochimaru había salido y no tenía auto, alguien había llegado a dejarle.

"Platicamos mañana" Se despidió de prisa.

"Te quiero Menma…" Dijo bajito y con mucha pena.

"Y yo a ti, tonto" Le sonrió el mayor antes de cerrar el ordenador.

Se asomo a la ventana, un auto estaba estacionando: pudo distinguir una silueta femenina en el asiento del piloto y a su propio padre en el lugar del copiloto, estaban conversando. Sintió algo dentro del pecho ¿Celos? apretó bajo su mano la caja de cartón que tenia sobre su escritorio junto a la ventana, la había desempacado un par de días atrás: la abrió, ahí dentro estaban todas y cada una de las más de 500 cartas que le envió Naruto. Mintió descaradamente, si las leyó todas y ahí dentro también estaban esas respuestas que él nunca se atrevió a poner en el buzón. Cerro de nuevo la caja y bajo, su padre ya estaba fuera del auto, este arranco y cuando Orochimaru entro a la casa, Menma ya le esperaba en la sala.

"Alto ahí" Le ordeno con seriedad.

"Esto luce familiar – sonrió el mayor en la oscuridad – solo que invertido"

"¿Se puede saber de dónde vienes tan tarde?"

El mayor le sonrió, le hacía gracia ver a Menma en ese papel. Se sentó en la sala, aun a oscuras.

"Se supone que prendas la luz al comenzar el interrogatorio" Le menciono divertido.

El joven lo hiso y se aclaro la garganta.

"No creo que esto sea gracioso"

"No, lo siento" Dijo reprimiendo su risa.

"No creo que a Jiraiya le haga gracia saber que tienes un par de días saliendo a escondidas y regresando tarde como un adolescente"

"Soy un adulto, Menma – menciono serio – además Jiraiya no pinta nada aquí"

"Claro que si – le reprendió – pinta tanto como que tienes un anillo que dice que son un matrimonio y que no está bien que llegas tan tarde después de pasear con una mujer"

"¿Has espiado por la ventana?"

"Por supuesto" Respondió indignado.

"Menma no hago nada malo"

Ciertamente por el comportamiento del mayor si que parecía algo malo, malo y grande.

"¿Tanta falta te hace el viejo pervertido que ya hasta cambiaste de orientación?"

"Menma…" Le advirtió.

"¿Por qué nos hemos mudado? ¿Por qué has venido tú conmigo? ¿Es por esa tipa?"

"Hijo…"

"¿Mi discusión con Jiraiya fue tu pretexto para deshacerte de él? ¿Tú también me estas usando para expiar una culpa?"

Orochimaru perdió los estribos por dos segundos, pero detuvo su mano a menos de un milímetro del rostro de su hijo, este tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto por mera costumbre, no era como si Orochimaru alguna vez le hubiese levantado la mano, pero estaba dentro de él, desde niño, desde siempre. Menma seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando aun por el golpe que nunca llega, su padre en cambio le acuno el rostro en una caricia. El menor le miro.

"Nunca pasara – dijo refiriéndose al golpe que el chico pensó le daría, Orochimaru también pensó que realmente lo haría – pero tienes que entender tu lugar, soy tu padre y si te digo que no hay nada malo: no lo hay"

"¿Entonces quien era esa mujer?" Pregunto serio.

"Una vieja amiga mía y de Jiraiya – le acaricio la mejilla – es directora de la facultad en la que estudiamos, me he estando entrevistando con ella para conseguirte un lugar en esa universidad…"

"Pero yo…"

"Si, lo sé, no quieres estudiar una carrera – suspiro – hay muchas especialidades, podrías probar en la que quisieras y si ni el campus ni la materia te convencen, puedes dejarlo cuando quieras…"

"¿En el momento que sea?"

"Como mínimo, luego de un mes" Le sonrió.

"¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Daré clases en la facultad de Química, nuevamente – sonrió con nostalgia – prometo no avergonzarte frente a tus amiguitos"

"No soy un niño papá" Dijo con un puchero que indicaba lo contrario.

"Entonces supongo que no te interesa probar el dango que compre en la ciudad – se levanto rumbo a la cocina – vale, puedes irte a dormir"

"Podría probar un poco…"Dijo son un sonrojo siguiéndolo.

"No, eres muy grande para estas cosas" Dijo divertido mientras preparaba te.

Menma se sentó a la mesa, recargo su rostro en ella y puso ojitos de cachorro mientras miraba la bolsa con los dulces. Su padre le observaba y sonreía por dentro, realmente amaba a ese chico, era toda su vida.

"¿Ha pasado algo bueno de lo que quieras hablarme?"

"Nop" Prefería omitir el asunto de Naruto momentáneamente, sabía bien que su medio hermano no era del agrado de su padre.

"¿Seguro? – lo miro de soslayo – algo que tenga que ver con estar defendiendo mi matrimonio con Jiraiya ¿Quizas?"

"Cuando he ido por las ultimas cosas – miro a su padre – he tenido una charla con el"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto alarmado.

"Nada malo – le sonrió – hemos hecho ¿las paces?"

Orochimaru se sentó a la mesa, justo frente a su hijo, le examino el gesto, parecía realmente contrariado. Como si no terminase de asimilar lo que sea que sucedió, como si fuera algo que le alegraba y le deprimía por partes iguales, tomo la mano de Menma en un gesto de apoyo, le sonrió y animo a continuar.

"Hemos estado hablando algunas cosas, me ha dado esto – saco una foto de su cartera, su padre se la arrebato – dice que ella es mi madre"

"Cuando estaba embarazada de ti – le confirmo el mayor – yo tome esa foto…"

"Después de eso creo que hemos quedado en mejores términos…"

Orochimaru sonrió a la mujer de la foto, con nostalgia y miro a Menma, sin duda era el retrato de su madre. Busco en la bolsa de los dulces una caja de la tienda de joyería, saco un marco hermoso y sencillo, de plata y puso la foto de la madre de Menma dentro, se la dio a su hijo.

"Planeaba regalártelo para la foto que consideraras mas especial – sonrió – puedes ponerlo en tu recamara, supongo que está hecho para esa foto"

"¿Papá?"

"Dime"

"El viejo pervertido te ha mandado saludos… y besos" Dijo con gesto de asco

El mayor se sonrojo hasta la medula.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hinata seguía tendida en la cama. Su temperatura había bajado un poco y ya tenía mejor color, pero sus amigas seguían al pie de la cama, observándole detenidamente. Sakura le estaba cambiando la compresa mojada, Ino se acercó con otro cuenco de agua fría y accidentalmente rojo sus nudillos con los de la pelirrosa, esta aparto la mano enseguida, casi con brusquedad. Esa reacción era la misma desde hacia unas horas.

"Sakura…"

"Despertara en cualquier momento

"¿Crees que debamos prepararle sopa de pollo o algo así?" Pregunto Ino.

"¿Sabes prepararla?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"Cuando despierta tendrá hambre – Sakura miro a su amiga – quizá deba ir a por una lata al supermercado Ino ¿Te importaría…?"

"Oh ¡No! claro que no, espera – se levanto apresuradamente por su bolso, saco la billetera y le dio efectivo a Sakura, la pelirrosa evito totalmente cualquier roce con sus dedos – que tenga espinacas y esas cosas saludables que le gustan a Hinata" Le dijo a su amiga

"Si" La chica tomo su chaqueta del ropero y salió de la habitación.

Cruzando la sola vio que Sasuke era ahora quien platicaba con el invitado, en el balcón. No podría importarle menos, aquel grosero ni siquiera se había presentado, solamente entro buscando a Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura salió del departamento luego de calzarse en el corredor de la entrada. Vio las zapatillas de Ino, recordó los roces, la incomodidad. Esa tarde horas atrás. Llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa con respecto a la cercanía de Ino y eso le alteraba, quería atribuirlo a la intensidad del momento en el que lloro sobre el regazo de la chica. Amargamente. Cualquiera alcanza su cuota de malos días y revienta ¿no es así? su nerviosismo y esa sensación rara con la cercanía de su amiga rubia, era simplemente pena. Pena de haberla dejado verle en aquel estado tan deprimente, eso era todo.

La pelirrosa entro al supermercado, compro unas cuantas latas de sopa de pollo y cremas de verduras, también pan de barra y algunas cosas rápidas que pudiese cocinar ella misma sin incendiar la cocina o envenenar a alguien, mientras Hinata se recuperaba del resfriado. Después de pagar, no podía evitar pensar que se estaba volviendo una carga, cuando era lo último que quería desde un principio, para colmo quien cargaba con ella era Ino, quien ni si quiera tendría que estar trabajando ni lejos de su hogar, porque la rubia sí que tenia uno donde la esperaban. Por más que le estuviera yendo bien a la Yamanaka en la ciudad, sabía que aquel viaje, esos sacrificios, eran solamente por Sakura, Hinata incluso estaba ahí solo por Sakura.

"Oh, lo siento – se disculpo la pelirrosa con el hombre que choco – con permiso" Y siguió su camino.

El hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta verla entrar al edificio.

"Quisiera sentir pena por ti – suspiro – pero ahora mismo, la siento más por mí, Haruno" Y el peli plateado subió en un taxi rumbo al centro, tenía que ir a dar sus condolencias con la viuda de su camarada caído.

Exactamente del otro lado de la calle, venían por la acera Kiba y su amigo, el castaño llevaba una maleta pequeña y su amigo otra con equipaje de mano. Se pararon frente al enorme edificio.

"Y en serio ¿Aquí vives?"

"No se ve tan mal por dentro, además casi no hay inquilinos – dijo serio – a ti te gusta el silencio ¿No?"

El otro asintió.

"No te quejes – le riño – me diste mal los datos de tu vuelo, podría haberte reservado en algún hotel si me hubieses avisado con tiempo de tu llegada"

"Tu piso, está bien, Kiba" Serio.

"Tendrá que bastarte – le miro con los ojos entrecerrados – pero bueno, cuéntame ¿A qué has venido a la ciudad Neeji?"

"Asuntos familiares" Le dijo cortésmente a su amigo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

Una semana más para iniciar la universidad.

Un nuevo compañero de piso.

"Como si no fuéramos bastantes ya, como sea, soy Sakura Haruno"

"¿Eres una chica? ¿Las chicas no deben ser lindas?"

Sakura por fin obtiene respuesta de un empleo.

"Es un spa para caballeros, tu trabajo consiste en dar masajes a los clientes"

"Pero…"

"Son 500 dlls por sesión"

La rivalidad de los primos Uchiha no conoce límites.

Naruto tiene que superar un examen para salir de la lista de espera

Menma y Kabuto, Orochimaru sospecha.

El pasado de Hatake y su relación con los Haruno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Moon-9215**

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tu review. Como veras en este capítulo Naru ha estado a punto de escuchar la parte indicada de la plática entre Menma y Sasuke, pero solo hubo otro mal entendió u.u paciencia y saludos.

**kioko527**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n y seguir aquí, aunque las probaditas del SasuNaruSasu sean pequeñitas, ire metiendo mas conforme avance la historia. Muchos saludos

**jennitanime**

Esa terapia cualquiera la querria *¬* yo por ejemplo pero obvio violaría a Naruto :3 solo un poquito al menos, Iruka y Kakashi, no mas duo dinamico u.u

**Funeral-Of-The-Humanity**

Que bueno que te guste mi Sasuke y aunque esta en un UA he intentado no caer en un Ooc u.u aunque apenas creo que me salvo de eso a ratos.

El Bromance SasuNaruSasu será lo único que pueda hacer por ellos de momento, aunque si por mi fuera los encierro y los hago enamorarse y violarse apasionadamente.

Espero que te haya gustado la probadita de esa relación Menma-Naruto, habrá mas escenas asi y mas extendidas.

KakaIru no es mi fuerte, su relación mas bien eran bromas por parte de Kakashi por que Iruka nomas no responde u.u pero me están dando ganas de poner acción ahí…

Espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo, aunque me he tardado algo y ha quedado un poco corto pero esto avanza conforme recibo reviews y dejame decirte que no fastidias para nada, me encanta saber que quienes me leen se involucrar con mi trabajo y les agrada, cuanto mas me comentan mas ideas me llegan y con mas animo escribo.

Cuidate también, un beso y hasta el próximo capitulo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**EL ALUMNO ESTRELLA**

Termino de poner el último DVD en la repisa: ahora todos estaban en orden alfabético. Checo una vez más su teléfono celular, pero no había nada, seguía sin llegar un solo mensaje. Dirigió su mirada a la cocina, la mesa estaba puesta, suerte que no encendió las velas por que en la hora y media que llevaba esperando por su invitado, están se habrían consumido. Fue directo al comedor y retiro el segundo plato, esa noche cenaría solo.

"Soy idiota" Se recrimino en voz baja el joven mientras se servía la cena en el mutismo del comedor.

Justo cuando llevaba el primer bocado a su boca, el móvil vibro en su bolsillo y lo saco rápidamente, era un mensaje de texto: Menma le decía que no iría, en efecto esa noche cenaría solo. Sonrió un poco pensando que quizá aquello – _lo que sea que hubiese en la no-relación que tenían _– estaba avanzando un poco, puesto que el moreno se tomaba la molestia de decirle cuando los planes se cancelaban, en lugar de simplemente dejarle plantado. Cuando termino la cena fue directamente a su habitación y saco sus libros, tenía que estudiar, en una semana más iniciaban las clases en la universidad y se le había dicho que sería el ayudante de un profesor adjunto para cuando el ciclo escolar comenzara y quería estar preparado.

"Me engaño a mí mismo" Acepto mientras intentaba prestar atención al libro de texto.

La única emoción que aquello representaba para él era que Menma le había anunciado esa noche – por mensaje de texto – que iría a la universidad donde el mayor estaba dando clases y aquello le había subido bastante el ánimo. Era para estar feliz: la posibilidad de poder verle a diario y saludarle – entre otras cosas – debía estar emocionado, aunque de momento era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba. Recibió una llamada. La menos esperada.

"Buenas noches – saludo con tono serio – ¿Cómo esta mi alumno más dedicado?"

"Orochimaru-sama – dijo a modo de saludo – estaba estudiando un poco"

"Haciéndole honor a tu fama – se escucho una sonrisa – espero mi trabajo contigo haya dado frutos por que el maestro necesitara del alumno en estos días"

"¿Menma requiere tutorías de nuevo?" Pregunto intentando no sonar la mitad de lo emocionado que estaba ante la idea.

"Para nada, es más bien que regresare a la universidad y seré profesor adjunto – aquello sorprendió al menor – Kabuto, tendremos que trabajar juntos"

El chico solo enderezo sus gafas y rogo por qué no se notara que trago saliva difícilmente.

"Que honor"

"Hagamos un buen trabajo – recobro el tono serio – pero antes de ello, quisiera que vinieses a casa, al departamento de Menma ¿Tienes la dirección?"

"Si" No le diría la razón.

"Bien, quiero verte aquí mañana – suspiro y tapo la bocina del teléfono – quiero hablarte, sobre Menma… es importante"

"Sí, señor" Dijo mientras un pequeño escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

Después de despedirse de su antiguo maestro y que le colgara, se quedo unos segundos con el móvil aun en el oído, cualquier otra persona hubiese estado bien para trabajar con él a su cargo pero ¿Orochimaru? No solo era su querido y respetado mentor, si no que era también el padre de Menma.

"_¿Qué diría mi padre si supiera que su alumno estrella se abre de piernas como perra callejera, a la menor provocación?"_

Las palabras del azabache menor resonaron en su mente y lo dejaron aturdido ante la idea de que aquello pudiese pasar. Ciertamente nunca concibió la idea de que Menma rebelase lo que había entre ellos dos, no, al moreno le ponía como moto saber que aquello estaba prohibido, no solo por que Kabuto le llevaba 6 años de edad y por qué se suponía que le daba tutorías de Química y no clases privadas de _Biología_ si no porque el saber que se metía entre las piernas de su tutor cuando se le antojaba sin que este opusiera quejas y no podía hablar o negarse porque sería él quien quedaría mal si aquello se descubría. Si hay algo que Kabuto sabe de Menma es que no hay nada que lo vuelva más loco que el control que podía ejercer sobre él. Y el peligris no era nadie para negarle ese hecho absoluto. Dejo caer la mejilla contra el escritorio y admiro el portarretratos en su escritorio: una foto de la graduación de Menma, Orochimaru, el azabache menor con su toga de la preparatoria y el mismo al lado del chico, con expresión sonrojada. En esa foto Menma tenía su mano en el trasero del mayor, pero nadie más que esos dos lo supo o lo noto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ni hablar" Dijo tajante y se cruzo de brazos.

"Ya te dije" Alego el azabache.

"No lo decides tu, teme"

"Chicos…"Intervino Sai, quien les miraba sentado en la cama, desde 15 minutos atrás.

"Tu guarda silencio" Le ordeno su primo.

"Ya somos muchas personas en este piso, Sai no puede quedarse a vivir aqui"

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Le acuso.

"No estamos hablando de eso, bastardo – miro de reojo a Sai, con esa exasperante sonrisa cortes – ni siquiera toleras a tu primo, sin ofender Sai"

"Para nada" Sonrió el aludido, restándole importancia al comentario con un gesto despreocupado.

"Vamos, creo que ni te agrada un poco al menos – dijo confuso – ¿Cómo se supone que viva con nosotros?"

"Son solo unos meses, quizá hasta que las chicas se vallan – le informo serio – solo medio año, dobe, no tienes porque alterarte"

"¿Y ellas? ¿No cuentan? – evito mirar a Sai – también viven aquí"

"Tienen voz, no voto – aseguro – no desde que omitieron el detalle de que la chica lúgubre venia con ellas en el paquete"

"Su nombre es Hinata – le corrigió severo, Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo – pero el punto es, creo yo: que no podemos solo dejar a Sai vivir aquí y ya…"

"Dame una razón para no hacerlo – Naruto iba a hablar – además del hecho de que no me agrada para nada"

"Sin ofender – agrego Naruto por Sasuke, este solo rodo los ojos – pues no, no tengo otro… pero si quiero saber qué pasa"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Hay una razón por la que estés tan aferrado a que Sai se quede – dedujo – y no me la estás diciendo"

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke, sé que soy un poco idiota… bueno ¡Mucho! – agrego ante la mirada incrédula de Sai y Sasuke – pero si sucede algo mas, puedes contarme… podría entender"

"Soy gay" Agrego Sai como si nada, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo.

"Al tío Madara no le ha parecido bien y ha tenido que huir de casa" Agrego Sasuke con simpleza, sonaba factible.

"Como un crio al que no le dejan jugar con las Barbies – miro a ambos azabaches – me ofende que me crean tan idiota"

"Dobe es la verdad"

"¡Claro que no, teme! – Alego molesto – no he nacido ayer, puede que no sea tan inteligente como tú o como Sai, pero se en el alma que este chico se cogería a una silla antes que a un hombre ¡Vamos! que ni las mujeres le gustan, es completamente asexual"

"Vaya, es verdad que ha leído bastante" Dijo Sai a Sasuke, este asintió serio.

El Uzumaki empezaba a sentir las ulceras cada que alguien mencionaba aquello, simplemente acuso con la mirada a su amigo azabache. Comenzaba a fastidiarle que nadie le contara nunca nada de nada y aquella situación era definitivamente una de la que quería tener conocimiento.

"Naruto, simplemente necesita quedarse – le dijo con tono cansado – y será aquí, te guste o no"

"Prometo no causar problemas" Aseguro el invitado.

"¿No vas a decirme la verdad?" Pregunto Naruto a Sasuke, este no respondió ni con un gesto.

Sai intercalaba miradas entre los otros dos, estos tenían una conversación con los ojos que solamente ellos podían comprender, el azabache de la sonrisa cortes encontraba divertido el dialogo mudo de su primo y su amigo hasta que lo vio interrumpido.

"Vale – dijo el rubio tomando su chaqueta – cuando quieras decirme, te estaré esperando" Y salió azotando la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke bufo sintiendo perder el temple por unos segundos y lo recupero al instante canalizando su más envenenada mirada de odio para Sai, el chico seguía con cara de despreocupación.

"¿Gay? ¿En serio? – pregunto Sasuke girando hacia su primo – ¿No pudiste pensar algo mejor?"

"Se me ocurrió decirle que de pronto descubrí que le amo desesperadamente y quiero estar a su lado y vivir bajo su mismo techo, pero me pareció que esa era la treta que estabas jugando tu, querido primo"

"Podríamos haberle contado la verdad" Respondió ignorando el comentario.

"Las paredes oyen primo – le dijo en tono tan bajo como un susurro – además los dos sabemos que es mala idea, contarle"

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, por un momento lo había olvidado: estaban bajo vigilancia, vagamente se pregunto si cuando el servicio secreto había entrado a instalar cámaras y micrófonos, se habían tomado la molestia – y habían tenido el descaro – de cubrir también el perímetro de vigilancia hasta la habitación de baño. No era que sus compañeras de piso le importaran, pero él no disfrutaba mucho la idea de saber que le observaban mientras se aseaba. Mientras se aventuraba mirando con discreción cada rincón de su cuarto, se encontró con 3 diminutas camaritas, estratégicamente colocadas, no se acercó a ninguna, tampoco la tomo, regreso la mirada Sai.

"Entonces ¿Media año has dicho?"

"Espero que te tome menos – dijo con un suspiro cansado y tomo su chaqueta – que no estaré teniendo problemas con el dobe, solo por tu culpa"

"No quiero causar disputas matrimoniales – le sonrió con algo de burla – ahora bien, si me disculpas, iré a darme un baño, suerte con tu chica" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la regadera.

Sasuke salió detrás de Naruto, el chico era lento, probablemente le encontraría a mitad de las escaleras, de regreso en el segundo piso por que le dio flojera caminar hasta el parque o incluso sentado en el corredor, pero no paso. Miro por los ventanales del corredor del edificio: el rubio ya estaba cruzando la calle, a unos metros, discretamente a la distancia un tipo le seguía. Sasuke se apresuro en alcanzarle, solo Kami sabía si aquel hombre que seguía a Naruto era del servicio secreto o del bando contrario, en cualquiera de los dos casos, que alcanzara al Uzumaki tendría consecuencias.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Toco a la puerta solo una vez, muy dentro de él, sabía que no quería que la persona dentro del departamento le abriera la puerta. Pero paso, unos segundos después una mujer le recibió, le mostro una lúgubre sonrisa en unos labios carmín antes de invitarle a pasar con un gesto, Hatake entro al piso, le extendió un ramo de flores blancas a la mujer.

"Gracias" Dijo ella simplemente, guiando a su invitado a la sala.

"Kurenai – intento hablarle, la mujer fue directo a la cocina y regreso con un florero con agua y las rosas blancas dentro – veo que has tenido que improvisar" Menciono el hombre viendo cuantos ramos había en su sala, dentro de vasos, jarras y demás.

"Como sigan trayendo flores, serán ellas o yo – dijo fingiendo diversión, mientras acariciaba un abultado vientre de 7 meses – ¿Te puedo ofrecer un poco de té, Kakashi?"

"Realmente solo venia a darte mis condolencias" Le dijo serio.

"Oh… ya veo – dijo con un suspiro, le miro – gracias"

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Pregunto el de pelo blanco mirando el vientre de la viuda de su camarada caído.

"Va a ser un niño fuerte y sano – dijo con una sonrisa triste – con la incapacidad y el seguro de vida de Azuma no habrá de que preocuparse… al menos económicamente"

"Y la indemnización – acoto Kakashi – si hay algo que necesites…"

"Muchas gracias Kakashi, Azuma hablaba mucho de ti ¿Sabes? siempre me contaba sobre lo bien que se llevaban y de tu relación con Maito…"

"Ah Gai – suspiro, habían muerto sus camaradas y su mejor amigo – ahora tengo que ir a visitar su tumba ¿Sabes donde ha sido sepultado?"

La mujer se sentó con dificultad en el sofá de su enorme estancia llenas de flores y arreglos. Le miro un poco aturdida, pensativa, sobre si debía o no decir algo más al respecto.

"¿No te han informado en la agencia?"

Kakashi negó.

"Maito esta aun con el servicio médico forense – dijo seria – las condiciones de su muerte siguen siendo investigadas"

"Creí que falleció durante el operativo"

"No, realmente él ni siquiera estaba contemplado – le informo aun con dudas – no sé si debería estarte hablando de ello…"

"Kurenai – le tomo la mano con seriedad – si hay algo mas, te agradecería me lo contaras"

"Realmente no se mas de lo usual, ya sabes, luego de que Azuma me hablara del operativo – suspiro un poco con angustia y nostalgia – Azuma estaba enlistado para la tarea, Maito había sido llamado de último momento como parte de los refuerzos, mi marido… él ha fallecido durante el intercambio de fuego… Gai salió herido, pero no de gravedad, el fallecido durante su estancia en el hospital… creen que alguien se ha infiltrado en cuidados intensivos y le ha asesinado, no se suponía que falleciera por esa herida de bala, pero quien sea que le haya matado no era una persona cualquiera por qué no se ha podido detectar aun nada en su sangre…"

Kakashi empezó a dar vueltas por la sala de la azabache, esta le miraba con detenimiento, podría decir que seguramente Hatake estaba tratando – como ella lo hiso antes – de atar cabos, en aquella historia, se puso de pie como pudo con su condición de 7 meses redondos y pesados, para sacar un sobre del mueble de la sala, le entrego el paquete pesado a su compañero de la agencia y camino hacia la cocina.

"Son los informes que se me dieron – le aclaro – iré a poner algo de té" Le dijo dejándolo a solas.

Kakashi tomo asiento, dudando sobre leer o no, aquello podría no tener caso. Kakashi había llenado cientos de informes, estaba acostumbrado a lo rutinario del proceso: especificar procedimientos, resultados y bajas. No podía haber mucho que le sirviera leer aquello, o al menos eso pensaba hasta donde el apartado de _Elementos _no mencionaba el nombre de su reemplazo. Si Obito le había dicho que aquel fue su operativo, no había razón para que su nombre no figurara en el informe. Conforme leía los papeles y las hojas una tras otra, encontraba más irregularidades y espacios en blanco.

"Kurenai – le llamo, la mujer se asomo de la cocina – ¿Es todo lo que te han dado en la oficina?"

"Y algunos otros papeles, están dentro de aquel cajón – señalo el mueble junto al sofá – no he querido leerlos" Dijo seria regresando a la cocina.

Kakashi supuso que eran las actas y el papeleo de defunción de Azuma, tomo los papeles y leyó cada párrafo. Más cabos sueltos, luego de unos minutos Kurenai le sirvió el té y se sentó a su lado totalmente seria, tras unos segundos de intercambiar miradas significativas, la morena rompió en llanto. Kakashi se quedo de palo, no estaba preparado para aquella reacción. Era un elemento especial, entrenado para responder a cada situación con un plan meticuloso. Una mujer rota no era algo para lo que se le hubiese dado preparación. Kurenai se abrazo a su compañero y cuando este le paso un brazo sobre el cuello, ella empezó a empaparle la camisa con lágrimas desconsoladas.

"Lo siento" Dijo apenada sobre el pecho de Kakashi, mientras el llanto no frenaba.

La morena y el de pelo blanco habían estado juntos en la academia, con Azuma, Maito Gai y algunos otros elementos de la generación, pero ellos en especial eran buenos amigos. Ambos recordaban perfectamente como se les preparo para aquello en especial: un camarada caído era cosa de todos los días si trabajabas en algo tan peligroso, salías a tu operativo preparado para aceptar si no podrías regresar o lo hacías incompleto, pero no por ello dolía menos usar el uniforme de gala para asistir al funeral de quien te cubrió alguna vez la espalda. No era por que Kurenai fuera mujer, ni por qué se le hubiese preparado menos respecto a la psicología de los decesos, el llanto amargo de la morena no era el de una agente especial del servicio secreto, era el dolo de una viuda próxima a ser madre. Kakashi no podía imaginar cómo lo estaría pasando ella, si a él le estaba costando lo suyo no patear algo con la impotencia de saber muertos a sus amigos, mucho más bajo aquellas extrañas circunstancias.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Todos los inquilinos son así de groseros?"

Pregunto el castaño tras el incidente de la recepción, donde un azabache a mil por hora prácticamente le arrastro por el piso cuando salió corriendo del edificio, minutos atrás.

"No realmente – dijo apenado, mientras abría una lata de comida para cachorro – ¡Akamaru!"

Un hermoso y tierno cachorro salió corriendo de debajo del sofá directo a su plato de comida y empezó a devorarla con emoción mientras su dueño le acariciaba el pelaje.

"Quizá solo llevaba prisa, no habla mucho pero no es el tipo de chico falto de modales – dijo rascando su nuca, mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá – ya puestos creo que si no fuera porque vive aquí, podría decirte que es un señorito de buena familia, con modales, etiqueta y esos modos tan correctos, quizá el Uchiha solo llevaba prisa"

"Uchiha dices"

"Si, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, su departamento está al final del corredor"

"¿Vive solo?" Empezaba a sopesar la idea de ir a devolverle el _empujón _al vecino, le vendría bien algo de estiramiento tras su estresante vuelo de aquel día y sobre todo: algo de más de entrenamiento, por aquello de no perder la costumbre de hacerse de una reputación en el lugar que pisaba.

"No, comparte piso con un amigo al parecer, su nombre es Naruto ¿Conoces de algo a Sasuke, Neeji?"

"No realmente – dijo serio, tomo su maleta – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde me quedo?"

"Aquel pasillo al fondo a la derecha" Le señalo Kiba.

El Hyuuga siguió las instrucciones de su amigo y nuevo compañero de piso y llego a la que sería su recamara por los próximos días, no era para nada el lujo al que estaba habituado pero serviría totalmente para sus fines: después de todo sus asuntos no le llevarían mucho tiempo y mientras desempacaba divagando entre si se permitían mascotas en el edificio o Kiba tenía oculto al cachorro, recordó de donde le sonaba el apellido Uchiha. Se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de hacer memoria, conocía el apellido, conocía incluso a la familia, hasta donde el tenia entendido aquel había sido un imperio empresarial tras haber amansado una gran fortuna por sus fuerzas policiales trabajando en la captura de los capos del bajo mundo.

Los Uchiha fueron el principal problema para la mafia japonesa. El incordio de los Yakuzas. Una de las razones por las que su familia necesitaba de Hinata en aquel momento, por las que él mismo, se hallaba en busca de la chica…

Kiba se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con el cachorro de antes en brazos y llamo a su amigo.

"Neeji – le llamo de nuevo, el aludido le miro – te decía que ordene pizza, comes carne ¿cierto?"

"Si – dijo mirando serio al cachorro que de repente le gruñía – Kiba, tus vecinos, el Uchiha y su amigo Naruto…"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Pregunto acariciando la barriguita llena de Akamaru.

"¿Cuánto tienen viviendo aqui?"

"¿Cuánto? – hiso memoria – llevaran casi un mes, o el mes y una semana… no estoy seguro, en ese escritorio esta el contrato de arrendamiento" Le señalo el escritorio en la habitación.

"¿Lo has hecho tu?" Pregunto yendo al lugar señalado, tomo un sobre.

"Si – suspiro – ahí debe estar la fecha, fue una noche larga discutiendo sobre si habían o no comprado el piso"

"Compartes piso con otras dos chicas, entonces – dijo leyendo – ¿Sus novias?"

"Para nada – dijo divertido recordando el lio que se había armado – realmente fue más un mal entendido, comparten de momento por que fueron estafados, ahora el Uchiha y Naruto comparten con las dos chicas del contrato y su amiga"

"¿Hay una tercera?"

"Si – sonrió como bobo – es muy linda además, parece que es la prima de Ino, aunque ciertamente no se parecen en nada"

"¿Yamanaka, también? – se pregunto confundido – ¿Por qué no figura en el contrato?"

"Si, dice que es prima de Ino, respecto al contrato no estoy seguro – realmente aun no se lo habían aclarado y el no había querido preguntar – me parece que es porque ella no trabaja, parece más bien que Sakura e Ino trabajan y ella se queda a atender la casa y las tareas"

"Ah, es su sirvienta" Dijo restando importancia.

"A mí me parece que es algo mas como que la cuidan, parece enfermiza y no muy social – suspiro – nunca sale del departamento y pocas veces se asoma" Dijo con pena.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?"

"Hinata Yamanaka – le dijo con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado – es menuda, curvilínea, de piel blanca perfecta y tiene una hermosa cabellera azulina… una chica realmente hermosa"

"Hinata _Yamanaka _¿Eh? – sonrió con suficiencia – vaya que debe ser hermosa"

"Lo es – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mostrándole una foto que le hiso con el móvil, seguramente a escondidas por que la chica estaba de perfil en la puerta de su departamento, atendiendo a un repartidor – mira, es ella"

El timbre del departamento sonó y Kiba fue a atender. Neeji no borraba aquella sonrisa, vaya coincidencias, no había tenido que mover un solo dedo y podría jurar que la vecina que tenía encandilado al Inusuka era su querida prima: la princesita Hyuuga. Viéndole en aquella foto clandestina era apenas nítida la imagen, pero sin duda podía ser esa la chica por la que Neeji fue enviando a Japón.

"Tan estúpida como para no cambiarte el nombre – suspiro con diversión, miro el teléfono celular – podría borrarte esa sonrisa estúpida personalmente… en este mismo momento"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se había rendido totalmente con el libro de texto, las letras no el entrarían ni con sangre en aquel momento y no era para menos, si le habían dado una noticia que no le hacía mucha gracia. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de poder convivir con Menma alrededor y ejercer bien como maestro adjunto, ahora también tendría cerca – mucho seguramente – al padre del chico. Si bien Orochimaru no tenía idea de qué tipo de relación había entre Kabuto y Menma, no tardaría en darse cuenta o al menos sospecharlo.

"Si bien lo sé" Dijo atormentado.

Ya se podía imaginar al azabache menor acosándole en el campus, arrinconándolo en las aulas vacías, llevándolo a un armario oscuro o citándolo en las duchas del colegio por el mero placer de tener sexo con sabor a peligro. Si podía decir que algo había aprendido de Menma en los años que tenía de conocerlo: eso era que el menor era terriblemente adicto a la adrenalina, a la adrenalina y al poder. No por nada sus dos pasatiempos favoritos eran las peleas clandestinas y someter a Kabuto durante el sexo cuando quería y donde quería.

La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Pasaban de las 10 cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Miro de nuevo el reloj, no esperaba ninguna visita, de hecho nunca tenia, nadie le visitaba a excepción de Menma.

"Menma" Reparo sintiendo el pecho oprimirse.

El timbre sonó insistente 2, 3, 4 veces más. Kabuto corrió deteniéndose solo un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

"Has tardado" Dijo con voz severa.

Kabuto trago saliva, se quedo inmóvil viendo aquellos ojos penetrantes.

"Y no me has invitado a pasar – dijo con una sonrisa perversa – parece que tendré que castigarte"

Kabuto había dejado de escuchar cuando se percato de cómo vestía Menma: no supo exactamente si se perdió en el perfecto y bien esculpido pecho del menor que se asomaba por el cuello uve de la camisa guinda o si empezó a babear cuando noto los jeans oscuros desgarrados y ajustados a la entrepierna del chico. Trago saliva nuevamente. El menor sonrió con prepotencia.

"Estoy deseando darte tu merecido – dijo con un tono ronco, Kabuto reacciono haciéndose a un lado invitándolo a pasar – de verdad que si… pero tengo algo pendiente"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto apresurado, cerrando la puerta y agachándose a los pies de Menma, este se sentó para que el mayor le quitara las botas de combate y le calzara las sandalias.

"Es fin de mes, sabes bien que es" Dijo serio.

"Creí que no vendrías – dijo apenado, sin mirarle a la cara – no he tomado una ducha aun"

"Entonces tienes – miro su reloj con correa de cuero – exactamente 10 minutos apara hacerlo apropiadamente"

"Menma…" Quería decirle, tenía que decirle.

"Kabuto – le tomo de la barbilla y le miro serio – vengo de buen humor, no me hagas perder la paciencia"

El mayor bajo la mirada nuevamente. Ciertamente no tenia caso discutirlo, nunca lo hacía, nada de lo que Menma quería era debatible, por eso mismo aquel ritual que llevaban haciendo mes con mes desde que todo entre ellos empezó, no era una sugerencia. Kabuto fue directamente a la ducha. Menma empezó a recorrer el departamento que tan bien conocía: en los muebles de la sala seguían las mismas fotos, los mismos cuadros en la pared, los sillones y adornos en el mismo meticuloso orden. El moreno escucho la regadera, fue a la cocina: el comedor listo para una cena, con velas y adornos, pero sin platos. Menma sintió de repente una punzada de molestia ante la idea de que Kabuto hubiese tenido un invitado tan especial como para hacerle decorar tan cursimente el lugar. Abrió el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza, ahí en la puerta estaban las azules, esas que le gustaban, también habían trastes con comida preparada, una cena completa que también tenía postre: pan de canela.

"Idiota" Frunció el seño y azoto la puerta, destapo la cerveza y la bebió entera.

Miro en dirección del pasillo, al fondo, donde Kabuto se había ido a duchar. Menma recordó que aquella tarde habían quedado, la mesa y la cena preparada, seguramente eran lo que el mayor había tenido listo para el encuentro, regreso una vez más la mirada a la cursi decoración de la mesa, rio bajito.

"Si que lo soy" Repitió en voz baja por tercera vez, bajo la regadera.

Y es que no había otra respuesta para su comportamiento. Kabuto sabía que día era, sabía que no tenia caso discutir y estúpidamente había preparado una cena romántica para intentar razonar con Menma, hacerle entender el por qué le obedecía, el por qué le seguía en todo y con todo. El menor le había dejado plantado y había aparecido horas más tarde únicamente para recordarle que era día ultimo y tenían un compromiso.

Tomo el jabón de ducha con aroma a lavanda, aquel aroma era el favorito de Menma. Uso el acondicionador que dejaba suave su cabello. Salió de la ducha, se puso las gafas e iba a usar el secador cuando el azabache entro.

"No lo seques – le ordeno – tampoco lo ates, solo péinalo un poco"

Kabuto obedeció en silencio y paso a un lado de Menma por la puerta, directo a su habitación, en la cama ya había un cambio que el menor seguramente había escogido para la ocasión. Kabuto suspiro al ver: una camisa negra de botones, ajustada, con manga de tres cuartos, un pantalón negro de vestir y mocasines bien lustrados. Miro a Menma de soslayo con la pregunta en los ojos.

"No – le respondió con una sonrisa – no hay ropa interior"

El mayor empezó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de su ex alumno, este le observaba desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, divertido con cada torpe movimiento del mayor, claramente intimidado por su presencia, siempre era así. Menma conocía el efecto que causaba sobre Kabuto y desde el primer minuto no desaprovecho aquello, dominarle era algo que satisfacía de manera exorbitante sus necesidades y el ritual de fin de mes era sin duda la cereza del pastel.

"Menma hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…"

"No hay tiempo" Dijo sin más apresurándole.

"Pero…"

"Espera, Kabuto acaso tu ¿Estas cuestionándome?"

El mayor retrocedió un paso instintivamente.

"Por que sabes que odio eso – dijo con seriedad – lo odio bastante y sabes bien que hago cuando algo me representa inconveniente"

El corazón de Kabuto inicio un ritmo descontrolado, preparado para lo que venía con ese tono de voz, con aquella mirada severa, esos labios apretados en una fina línea. Cerró los ojos preparado para lo siguiente, cuando no llego los abrió. La sonrisa prepotente de Menma le descoloco.

"Esta noche no Kabuto – le aparto un mechos del rostro pasándoselo sobre la oreja derecha, Kabuto casi suspiro, luego le quito las gafas – ponte las lentillas, esta noche no seré yo quien juegue contigo"

"Menma…" Obedeció.

"Así me gusta – le sonrió de lado, Kabuto cedió – esa es mi perra favorita"

Cualquier cosa que el profesor adjunto quisiera decirle, había quedado en el pasado, solo había que contemplar un poco el efecto que Menma tenía sobre él con su sola presencia, para saber que él no tenía oportunidad de escapar, o deseos al menos. Por que Kabuto lo amaba, lo amaba intensamente y por las razones incorrectas probablemente, pero le amaba y si el ser su _perra favorita e_ra lo más a lo que podía aspirar a su lado, eso sería entonces.

Durante la noche nada trascendió: el camino en moto, el local abarrotado, los amigos de Menma que le devoraban con la mirada, las _perras _de los amigos del azabache, toda la pantomima dentro del antro. Fin de mes, algo como festejar 30 días más de _relación _solo que Menma y Kabuto no tenían una relación y tampoco la tenían los otros hombres con sus _parejas _de esa noche.

"Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche" Le dijo Menma al oído.

Un hombre alto y fornido se acercó a ellos, tras el iba una chica que difícilmente superaba los 16 años, vestía una especie de gabardina corta que dejaba ver unas delicadas piernas lisas en tacones de aguja, miraba al suelo totalmente en silencio. Tambaleaba un poco, seguramente drogada.

"Apenas llegas y ya la has subido al avión" Le recrimino Menma al hombre.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo sonriente, tomo a la chica de una coleta y le dio un grotesco beso que ella respondió con torpeza y desesperación – me gusta consentir a mi juguete, así es más fácil jugar con el"

"Bueno cada quien – dijo Menma, como si hablasen del clima y no de una menor que seguramente estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad como muchos otros de los clientes – hasta luego"

Se adentraron en el local, lo de siempre: luces rojas, musica relajante, mesas altas, la barra libre, los privados, el cuarto oscuro, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, algunos compartiendo pareja, otros intercambiándolas, algunos más disfrutando solo de mirar por ahí.

Fin de mes: Menma llevaba a Kabuto a ese antro y le ordenaba hacer algo nuevo. Si no fuese la decimo novena vez que estaba ahí y si no fuese consciente de que siempre cedía a los deseas de Menma sin alcohol o drogas de por medio – como la mayoría en ese lugar hacia – podría decir que aquel era otro hombre y no el. Un antro de perversión. Un lugar de perdición. Un Kabuto totalmente intimidado: justo lo que Menma adoraba.

"Estoy tan emocionado que no puedo decidir qué haremos primero" Dijo Menma.

El azabache se sentó junto a la barra, pidió el vodka de siempre y Kabuto se quedo de pie a su lado, como siempre. El mayor seguía viendo el suelo, Menma disfrutaba del espectáculo sobre el pequeño escenario: Una mujer estaba suspendida en el aire con correas rojas, totalmente desnuda y una pareja, un hombre y una mujer ataviados de cuero, la penetraban con diferentes objetos, desde una botella de vidrio hasta un dildo de proporciones irreales. Al otro lado del bar, había dos mujeres besándose en la mesa, desnudas frente a un hombre que se tocaba sobre el pantalón. Sobre una mesa de billar estaba una mujer siendo penetrada por un chico que probablemente aun no terminaba el colegio medio y detrás otro hombre mayor le penetraba a su vez, el adolescente estaba evidentemente perdido en el nirvana de cuál sea la droga que le dieron.

Kabuto ya había estado ahí 19 veces antes, llevaba un año y 7 meses en aquello con Menma: primero fue por curiosidad, después por que Menma se lo ordeno y posteriormente por que descubrió que era incapaz de negarle nada al azabache y aunque su curiosidad desapareció luego de la primera vez en la que solo miro lo que ahí se hacía, siguió viniendo y probo de todo un poco. Siempre por orden de Menma. No podía recordar todo, pero era tanto que dudaba que quedase algo por hacer en ese lugar. Habían hecho siempre lo que a Menma le apetecía y esa noche no sería diferente. Quizá el único consuelo que le quedaba era que Menma nunca permitió que ningún hombre o mujer le besara o lo penetraran, lo miraban si y también le tocaban pero nunca más que eso.

"Tengo ganas de verte con alguien más – dijo Menma divertido, Kabuto se alarmo – tranquilo, sabias que tarde o temprano querría ver eso, pero iremos despacio ¿Qué te parece que sea una chica?"

"¿Una chica?" Kabuto no estaba menos intranquilo.

"Si – sonrió – una dulce niña ¿No me dirás que no te funciona con una chica o sí?"

"No es eso – dijo recordando que alguna vez tuvo un par de amantes mujeres antes de Menma – pero yo…"

"Quiero que la tomes en el centro de la pista de baile" Le ordeno señalando a la chica de la gabardina y las coletas, la que antes se había besado con el tipo alto, este mismo le hacía señas a Menma y se acerco con él.

"Es solo una niña" Le susurro a Menma.

"Una niña que vas a cogerte" Le ordeno serio.

"Toda tuya campeón" Dijo arrojando a la chica contra los brazos de Kabuto.

El chico miro a Menma, este le obsequio una sonrisa angelical, Kabuto dudo un poco, la chica en sus brazos estaba totalmente perdida dentro de lo que sea que le hubiesen metido. La llevo al centro de la pista, bajo las miradas de los que se acercaban a ver el espectáculo. La chica de las coletas apenas podía mantenerse en pie, era como un fideo cocido entre los brazos de Kabuto. La recostó sobre el suelo con cuidado, la castaña le miro, quizá entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba, una mirada de alarma se apodero de sus tiernos ojos cafés y el pánico la estaba sacando de la ensoñación.

"Tranquila" Le susurro Kabuto, este miro nuevamente en dirección a Menma.

El chico del que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado le sonreía con malicia y animo, le ordenaba con la mirada que tomara a esa indefensa chica e hiciese un espectáculo de ello.

La castaña empezaba a temblar bajo su cuerpo. Su piel estaba pálida y fría, sus labios morados, su mirada desorbitada y expectante de lo que se avecinaba. Kabuto tanteo bajo la gabardina, la chica no llevaba absolutamente nada.

"Desvístela" Grito una mujer del publico que se había acercado.

Miro de nuevo a Menma, este miro al hombre grande, el asintió, Menma le confirmo y Kabuto despojo lentamente a la niña de la gabardina. Se sentía cada vez más ruin, más sucio, iba a profanar el cuerpo de aquella chica solo porque Menma se lo ordeno. Llevo su mano, tanto o más temblorosa que la niña, a la entrepierna de la fémina intentando prepararla al menos.

"No" Le ordeno Menma al oído, lo tenía tras él.

De repente el chico había aparecido en escena, dispuesto a participar, al igual que el hombre que venía con la niña, puso la cabeza de la pequeña en su regazo mientras que Menma se acomodo tras la espalda de Kabuto.

"Penétrala" Le ordeno a Kabuto, pasándole un condón.

"Sin suavidad – dijo el otro hombre – ella aguanta" Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro inocente de la pequeña.

Kabuto se pregunto vagamente cuantas veces habría pasado la chica por lo mismo y como era que lo soportaba, entonces vio fugazmente una caricia del hombre en el rostro de la chica que casi pareció tierna, luego la mirada de la pequeña, una mirada lúcida hacia el hombre, una mirada cargada de emociones. Entonces entendió.

"Vamos – le animo Menma hablándole suavemente al oído – tómala, hazlo por mí"

Por eso lo hacia la chica, por ese hombre. Kabuto seguía sin poder reaccionar ante el encuentro sexual con la pequeña. Su cuerpo no se conectaba, simplemente no respondía. La chica era delgada y pequeñita, era atractiva pero Kabuto no podía solo tener una erección con base a eso, menos cuando el hombre que él deseaba tocar, le estaba ordenando que penetrara sin piedad a la chica ahí tirada y perdida.

"Cariño"

Aquello congelo a Kabuto. Menma nunca le llamaba así. Menma nunca usaba apelativos cariñosos.

"Hazlo"

Le animaba con palabras dulces como la seda, con un tono suave, casi hipnotizante, mientras el moreno desgarraba la envoltura del condón y llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de Kabuto. El mayo dudo menos de dos segundos antes de detener la mano de Menma a mitad del camino con su cometido. Apartándose inmediatamente.

"No"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"No…" Se puso de pie mirando a todos, el público decepcionado incluido.

"Kabuto – se sereno – no, cariño… es normal estar nervioso"

"Por ella ni te preocupes – dijo el hombre aun sosteniendo a la chica – a ella no le importa ¿Cierto, muñequita?"

La chica sonrió, negando, totalmente ida.

"Regresa" Le ordeno Menma con una sonrisa.

"No quiero"

"Kabuto, regresa aquí – ordeno muy serio – regresa o terminamos"

¿Terminar qué? Se pregunto el mayor, miro una vez más a la chica en el suelo, a los _juguetes _de las demás personas ahí, luego a Menma, se pregunto qué tan enamorados y en qué grado lo estaban cada una de esas personas para soportar aquellos actos cada día. Kabuto había jugado, entendía que Menma tenía fetiches y algunas fantasías un tanto retorcidas, pero no cabía dentro de él que Menma pudiese estar tan podrido para quererlo ver abusando de una niña. Esa clase de chico era el que lo había enamorado ¿Era así?

"Kabuto" Le reto con la mirada.

"Me largo"

Escucho un par de abucheos, suspiros y comentarios a sus espaldas mientras huía del local. Desconocia si Menma le seguía o no, hasta que este lo arrojo contra una pared con una fuerza descomunal. Kabuto casi reboto contra la pared de ladrillo frio y callo de golpe sobando su hombro derecho.

"¿Qué mierdas te pasa?"

Kabuto no respondió, solo miro a Menma, sorprendido, no espero aquello.

"Pregunte ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Kabuto?"

"Eso mismo… eso mismo te pregunto" Dijo desde el suelo.

"Has hecho el ridículo ahí dentro"

"Bueno, cielos, perdona por no querer follarme a una chica que podría estar con sobredosis"

"Kabuto – se masajeo las sienes – esa chica tiene años dentro de esto, no es la primera vez que lo hace y tampoco la ultima"

"¿Y sabes por qué?"

"Me importa un carajo ¡Le gusta! yo que se"

"¿Le gusta? – no se creyó la respuesta – Menma, no supera los 16 de edad, esta tremendamente drogada como todos ahí dentro y ese hombre podría ser su padre ¿Tú crees que le gusta?"

"Tiene 19 y ese hombre es su novio"

"Por alguna estúpida razón ¡ella le ama! – le grito enojado – le ama y por eso hace estupideces…"

"Kabuto…"

"Como yo… – susurro – yo no quiero… yo no quiero terminar así…"

"Vamos, solo regresa, si no quieres con ella buscaremos una menos drogada – dijo algo cansado – la que te apetezca y ya está, no tiene que ser ella"

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡No es por la chica!"

"¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el puto problema?"

"¡Que quieres verme con alguien más!"

"No me salgas con eso, sabias que este punto vendría tarde o temprano ¿Cuál es la pena ahora?"

"Que eres un idiota – le dijo bajito – que eres un idiota del que estoy enamorado"

"¿Me llamaste idiota?"

"¿Es lo único que escuchaste?"

Menma le miro con fastidio, Kabuto se levanto del piso, riendo con desgano, poco a poco riendo un poco más, casi como desquiciado, se sentía así. Miro al azabache, el chico frente a él, ese que le pedía que abusara de una niña, ese mismo lo tenía tontamente enamorado.

"Estoy enamorado de ti Menma – el chico siguió inmutable – ¿De verdad crees que algo de todo eso me gusta o me gusto alguna vez?"

"No es como si me importara"

"La razón por la que nunca dije no, eso tampoco te importa ¿cierto?"

"No es algo que me quitara el sueño" Acepto.

"Y mi confesión ¿Eso tampoco te interesa?"

"Ciertamente: no" Dijo alzando los hombros.

"Me enamore de ti, Menma"

"Sube" Le ordeno montando la moto en la que llegaron.

Kabuto dudo unos segundos, el azabache le ofreció otro casco, el chico lo tomo sin poder ver a través del visor de Menma, subió a la moto y evito aferrarse a los costados del menor como siempre hacia. Emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, en la autopista ninguno dijo nada, los oídos de Kabuto zumbaban y sentía que quería llorar, llorar o romper algo. Le había tomado tanto decidirse a confesarse y ahora que lo hacia Menma simplemente no tenia reacción. La indiferencia no era una reacción ¿O sí?

Cuando estacionaron frente al departamento de Kabuto este espero por una respuesta, Menma ni siquiera apago el motor.

"Menma…"

"Lo que sea que te hiso creer que podías enamorarte de mí, deséchalo"

"No es así de sencillo"

"Entonces estas condenado" Dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

"Menma no puedo, yo…"

"Estoy enamorado de alguien mas ¿Si? – se puso el casco de nuevo – solo déjalo, nada ha pasado aquí" Le sonrió como si aquello fuera cierto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Estaba preparando la sopa, no estaba muy segura de si había seguido bien o no las instrucciones de la lata, pero tampoco es como si estuvieran muy claras, pero lo que realmente le inquietaba a la pelirrosa era la mirada fija del nuevo huésped. El azabache la miraba: atento, recargado sobre la barra de la cocina, llevaba ya 10 minutos en esa posición, solo observándola.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Pregunto con molestia la pelirrosa.

"¿Eres una chica?"

"¿Perdona?" Le pregunto dándole la cara.

"Si, que si eres una chica – la miro de arriba abajo – supuse que no, las chicas tienen pecho ¿No?"

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto exaltada.

"Pechos, senos, tetas, glándulas mamarias…"

"¡Se lo que es el pecho!" Dijo enojada.

"Entonces ¿Por qué tienes nombre de chica?"

"Por que soy una chica" Dijo con un tic surcándole una perfecta ceja rosada, bien delineada.

"Eres fea" Dijo como si nada.

Cuando Sakura estaba por arrojarle la sartén con la sopa caliente, apareció Ino. Lista para salvar la estructura del edificio y probablemente la vida del chico, de manos de la pelirrosa exaltada.

"¿Ya esta lista?" Pregunto viendo la sartén.

"No estoy segura – dijo la pelirrosa a modo de disculpa – he seguido las instrucciones pero…"

Ambas vieron dentro, la sopa se veía extraña, pero una vez pasada la prueba del gusto y unos segundos por reacciones alérgicas o algo mortal, sirvieron mas calmadas la sopa para la cena.

"Puedes ir a dársela tu a Hinata – le dijo Ino quitándole el mandil – yo limpiare la cocina, Sakura-chan"

"¿Segura?" Pregunto aun mirando con molestia al azabache.

"Ve" Le dijo la rubia.

La pelirrosa se fue a la habitación con la sopa para su convaleciente amiga. Ino se quedo en la cocina, anudo el mandil a su estrecha cintura, puso una pañoleta sobre su platinada cabellera y suspiro al ver el desastre de la cocina.

"Si vas a seguir mirándome tan descaradamente, que sea en silencio por favor" le pidió al azabache.

"Tu amiga se enojo"

"Se llama Sakura y si, las chicas suelen reaccionar así cuando las llamas feas"

"Ya veo"

"Soy Ino, por cierto"

"Eres hermosa" Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Ino solo dependía de dos cosas para considerar un dia como uno bueno, uno: era que le fuera bien en su sesión de fotos diaria y lo numero dos era exactamente aquello, alguien que le provocara hacer mas alarde de la prominente belleza de la que se sabia acredora y estaba a nada de deshacerse en frases de falsa modestia para que el chico le siguiera hablando de lo bella que era, cuando Sai agrego otro comentario.

"Vaya – dijo con algo de sorpresa, anotando algo en una pequeña libretilla – entonces es verdad, que a las chicas les gusta que mientas"

El chico se levantó como si no hubiese notado la mirada asesina de la rubia, fue camino a la alcoba de Naruto y se encerró. Ino maldijo por lo bajo, lamentado haber impedido que Sakura destruyera de un golpe a ese odioso y extraño chico. Seguía haciendo berrinches y pataletas mentales mientras limpiaba los restos de la poca destreza de su amiga en la cocina, mientras recordaba la breve explicación de Sasuke cuando iba saliendo del departamento, detrás de Naruto al parecer. El moreno menciono que Sai era su primo e iba a quedarse en el piso un tiempo, por supuesto que Ino quiso opinar, pero escucho un quejido de Hinata y acudió a ella al instante, Sakura por su parte, seguro se había provocado ulceras las últimas semanas por contenerse tanto de discutir con Sasuke por cada mínima cosa, así que nada más se habló del asunto. La Yamanaka se sentía más preocupada por lo que había presenciado mucho antes.

Ino se sentó en el sofá de la sala, algo fastidiada por el olor a detergente en sus manos y seguramente en todo su cuerpo y simplemente miro al techo, al hermoso candelabro que estaba ahí cuando llegaron. Pero la única imagen en su mente era una Sakura pequeña, diminuta y destrozada moralmente, llorando entre sus brazos. Ella que tanto le animo a que sacase de dentro todos esos sentimientos duros y tristes, se sintió una desgraciada al ver a su amiga seguir su consejo. Suspiro sin poder sentir pena por ella misma. Sakura llorando era una imagen y un hecho que difícilmente podría superar.

"Verla romperse entre mis brazos…" susurro abrazándose a sí misma.

El teléfono de la sala interrumpió las charlas internas de la rubia, enseguida corrió a responder el teléfono.

Sakura creyó escuchar el teléfono de casa, pero siguió en su tarea de hacer comer a Hinata: ciertamente tenía mejor semblante y parecía estar recuperando el apetito, pero aquello no hiso más que traer a Sakura más recuerdos de todo lo demás que estaba mal en su vida de momento.

"Si me das la cuchara – le llamo la dulce joven – puedo alimentarme sola, no es tan complicado Sakura-chan" Dijo agregando una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó la pelirrosa entregándole el cubierto, sin pensar había intentado alimentarle como se hace con un infante.

El cerebro bajo ese pelo rosa, seguía trabajando en cada aspecto negativo de su vida, de nuevo cuando Hinata le interrumpió. La chica había notado el ambiente.

"Entonces Sai-kun es amigo de Sasuke-kun" Menciono a modo de pregunta.

"Primos al parecer – dijo algo molesta – como si no fuera suficiente con un Uchiha en este piso"

"Sakura-chan – le tomo una de sus delicadas manos, le sonrió mirándole a los ojos – ¿quieres contarme que sucede?"

Haruno trato de hacerse por completo una desentendida, no le agradaba la perspicacia de su dulce amiga, en lo más mínimo o quizá sí, un poco, pero no cuando la aplicaba con ella. Aun le molestaba el hecho de haber derramado lágrimas frente a Ino, de todas y cada una de las personas en el mundo, precisamente venía a ser Ino quien le vio en aquel momento tan vulnerable y humillante. No era que no confiara en su mejor amiga, pero Dios, solo ella sabía que le costaba mantener su papel de chica segura y fuerte frente a sus amigas, como para haberse dejado doblar dos minutos.

"Sakura-chan – le miro a los ojos, la chica cerro la boca, le temblaba la quijada – entre tu e Ino…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ese imbécil y este teme – pateo una piedrecilla en la banqueta – que me creen idiota – pateo otra – como si no pudiera entender nada – pateo una más – ¿Por qué carajos nadie me dice nada?" Grito con impotencia golpeando de una patada un poste, reprimió el chillido de dolor y la lagrimilla.

"¡Hey, niño! – le llamo un hombre a sus espaldas – dame todo lo que traigas" Le ordeno.

"No me jodas" Le soltó y siguió caminando.

"¡Hey, idiota! – lo jalo por la chaqueta – te dije algo, obedéceme"

"No estoy de humor para estupideces como…"

El tipo lo callo poniendo una navaja tentativamente cerca de su costado, ambos se miraron, el tipo sonrió con malicia.

"¿Esto cambia tu humor?"

Con una efectividad increíble, quiso responder Naruto, pero un comentario así de astuto no haría más que provocar que le enterraran esa navaja en el costado. Retrocedió solo un poco, pensando en la idea de echarse a correr, no era que fuera cobarde, pero tampoco era imbécil (no tanto como todos pensaban) las posibilidades de enfrentarse al tipo armado de uno a uno, tenían consecuencias dolorosas. Lo estaba imaginando.

"No llevo nada más que este abrigo"

"No mientas – le sonrió – con esa carita de niño bien, debes poder llevar al menos un celular o un par de tarjetas"

"Que no, apenas tome esta chaqueta antes de salir de casa…"

El tipo lucia molesto, apestaba a alcohol, le estaba encajando la punta del filero a Naruto y este no sabía hacia donde correr en aquella callejuela nueva y oscura.

"Déjalo en paz"

Naruto y el asaltante se giraron para mirar al azabache, entrando en escena tal cual caballero en auxilio de la damisela. Naruto torció el gesto, aun en aquella situación se plantaba en hacerle ver a Sasuke que aún lo tenía molesto, el asaltante sonrió solo un poco.

"Dos por el precio de uno – rio con tono alcoholizado – bien, le dejo ir, pero ¿Qué me das a cambio?"

"Te dejo vivir" Respondió con prepotencia.

"No me suena bien tu oferta, así que creo que me quedo con el rubio" Dijo acariciándole la garganta con la navaja al nombrado.

"Mira, he tenido un día estresante – agrego el Uchiha, con tono cansado – solo déjalo ir, no tiene nada de valor encima y yo menos, además no quiero pelear con idiotas alcohólicos"

"¡Teme! – le reprendió Naruto sudando frio – que tiene una navaja y muy cerca de mi cuello" Dijo entre dientes.

Una moto aparco del otro lado de la callejuela, Naruto se horrorizo y Sasuke trataba de pensar en algún plan, si bien no estaba armado, sabia un par de cosas sobre defensa personal pero enfrentar a un segundo tipo que seguramente llevaba algo más pesado que una navaja, no era algo fácil de solucionar.

"En serio, chicos… - pidió Naruto – no queremos pelear ¿No podemos solo dejarlo pasar?"

"Dile al chulito que se quite el casco" Ordeno el asaltante completamente alerta del recién llegado y tomando a Naruto por el cuello, poniendo la navaja peligrosamente presionando sobre su tráquea. El moreno miro al recién llegado, en definitiva no era ladrón pero él tampoco le conocía.

"Suéltalo" Ordeno el motero.

"Oblígame" Le reto riendo.

"Escucha…" Quiso intervenir Sasuke.

El del casco simplemente se giró a verlo y alzo el visor, le guiño un ojo. Sasuke lucio sorprendido y lo disfrazo antes de hacerlo evidente para alguien más además de Naruto que miro directo al recién llegado. Suspiro con un poco de alivio.

"He dicho que lo sueltes" Repitió quitándose el casco, la melena ligeramente encrespada le cayó hasta el hombro

"Y él ha dicho que no lo hará" Acoto un tipo que venía de las sombras con otro más, del otro lado de la calle.

"Linda nave, para un niño tan bonito" Dijo el tercer tipo llegando, seguramente amigo de quien tenía a Naruto.

"_Niño bonito _– repitió Menma moviendo su cuello para hacerlo tronar – ¿Por qué has tenido que llamarme así?" Rio con desgano.

Sasuke reprimió una risa y Naruto tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la suya por la presión de aquella navaja aun contra su tráquea. Aquella escena era bizarra a mas no poder, exactamente igual que muchas que vivieron los tres cuando niños, Menma lanzo una mirada cómplice al azabache señalando con un asentimiento al segundo tipo, Sasuke se trono los dedos algo fastidiado.

"Y yo que quería las cosas por la paz" Suspiro desganado el mayor.

Mientras uno u otro auto paso ignorando por completo la escena, Naruto Sasuke y Menma hicieron cuentas y las ajustaron, dejando a los tipos por los suelos sin apenas una gota de sudor.

"Extrañamente familiar ¿no es así, chicos?" Pregunto Naruto, hincado al lado del hombre inconsciente que minutos atrás le amenazaba con una navaja.

"Jodidamente familiar – respondió Menma, dando una última patada en el costado al tipo que lo llamo niño bonito – y placentero" Dijo.

"Eres un sádico" Dijo Sasuke mientras se limpiaba una salpicadura de sangre de su chaqueta.

Naruto y Menma sonrieron cómplices, Sasuke sintió aquel raro y reconfortante ambiente de hermandad. Naruto dudo entre abrazar o no a Menma, este lo noto.

"¡Te he salvado el culo! – recrimino – ¿ni si quiera un saludo cordial me merezco?"

Naruto seguía dudando parado junto a él, no era como si tuviesen encuentros como ese seguido, o encuentros si quiere en todos esos años pasados, No podían culparle de no saber cómo reaccionar. También existía el hecho de que no tenía ni media idea de donde había salido Menma de repente, pero no era como si realmente importase mucho

"¡Pero no te confundas! Nada de mariconerias de abrazos…"

Naruto abrió los ojos tremendamente sorprendida de aquella palabra, como cuando de pequeños a Menma se le escapaba una grosería y el rubio temía que Kushina le escuchara y le castigase por ello, recordó que ya no estaba su madre ahí y que quizá la expresión solo le molestaba por Sasuke.

"Esto se ha puesto tenso" Dijo inquieto Menma.

"Quita la cara de idiota, dobe – camino hacia la moto – linda"

Cuando estuvo del otro lado de la acera contemplando la clásica trampa mortal en la que Menma viajaba, Naruto detuvo a este para susurrarle al oído.

"Menma – le hablo bajito – esas palabras… las expresiones…"

"¿Mariconerias?"

"¡Shh! – le silencio – ahórratelas, al menos frente al teme… el… el teme…Sasuke es gay"

Menma quiso golpear a Naruto, recordar los viejos tiempos, acomodarle las ideas pero en vez de ello, opto por otro viejo gesto de hermanos: le despeino el cabello. Sonrió asintiendo y camino hacia Sasuke. Menma camino hacia Sasuke, Naruto se quedó ahí de pie, del otro lado de la acera, no escucho lo que sea que Menma le dijo a Sasuke, pero lo había hecho reír y eso era también familiar para el rubio, sintió un calorcito en su pecho. La nostalgia. Corrió hacia ellos dos con todas las esperanzas del mundo enfocadas en que aquello seria retomar una vieja amistad llena de buenas cosas y buenos momentos, convencido de que les esperaba algo muy bueno a los tres.

"Entonces, Naruto me dijo que eres marica"

Esperanzas abajo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

De regreso, motivada, con ganas, subiendo el nuevo capítulo y trabajando en el siguiente, saludos a quien siga por aqui en pie

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aqui plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**TODOS TIENEN ALGO QUE OCULTAR**

Cuando escucho el timbre lo primero que pensó era que seguramente Menma había olvidado sus llaves, no le paso por la mente que la persona del otro lado de la puerta fuese precisamente Jiraiya. Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa con él, fingiendo interés en el fondo de su taza de té, jugaba con el borde astillado de la misma.

"Tengo tiempo – dijo el mayor interrumpiendo el silencio – podemos continuar así toda la noche si lo deseas"

Orochimaru ni si quiera se inmuto.

"Hasta Menma me lo ha perdonado – exclamo en su defensa – tu deberías ser igual de razonable"

El azabache no estaba dispuesto a cooperar en los mínimo, el otro por su parte debería darse por bien servido debido a que no le había corrido antes, claro que el moreno intento estrellarle la puerta en la cara cuando lo vio en el portal, pero pareció recordar que era un hombre maduro. En ese momento no se comportaba como uno.

"Orochimaru, el chico tenía derecho, él debía saber de dónde venía – suspiro y recargo su peso en el respaldo de la silla – Menma no es más un pequeño, ni un adolescente, no podrías protegerlo del mundo atándolo a tus piernas…"

"Estaba funcionando hasta que lo usaste para expiar tus culpas" Le recrimino.

"Mis culpas dices – sonrió con dolor – no estaba intentando hacer eso… ¿realmente crees que le haría daño al chico solo para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo?"

Orochimaru le miro con un deje de rencor, toda la respuesta la tenía en la mirada.

"Sé que pase totalmente del chico cuando más necesito de una familia, sé que tu pretendías que juntos llenáramos el vacío que dejo su madre y Minato, pero…"

"¿Llenar el vacío? Jiraiya yo nunca te pide sustituir a nadie, no quería que ocupases un lugar que no te correspondía… si yo saque a Menma del infierno que vivía no era para traerlo al polo norte, esa mujer es un demonio, pudo matarle con las golpizas que le daba ¡lo hubiese logrado si aquel no hubiera intervenido, yo!" En un momento estaba de pie y dio un puñetazo a la mesa derrumbando su taza de te.

"No puedes seguir guardándome rencor por aquello"

"Pues lo hago y lo hago con todas mis fuerzas – dijo conteniendo el enojo – ¿sabes que pasaba por mi mente mientras le llevaba en el asiento trasero con aquella hemorragia tan tremenda? Jiraiya, iba a perderlo, permití que Minato y tú le mintiesen a Kushina, que dejara ahí al niño luego de que ella descubriera su procedencia pero no podía permitirme quedarme de brazos cruzados luego de saber que lo golpeaba"

"Es solo una mujer herida… la culpa no es de ella"

"No, no lo es, pero tampoco lo era de Menma – se sentó de nuevo – yo no sé por qué Menma encontró dentro de sí, la nobleza para perdonarte o perdonar a su padre, pero puedes irte resignando a que yo no lo hare…"

"¿Es todo por Menma?"

"¿No lo entiendes Jiraiya? Nunca ha sido por Menma, no se trata de que tú y Minato le condenasen a vivir bajo el yugo de Kushina, no es para nada sobre eso…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Ese chico y todo lo que paso, que nunca debió suceder, todo eso es algo que él ha superado a su manera…"

"Si, emborrachándose y yendo de busca pleitos cada noche"

"El cómo lo resuelve no es tu problema, no cuando el solo necesito un poco de compasión de tu parte y tu simplemente le miraste como un mueble más en casa, por más de 6 años… Jiraiya se trata de ti y de mi… este asunto con Menma solo me hiso ver más allá"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"De nosotros – se quitó la argolla de matrimonio, dejando ver la clara huella de la marca que dejo su uso por aquellos años al lado de Jiraiya – de que quiero que tome cada uno su propio camino, quiero el divorcio"

Directo y sin escalas, lo que Jiraiya quería de esa platica era calmar las cosas, quizá dejar un par de cabos pero calmar la marea de momento, no espero encontrarse con un tifón, ni que este le arrastrara lejos, tan lejos y lo dejara tan perdido como las palabras del moreno. El azabache dejo el anillo frente a la taza de té de Jiraiya, aun intacta. Orochimaru se paró en busca de un trapo y seco el líquido que derramo minutos antes, deteniéndose solo para mirar la fisura en la taza, ahora era más larga.

"¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?" Pregunto tomando la mano que sostenía la taza medio rota.

"Lo que realmente quisiera es que me hicieras ver dentro de mí una razón para perdonarte, como lograste con Menma, pero la verdad es que no es que no pueda… si no que yo realmente no quiero perdonarte"

"Orochimaru…"

"Acordaremos lo que quieras, firmare lo que me pidas, solamente hazme fácil el tramite…"

"No es por Menma, tampoco es que tengas esos problemas para perdonarme de los que hablas – le miro con atención sin soltar su mano, esta estaba helada y se sentía el sudor en la palma – aquí hay algo más que no quieres decirme… y no firmare ningún puto papel hasta saberlo"

Dicho lo último, salió de ahí en segundos. Solo se quedó Orochimaru en la cocina, de pie junto a la mesa con un trapo en una mano y el corazón en la otra. Jiraiya no toma la argolla del menor, se limitó a las últimas palabras y salió del lugar, escucho un auto arrancar y de nuevo el silencio de aquel departamento. Orochimaru se sentó donde estaba al principio, la taza resbalo al borde de la mesa y colisiono contra el suelo de madera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Minato tenía más de 40 minutos en la línea de teléfono, Fugaku hacia su parte en el computador, por las ventanas del despacho se asomaba ya la media luna de aquella noche de julio y el ambiente no podía estar más tenso. El Uchiha solo podía pensar de cuantas maneras podría darle aquella noticia a su mujer antes de que ella colapsara, negándose a la idea de verle llevar a cabo ese plan, se sobo las sienes intercambiando una mirada de circunstancia con Minato. El Namikaze no se hallaba en una mejor situación con respecto al tema, pero lo cierto es que no había marcha atrás y con o sin el consentimiento de su mujer, el iría a por todo con el plan. Había fallos, en eso trabajaba, por ello llevaba media hora en la línea esperando ser comunicado con el alto mando. Ciertamente el plan de esos dos hombres necesitaba afinarse y tomando en cuenta que les diesen o no el permiso, aún existía el hecho de que ya no eran un par de jóvenes mozos. Minato rosaba los 45 y Fugaku los había alcanzado hace poco.

Fugaku mando el último correo y se levantó de la silla, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en el talón por la forma brusca de interrumpir el reposo, negando a la vez con la cabeza y un gesto de desaprobación. No, Fugaku Uchiha no tenía más la condición de aquel elemento elite de la fuerza policial, el que hubiese sido la mente detrás del mejor escuadrón anti narcóticos, era ahora sin duda solo un vejete con cara dura. Fue hasta la ventana recargándose en el marco, observo aquel patio, las flores a las que Mikoto dedicaba al menos dos horas de jardinería diarias y los pastizales donde se suponía que un día sus nietos usaran como patio de juegos, Alemania era un lugar enorme y esa casona no podía ser más segura, pero no podía fingir que esos muros protegerían por siempre a su amada y delicada esposa o que el supuesto anonimato, elementos de las fuerza secreta y varios kilómetros de distancia con sus hijos les mantendría a salvo. Era un Uchiha ¡Por Dios! Se negaba totalmente a vivir un solo día mas temiendo por la vida de su familia, cuando paso muchos años lejos de casa con la sola intención de hacer del mundo un lugar seguro para sus dos varones y aquella hermosa esposa. Fugaku Uchiha no viviría condenado por hacer lo correcto y tampoco se perdería un segundo más de participación en su propia familia por mantenerlos alejados.

Minato había sido atendido, ahora estaba al teléfono con el alto mando, si bien el rubio tenia buenos años retirado, su apellido aun tenia peso dentro de la fuerza, apenas fue atendido por Sarutobi le informo sobre sus intenciones y de no ser porque confiaba en que contaba con el respeto y aprecio del jefe, habría temido ser arrestado cuando le comunico que con o sin apoyo llevaría a cabo el plan. No quería cometer desacato a la ley, pero tampoco quería someter a su esposa a un día más temiendo por la vida de Naruto, Naruko o la suya propia. Bastante le había hecho sufrir antes con otros fallos como para agregar una muerte a la lista, o dos… o tres, aunque sabía que si alguien estaba a salvo de toda esa mierda, era Menma. Se lamentó por dentro convenciéndose que una cosa buena podía resultar de su distanciamiento con el moreno. Nadie sabía que le honorable juez Namikaze tuvo un bastardo viviendo en casa.

Desde que Fugaku y Minato se integraron a la academia de fuerzas policiales, destacaron del resto por un gran margen, tuvieron una muy buena posición dentro antes de graduarse y apenas concluyo la ceremonia: fueron reclutados por el servicio secreto. Sarutobi les reconoció como elite y les deslindo de un trabajo tan inferior como lo era atrapar vulgares ladrones o patrullar un vecindario, ese hombre vio en ellos un potencial tremendo que no se podía desperdiciar de aquella manera. Fugaku con un adolescente en casa, un recién nacido y una hermosa esposa, no podía concebir la idea de perderse un segundo de aquella familia pero tampoco podía ignorar su sentido del deber y el orgullo que le causaba poder crear un mundo mejor para su prodigioso primogénito y para el seguramente brillante hijo menor. Minato por su parte se estaba llevando una buena serie de malas rachas, una con Kushina su mujer y otra con la chica que tenía como amante, no soportaba pasar un segundo más escondiendo su amor por la madre de Menma y manteniéndole en la sombra como una vulgar querida, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que había desposado a Kushina Uzumaki por algo más que su apellido e influencias. Con ambas en cinta y a unas semanas de hacerle padre de varones, lo suyo consistía en cualquier cosa, menos estar cerca de ambas chicas y sentirse una mierda por dentro por saber lo que les hacía.

Minato y Fugaku requirieron de menos de un año dentro de la fuerza para poner peso sobre sus nombres y hacerse de poder dentro de la corporación entera, logrando luego de su primer año: emprender el primer operativo masivo anti narcótico en todo Japón. Fugaku no pudo asistir a la ceremonia de graduación de Itachi ni verlo obtener honores por ser el mejor de la academia, o estar en el nacimiento de Sasuke. Pero logro llevar a 3 de los más buscados de la nación nipona a juicio. Minato no pudo estar mucho tiempo con Kushina cuando Naruto nació, a la par de Menma y mucho menor pudo darse el lujo de llorar a la madre del azabache o colmar de mimos a sus recién llegados hijos, pero llevo a prisión a esos 3 hombres con la ayuda de Fugaku.

Como en aquel entonces, como cuando solo tenían 25 y 26 años respectivamente, pudieron sonreírse el uno al otro con complicidad, empeñados en retomar lo que empezaron, la tarea que les tomo 11 años enteros y tuvo sus frutos. Era hora de regresar al trabajo y con o sin longevidad, reintegrarse a la acción.

"Gracias Sarutobi-sensei" Se despidió y dejo el teléfono, tomo su lugar al lado de su viejo amigo y camarada.

"Tenemos el permiso" Concluyo Fugaku aun viendo por la ventana.

"Y dos escuadrones completos, de elite a nuestra disposición" confirmo.

"No será fácil"

"Habrá bajas"

"Regresaremos a la tarea de dar malas noticias a viudas y huérfanos" Recordó la peor parte de sus años formando parte de la fuerza.

"Quizá no regresemos"

"No, vamos a regresar – dijo sin titubeos – me niego a arriesgar el trasero y aun así no ver a mis nietos nacer"

"Cuida esa boca Uchiha, aún falta la peor parte – dijo señalando al jardín, donde sus esposas caminaban platicando de algo que seguramente les hacía gracia – aún falta lo más temible de todo el plan"

A Fugaku le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente azulada por el pánico repentino. Delicada, hermosa, dulce y pasiva eran palabras que usaba el mundo para hablar de su mujer, pero tras puertas nadie sabía que de pasiva no tenía un ápice, informarle a Mikoto que regresaría al trabajo donde estuvo a dos pasos de la muerte en más de una ocasión, no la haría feliz. Ni hablar de Kushina, Minato temía más por la reacción de su explosiva mujer que todas esas ocasiones en las que atravesó un campo de tiroteo.

"¿Crees que debamos esperar a mañana para decirles? – Fugaku le miro con burla, casi tanta como la que Sasuke siempre mostraba cuando retaba a Naruto – no es que tenga miedo o algo jeje pero _cariño regresare al servicio secreto para proteger a los niños y a ti, así que probablemente muera pero es porque los amo _no es algo que mi esposa se tomara muy bien"

Fugaku no pudo burlarse y menos cuando vio la maestría con la que su mujer manejaba las herramientas de jardinería, mostrándole a Kushina.

"Sería lo más correcto" Admitió con un leve temor por dentro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No había otro ruido aparte de los cubiertos y una pluma volando sobre el papel, Hinata tenía la frente azul, pero no era para nada por su anterior colapso, si hasta convenció a las chicas de que la dejaran cenar en el comedor por que se sentía mejor, sino más bien porque temía cuando la venita en la frente de Ino estallara o la molestia de Sakura se enfocara en algo más que doblar aquel cubiertos. No era para menos, tenían más de 10 minutos cenando y el nuevo inquilino les observaba fijamente desde la sala, haciendo lo que sea que pretendía, escribiendo en su libreta.

"¿Qué tal fue hoy tu sesión Ino-chan?" Pregunto con una sonrisa Hinata.

"Lo mismo de siempre" Respondió un poco más animada.

"¿Y las entrevistas?" Pregunto a Sakura.

"Igual" Respondió la pelirrosa dándole tregua al tenedor.

El ambiente paso de tenso a depresivo, pero si algo sabia Hinata era cambiar el humor de las personas, sonrió con emoción y tomo la mano de Sakura.

"Pues yo tengo buenas noticias – se puso de pie y fue al corredor, regresando con un papelito en mano – hoy han llamado temprano, quise entregártelo antes pero las he tenido ocupadas atendiéndome" Dijo con pena.

Sakura tomo el papel, en él había un nombre, una dirección y un numero de teléfono con la perfecta caligrafía de Hinata. Aquello alegro totalmente a la pelirrosa iluminando su rostro y con la exclamación de victoria de su alter ego interior.

"Ha dicho que te esperan mañana a primera hora en esa dirección"

"¿Un empleo? – Ino parpadeo confundida – ¿Conseguiste un empleo?"

La chica afirmo y entonces las tres se pararon de la mesa a dar brinquitos de felicidad por la cocina y gritar como festejo por la oportunidad de Sakura, Hinata empezaba a sentirse aliviada, cuando todas notaron que Sai les miraba más y escribía aún más rápido sobre su libreta.

"Yo lo mato" Pidió Sakura encaminándose hacia el chico.

Hinata se adelantó y se inclinó al lado del chico, extendiendo una mano, evitando así el avance de Sakura y sus intenciones totalmente homicidas.

"Hinata" Se presentó con pena.

"Sai" Le respondió sin estrechar la mano y con una sonrisa muy extraña.

"Etto… Sai-kun, no es muy educado mirar así a las personas"

"Tampoco lo es presentarte sin apellido – le sonrió hablando más bajo – pero por tratarse de la princesa Hyuga, lo dejare pasar"

Hinata retrocedió dos pasos inmediatamente, con una mirada de alarme, la escondía antes de que Sakura o Ino le preguntaran la razón, Sai se puso de pie cerrando su misteriosa libreta y regresando a la habitación de los chicos, pero se detuvo justo al lado de la chica y le sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que la Hyuga solo supo identificar como falsa.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que leí" Y se retiró.

Hinata hubiese enrojecido hasta la medula de no ser porque dentro de su pecho se instaló un miedo y una incertidumbre terrible. Repitió los ejercicios de relajación que practicaba día con día, para poder encarar a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

"¿Le has dicho que tu apellido es Yamanaka?" Quiso cerciorarse Ino.

La chica asintió.

"Hinata-chan – Sakura le tomo el hombro – ¿Qué te ha dicho?"

Hinata negó, callada y se fue corriendo a la habitación con sus amigas tras ella, fue más rápida y consiguió encerrarse en el baño antes de que alguna detuviera la puerta, pero no corrió la misma suerte con el otro seguro: Sai entro por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y le tapó la boca antes de que gritara, haciéndole una seña para que entendiera que no le haría daño pero que no debía gritar.

"¡Hinata! ¡Hinata abre!" Gritaba Sakura frenéticamente.

Sai soltó a Hinata, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba con agitación, espero expectante por lo que el chico quisiera decirle, porque era obvio que su estancia ahí y el pleno conocimiento de su verdadero nombre no eran meras coincidencias.

"Necesito que me prestes atención – dijo serio, la chica asintió – diles algo que las calme y las aleje de la puerta, para que pueda hablarte"

"¡Hina! ¡Hinata por favor déjanos entrar!" Grito Ino.

"E-estoy b-bien chicas – Hinata se tapó la boca, hacía años que supero el problema de tartamudeo y la intimidación el miedo y la presencia que imponía ese chico la estaban haciendo recaer – solo necesito un momento… h-ha sido l-la so-pa…"

Escucharon a Sakura e Ino discutir por aquello.

"Hina ¿cariño, está todo bien?"

"Si, solo… solo necesito… unos minutos" Logro decir.

"Estaremos en la terraza" Dijo la pelirrosa alejándose con el ruido de los pasos de Ino, tras ella.

Sai sonrió con suficiencia, haciendo la mímica de aplausos para la actuación de Hinata, ella se recargo de espaldas en la puerta donde antes estaban tocando sus amigas, el moreno por su parte se sentó en el borde de la bañera mirándole de esa manera escudriñadora y amenazante.

"Oh Hinata-sama – le llamo haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizara – crei que usted había superado ese problema del habla a los 12 años"

"Y-yo…"

"Debo actualizar mis informes – medito en voz baja y regreso su mirada a la chica – bueno, debo decir que sus medidas y rostro están dentro de los estándares que la naturaleza y sociedad suponen como _ideales _pero hay algo que no me queda claro y esperaba que usted me lo aclare" Le entrego un papel doblado.

La chica miro el papel, luego al chico, él se lo extendió y ella lo tomo, su rostro palideció aún más.

"Hágalo de nuevo – pidió Sai, acercándose a centímetros de su rostro, la chica enrojeció totalmente – ¡Por Dios!" Exclamo extasiado.

La chica tenía los ojos como platos, el rostro enrojecido, la boca entre abierta y su pecho subiendo y bajando a punto de un colapso nervioso. Sai tomo un mechón del pelo de la chica y lo coloco metódicamente tras su oreja derecha, repasando mentalmente los pasos que leyó en una revista, entonces la hubo: otra reacción. Hinata dejó de respirar un par de segundos.

"Debo decir, que es usted un ser fascinante" Dijo casi a punto de un clímax, Hinata volvió a respirar cuando él se alejó.

Sai lucia realmente complacido.

"Debo decir que me intriga conocer que otras reacciones puedo hacer surgir en usted Hinata-sama – ahí, de nuevo ese apelativo con el que hace tiempo nadie le llamaba – pero realmente me gustaría que me aclare eso" Señalo el papel.

Hinata lo desdoblo con dedos temblorosos, Sai prácticamente estaba por babear con aquel placer malsano brillando en sus ojos.

"15 millones – leyó la chica, mas pálida, si se podía – 15 millones por mi…"

"Han subido esa oferta hace 6 horas – le informo – debo decir que mi tarea aquí no tiene para nada, algo que ver contigo o los millones que representas, pero lo que me tiene más sorprendido es que en sí, eres lo que se dice bella y también provienes de un muy rico y prodigioso clan, pero no me explico que haces tú aquí y con esas chicas…"

"Son mis amigas" dijo sintiendo crecer el temor.

"No sabes cuánto se de ti – dijo divertido – no creo que tenga mucho caso ocultártelo así que te lo contare: yo estoy aquí para cuidar de Naruto-kun y Sasuke, soy del servicio secreto, la fuerza de elite y tu mi querida Hinata-sama eres la heredera del cabecilla más buscado dentro de toda la mafia Nipona"

Hinata trago en seco, temiendo que ese fuere el momento, poco importaba porque o de quien estaba protegiendo el chico a Naruto y Sasuke, porque si el sabia de ella y el precio que había sobre su cabeza, no tardaría en estar muerta o peor, de regreso en casa con su padre y el clan listos para enviarla a su destino.

"Tu familia no ha dado aviso de tu huida de casa, la información de tu desaparición se ha filtrado hace apenas unas horas, por el medio día quiero decir y quiero mencionar que cuando he visto que la princesita Hyuga estaba bajo el mismo techo que yo no deje de darle vueltas a todo el asunto y el cómo mejoraría mi reputación dentro de la fuerza si te llevo frente a la ley para atraer a tu padre"

Hinata quería contener las lágrimas, pero estas no cedían. Sai se acercó precipitadamente a ella hasta quedar a menos de dos centímetros de la menor, esta siguió llorando.

"No lo hare, así que tranquila – le seco una lagrima y luego la lamio, observo meramente fascinado la piel erizándose en el pecho el rostro y los brazos descubiertos de Hinata – no voy a entregarte, ni a mi gente ni a los Yakuza… pero, tienes que decirme todo lo que tengas en conocimiento sobre tu clan, tu clan, tu padre y sus sucios negocios"

Hinata ya no cabía de tantas emociones: el miedo, los nervios, la vergüenza de verse descubierta y la contrariedad entre salvarse de su padre o mandarlo ella misma a la cárcel.

"Tienes que decirme cuales son los planes de tu familia – dijo, se agacho, levanto un mosaico del piso del baño y saco una bolsa de plástico con el móvil de Hinata dentro – no basta con quitarle la batería" Dijo mientras desarmaba con sus propias manos el móvil y quitaba la etiqueta de la pila.

Hinata había encontrado ese escondite hacía apenas unos días, creyó que nadie lo conocía.

"Con esto – le mostro una curiosa estampilla bajo la etiqueta de la pila – pueden encontrarte donde sea con apenas unos días de trabajo" Saco un encendedor y quemo la estampilla.

"Un chip de localización" Concluyo Hinata.

"No tan sofisticado, pero conoces el concepto – termino de quemarlo – ahora bien, puedes empezar por decirme donde reside actualmente tu padre"

La mirada de Hinata de repente cambio, a una casi amenazante.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que entregaría a mi padre al servicio secreto?"

"El hecho de que si no lo haces, yo podría ponerme un poco molesto – la acorralo contra la puerta con ambos brazos a los costados de la menor – ¿y sabes? Me han dicho que soy pésimo, manejando esa emoción en general"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Explíqueme de nuevo porque tengo yo algo que ver con el problema entre usted y mi sensei"

El mayor le miro resoplando, con la mirada oscurecida de enojo y aun esperando en el marco de la puerta del departamento, a que le invitaran a entrar.

"¿Vas a invitarme a pasar?"

"Le he hecho una pregunta"

"Por qué se de tu aventurilla con el chico, Kabuto"

El peliblanco retrocedió un paso, lo suficiente para dejar entrar a Jiraiya, se descalzo tranquilamente mientras Kabuto caía de sentón en el corredor de la entrada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba perdido.

"Personalmente no me molesta, Menma aún era menor cuando el rollito entre ustedes dos empezó y él estaba consciente de ello, aun así es ilegal y sé que a Orochimaru no le agradara saber que abusaste así de su confianza y su querido hijo – miro a Kabuto, este movía la boca sin poder decir palabra – aunque el crea que no, conozco bien al chico y puedo imaginar de que se valió para que cayeras a sus pies, pero te repito no me interesa"

"¿Desde cuándo…?" Pregunto en voz baja, desde el piso, abrazando sus piernas, sintiendo vergüenza y temor a la par.

"Desde la primera vez – entro tranquilo y tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala de Kabuto – salí de casa en silencio apenas entendí que no estaban precisamente estudiando en la cocina, también evite que Orochimaru les descubriera un par de veces…"

"Entonces…"

"Quiero cobrar ese favor"

Mientras Jiraiya le ponía al tanto de todo el lio con su sensei, Kabuto no paraba de imaginar cómo cada cosa que tenía valor para él podía venirse abajo con la sola mención de su rollo con Menma. Como lucho por cada cosa que logro y obtuvo en el camino a su futuro, como todo fue tocado por la llegaba de Menma y cómo podía también derrumbarse por el azabache. Sobre el chico no pesaba nada: apenas iniciaría la universidad, dependía de Orochimaru que sin pena ni demora le daba de todo a manos llenas y en su nueva vida de universitario no le faltarían candidatos y candidatas para el puesto que Kabuto recientemente desocupo. El peliblanco apenas estaba lidiando con sus sentimientos rotos por el claro rechazo de Menma, aun no terminaba de llorar por su derrota de horas antes y ahora tendría que preocuparse por ver destrozado su futuro además de su corazón.

"No quiero recurrir al chantaje, pero necesito de tu ayuda – Kabuto fue a la sala y se sentó en silencio – sé que serás profesor adjunto con Orochimaru, pasaras horas con él y le veras a diario"

Kabuto asintió.

"Bien, entonces quiero que lo aproveches, que lo aseches y uses esa confianza que te tiene para saber que le sucede"

"Orochimaru tiene decisiones firmes, si le ha dejado debe ser por algo"

"Lo sé – dijo entre dientes – pero, no quiere contarme que es ese _algo _ y ahí es donde entras tu"

Kabuto le miro con aburrición, no pretendía ese hombre realmente usarle como celestina ¿o sí? Jiraiya parecía serio respecto al asunto, el menor no tenía dudas de ello, pero de eso a aceptar. No era como si tuviese muchas opciones realmente o algo que debatir con el mayor. En algún punto de la noche Jiraiya se instaló cómodamente en la sala del departamento de Kabuto mientras este tecleaba incesantemente en su computador, observando sobre sus gafas, con enfado al nuevo inquilino.

La investigación de Kabuto se vio facilitada ya que su maestro le había confiado contraseñas y números de cuenta desde hacía tiempo y por suerte seguían siendo las mismas. El tema le fastidiaba bastante hasta que encontró algo que cambio su ceño fruncido por una cara de preocupación.

"Si, nena – chillaba Jiraiya desde la sala, viendo en televisión un programa sobre spring breakers – ¡amo a las jovencitas de hoy en día!" Exclamo luego de que empezara el concurso en vivo de camisetas mojadas.

Kabuto siguió tecleando con más desesperación en cada archivo, su gesto se ensombrecía más con cada clic. El mayor quien lo noto, se acercó a él.

"Esos correos"

"Si"

"No, no pueden ser suyos"

"Lo son"

"No – negó de nuevo – él no podría hacerlo, él no me ocultaría algo así"

"Pues lo hiso – dijo con pena – lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un año"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La música sonaba a un volumen exageradamente alto, era de un gusto malísimo para el Uchiha y las luces estrambóticas y jóvenes ebrios moviéndose de aquí a allá, no eran algo que le gustara más. Bufo irritado tratando de proyectar toda la mala aura que le llenaba para ver si con eso las chicas de la barra desistían de sus nada sutiles coqueteos.

"Veo que nada ha cambiado con respecto a tu popularidad, Sasuke-kun" Concedió Menma que venía con dos cervezas, le dio una, Sasuke dudo dos segundos y luego la acepto.

"Tsk"

"Ni con lo poco que te importa – sonrió, se recargo en la barra a su lado, ambos veían a la pista, Naruto bailaba con una hermosa chica de moños, castaña y menuda – y por lo visto la de mi hermano ha mejorado"

Eh ahí una de las razones por las que Sasuke no disfrutaba un ápice estar en su primer antro. Las chicas eran como cuervos hambrientos y ni que decir de cómo le abordaron apenas lo vieron llegar, Menma había bailado con un par, él se había negado a todas las chicas pero Naruto, él no se había cortado ni un poco con las féminas y ya llevaba más de media hora en la pista con aquella vulgar chica – a ojos de Sasuke, claro – Menma quería reír.

"¿Aun te preguntas como logre arrastrarlos hasta aquí?"

"Ni hoy ni antes" Sentencio dando un sorbo de la cerveza, torció el gesto.

Menma rio, deduciendo que sería la primera que probo en la vida y sopesando la idea de emborracharle y reírse un poco más.

"Esta en ti" Acoto de repente interesado en el curioso sabor del alcohol.

"Según yo, tú eras el líder cuando éramos niños"

"No había tal cosa entre nosotros"

"Claro que sí, solo piénsalo – sorbió un largo trago de su bebida, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke – siempre eras el primero en la clase, el de las ideas…"

"Para nada – lo corto y seguidamente imito su gesto con la cerveza – tu eres el de las ideas, muy malas por cierto, yo solo soy el listo"

"Uno tenía que ser inteligente – le guiño el ojo y de repente Sasuke sentía un ligerísimo calor en sus mejillas – nos sacabas de los problemas"

"En los que ¡Tu! Nos metías"

"De alguna manera había que divertirnos" Y se bebió hasta el fondo su cerveza.

Naruto estaba algo embelesado con los sugerentes movimientos de la castaña sobre su entrepierna, pero algo le decía que lo que acontecía en la barra con Sasuke y Menma juntos, era más interesante. Los chicos platicaban animadamente, cada vez mes sonrientes en la última hora. El rubio no dejaba de preguntarse sobre qué y la razón por la que Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendo. La intriga pudo más y salió de entre toda la gente de la pista, su antigua compañera de baile encontró nueva pareja enseguida y no siguió a Naruto.

"Eh chicos ¿Qué es tan divertido?" Pregunto algo incómodo

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando notaron al rubio.

"Oh, no, nada, no es nada – dijo aun riendo Menma – solo hablábamos de tonterías ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?" y paso un brazo sobre el hombro del moreno.

"Menma, respeta el espacio personal, al teme no le… - miro como el moreno seguía bebiendo una cerveza la mar de tranquilo y nada incomodo por el brazo de Menma sobre su hombro – bueno… este… creo que necesito ir al baño"

"Suerte" Dijo su hermano.

El rubio se sintió confundido por la escena y mientras buscaba los baños en aquel antro que olía a alcohol, tabaco y jóvenes transpirando. Llego e hiso aquello a lo que iba, preguntándose por que se reían Menma y en especial Sasuke, atribuyó la diversión del chico a que quizá Menma le dejo beber más de la cuenta, porque era obvio que Sasuke no sonreía así a cualquier persona, porque solo sonreía así para su amigo, para él, para Naruto.

En la barra.

"No"

"¡Sasuke! – le reprendió Menma – lo siento linda, él se refiere a que más tarde"

"No, no es así" Alego.

"Si, si lo es, Sasuke" Le dijo entre dientes, disculpándose con la quinta chica valiente que invito a bailar a Sasuke esa noche.

Naruto se refresco, miro al espejo, se reprendió mentalmente por aquel pensamiento tan posesivo respecto a Sasuke y regreso con los chicos, siendo capturado en la pista de baile por la misma castaña de antes, le engancho los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

"Como sigas así, no follas esta noche, amigo – dijo serio, después miro a la pista – bueno, tu no, pero seguro que Naruto si"

Sasuke siguió la dirección en que miraba Menma encontrándose con la escena: la castaña vulgar de los moños le estaba dando una inspección de anginas gratis al Uzumaki. Sasuke sintió una breve molesta en el cuello, como cuando Naruto le estresaba y le hacía enojar.

"Como siga besándole así, lo va a empalmar a mitad de la pista" Añadió Menma divertido.

"¿No le habías ayudado tu a lidiar con ese inconveniente?" Dijo molesto, bebiendo de un solo trago su cerveza.

"Oye que yo pago, pero con calma – le sugirió, alzando la botella vacía y el mesero enseguida atendió, le puso la nueva en la mano a Sasuke sintiéndolo tibio – Hey que no es ponche, bébela con calma, Sasuke" Le dijo algo preocupado.

Miro a la pista y la expresión de Sasuke, por unos segundos creyó experimentar algo parecido a un dolor de estómago, pero se desentendió y dio otro sorbo a su botella.

"Oye ¿a qué te refieres con ese de que le ayude?"

"Una falda de colegiala, el, tú en su regazo ¿Más detalles?" Pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Ninguno" Negó de repente con un tono azul en el rostro.

Ambos regresaron su vista a la pista de baile, ahora la castaña restregaba su trasero en la bragueta de un rubio bastante contento y la chica movía las manos del rubia a su antojo sobre su cintura, cadera y casi rosando sus bien proporcionados pechos que sobresalían de ese mini vestido.

"Oye, con lo de antes – codeo delicadamente al Uchiha – no he querido molestarte, realmente pensé que nunca le contarías a mi hermano"

"Yo también" Bebió un poco más despacio.

"Pero parece haberlo tomado muy bien – miro a la pista y luego a Sasuke – es decir, nada parece haber cambiado entre ustedes"

"En lo más mínimo" Confirmo y dio otro sorbo.

"Debes sentirte muy bien con haberlo sacado – Sasuke no respondió – aunque por otro lado, de tus sentimientos estoy seguro que no le has hablado"

"Lo hice"

Menma escupió la cerveza y esta salió hasta por su nariz, provocándole un escandaloso ataque de tos, Sasuke se limitó a seguir mirando a la pista sin interés y terminar su 5ta cerveza en la noche. Cuando el rubio menor controlo su tos y ritmo cardiaco pidió su siguiente cerveza y se reincorporo en la barra, más cerca ahora de Sasuke.

"No ha ido muy bien si ahora está allá, – miraron a la pista – con el trasero de esa chica en las manos y la bragueta"

"Ha entendido que estoy enamorado – dijo con ironía – de ti"

Menma sintió resbalar la cerveza de su mano sin poder detenerla en la trayectoria contra el piso.

"¡Menma!" Reclamo Sasuke, cuando la cerveza salpico sus jeans y zapatos.

Un mesero atendió el desastre. Naruto giro solo para ver si Menma y Sasuke seguían tan animados hablando, ahora era otra cosa y la escena le causaba picor en la nuca, dejo a la chica ahí, sin notar que esta se fue de espaldas al suelo. Iba dando zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaban su hermano y Sasuke.

"Ejem – se aclaró la garganta – chicos…"

Se giraron a verlo, incluida la hermosa albina de ojos turquesa que tenía su mano sobre el antebrazo de Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto ella es…" Menma se giró a ver a la chica.

"Realmente no importa – dijo con simpleza, poniendo con descaro una nota en el bolsillo delantero de los jeans de Sasuke – tu por otro lado, llámame cuando quieras" Y le guiño un ojo al moreno.

"No lo haré"

"Si lo hará, nena – codeo a Sasuke – ¡Era perfecta! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Me quieres explicar que fue todo eso?"

El mesero de antes regreso con otra cerveza para Menma.

"Gracias – dijo tomándola – he dejado caer mi cerveza y el primor de curvas hermosas ha venido en auxilio del agrio de nuestro amigo" Señalo muy obviamente a Sasuke.

"Y yo le he dado las gracias" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa puramente etílica.

"¿Cuántas llevas teme?"

"Nunca lo sabrás" Dijo divertido dando el ultimo sorbo.

"Ocho" Respondió Menma.

"¡Por traidor!" Lo acuso arrebatándole su cerveza.

"Nueve, ahora – dijo mirando mal al moreno – pensé que sería divertido verlo un poco más suelto"

Los Namikaze miraron al moreno, este les reto con la mirada: no era muy amenazante con esa mirada cristalina, las mejillas sonrojadas y ese ceño mal fruncido que parecía más bien un puchero. Naruto supo que moriría si le mencionaba a Sasuke lo adorable que lucía con esa expresión y reprimió la risa.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente teme – hiso ademan de quitarle la cerveza – debemos irnos a casa" Le reprendió.

"No quiero – dijo como niño malcriado – para empezar tú has insistido en venir"

"Si, pero a divertirnos un poco, no a que te pusieras como cuba"

"Así me divierto yo, dobe" Dijo con hipo y meneándose levemente.

"Él se emborracha, tú tienes sexo con ropa en la pista de baile, yo me rio de ambos – menciono Menma divertido – todos ganamos"

Como pudieron sacaron a Sasuke del bar, lograron sentarlo en una pieza junto a la jardinera frente al local y los hermanos le miraron parecía mareado y a punto de botar.

"Teme…"

"No voy a vomitar" Alego serio, mirando el piso.

"Creo que sería lo mejor Sasuke – admitió Menma – necesitas sacar todo lo que te metiste…"

Escucharon como llamaron a Naruto, en la puerta del antro estaba de nuevo la castaña, haciendo escándalo, llamando a Naruto, la chica corrió hacia ellos y le sonrió enormemente al rubio. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Se puso de pie, Menma le ayudo a mantener el equilibro. Mientras la de los moños pasaba de ellos hablando animadamente con Naruto. A Sasuke le entro un ataque de hipo, la chica le lanzo una mirada de asco.

"Tienes que sacarlo, es lo mejor Sasuke" Dijo el azabache sobándole la espalda.

La castaña se alzó de puntitas intentando repetir la auscultación de las anginas de Naruto y Sasuke boto toda la cerveza sobre el vestido y las zapatillas blancas de la chica que salió gritando histérica, seguramente hacia el baño de chicas más cercano. Menma y Naruto empezaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

"Sostenlo – le dijo a Naruto pasándole a Sasuke – iré a buscarle una botella de agua"

Naruto pasó su brazo bajo el hombro de Sasuke y lo llevo a sentarse en la banqueta, tomo asiento junto a él, viendo el tránsito de media noche pasar a unos metros de ahí. Sasuke lucia del asco. Naruto decidió sacarle la chaqueta, le limpio torpemente con ella, la hiso bola y la tiro en el contenedor más cercano, se quitó la suya y se la puso al azabache. Sasuke le miro extrañado.

"Yo aguanto mejor el frio – le recordó, sonriendo de esa manera dulce que hacia cuando niños – estaré bien"

Sasuke sintió calor en su pecho y en sus mejillas, aquel gesto de verdad que no lo esperaba y en medio de la borrachera, pedía poder recordar eso al día siguiente, se sintió tonto por ese pensamiento.

"Oye teme ¿estás bien? – le miro el rostro sonrojado – le diré a Menma que busque aspirinas"

"Estoy bien, dobe" Lo detuvo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro, viendo los autos pasar, Sasuke sentía sueño y fue poco a poco hacia un lado hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, este rio bajito, haciendo comentarios que seguro el moreno no escuchaba en medio de la ensoñación.

Menma venia regresando cuando vio la escena.

"¿Se puede ser más idiota?" Dijo apretando los puños, luego los relajo y fue hacia los chicos.

Agito el hombro de Sasuke.

"Oye – le dio la botella – enjuágate la boca y bebe un poco"

Sasuke obedeció muy calladito, Naruto se puso de pie tras él, al lado de Menma.

"Me ha llamado papá"

"¿En serio? – pregunto emocionado, luego recordó – te refieres a Orochimaru"

Menma asintió sin saber por qué la mirada triste de Naruto le dolió de esa manera en el pecho. Ambos miraron a Sasuke, hacia gárgaras con el agua y escupía tosiendo como un anciano, al día siguiente lo lamentaría.

"Si, debo irme a casa"

"Está bien – acepto Naruto, le sonrió – la hemos pasado genial"

"¡No es verdad!" exclamo Sasuke haciendo otra gárgara.

Los chicos rieron.

"Espero verte pronto de nuevo" Dijo Naruto animado.

"Más pronto de lo que crees, hermanito – le guiño el ojo – ¿crees poder llevarlo, tu solo?"

Miraron a Sasuke, aun tambaleante.

"Me las arreglare, pero tu encárgate de volver a coincidir con nosotros, no exactamente en el contexto de esta tarde" recordó incómodo.

"No fue una coincidencia del todo – explico apenado – realmente es que vivo a una hora de aquí y recién me entere de tu nueva dirección, así que pensé en visitarles para darle una buen sorpresa a Sasuke… pero pronto nos veremos" Se despidió de Naruto dándole un golpecito en el hombro y fue a despedirse de Sasuke.

"¿Sorpresa?"

Vio como Menma le daba un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke y sacaba un pequeño sobre con un moño de su chaqueta para entregárselo y seguidamente cantarle algo animadamente, mientras gente que pasaba se reía y Sasuke trataba de esconder su rostro en la capucha. Naruto detuvo del hombro a un tipo que iba pasando.

"¿Qué día es?"

"Oye ¿pero qué te…?"

Naruto apretó el agarre.

"¡23 de julio! ¡23 de julio!"

Naruto lo dejo ir, el tipo se fue murmurando cosas como _menudo idiota _y ciertamente Naruto se sentía como uno. Vio el gran reloj de la casa de cambio en la esquina de la avenida, desde exactamente 27 minutos atrás, era oficialmente el cumpleaños número 19 de Sasuke y el dobe, como buen amigo que es…

"Lo olvide por completo…" Se golpeó la frente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hola, hola, me da mucho gusto ver que muchos siguen aquí y quisiera mandarles y muchos besos y abrazos a:

Funeral-Of-The Humanity

Muchisimas gracias por tus mega reviews siempre me alegra leerlos y verte tan compenetrada con la historia, es que vez tantos angulos que casi parece que llevas el hilo a la perfeccion y me siento orgullosa de poder lograr eso en quien lee mis fics, en fin que espero sigas apareciendo por aquí y mas por que tengo aun muchas y variadas sorpresas con la trama y mas con Menma que ya lo creo que tienes un no-se-que con el.

jennitanime

Gracias por seguir mis fics, me siento honrada y veras, muy pronto llega el momento Hinata-Neeji por este capitulo espero haber dejado en pausa y suspenso ese punto con el encuentro de la chica con Sai y si en cuanto a tus preguntas sobre Menma, aun no estoy segura como soltar la bomba XD

Zanzamaru

Si, Kabuto muy bien, Menma … hummm asi es el jeje. Respecto a tu duda… tendras que seguir leyendo y espero sigas dejando reviews que me ecanta leerlos

**kioko527**

Muchas gracias, creo que fuiste de los primeros en leer este nuevo capi anterior, gracias por tu espera y espero haya valido la pena para poder seguir leyendo tus review

Buenas vibra para todos y besos, hasta pronto (de 3-5 dias…)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**DE POSIBILIDADES Y NEGACIONES**

Quería pedirle que se fuese a la cama, decirle que podía descansar tranquila, mientras no haría ruido, pero no podía mandarle a hacer algo cuando esa era su casa. Kurenai había ido y venido las últimas 4 horas con té y bocadillos que ni ella ni Kakashi habían tocado, pero eso no era lo preocupante en sí, si no lo que los mantenía despiertos a esas horas de la madrugada. Y es que entre tantísimo papeleo y diversas llamadas, la única conclusión a la que se estaba acercando Hatake, era que definitivamente el deceso de Asuma no era como les habían informado.

"Yo también lo pensé – le menciono Kurenai – me ha pasado por la mente más de una vez…"

Hatake simplemente le observaba en silencio, de repente la inexplicable necesidad de un tabaco lo asalto. Y era quizá la ansiedad que le inundaba o sugestión porque sus últimas 4 horas habían girado en torno al difunto, que precisamente había dejado el vicio por la pronta llegada de su primogénito. Primogénito que no alcanzo a conocer.

"Sé que no me lo han contado todo, también que esos – señalo con un gesto ofendido – no son los reportes que entrego mi esposo… reconocería su letra en cualquier lado"

Kakashi no había pensado en esa posibilidad, era cierto que dentro de la fuerza había un sector muy dedicado a las falsificaciones, tan bien entrenado que podían hacerte dudar de tu propia identidad o decisiones. Pero lo que sea que hubiese tras ese acontecimiento tan extraño, era sin duda algo fuerte.

"Asuma no murió por el operativo" Concluyo Kakashi.

Kurenai solo reprimió ese llanto que llevaba días largos aguantando, Kakashi aun sentía la fresca tibieza en su camisa donde horas antes la azabache le mojo con llanto amargo. La mujer hiso gala de su lado duro y regreso el llanto a su pecho antes de que desbordara por sus ojos.

"En dos semanas salgo de cuentas – le dijo mientras le alzo la mano para que no la interrumpiera – se lo que piensas, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión… voy a resolver esto"

"¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?" La reto, sabía que una vez concluido su embarazo la mujer querría reintegrarse al escuadrón, pero si era verdad que había circunstancias sospechosas en el deceso de Asuma, su viuda era lo que menos querrían de regreso en la fuerza.

Nadie quiere que una investigadora de elite regrese mezclando asuntos personales con laborales, mucho menos cuando puede desenterrar cosas. Cosas peliagudas.

"Lo hare – sentencio desviando su mirada al cuadro de asuma en el corredor, con el lazo negro y todas esas flores alrededor del altar – con o sin ayuda"

"Asuma no estaría muy contento con que te deje meterte en problemas" Dijo fastidiado y abatido.

"Tampoco si me dejas hacerlo sola" Le añadió con el atisbo de lo que quizá era una pequeña suplica en forma de sonrisa, Kakashi solo sonrió, rindiéndose a la elocuencia de su ex compañera.

Pero mientras ella salía de cuentas, el tenia exactamente 2 horas para regresar a la ciudad, interceptar a Obito y hacerle hablar, se maldijo internamente, recordando que debió hacer dado aviso a Iruka, tomo rápidamente el móvil e intento localizarle: una, dos veces, tres veces. No había respuesta.

"Ve" Le sugirió la morena.

Kakashi apenas dudo dos segundos antes de salir disparado por la puerta por la que entro horas antes sin saber lo que hallaría ahí. Kurenai camino al paso lento que le sentenciaba su avanzado embarazo, tomo la foto de su fallecido esposo y derramo sobre el cristal frio del portarretratos unas últimas lágrimas cargadas de hormonas y dolor. El pequeño dentro de su vientre se estremeció, quizá queriendo recordarle a su madre que seguía ahí, que aun contaba con él.

"Necesito saber que ha pasado con papa, cariño – le hablo a su vientre, sobándolo con ternura – necesito saber que ha valido la pena…"

Dejo la foto donde estaba, camino de regreso a la sala y contemplo todos los papales que estaban ahí, debía regresarlos a su lugar y aún tenía una llamada pendiente, pero quizá, a esa hora de la madrugada, no era la más prudente de las ideas, el llamar. Se asomó por el ventanal de la sala, la luna en cuarto menguante, asomándose tímidamente entre nubarrones espesos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sin duda, aquella noche llovería a cantaros, era todo un fastidio. El ruido de la radio apenas y hacia menos tenebrosa la estancia de la residencia, pero Choji seguía preocupado por que fuera a aparecer una especie de fantasma por algún rincón.

"Nada" Confirmo el de la coleta, que asusto a su compañero mientras venia entrando.

El Akimichi se compuso lo más rápido que pudo del micro infarto y retomo la pose alerta que simulaba cuando estaba de vigilante. Agradecía la presencia de su compañero y amigo en la ronda nocturna, pero no tanto el motivo.

"Hueles a tabaco, Shikamaru"

El Nara ni respondió ni reacciono, tomo su silla reclinable al lado de la de Choji, detrás del mostrador, frente a los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia. Habitualmente cuando compartían turno, Choji hablaba y hablaba y Shikamaru le escuchaba y respondía cuando creía conveniente. Pero esa noche el chico no reaccionaba en absoluto, ni siquiera se había quejado de tener la ronda nocturna.

"Aun estás pensando en lo de Azuma-sensei" Dedujo el Akimichi.

Shikamaru solo suspiro, mas con desespero que con flojera. Ambos fueros buenos alumnos de Azuma, las clases de defensa personal a las que acudieron cuando eran adolescentes, los volvieron grandes amigos y no había otro ser en la tierra que hayan admirado más que a su sensei. La noticia de su fallecimiento les había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Choji aún no podía borrarse de la mente la imagen de su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo y llorando como un pequeño niño desamparado. También le dolía.

"Kurenai está por salir de cuentas" Comento Choji.

El Nara se limitó a asentir, él lo sabía, llevaba la cuenta exacta. Era quizá el más interesado en conocer el legado genético de Azuma-sensei.

"Cuando el niño nazca – pensó bien las palabras – deberíamos ir a visitarle"

Shikamaru no reacciono, ni si quiera había podido entrar a la sala de velación donde despedían a Azuma, solo se había plantado a llorar en el corredor donde afortunadamente nadie le miro. Choji se preguntaba si Shikamaru realmente estaba tan afectado o había otra razón para que no quisiera poner un pie en casa de su antiguo maestro. Estaba por sacarle la información al de la coleta cuando toda la electricidad del edificio se fue.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Demonios – maldijo en medio de la oscuridad – así no podre disfrutar las reacciones tan divertidas de Hinata-sama"

Hinata repego más su cuerpo contra la puerta mientras resbalaba hasta sentarse en los azulejos fríos del oscuro cuarto de baño, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que sus ojos se habituaran un poco a la penumbra, la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventanilla del baño, le ayudaba poco y la respiración de Sai, recordándole su presencia ahí, no la hacían estar menos inquieta. Ese chico era peligroso, por su posición, profesión y su muy evidente falta de cordura, lucia como psicópata.

"Bueno, como le decía – retomo la charla, acariciando la barbilla de la chica – usted debería a empezar a decirme todo lo que sabe"

La chica no respondió nada y agradeció que la penumbra no dejara al chico ver su expresión en ese momento porque estaba segura que era una oda al temor. No quería darle el gusto de dejarle verla así.

"Hinata, todo ser humano despide ciertos aromas en ciertas situaciones y el olor que despides ahora mismo está embriagándome" Acaricio su barbilla bajando por su cuello, deleitándose con la piel erizada de la chica, bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Hinata reprimió un chillido.

"No te hare daño – le informo, deteniendo su dedo índice en el escote de la joven, saco el dije que colgaba de la cadena de Hinata: un hermoso corazón tallado con 3 iniciales – a tus amigas por otro lado"

"¡Hinata!" Llamo Sakura a la puerta.

Sai sonrió de una manera que era aún más macabra en la penumbra para Hinata. La chica cerró los ojos.

"Estoy tomando un baño… ahora salgo"

"¿Quieres una lámpara?"

Sai encendió una cerilla, le ilumino el rostro dándole un aspecto que hiso a Hinata temblar muy escandalosamente.

"Tengo una vela aquí" Dijo intentando que no se notara el pánico en su voz.

"Iremos a ver que ha sucedido" Menciono Ino.

Seguidamente se escucharon los pasos de las chicas saliendo de la habitación, calzándose en el corredor para después cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Sai tenía a Hinata en sus manos: acorralada, indefensa y perfectamente motivada para cooperar a la causa.

"Residencia"

"La mansión al norte de la ciudad"

"Operaciones actuales"

"Por mar"

"Gente en aduanas"

"Al menos 5"

"Nombres"

"Los desconozco"

"No estas cooperando Hinata" Le reprocho acercándole la vela encendida al rostro pálido.

"Son negocios de mi padre, apenas se nada – se defendió, antes habría detestado la idea de aceptar que la ignorancia era una bendición – lo que acabo de decirte es todo"

Sai estaba atento a las reacciones, el pulso de la joven, sus gestos, su lenguaje corporal. Le tomo medio minuto comprobar que Hinata en efecto, no mentía. Había sido relativamente sencillo sacarle aquella información, que no era mucha ni muy consistente, pero de algo podía servir. Estaba por llevar su dedo índice al escote de donde saco el dije cuando presto atención.

Puso una mano sobre la boca de Hinata. Agudizo el oído para seguidamente resoplar sin reparos, había alguien dentro del departamento, no _cualquier _alguien, había entrado por el balcón. No era un simple ladrón. Hinata entendió enseguida la postura rígida y el silencio de Sai, ella misma se tapó la boca.

"Quédate aquí – le ordeno, saliendo a gatas hacia el cuarto de los chicos – pon el seguro" le dijo saliendo.

Hinata obedeció inmediatamente, no le apetecía tratar con otro psicópata de momento.

Sai camino en la penumbra de la habitación de los chicos, mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba cada cosa que Naruto dejaba en el suelo, intentando no tropezar con alguna. Salió: corredor, cocina, comedor y sala despejados. Quienquiera que entro al departamento, ahora mismo debía estar en la habitación de las chicas, fue allá en paso sigiloso mientras sacaba su arma de servicio de su cinturilla. Al entrar, le estaba esperando. Sai se puso rígido. Mantuvo su arma apuntando al sujeto, estaba muy calmado, recargado en el marco de la ventana, mirándole entre la penumbra.

"Tú no tienes que estar aquí" Le dijo el hombre.

"Soy un invitado" Dijo sin cambiar su postura.

"Debes seguir leyendo amiguito, para ser un _invitado _deber ser una compañía agradable para quienes viven aquí y no veo que alguien muestre el mas mínimo afecto por tu rara persona, Sai"

Sai no le respondió.

"Les dije mil veces en la academia que no había manera de reintegrarte a la sociedad"

Sai continúo en silencio.

"Bien, solo me he sentido tentado a hacerles una visita – le dijo acercándose al menor – me apetecía verificar que nada fallara"

"Lo siento – dijo con sorna – puede que por error haya tenido que romper todas las cámaras de tu circuito cerrado, Uchiha"

"Eso no era parte del plan" Le reprocho muy serio.

"No del tuyo"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"¿Qué ha sido?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Ya te lo dije mujer, los fusibles fallaron" Repitió Shikamaru a la rubia.

"¿Todos al mismo tiempo?" insistió.

"Si – repitió cansado, tomo una lámpara de su escritorio – iré a revisar, Choji quédate en recepción"

"Si" Acepto el chico.

Algunos de los inquilinos estaban en recepción, preguntando por el apagón, muchos o más bien todos en pijama. Choji intentaba no mirar en dirección a Ino, la rubia estaba en la estancia y solo llevaba puesto un diminuto camisón, el Akimichi sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago: como cuando anhelaba un helado estando resfriado. De pronto en su campo de visión se atravesó cierta pelirrosa, la chica llevaba un pijama que parecía el de un chico, Choji miro a otro lado.

"Somos el único edificio sin luz" Menciono Ino, entre los murmuros a media luz en la estancia.

"Este lugar es un asco" Dijo Sakura muy seria.

"Deja de lamentarte – le pidió Ino tomándole la mano – mañana tienes una entrevista, te darán el empleo y podremos pronto conseguir un lugar lindo para nosotras"

Sakura sonrió realmente convencida, cuando dos vecinas mayores pasaron cerca de las chicas y miraron desaprobatoriamente el gesto de las chicas tomándose de las manos. Sakura enseguida soltó a Ino, está la miro extrañada.

"Sakura que…"

De inmediato la luz de la estancia regreso, al parecer también lo hiso en todos los pisos, los inquilinos regresaban a sus departamentos murmurando varias cosas acerca del servicio y las condiciones del lugar. Ino y Sakura suspiraron con alivio, tomaron de vuelta el camino hacia su departamento una vez que se descongestiono la escalera, el único acceso de salida y entrada.

"Si hubiera que evacuar como emergencia, sería más seguro arrojarse por el balcón" Menciono con sorna la rubia.

"¿No te parece que deberías cambiar tu pijama?" Menciono Sakura sin ver a su amiga.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Se miró.

Sakura no respondió siguió el camino arriba en total silencio, Ino se preguntaba a qué venia aquel comentario y mientras intentaba mandar al fondo de su mente las reacciones que últimamente Sakura tenía, resultaba un poco desconcertante ver sus cambios de humor repentino, se podría decir que era la misma Sakura temperamental y sobreprotectora pero en cierta manera también la podía percibir incomoda en ese papel. Sin duda algo raro le sucedía a su mejor amiga, pero hacia poco la había hecho llorar y resulto doloroso solo verla hacerlo, no quería volver a romperla de esa manera, ahora que sabía que eso era posible.

Sakura sentía un ligero picor en la boca del estómago, seguro algo le cayó mal y ahora estaba haciendo efecto. Eso, o de pronto sentía demasiados celos de su mejor amiga rubia, de ella y su belleza que atraía tanto la atención. Sabía que la intención del gordito de recepción viendo así el cuerpo de Ino, no era sucia, pero si le había molestado demasiado, además ¿Por qué la rubia tenía que vestir tan provocadoramente? Es decir ¿Por qué de pronto a Sakura le molestada?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Menma se estaba despidiendo ahora de Naruto, Sasuke solo observaba desde la banqueta mientras seguía haciendo gárgaras para sacarse ese horrible sabor acido de la boca. Tenía muy poca lucidez debido a su reciente estado etílico y no carburaba muy bien lo que pasaba, pero le divertía de sobre manera haber botado todo el vómito sobre el vestido de la chica aquella. Quien se creía esa tipa para tocar de esa manera a Naruto, a SU Naruto. Los pensamientos del azabache solo giraban en torno al rubio y de momento le escocia las entrañas saber que el Uzumaki era tan bruto como para creer que el objeto de deseo del Uchiha, era Menma. Por Dios.

No era como si Sasuke hubiese tenido la intención de aclararle ese punto, después de todo las palabras de Ino en la discusión que habían tenido semanas atrás, aun le penetraban la mente de manera violenta.

Naruto no tenía una sola célula que no gritara HETEROSEXUAL en todo el cuerpo. Pero si algo dentro del rubio era una característica particular, eso era su nobleza.

Hasta ese momento Sasuke no había pensado una sola vez en declararle sus sentimientos a Naruto, después de todo uno no quiere que la persona de la que gustas, te corresponda por un mero acto de nobleza. Miro al par, los hermanos aun charlaban, Naruto de repente clavo sus ojos en Sasuke, como queriendo evaluar algo. Después de algo que dijo Menma, Naruto se dio un golpe en la frente y evito mirar a Sasuke. Sin duda, esos dos hablaban de él.

"¿Lo olvidaste por completo, no es así?" Pregunto Menma con un tinte burlón.

"Claro que no" Mintió el rubio.

"Sí que lo hiciste" Lo acuso mirando de reojo a Sasuke y aguantando la risa.

"¿Luce enfadado?" Pregunto sin poder cruzar mirada con Sasuke, que estaba a unos metros de ellos,

"Yo creo que luce tremendamente borracho"

"Es obvio - suspiro - prácticamente se bebió en un par de horas todo lo que no bebió durante su adolescencia"

"¿Es la primera vez que bebe?" Pregunto sobresaltado.

"Exceptuando un poco de champagne que bebimos la última navidad, si"

"Debiste decirme idiota - giro a ver a Sasuke- pude haberlo intoxicado"

"Estará bien - miro a su hermano, lucia preocupado - oye Menma..."

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sin mirarle.

De pronto era momento de ponerse serios. Serios con un tema en particular, uno que a Naruto le picaba como veneno en la punta de la lengua. Sabía que no era el indicado y que cuando Sasuke supiera lo que estaba haciendo querría atravesarlo con una katana, pero Naruto tenía la mejor intención, hacía poco se había declarado – en secreto obviamente – total defensor y protector de los sentimientos de su querido teme y no tenía intención de claudicar ni ante su propio hermano mayor.

"Lo que te he dicho antes, sobre los sentimiento de Sasuke… hacia ti… - miro al cielo - no era una broma"

"¿Ah, no?" No le prestaba atención, estaba entretenido viendo al chico del que hablaban, parecía querer botar de nuevo las tripas y Menma temía que se desmayara de un momento a otro.

"No sé si el teme está enamorado de ti, pero sé que le gustas - suspiro - esta noche no se ha apartado un solo segundo de ti"

"No es que haya querido estar junto a mí, es que tú has visto un culo que se movía bonito y has ido tras el"

Naruto se rasco la nuca, un poco avergonzado sobre aquello. Menma estaba usando el tono de reproche al puro estilo _hermano mayor_.

"Naruto..." Le llamo.

El rubio le miro, de pronto no le gustaba el tono serio con el que le hablo su medio hermano.

"Tú tienes algún problema con ello - le miro con mucha seriedad - con los sentimientos que dices que tiene Sasuke"

"Ciertamente creo que tiene un gusto del culo - dijo burlón - pero si eres el tipo de granuja que le gusta, por mí: bien"

Menma rio un poco, ambos chicos miraron a Sasuke, se sostenía de un árbol y parecía querer fertilizarlo con más tripas y restos de alcohol en su sistema.

"Además, solo te pido que no seas un animal, quiero al teme y eso, así que no seas un bruto cuando lo rechaces"

"¿Quien dijo que lo haría?"

Y sin más le sonrió, camino hacia Sasuke, le ayudo a reincorporarse y le dio lo que parecía un abrazo. Naruto salió del shock luego de ver que el gesto aquel estaba durando un poco más de lo debido, ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo apartaba? ¡Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal! ¿Por qué sentía ganas de separarlos con un manotazo? fue hacia aquel par. Menma se despidió y se marchó.

Naruto miraba acusatoriamente al Uchiha, como si el que el chico se hubiese dejado abrazar fuera un acto que insultaba al Uzumaki. Sasuke estaba mirando al suelo, apoyándose con las palmas sobre sus rodillas, totalmente ajeno a la repentina molestia del rubio frente a él.

Naruto decidió no hacer aquello más grande: atribuyo todo lo que había sentido en las últimas horas, a simples celos de niño, como cuando te quitan a tu mejor amiguito en el preescolar. Eso era. Menma estaba de regreso y al parecer, Naruto estaba deshabituado a compartir a su mejor amigo.

"Se te ha pasado la mano, teme"

"Tsk"

"Nada de _Tsk_ \- le arremedo - podrías haber terminado con un coma etílico"

Sasuke se enjuago por última vez la boca y escupió en la planta fertilizada a sus pies, habría querido hacerlo en la cara de cierto rubio, pero se detuvo, no podía reclamarle. Ni por la chica, ni por abandonarle toda la noche por bailar con ella y mucho menos por olvidar que era su cumpleaños, hasta hacia unos minutos: el mismo no recordaba que esa noche era su cumpleaños número 19

Pero por alguna razón Menma si, se estabilizo y regreso la mirada al camino por el que el hermano mayor de Naruto se marchó.

"Ya se ha ido, teme" Le confirmo.

Sasuke solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – la chaqueta de Naruto – y echó a andar, necesitaba que su cuerpo sudara un poco de todo lo que le metió. Naruto se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, algo de la molestia había desaparecido cuando noto el modo en que su chaqueta envolvía el cuerpo de Sasuke, de pronto sus pensamientos estaban viajando en una dirección completamente loca. Una imagen de Sasuke siendo desvestido por Menma, le vino a la mente.

"Te tengo buena noticias" Le dijo cuándo lo alcanzo.

Sasuke seguía caminando el silencio.

Naruto no podía deshacerse de la imagen de su hermano y Sasuke intimando más allá de lo debido, empezaba a darle urticaria en el cuello.

"Parece que a Menma le van los hombres - Sasuke sonrió de una manera dolorosa, en un Angulo que Naruto no pudo ver - creo que quizá tienes posibilidades" Volvió a mirar al cielo mientras caminaba justo al lado de Sasuke.

La imagen no se iba.

"Le has dicho" Lo acuso.

"No ha hecho falta - mintió un poco - eres obvio" Se encogió de hombros.

El Uchiha casi se va de espaldas. ¿Que él era obvio? ¿Obvio? Miro a su mejor amigo con algo de rencor, si eso fuera cierto - que para nada lo era - seria Naruto quien estuviese sopesando si rechazarlo o no, no Menma, pero así era el Uzumaki, conclusiones estúpidas hasta el final.

"Déjalo así"

"No puedo - alego, parándose frente a él y caminando en reversa encarando a Sasuke - no me agrada mucho la idea de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo haciendo mariconadas..."

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

"Bueno - se disculpó - cositas de pareja, pero no es como si lo condenara, te gusta mi hermano, al parecer te corresponde y yo los quiero a los dos... quizá puedan ser una buena pareja"

"Nadie ha hablado de ser pareja"

Por supuesto que no. Saber que Naruto tenía una idea equivocada de sus sentimientos era una cosa, el que al parecer Menma le correspondía era una cosa y otra totalmente distinta era meterse en temas tan rebuscados como "pareja"

"Tsk" Suspiro, un poco más aclarado, la caminata le estaba regresando a sus 5 sentidos.

Sasuke sí que estaba enamorado, miro a Naruto, este le sonrió, aun caminando en reversa. Esa sonrisa boba, no quería perder eso, nada de eso, de Naruto. De SU Naruto.

"Nee, teme - Sasuke le miro - ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Ir a casa y dormir"

"Hablo de mañana - le sonrió con dulzura - ¿qué quieres que hagamos por tu cumpleaños?"

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír. Tenía una muy clara idea de lo que le apetecía por su cumpleaños

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llego corriendo, apenas cruzaba en la esquina la calzada cuando vio una gran camioneta salir a toda velocidad del estaciónamiento, el evento apenas le permitió divisar las placas y memorizar el numero completo, no podría alcanzarle a pie y lo mejor era correr dentro y asegurarse de que su compañero siguiera en pie.

Cuando ingreso al departamento, el peor de los escenarios ya le estaba esperando: todo revuelto, las cintas de video del circuito no estaban en su lugar y lo peor de todo, en una esquina, hecho un ovillo y sangrando, estaba Iruka.

Los años de entrenamiento en la fuerza especial suponían que Kakashi se mostrase inmutable ante tales escenas, pero parecían haber desaparecido en segundos, corrió hacia el moreno: este por suerte se hallaba solamente inconsciente y tenía un corte en la frente, no muy profundo, quizá se lo hiso al caer. Digito inmediatamente un número que sabía de memoria.

"Kurenai... - dijo calmando la agitación del evento y su carrera - 147MB8S necesito que localices ese vehículo"

"No tengo acceso, hace un par de minutos se me ha notificado la baja"

"Ese hijo de perra - dijo aun con su joven compañero en brazos - contacta con quien sea de tu confianza dentro de la fuerza, necesito que localicen ese auto"

"Pero ¿quién va dentro?"

"La persona que se hiso cargo de Gai y probablemente de tu esposo"

Apenas colgar, marco el número de emergencias.

La sala de emergencias del hospital no era un lugar muy cómodo a decir verdad, sin embargo quedarse en el departamento tampoco sería de mucha ayuda.

"Familiares de Iruka"

"Aquí" Respondió Kakashi acercándose a la enfermera.

"¿Es usted familiar del joven?" Pregunto la enfermera mirándole por encima de las gafas de bibliotecaria amargada.

"Su pareja" Dijo Kakashi, muy seguro de que si no especificaba parentesco con su compañero, no le dejarían verlo y el sin duda necesitaba verlo, era su culpa que estuviera ahí después de todo.

Cuando entro a la habitación, seguido por la enferma – evidentemente avergonzada – esta checo un par de cosas con el paciente, anoto en la bitácora y se dispuso a dejarlos solos en la habitación. Miro dos segundos antes a la _pareja_ antes de salir de la habitación.

"Iruka" Le llamo una vez.

El moreno respondió con un ronquido. Kakashi suspiro aburrido, le tapo la nariz. El joven pronto detecto la falta de oxígeno y despertó dando tumbos y patadas. Hasta que vio al peli plata, luego la cama de hospital y recordó la situación en la que se metió y comprendió como acabo.

"Yo… yo… intente pararle – se disculpaba confundido – le perseguí pero…"

"No estabas a su nivel" Asintió.

Iruka no pudo discutir aquello. Se dispuso simplemente a relatarle el asunto a su superior. Obito le había pedido el acceso libre a todo y paso unas cuantas y considerables horas revisando grabaciones, en especial platicas de Naruto y Sasuke, incluso irrumpió dentro de la red para ver los archivos del Uchiha en el ordenador que compartia con Naruto pero más allá de algo de literatura y videojuegos, no encontró nada sustancioso. Apenas Obito tuvo un descuido: Iruka pudo encontrar el inconfundible vestigio de un tatuaje Yakuza en el cuello del hombre. Más allá de enfrentarle con palabras no pudo hacer mucho para capturarlo.

"Esto debería hacer considerar a la guardia entregarme una arma verdadera" Menciono muy ofendido cuando recordó haber querido usar su pistola eléctrica con Obito.

"Confórmate con la placa – le riño Kakashi – gánate el arma"

Iruka no dijo nada, su compañero impasible y simplón no estaba más. El lio debía ser grande para cambiarle de tal manera. Iruka busco sus cosas, empezó a cambiarse, Kakashi se limitó a darle privacidad fingiendo que había algo interesante en la ventana del hospital que daba al patio recreativo de los pacientes.

"Datos" pidió el moreno.

"Uchiha Obito, agente federal muy conmemorado en sus años gloriosos, un prodigio entre mi generación y la tuya… en si, todo un ejemplo… hasta que cruzo la línea jugando un juego a doble partida"

Iruka trago saliva, podía atar cabos y bien supo desde el principio que de algo le sonaba el nombre Obito. Así que un agente doble corrompido, esos tipos hacen tan bien su papel que hacen dudar de si son de los buenos o los malos. Termino de cambiarse. Se estiro, reviso las venditas en su frente y salió de la habitación.

"Andando entonces"

Kakashi le siguió, regresarían al departamento. Había que determinar los riesgos y tomar una gran decisión que por mala suerte no era del todo suya, había que contactar al alto mando. Se subieron en un taxi, Kakashi digito el número de Kurenai.

"Contacta con el señor Uchiha" Le ordeno el mayor.

"Eh… si, si" Iruka marco en su celular.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Podía repetírselo las veces que quisiera, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Orochimaru tenía los días contados y Jiraiya tenía que aceptar ese hecho al parecer, sumado a que su esposo – pretendiendo ser ex esposo – se lo había ocultado por mucho tiempo.

"El primer resultado es de hace dos años" Menciono Kabuto.

Aún estaba revisando los archivos de su sensei y cada vez se convencía más de lo poco que llego a conocer a Orochimaru, pese a todo y cualquier cosa, el azabache fue siempre la única figura paterna que estuvo presente en su solitaria vida y Kabuto si algo le tenía en demasía además de respeto y admiración, eso era cariño, apego. Vamos que hasta de adolescente pensó que le amaba románticamente, pero ese era otro tema.

"He revisado todo el historial: sabes desde las fechas en que le quitaron las muelas hasta la última consulta con el hematólogo ¿Puede ahora irse de mi casa?" _Para que siga lamentándome por mi patético_ desamor, quiso añadir Kabuto.

"Se que mi esposo tiene leucemia, desde hace tiempo, me mintió, quiza muera ¿y tu quieres solo quedarte solo para revolcarte como una colegiala por su amor perdido?"

Kabuto le miro con sorpresa.

"He visto a Menma en el camino cuando yo venía a verte, sé que el salió de aquí y esa cara que tienes solo la podría causar ese chiquillo"

Kabuto no dijo nada.

"Te lo he dicho, me importa un carajo que relación tengan ustedes dos, solo vine aquí a que me ayudaras a saber que me ocultaba Orochimaru"

"Ahora lo sabe, así que por favor váyase"

"Es tu maestro…" Le recrimino.

"Mi única figura paterna también y si de algo le conozco es que nunca hace nada sin razones – suspiro – si nunca le dijo nada, que al parecer no hubo intención si quiere, debe ser por dos cosas: quiere curarse antes de preocupar a nadie o sabe que va a mor…"

No termino de decir la fatídica palabra cuando Jiraiya ya le tenía agarrado por las solapas de la camisa, Kabuto solo acomodo la montura de sus lente, no pretendía ser cruel, pero su respuesta era la verdad y ponerse emocional por algo que no podía controlar era algo estúpido, de pronto la idea de lamentarse por perder lo que sea que haya tenido con Menma, resultaba más estúpido aun. El mayor lo soltó.

Jiraiya sopesaba las palabras del chico. No le daría la razón. Simplemente tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ni una palabra a Orochimaru – le advirtió – mucho menos al chico… no sé cómo vaya a tomarlo" Y se marchó.

Kabuto se descoloco un poco ¿desde cuándo Jiraiya empezaba a considerar a Menma?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sin duda le mejor idea y lo único –probablemente – bueno de todo ese plan, fuer informarles de lo que harían a sus mujeres: por separado. Fugaku estaba en su despacho con Mikoto desde hacía 15 minutos y no salía un solo ruido, Minato por su parte llevaba el mismo tiempo en el jardín con Kushina y no gozaba del mismo silencio, pero no por ello uno iba peor o mejor que el otro.

"El jardinero tendrá mucho que hacer mañana" Menciono Fugaku mientras observaba por la ventana al patio, Kushina había lanzado lodo, espinos, grava y un pala a Minato.

Mikoto permanecía sentada en el duro sillón de cuero al otro lado del despacho del azabache. En silencio, sentada elegantemente, ambas manos tomadas, sobre el regazo de su bata de dormir y el albornos discreto encima.

Hacia unos minutos le había mencionado a su esposo que regresaría a la fuerza, que se encargaría de nuevo del trabajo sucio y volvería a casa para contarlo a sus nietos.

"Mujer – fue hacia ella – por Dios, dime algo"

Fugaku fue hacia donde su hermosa esposa y se hinco a sus pies, la tomo de las manos, frías, su rostro pálido y contraído de dolor entre la oscuridad.

"Arrójame tierra, una pala, atácame como Kushina a Minato – dijo tratando de no sonar la mitad de lo desesperado que realmente se hallaba – lo que sea menos silencio, cariño"

Mikoto de repente miraba tentativamente la katana con empuñadura de plata que su esposo exhibía orgullosamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Fugaku solo suspiro, se sentó al lado de su mujer, la tomo entre sus brazos como muy pocas veces hacia y la sintió tan pequeña contra su pecho. Pensaba seriamente que en lugar de ella quizá ya habría tomado la katana, pero también sabía que su mujer era razonable, mucho estaba haciendo para no romper en llanto. Fugaku sentía que si la veía deshacerse entre sus brazos nada lo convencería de dejarla y partir hacia el deber.

"Es por nuestra familia" Dijo ella contra el pecho duro de su marido.

"Si"

"Por la familia rota que tenemos"

"Quiero mantenerlos con vida, no me importa si es en distintos continentes"

"Este es otro cumpleaños que no pasamos con Sasuke…" Dijo aun sin rastro de emoción.

Fugaku la acuno más fuerte entre sus brazos como queriendo asegurar que no pudiera moverse de ahí, en cuanto a su hijo, era todo lo que rondaba dentro de su mente desde hacía mucho y más esa noche. Sabia cuando duro fue tener a su segundo varón lejos. Itachi se valía por sí mismo desde hacía mucho más tiempo, pero Sasuke, ese chico siempre fue las emociones y el porte de Kushina, tan frágil como ella, pero orgulloso como Uchiha, no lo dejaba ver. Fugaku amaba a su mujer y a los dos hijos que esta le dio y por ello quería vivir para verlos crecer más y si tenía que morir haciendo algo: seria como mucho, rompiéndose la espalda luego de cargar al menos 3 nietos.

"Voy a intentar que esta vez no me tome 8 años, Mikoto"

"Júralo" Le pidió estrujando el pijama de lino de su esposo.

"Con el alma"

Fugaku se sentía optimista luego de ver a su esposa pasar todo aquello sin una sola lágrima. El optimismo se vino abajo tan pronto como vino, casi como lo hacia la puerta del despacho.

"Localizaron a los chicos" Informo Minato con el teléfono en la mano.

Ahora Kushina tenía una razón más para alterarse. Mikoto casi se estaba desvaneciendo en brazos de su esposo.

"¿Quiénes han…?"

"Peor que quienes… Obito es _quien_"

Aquello mando a Mikoto en un bucle negro y oscuro, de bajada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambo, es de mi complete autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**CAPITULO 12**

Los escalones del edificio eran de por si algo insufrible cuando los recorría cada mañana y noche de ida y vuelta al trabajo, con todo y su perfecta condición física lo sufría (en silencio) pero acompañado de sus 5 sentidos, en una estado semi etílico, aquello era una verdadera tortura para Sasuke y por si fuera poco, Naruto se mofaba de él.

"Vamos dilo teme, admite lo que todos los borrachos – le dio leves codazos, que sacaban un poco de equilibrio al mayor – dilo, admite que estas borracho" Le pico mientras retomaba esa maña de caminar de espaldas.

"No estoy borracho" carraspeo, rogando a una divinidad que Naruto tropezara.

"No, que va – lo miro tambalear un poco, solo un poco – mañana amanecerás abrazando la taza del baño y gruñirás jurando que no volverás a hacerlo"

Lo que Sasuke no quería admitir era que evidentemente terminaría botando las tripas, ciertamente ya no había nada que votar además de agua en su estómago pero la sensación seguía ahí. Como Naruto, igual de molesto.

"Oye, no me has respondido aún – le dijo sentándose en un escalón y jalando al moreno para sentarlo junto a él – dime ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?"

"Que te quedes mudo" Pidió con simpleza mientras sentía llegar la migraña, no era que el fuera experto en esos temas pero ¿Qué la cruda no te llegaba a la mañana siguiente?

Naruto inflo los cachetes, Sasuke simplemente se puso la capucha de la chaqueta del rubio, esperando así disimular esa ligerísima sonrisa casi boba que se le formo en los labios, ciertamente era débil ante los pucheros del menor. El estar ebrio hacia a Sasuke demasiado fácil de leer, casi sintió que esa era su criptonita, tomo nota mental para no volver a verter una sola gota de alcohol en su precioso cuerpo de semi Dios.

"Vamos teme, algo debe haber – lo miro con una sonrisa – algo que de verdad quieras"

Sasuke se abrazó a si mismo dentro de la chaqueta del Uzumaki, aspiro el característico aroma del rubio: menta fresca, siempre Naruto había olido para él, cómo menta fresca, como algo lleno de vitalidad y energía. Como algo que le relajaba y alteraba a voluntad, aun imperturbable por fuera, el rubio lograba lo que nadie: alterarle a voluntad, lo bueno era que eso el rubio no lo sabía o al menos desconocía hasta qué punto lo conseguía.

"Si hay algo que de verdad quieras, puedes pedirlo"

"Un millón de dólares" Dijo con simpleza. Quizá con ello podría construir una máquina para viajar en el tiempo y revertir esa borrachera descomunal, o cosas más importantes… sus sentimientos quizá.

Miro solo un poco de reojo a Naruto. Suspiro con cansancio.

"¿De dónde sacaría yo esa cantidad? además no los necesitas – le codeo – estoy hablando en serio ¿hay algo que de verdad anheles, teme?"

Sasuke miro fijo el pasillo de las escaleras. El Uchiha tenía claro lo que anhelaba, lo que realmente quería y sin embargo no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Suspiro con cansancio, miro de reojo a Naruto nuevamente, el rubio le observaba expectante en busca de una respuesta y le sonreía de esa manera boba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kabuto seguía mirando su celular, preguntándose vagamente si había hecho bien o no en enviar esos mensajes de texto, Jiraiya le había pedido que no lo hiciera pero poco o nada le importo, después de todo no le debía ninguna lealtad al mayor y él tenía, sentía, la necesidad de hablar el tema con quien fuera de los dos. Orochimaru no respondió el mensaje, lo había mandado apenas unos 10 minutos atrás, en cuanto Jiraiya se marchó de su piso. Desconocía si Menma había recibido o leído el mensaje hasta que escucho el derrape de dos llantas ligeras y vio por la cocina una motocicleta estacionando justo en las azaleas que planto el mes pasado.

El azabache entro como siempre, con sus llaves, como si fuera su casa y encontró a Kabuto en la cocina

Al mayor le entro un estremecimiento tan solo con ver el rostro desencajado de Menma. Traía el casco en la mano, la camisa mal abotonada y se veía desgarbado en general, era obvio de donde venía.

"Encontraste mi reemplazo sorprendentemente rápido" Dijo secamente.

"¿Que mierda es esa de que mi padre está enfermo?"

Ignoro totalmente el comentario del mayor. Sostenía con fuerza el casco, venia manchando el piso del lodo de las azaleas, ni si quiera se descalzo. Necesitaba respuestas y las quería pronto.

"Puedes quitarte los zapatos – le sugirió dándole la espalda – yo prepare te, mientras tanto"

"No quiero nada – atravesó la cocina de dos zancadas y giro bruscamente al mayor – Kabuto dime ¿de qué iba ese puto mensaje?"

El de los lentes suspiro resignado a que el menor no se comportaría si no tenía respuestas primero.

"Jiraiya ha estado aquí hace un rato, me ha hecho investigar los pasos de Orochimaru-sensei y ha descubierto lo que ya te he dicho…"

Siguió preparando él te mientras le relataba al moreno lo acontecido con Jiraiya y a donde había llevado todo aquello. Orochimaru tenía Leucemia desde hacía tiempo, quizá mucho más del que sospechaba Kabuto y había estado llevando tratamiento, batallo todo aquello solo y a escondidas de su familia. Menma podía entender un poco el que su padre se lo ocultara a él, sabia mejor que nadie cuan abrumador podía ser el sentido sobreprotector de Orochimaru y confiaba en que se lo oculto para no preocuparle. Pero Jiraiya era un adulto, su pareja, su esposo ¿por qué ocultárselo también a él? ¿No era que se contaban todo?

"En este momento Jiraiya-san ya debe estar en tu departamento, con Orochimaru-sensei"

El moreno termino por sentarse, dejo el casco sobre la mesa y comenzó a masajearse las sienes tratando de digerirlo todo. Kabuto se le acercó y el joven por inercia alzo un pie para que el mayor lo descalzara, el de los lentes también en ese momento hiso lo propio aunque no capto que no debía hacerlo cuando ya estaba agachado. Era la vieja costumbre entre los dos. De igual manera le quito las botas militares, tomo el casco de la mesa y lo dejo sobre el mueble del corredor, junto al zapatero y tomo las sandalias, se las dejo a Menma, pero no lo calzo, el chico seguía ensimismado.

"Me lo has contado"

Kabuto asintió aun de espaldas a Menma, mientras servía el té. Se imaginó que a Menma le parecería divertida la idea de que su padre se enterase de sus "jueguillos" con Kabuto, después de todo siempre le amenazaba con eso, pero que fuera Jiraiya quien le contase a Orochimaru parecía no hacerle mucha gracia.

Kabuto sirvió el té y puso una taza frente a Menma.

"Si Jiraiya cumple lo que te dijo, mi padre sabrá que tú y yo..." Dejo la frase al aire.

El peligris suspiro, saco del congelador los roles de canela que había preparado para la velada de la noche anterior, importándole poco si Menma apreciaba o no ese gesto, ya no le importaba.

Kabuto ya no quería que le importara.

Menma miro los bocadillos, después al mayor: tenía puestas las gafas, el pelo en una coleta y ahora llevaba la ropa de andar en casa, unos pantaloncillos cortos en color gris que le colgaban de la cadera y una remera negra sin ningún dibujo o letrero. Simple, todo en ese hombre era simple. Insípido. Kabuto no tenía ninguna gracia, Menma se llevó a la boca un panecillo de canela.

"Delicioso" Admitió el moreno.

Bueno quizá para la cocina, para eso sí que se defendía bien. Kabuto intento esconder su ligero rubor, eso no era propio, no se supone que le afecte, no se supone que le importa _¡te han botado! ¿Recuerdas?_ Se reprochaba el mayor, por dentro.

"¿Qué quieres que le diga?" Pregunto el de los lentes.

"La verdad – el otro le miro sobre la montura de las gafas redondas – a estas alturas no tiene sentido negarlo, sería estúpido..." Su expresión era de mera expectación, parecía esperar ver dolor en los ojos del mayor para regodearse sobre ello.

El mayor negó. Si, le dolía, aunque no quisiera dolía. Kabuto bebió un sorbo de su te, le sabia amargo y le quemo las papilas gustativas. Menma bufo aburrido al no obtener respuesta.

"En cuanto a mi padre – ahora fue su turno de quemarse la lengua con el té, maldijo por lo bajo – no creo que este por estirar la pata, ya lo sabría, el viejo se ve como siempre"

Era difícil saber si Menma estaba siendo evasivo en cuanto al tema o sarcástico, en todo había una negación evidente pero ¿quién podría culparle? nadie quiere ver morir a la única persona que le ha tratado como un ser humano sin la obligación propia de la sangre, de por medio. Menma podía enumerar 10 distintas razones por las cuales su padre había estado ocultando su enfermedad, pero el que este por morir no era ninguna de las posibilidades. Orochimaru se conservaba muy bien, es verdad que no era muy atlético ni tenía un color muy sano, pero las particularidades del azabache mayor eran esas.

"No va a dejarme" Murmuro aferrado a la taza de té caliente.

No podía irse, no lo iba a dejar, no lo haría, se dijo Menma. Kabuto le vio casi vulnerable por una fracción de segundo, pero descarto la idea aquella en el mismo tiempo.

"Está bien entonces"

Ahora seguía el momento incómodo. Así no funcionaban las cosas, para ese momento Kabuto debió estar de cara contra el refrigerador o empotrado contra la encimera o comiéndose la entrepierna de Menma. El mayor se sonrojo violentamente cuando tomo aquello en cuenta, pero alejo aquello de su mente, después de todo, horas atrás había terminado lo "suyo" con Menma, fuese lo que fuese.

"Las llaves, Menma..."

"En mi bolsillo – dijo de manera seductora, mientras palmeaba su bolsillo derecho – y ahí van a quedarse"

"Pero..."

"Que te quede claro que yo decido si esto resurge o no y el cuándo – le advirtió con una voz tremendamente seductora – eso, debes tenerlo siempre presente"

"Menma..."

"Nada – aclaro, se llevó otro panecillo de canela a la boca y paseo por la cocina hasta la nevera, vio toda la comida ahí preparada – Kabuto, esto no termina, no lo hare, en el momento que te quiera de vuelta, volverás"

Kabuto quiso negar. Quería arrancarle a Menma esa sonrisa prepotente de la cara, no podía dejar que le manejara y hablara en aquel tono, que le tratara de esa manera, como si fuera algo, como si fuera de su propiedad como si estuviera para servirle.

"Por qué me amas"

Dijo con una sonrisa angelical y una mirada llena de maldad pura y liquida en color azul. Ahí lo tenía. Le había dado al verdugo la guadaña con esa simple declaración de horas antes. Podía destruirle de mil formas posibles con el solo hecho de ser consciente de los sentimientos de Kabuto, podía hacerlo si lo deseaba y solo Dios sabía que tan crueles eran los deseos del azabache con cara de ángel.

"Tú ya tienes a alguien"

Quiso defenderse, ahora el realmente se sentía vulnerable. Quería cubrirse del poder de esas demoledoras palabras. Quería huir, que se abriera una grieta en el suelo de la cocina y lo tragara, que regresara el tiempo y lo sucedido para no repetirlo.

"Eso no importa..."

"Vienes de revolcarte con ese alguien" Casi sonó a reclamo y a dolor.

"¿A qué te...?" Menma capto que por la pinta que llevaba sí que parecía haber tenido un lio momentos antes de llegar ahí.

La verdad era que estaba ya en el departamento cuando recibió el mensaje de Kabuto y salió como bala al leerlo, con tiempo apenas para meterse en la camisa y el primer pantalón que encontró. Pero Menma no le daría cuentas de ello, no tenía por qué, disfrutaba no haciéndolo.

"Kabuto, mi lindo, lindo idiota Kabuto - le canturreo mientras le sujetaba la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarle hacia arriba - creo que no lo entiendes, pero incluso antes de esa patética declaración tuya, ya me pertenecías..."

Kabuto le miro con rabia, casi toda la que podía sentir, casi nada.

"Tu cabello - le dijo soltando esa coleta que tanto odiaba - tus ojos - le quito las gafas - tus labios - le acaricio la boca entreabierta - tu cuello"

Kabuto se estremeció y trago saliva secamente cuando el pulgar de Menma descendió desde la barbilla hasta el cuello de su remera negra. El menor sonrió satisfecho, con sus cabellos cosquilleando la barbilla y cuello del mayor.

"Todo en ti ama todo de mi - afirmo con una sonrisa benevolente - es inevitable... pensar que todos esos deseos sucios y lascivos ya los tenías cuando yo apenas cursaba la secundaria"

Kabuto enrojeció furiosamente hasta las orejas. Aquello era totalmente cierto, tanto como que Menma siempre fue consciente de ello y adrede le provocaba, haciendo creer al mayor que deliraba ¿Quién además de él, creería que ese chico de sonrisa angelical era el mismo demonio? aprovechando cada tutoría para aparecer en pantaloncillos cortos, con la ropa de deportes mojada de sudor, con esos roces accidentales...

En Menma no había gota de inocencia alguna y Kabuto lo corroboro de la peor manera.

"Se sinceró contigo mismo - le dijo agachándose a unos centímetros de su boca - te mueres por mí, querido sensei... tú, sucio pervertido, disfrutas con cada rose de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo..."

"Yo..." Era imposible, mas con los labios de Menma a centímetros de los suyos.

"Esto acaba cuando yo decida - le soltó la barbilla - cuando yo me aburra" Salió al pasillo con el mayor tras él.

"Menma..."Le llamo, se mordió la lengua.

"Pero esta noche no me apetece - dijo con deleite al ver la expresión decepcionada del mayor - ya será luego, ah por cierto sensei..."

El mayor le miro expectante.

"Espero con ansias la próxima semana - le dijo sonriendo, mientras se calzaba sus botas militares, devoró el pan de canela y camino hasta quedar a un palmo del peligris - creo que será divertido tenerte como tutor en la universidad" Dijo con lujuria y se marchó.

No le regreso las llaves del departamento, no agradeció la cena, no se concluyó nada con el asunto de Orochimaru y Kabuto estaba donde empezó. Donde inicio desde que conoció al menor: envenenado por sus palabras y esa mirada incitante. Su cuerpo palpitaba entero de necesidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sai estaba en la cocina cuando Ino y Sakura regresaron al departamento. Las dos callaron lo que sea que venían comentando cuando entraron y lo vieron ahí de pie, bebiendo agua. El chico se limitó a sonreírles de esa manera que ponía los bellos de la nuca de Sakura, erizados como los pelos de un gato.

"¿En realidad planeas quedarte?" Pregunto molesta la pelirrosa.

"Eso pondría las cosas en equilibrio por aquí" Aseguro el pelinegro, yendo a la sala.

Las chicas lo siguieron con la mirada, se sentó en el sofá a sus anchas sacando esa libreta en la que tanto escribía. Sakura reprimía los instintos que le dictaban cometer homicidio.

"Iré a ver si Hinata-chan esta mejor" Dijo yendo a la habitación.

"La pelirrosa es siempre así de abrasiva" Dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista del cuaderno.

"No siempre"

"No era una pregunta, Ino-chan" Aseguro sonriéndole.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto la rubia con suspicacia.

Sai le sonrió, de una manera distinta, le había tomado pocas horas a la Yamanaka hacerse una idea rara del chico y su asunto ahí, fuese la que fuese, esa sonrisa que el Uchiha mostraba se traducía a que Ino en realidad no querría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"No me fio de ti... para nada" Le aseguro Ino, aun del otro lado de la sala.

"Lo veo" Le aseguro examinándola, cerro su cuaderno.

"¿Que le has hecho, imbécil?" Grito Sakura yendo hacia Sai, Hinata que venía tras ella con el rostro pálido le jalo una manga para detenerla.

Sakura se sacudió muy fácilmente el agarre tirando a Hinata en el proceso, la chica callo de rodillas con una mano en el pecho y todo el cabello húmedo cubriéndole el rostro. Llevaba la bata de baño y una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro mientras respiraba sonoramente por la boca en un vano intento de verter oxígeno a sus pulmones colapsando.

"Hina... - Ino corrió a la habitación y regreso segundos después con un inhalador en la mano - Hina, Hinata aquí" Le dijo dándole el aparatito.

Sai mudo su expresión a una carente de reacción alguna, Sakura le tenía agarrado por el cuello a horcajadas sobre el en el sofá.

"Esto se ve comprometedor" Aseguro Sai y la pelirrosa apretó el agarre del cuello.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Repitió la pregunta.

Hinata seguía en el suelo con la respiración irregular y exhalaciones violentas, Ino intentaba no entrar en pánico mientras la veía usando el inhalador.

"Tu amiga está teniendo un ataque de asma y tu prioridad es culparme de ello" Señalo el moreno.

"Cuando salí del departamento ella estaba bien" No iba a soltar a Sai.

Ino tomaba el hombro de Hinata mientras acompasaba su respiración con la de su amiga y le ayudaba a recuperar el aliento. Sakura mientras tanto, dedicaba todo su odio en una mirada directa a Sai y el chico solo negaba, tomo la muñeca derecha de Sakura y la zafó de una manera muy sencilla de su solapa, Sakura apretó los dientes.

"No se suponía que ellas lo supiesen - dijo el moreno con enfado, mientras negaba - que decepcionado me tiene Hina-sama"

Sakura soltó el agarre, retrocedió sin darle la espalda a Sai y reprimió la necesidad de sobar la muñeca que Sai le tomo, se paró frente a sus amigas que estaban en el suelo. El mote educado, el tono con el que lo dijo, la mirada que tenía, todo en el chico y su postura ahora frente a Sakura, estaban disparando las alarmas de la pelirrosa. Ino solo abrazo a su amiga.

Hinata miraba al chico, la peli azul tenía el nudo en la garganta. Se dio una ducha y lloro todo lo que pudo bajo el chorro de agua helada, se aseguró de calmarse para no delatarse ante sus amigas y todo el esfuerzo a la basura solo porque su asma escogió el peor momento para regresar luego de la adolescencia. Hinata aun respiraba con dificultad pero se negaba a bajar la mirada, los ojos negros de Sai le penetraban, el chico le había advertido que no dejara ver a sus amigas lo sucedido, la amenazo sobre las consecuencias. Sin embargo parecía que presintió que no serviría de nada advertirla y que al contrario estaba emocionado por verse descubierto.

"¿Fue su padre? - interrogo Sakura - él te envió a buscarla ¿cierto?"

"No - respondió serio - debo confesar que realmente ni si quiera pasaba por mi mente toparme con la heredera del más buscado capo de la nación nipona"

Ino aferro más su abrazo con Hinata. Sakura se puso rígida.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

"Eso no importa" Dijo de manera fastidiada, sacando un revolver de su cinturilla.

Sakura e Ino cayeron fulminadas por un impacto de bala cada una en medio de las cejas.

En ese preciso instante Hinata despertó, realmente perturbada, miro a su alrededor, ya era entrada la madrugada. Se hallaba sola en el futón.

Podía escuchar algunas risas y murmuraciones desde la sala, eran las voces de Sakura e Ino, probablemente regresaron y al encontrarla dormida decidieron seguir su plática en la sala. Hinata llevo su mano a su pecho, el corazón quería salirse. Todo había sido solo un sueño, un espantoso sueño.

Pero no todo era una ilusión, sino más bien la advertencia grafica de las posibles consecuencias de lo que se vendría encima si ella mencionaba una sola palabra del asunto con Sai.

"_Confío en que guarde silencio, Hime-sama"_

Le había dicho luego de regresar, de lo que sea que hubiese hecho cuando la dejo sola en el cuarto de baño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Secuestradores, ladrones, mafiosos, traficantes de órganos. Existían tantas personas y razones para que esos dos estuvieran en aquella situación ahora, que no era posible enumerarlas. Naruto pateaba y se quejaba tratando de soltarse, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto cuando le cubrieron la cabeza con el saco apestoso, o cuando lo introdujeron en la camioneta, de hecho él ya estaba tranquilo, sin quejarse y sin el saco cubriéndole la cabeza y la visión.

"Naruto - le llamo - cálmate"

El rubio seguía pataleando a ciegas.

"¿No va a detenerse, cierto?" Pregunto una tercera voz.

"No" Dijo con cansancio el azabache.

"A un lado novato - escucho Naruto - primero: deja de patalear o te romperé ambas piernas y segundo: te quitare el saco y la mordaza, si intentas cualquier hazaña campeón, el legado familiar no tendrá nada de ti Namikaze"

Fue todo lo que necesito Naruto para detenerse, le quitaron el saco de la cabeza, frente al rubio estaban dos hombres: uno moreno que probablemente tení años más que él y un peligris con un cubre bocas en la cara, quizá de la misma edad que el otro. Estaba dentro de una camioneta con equipo extraño y vidrios polarizados, Sasuke estaba a su lado derecho, sin saco, mordaza o esposas.

"Quítale la mordaza" Ordeno el peligris.

"¿Y si me muerde?" Comento el menor.

"La estupidez no se contagia mediante saliva" Expreso el azabache, Naruto le miro con odio.

El moreno acato la orden a regañadientes, le retiro con cuidado la mordaza al rubio. Naruto artículo, escupió y se quejó. Sasuke hiso lo más prudente.

"¿Que sucede?"

Preguntar por razones.

"Los han localizado, aún no sabemos a dónde ha ido a parar el informante con el dato de su paradero o con quien ha ido – informo con impotencia – pero sabrás que el plan ya no tendrá el mismo curso" Le dijo al azabache con gesto serio.

"¿Los conoces?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Somos sus guardaespaldas joven Namikaze" Comento el de cabellos castaños.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que...? ¿Ustedes...? - Naruto miro ceñudo al Uchiha, este no parecía sorprendido - ¿hay algo que hayas olvidado contarme teme?"

El Uchiha alzo los hombros, despreocupado.

"No hay tiempo para esto – bufo por tener que interrumpir un berrinche del menor – ahora mismo tengo que cerciorarme que puedan regresar al edificio o esperar por órdenes"

Naruto se tragó sus palabras, el peligris parecía serio. En concreto: él y Sasuke estaban bajo vigilancia del raro del tapabocas y el moreno de la cicatriz en la cara, de nada había servido por que quienes sea que iban tras ellos, ya les habían localizado, ahora se estaba evaluando la situación y el rubio venía a enterarse hasta ahora de todo eso y el circuito cerrado que había en casa con el que probablemente le vieron andar en bolas. Tenía un tic en la ceja derecha. Ah y era ajeno a todo, pero el Uchiha no.

"¿Cuándo planeabas contármelo, teme?"

"No iba a hacerlo" Acepto.

Naruto pensaba que Sasuke debía agradecer que tuviera atadas las manos, de lo contrario no estaría tan cómodo sentado viéndole como si nada. Como si no hubiese cometido traición.

"¿Por qué solo yo estoy amarrado?"

"Porque yo se comportarme, Naruto" Le dijo con un tono muy serio, sin siquiera mirarle, sin el _dobe. _

La situación debía ser realmente crítica.

Naruto desistió en su lucha por deshacerse de las cuerdas, le lastimaban las muñecas e internamente se había recriminado porque lo interceptaran tan fácil, ahora sabía que no era un secuestro y que sus órganos no corrían peligro, pero se preguntaba si era tan insignificante como para que un chico apenas mayor que él le haya sometido de aquella manera.

"Deja de pensar idioteces - le dijo Sasuke - trabajan para nuestros padres, estamos a salvo"

"Seguro que lo sabes" Dijo con rencor el menor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, precisamente porque él supo desde un inicio que aquello terminaría de ese modo. Apenas habían transcurrido los primeros 43 minutos de su décimo noveno cumpleaños y el azabache no podía imaginar una peor manera de pasarlo.

"Su padre" Le dijo el moreno a Sasuke, este cogió el teléfono en seguida.

"Padre" Saludo secamente el menor.

"Hijo - pronuncio Fugaku con algo parecido al alivio, el menor no pudo esconder el asombro en su mirada, el tono le sorprendió - ¿estás bien?"

"S...Si...si, lo estoy – dijo reponiéndose de la sorpresa, miro a Naruto - Naruto también" Escucho de fondo una exclamación de Minato.

"Vale" Concluyo el mayor y colgó.

"Tan elocuente como siempre" Reprocho el Uchiha menor.

"Ahora mismo no es el momento para llamadas cordiales - comento el peligris - su padre está en medio de algo grande y el que tú seas su principal preocupación, debería ser algo que agradezcas"

A Sasuke no le gusto el tono de reprimenda en aquellas palabras, el peligris parecía venerar con cada palabra al cabeza de los Uchiha, no tenía mayor interés en la razón pero le incordiaba un poco la situación. Resumiendo, no sabía exactamente cuál era.

"¿Qué sigue?" Pregunto el azabache.

El peligris le indico que esperara en silencio mientras parecía recibir instrucciones por teléfono. Asentía de vez en vez en dirección hacia Iruka, este escribía algunas cosas en el ordenador. Naruto simplemente había empezado a soltar suspiros bajitos, intentar fusionarse con el suelo de la camioneta, Sasuke podía oler la depresión del menor a su lado, podría jurar que de nuevo estaba maldiciendo por tener que ser una carga. Una vez más.

"No eres una carga, dobe – le dijo el mayor, mientras se acercaba a desatarle las muñecas – es solo que es difícil esperar mesura en tus reacciones, por ello todo el mundo a tu alrededor hace lo mejor para ti…"

"Lo que creen que es mejor" Acuso sobándose las muñecas ya libres.

"Habrías montado esta escena en el departamento de cualquier manera – Naruto quería decir que no – además frente a las chicas…" Le miro con acusación.

El rubio hiso un puchero, era cierto y era malo también. Pero ya había pasado, ahora solo quería saber que seguía y estar enterado de ello, era algo que quería aún mucho más. El peligris apenas colgó y se hinco frente a los chicos a su altura. Paseaba su ojo entre uno y otro, con suspenso, con dudas y mucho, mucho recelo.

"Me temo que lo único cierto de la boca de ese tipo, es que estoy temporalmente dado de baja, Obito no mintió en ese aspecto – dijo dirigiéndose concretamente a Iruka, luego hablo a los chicos – niños, me temo que dependen de las destrezas de mi compañero…"

Ambos menores miraron al castaño. Este parecía digerir lo dicho por su superior.

"Conocen ustedes a Obito Uchiha, imagino" Agrego Hatake.

Naruto solo trago saliva. Sasuke se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa. Naruto conoció a ese hombre en una situación no muy grata, cuando pequeño, en la mansión de los Uchiha, sabía que era el tío de Sasuke y también que era una serpiente rastrera. Solo le vio aparecer en ocasiones a pedir dinero a los padres de Sasuke, para después recibir un rotundo no. Tenía una herencia que despilfarró, una suerte que dejo de sonreírle y lo llevo a la banca rota, como también una sed de venganza palpable, cuando el padre de Sasuke le prohibió aparecer de nuevo por la mansión y más si era para pedir dinero. Más allá de aquello, no sabía otra cosa, aparte de que recién apareció y seguro no era para nada bueno.

"Los quiere a ustedes – sentencio Kakashi – no es por el poder de sus padres, es meramente personal…"

"Oh que alivio – interrumpió Naruto – así que cambiamos de nombres y apellido, nos mudamos casi de continente e interrumpimos nuestras vidas para casi nada, tenemos un par de putos guardaespaldas que juran ponernos a salvo de la Yakuza pero no pudieron parar a un psicópata despechado ¡me siento tan seguro!"

"Conductas como esa son las que me han mandado a detención un par de veces – menciono Kakashi sobándose las sienes – escucha niño, respeto enormemente a tu padre, así como al trabajo que me asigno y lo que ese hecho representa para mi… pero te juro por mi nombre, que si haces más difícil esta tarea, romperé tus piernas a pesar de lo mal que eso me deje frente a mi sensei" Le advirtió con una sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas.

Naruto le reto con la mirada, Sasuke solo asintió.

"¿Qué sigue ahora?" Pregunto el Uchiha.

"Regresaran al departamento – les dijo Iruka, venia hacía ellos, tomo el brazo de Naruto y le coloco una pulsera negra – estos son para sustituir el circuito cerrado…"

"¿Mas cámaras?" Pregunto fastidiado el moreno.

"Tienen otra función – les mostro el pequeño botón al reverso – son botones de pánico, solo deben presionarlo y apareceremos enseguida"

"Y espero que alguno este muriendo si lo presiona" Agrego Kakashi.

"¿Tu no estabas fuera de servicio, señor lame-culo-sensei?" Pregunto sonriente el rubio.

"Deben regresar al departamento – le callo Iruka, le dio la otra pulsera a Sasuke – procuren actuar como normalmente lo hacen, no levanten sospechas y sobre todo… no mencionen nada de esto con Sai"

Los chicos se giraron a ver al castaño. Sasuke suponía que algo se traía entre manos Sai y por la mente del rubio también había pasado una serie de pensamientos similares, ambos sabían que el extraño primo del azabache estaba en la academia de elite de dónde venían esos guardaespaldas y donde sus propios padres prestaron servicios.

"Nadie en la agencia ha notificado que el chico este aquí por una tarea especial, el señor Fugaku no ha confirmado tampoco nada…"

"Entonces Sai…" Sasuke lo dejo al aire.

"O el chico esta por su parte o tu padre tiene que cuidarse también ahora de Madara" Sentencio Hatake.

"O puede que no haya mentido en absoluto y realmente sea una visita de cortesía – agrego Iruka alzando los hombros – quien sabe, realmente el chico no deja de ser solo un jovencito"

"Entonces, respecto a que cuidara de Naruto en la universidad…" Sasuke una vez más desconocía las intenciones de Sai.

Naruto quiso reclamar por enterarse de algo más y de último para no variar.

"Déjenlo – ordeno Kakashi – un poco de ayuda no está de más, con todo esto encima, el chico es de utilidad"

Unos minutos más tarde los chicos subieron a su piso y los agentes tras ellos, quedándose en su apartamento alquilado, un piso abajo. Vieron el sistema del circuito cerrado, completamente inservible, Kakashi se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras Iruka recogía un poco se topó con la pistola eléctrica, recordando lo inútil que le fue en un momento determinante, se preguntaba vagamente si de haber tenido un arma real, habría podido detener a Obito.

"Imposible – le dijo el de pelo blanco como si le leyera la mente – es un genio de al menos 3 disciplinas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no importa si hubieras tenido una bazuca, a menos de dos metros de él, te habría desarmado en segundos… no eras rival, chico"

"¿Y tú sí?" Pregunto ofendido mientras seguía recogiendo.

"Apenas – dijo como si nada – por ello se deshizo de mi primero"

"Pero acabas de decir hace un rato que lo de tu baja si era cierto" Inquirió con dudas.

"Lo es, no me han reasignado ninguna tarea, por ello sigo aquí – dijo recogiendo los pies mientras Iruka pasaba la aspiradora – pero no es por incompetencia"

"¿Entonces?" Pregunto pasando la aspiradora por la pequeña sala.

"Fue por meterme donde no debía" Dijo recogiendo un sobre con papeles sobre la mesita de la estancia.

"Los informes de Haruno – dedujo el castaño – ¿tanto lio por información sobre una chiquilla?"

Hatake le mostro un ojito sonriente, mientras se levantaba del sofá, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y camino por el pasillo en silencio, rumbo a la que era su habitación.

"Puedes irte a dormir – le concedió al menor – yo hare la guardia por si los _señoritos _tienen algún inconveniente" Dijo señalando el techo

Cuando llego a su habitación escucho como el castaño apagaba la aspiradora y seguidamente el ruido sordo de la puerta de la otra habitación cerrándose, fue hasta que ceso el ruido de la ducha y escucho el crujir de la cama en la habitación de al lado, que se dispuso a emprender su tarea.

Kakashi encendió el nuevo ordenador, consiguió uno esa misma tarde cuando venía de camino de casa de Kurenai, tenía ya un sistema de protección de direcciones IP listo para que nadie pudiese rastrear ese dispositivo a menos que él lo permitiese. Se bebió el vaso de agua helada completo, teniendo un repentino antojo de que fuese alcohol, para descartar la idea con asco al instante. Empezó a teclear suavemente sobre el teclado, cuando recordó el sobre, el informe acerca de Haruno Sakura. Dudo un par de segundos para decantarse por leer la información completa. Después de todo, no se había ganado una suspensión por nada.

En las fuerzas un agente de elite como Hatake podía tener acceso a todo tipo de información sobre un individuo, la cual iba desde la primera extracción de muelas hasta estudios psicológicos, médicos o investigaciones privadas exhaustivas de las que hasta la persona desconocía la existencia. Pero no por ello podía echarles un ojo conforme se le antojara. Ahí era donde había fallado.

"La primera lección, sensei – dijo en voz baja como con derrota – fallando al mezclar asuntos personales con trabajo, Minato… debo ser una basura ante tus ojos si sabes esto"

En medio de un lamento de pena y sus asuntos personales haciendo mella en su cuestionable honor como soldado de elite, se sumergió en las páginas del registro de Haruno Sakura. Un considerable número de hojas lo componían, además de algunos artículos de periódicos sobre el ya conocido descenso de su familia a la banca rota, no había gran cosa. Las nóminas de las personas que figuraban en el personal de los corporativos Haruno, así como las declaraciones de los mismos empleados y algunos socios, respecto a la gran estafa.

Kakashi arrugo en su puño la hoja donde figuraba su apellido junto al nombre de su propio padre. La siguiente hoja era una donde quedaba registrado el seguimiento que se le dio al caso del hombre, de su supuesto suicidio y las acusaciones sobre el padre de Sakura que apuntaban a un probable homicidio. La furia que siempre mantenía a raya estaba picándole en las manos, la pistola reposaba ahora sobre la cómoda, solo tenía que estirarse un poco, alcanzarla, subir al siguiente piso, tocar a la puerta y si tenía suerte, la pelirrosa abriría. Kakashi solo tenía que ponerle una bala entre las cejas y todo listo. Asunto personal fuera del mapa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fugaku estaba acostado junto a su esposa, Mikoto dormía profundamente a causa de un fuerte calmante que le había suministrado el doctor. Habían tenido que llamarlo a esas horas de la madrugada para poder impedir que la señora Uchiha hiciera una locura, luego de saber que Obito y su locura estaban rodando a su pequeño Sasuke, el mundo se derrumbó bajo sus pies y tras salir de la inconsciencia de su desmayo estallo en pedazos, presa de la desesperación. Kushina incluso se había visto herida tras intentar controlarla, apenas unos rasguños, pero un considerable esfuerzo el que hiso por frenar a su amiga, tomando en cuenta que su primogénito tampoco estaba en una buena situación.

"Sasuke…"Murmuraba la morena, sobre el pecho de su esposo.

"Estará bien, cariño – le susurro Fugaku al oído, le acaricio la mejilla y le beso el cabello – te lo prometo"

La mujer se removió solo un poco y su esposo la atrajo más cerca hasta rodearla con sus brazos. Perdió su mirada en la ventana, asomaban los colores violáceos del alba. En una hora serían las 7 am y ese el principio de un larguísimo día.

Minato también miraba por la ventana, pero a su lado no estaba su esposa, se quedó solo en la cama en aquella fría habitación de invitados. Kushina se había ido a dormir en la habitación de Naruko y le había prohibido a Minato tocarla o hablarle, el rubio simplemente desistió en sus intentos, le quedaban pocas horas para abrazar a su mujer quizá por última vez antes de un largo tiempo y tuvo que echar esa oportunidad a perder por un mal giro en esa conversación.

Minato Namikaze se arrepentía de muy pocas cosas en si vida, solo de dos para ser concretos y ninguna de esas dos tenía el nombre de Kushina o el de Menma. Ese era siempre el problema. Expiar una culpa no te exime de otra y quizá era eso lo que lo mantendría despierto más de una hora esa corta noche, como lo venía haciendo desde 18 años atrás.

Si tan solo resolver sus fallas como esposo y padre fuera tan sencillo como librar las batallas como hombre de servicio. Golpeo una vez más la almohada desocupada a su lado.

Kushina envolvía entre sus brazos a Naruko, la niña le abrazaba con posesión mientras ella le pasaba los dedos sobre el sedoso y rubio cabello a la menor sumida en sueños. La dulce pequeña soñaba cosas que le hacían sonreír, la comisura derecha se elevaba más que la izquierda en una peculiar sonrisa que era igual a la de su padre, como lo era también la de Naruto… y la de Menma. Detuvo la mano que acariciaba el cabello de Naruko, esta se cerró en un puño que palpitaba por romper algo, deshizo la fuerza del mismo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor por haberlo usado con ese propósito en el rostro de su esposo cuando una hora antes tuvo la que era quizá una de las menos ensangrentadas discusiones con él. Respecto a 2 conceptos que para Minato eran los mismos y para ella no: Familia y Menma.

La pelirroja beso la coronilla de su nena. Sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, pero no cedería, Kushina Uzumaki no lloraba, no se lo permitió en el momento más crítico de su matrimonio, no se lo permitió frente a un engaño y no se lo permitió una hora antes cuando su propio esposo la llamo _desalmada _así que no lo haría ahora. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su pequeña y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Solo entrar al comedor le provoco un leve mareo, el olor del desayuno era dulzón y el café que normalmente la hacía ponerse de buenas le estaba sumiendo en un profundo malestar de nauseas.

"Voy a enfermarme…" Dedujo en voz baja.

Fijo su vista en el cocinero, de espaldas a ella, lo vio mover la sartén y voltear un pan cake en el aire con destreza para seguidamente girarse y servirlo junto a un bonche de más.

"¿Podría eso esperar a mañana? – Pregunto Itachi – si no es molestia Kushina" Le pidió con galantería.

"Tu madre estará más aliviada de verte aquí" Le sonrió mientras caminaba a servirse un vaso con agua.

"Quería darle una sorpresa agradable en medio de tantas no tan gratas" Dijo mientras volteaba otro pan cake.

Kushina se sirvió el vaso de agua, lo bebió tragando fuerte una pastilla para las náuseas y camino hasta el pasillo por donde recién había bajado. Antes de eso aliso un poco su larga y roja cabellera y se giró al joven en la cocina.

"Itachi…" Le llamo, el joven la miro.

Kushina negó con la cabeza y se reprendió por el infantil pensamiento que había cruzado su mente, Se giró dispuesta a irse, con aquella pregunta jugando en sus labios.

"Kushina – le llamo – gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi ototo todos estos años" Le sonrió de manera agradecida.

Kushina le sonrió con dulzura. El joven era igual a Sasuke, visiblemente más maduro y fuerte pero en esencia eran como dos gotas de agua, sonrió con nostalgia por el Uchiha menor y su propio hijo. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta con una inusitada coquetería que Itachi capto a la perfección. Aquello descoloco un poco al joven, de repente ya no podía sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer.

"Si tuvieras que casarte conmigo para salvar tu futuro o con la mujer de la que estás enamorado, para darle un destino incierto ¿Qué decidirías?"

Itachi estaba maquinando una pregunta totalmente de acuerdo a su espíritu de soltero empedernido que claramente era ¿Quién de las dos es más hermosa? Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando noto la mirada de Kushina, era una mirada herida, terriblemente herida.

"Kushina, yo…"

Itachi quería decirle algo que la reconfortara. No era la primera vez que miraba a una mujer así de debatida pero si la primera que no era por su causa y que extrañamente quería ayudar: una mirada, una palabra, algo que la hiciera sentir menos miserable. Pero se le escapaba de las manos, Kushina dio unos pasos más dentro de la cocina, Itachi aun buscaba dentro de sí unas palabras o una explicación para la situación que se presentaba. La pelirroja había caminado hasta estar a centímetros de él, dejándolo de espaldas contra la estufa, ella paso su brazo a un costado del joven apagando la parrilla don el cocinaba el desayuno minutos antes y roso deliberadamente sus dedos con el codo del moreno.

"¿Qué habrías hecho?" Repitió la mujer muy cerca del joven.

"No entiendo la pregunta" Mintió, intentando mantener su temple frente a la situación.

Kushina era una mujer mayor, de la edad de su madre, si era hermosa pero era la madre del odioso de Naruto y lo más parecido a una familia que Sasuke pudo tener, no podía ella estarle coqueteando, no era así para nada ¿Verdad? Como respondiendo a la duda en su mirada, Kushina roso sus dedos en la mejilla de Itachi, mirándole hacia arriba, apenas más baja que el nivel de sus hombros. El chico simplemente paso saliva.

"Gracias" Le dijo Kushina en tono de agradecimiento.

Muy satisfecha con la reacción del menor, se retiró de la cocina, dejándolo anonadado preguntándose que era exactamente lo que había sucedido. En su camino de regreso a la habitación donde dormía su hija se topó con Minato, la mirada del hombre era una mezcla entre acusación y pena. Ella le ignoro y siguió el camino escaleras arriba con el rubio siguiéndole los pasos.

"¿Era necesario?"

"¿El qué?" Respondió con inocencia la mujer.

"Sabes de que hablo – le dijo en voz baja – es el hijo de nuestros amigos, no puedes simplemente…"

"No te atrevas – le callo, girándose a encararlo – no intentes si quiera sugerir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Minato, no te atrevas"

"Estabas coqueteando con el hijo de Mikoto" Le acuso con rencor.

"Ah, solo eso notaste – le acuso herida – no es de extrañarse…"

Minato quería defenderse, pero una vez más: no podía. Había sido el quien perdió cada discusión desde hacía 6 años y siempre por la misma razón, no podía reclamar una falta cuando el había cometido por años una mucho más grande que varias juntas. Pero esa noche en especial, no tenía intenciones de dejar ganar a Kushina, ni de discutir con ella, pero si era una pelea lo que su mujer buscaba, él le daría una para recordar. Sin más miramientos la tomo del brazo y la llevo casi a rastras rumbo a la habitación donde se suponía que debían dormir juntos, la mujer forcejeo y le dio un par de golpes hasta que el rubio se la subió al hombro y la cargo con poca caballerosidad y por suerte Kushina entendió lo impertinente que sería gritar y dejo de luchar, para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Minato paso el pestillo y la dejo bajar. Ella le miraba con indiferencia.

Minato llevo su mano al rostro de Kushina, esta le aparto de un manotazo, el intento de nuevo y ella repitió la operación, hasta que el hombre la apreso entre sus brazos y le obligo a quedarse quieta, ella no le miraba. No quería ver esos ojos azules.

"Entiendo de que iba todo ese coqueteo con Itachi – le dijo serio, suspiro para continuar – pudiste haberle provocado algo grave al chico, casi parecía alucinar…"

Kushina no sonrió.

"Kushina, cariño – La mujer bajo la mirada ante el apelativo – he pasado cada segundo de los últimos 6 años, tratando de compensártelo, de componer mi falla… y nada me ha dado resultados"

Los ánimos de su esposa no mejoraban, parecía que ni si quiera le estaba escuchando pero al notarla tensarse entre sus brazos corroboro que le prestaba atención.

"Respóndelo tú" Le pidió ella.

Ambos sabían de qué hablaba. La pregunta había perseguido a Kushina por años, muchos años y la respuesta siempre estaba en el silencio de su esposo y ella simplemente ya no aguantaba luchar con un fantasma.

Minato la libero del agarre.

"No sé cómo responder a eso" Dijo serio.

Había herido y lastimado de todas las maneras posibles al pequeño Menma en cuanto ella supo de su procedencia, creyendo que con ello recuperaría un poco de orgullo, no había sentido pena, misericordia o remordimiento alguno por todo cuanto le hiso pasar al niño, tampoco incluso cuando le mando al hospital y desde aquel día se preguntaba en qué clase de monstruo le convirtió Minato a causa de su traición. Pero Kushina siempre supo de ella, el enterarse de que Menma quien nunca le despertó instinto maternal, era fruto de esa traición, no fue nada más que el detonante de toda esa rabia. Un blanco perfecto para verter la furia que tenía en contra de la difunta amante del que por iglesia y papeles era su hombre.

"Se me educo para ser en cuerpo y alma la esposa perfecta…" Dijo con la mirada perfecta.

"Lo eres"

"Dices eso pero tu tenías a otra…"

Minato temía responder, esa platica, aun pasados años, nunca se había tomado. Nunca se tocó el tema, no entre ellos y sentía temor del rumbo que tomaría, pero Kushina le estaba mirando con una calma inusitada, parecía realmente interesada, como si esos años de silencio le hubiesen preparado para ese preciso momento y el rubio sabia con dolor en el alma que ya nada de lo que le dijera podía romper más el lacerado corazón de su mujer.

"Ella estuvo antes que tu"

Kushina al fin le miro, con algo de sorpresa, mal simulada, ella sabía de la chica antes de saber que Minato sería su esposo.

"Si _ella_ no hubiese estado antes que yo – busco las palabras, realmente quería saberlo – si ella no hubiese existido… crees… ¿crees que tu…?"

"¿Me habría enamorado de ti?" formulo la pregunta por ella y sintió una profunda puñalada en el pecho cuando noto la mirada atemorizada de su mujer, como la de una adolescente a punto de ser rechazada frente a su declaración de amor.

Podía sentir el estremecimiento de la pelirroja y como se encogió levemente frente al peso de la pregunta y la posible respuesta, Minato no podía más que sincerarse.

"Sin duda yo no me habría podido enamorar de una mujer como tú en aquel entonces – suspiro y dio un paso hacia ella, le tomo la mano totalmente desprovista de color y le alzo el rostro – por que en aquel entonces lo único dentro de tu mente era la perfección, el deber… el que hacer… eras tan mecánica"

Kushina no podía reaccionar. Su corazón se saltaba algunos latidos, como si estuviese renegando de tener que seguir bombeando sangre dentro de un cuerpo que se moría de a poco y nada.

"Pero sin duda habría caído perdidamente enamorado de ti si desde el principio me hubieses mostrado esa sonrisa que me obsequiaste después de nuestro primer año de casados, si desde que te despose me hubieses dicho que tienes ese sentido del humor – le dijo con añoranza, mientras le acariciaba el rostro – si desde el principio me hubieses mostrado que eras capaz de reírte, de bromear, de fallar, equivocarte y relajarte…"

Kushina sentía que su corazón retomaba la tarea de latir y compensaba los latidos que se saltó, antes.

"No tengo dudas de que habría terminado total e irremediablemente enamorado de la pelirroja histérica y hermosa con la que llevo 19 años casado – le beso la frente – y 18 de ellos totalmente enamorado"

Si Kushina sentía que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, para ese momento, luego de esas palabras, hasta Minato debía poder escuchar el frenético pulso en su pecho. Minato le miro con extrañeza, la pelirroja estaba ruborizada, ruborizada hasta la medula, el sonrió ¿era posible? ¿De verdad en esos años su mujer no había imaginado lo que Minato le estaba diciendo?

"Cariño – la acerco, le alzo nuevamente el rostro – yo realmente no puedo cambiar el cómo sucedió todo entre nosotros dos, pero el cómo termino, aun con todo y _todos _los integrantes de mi familia… eso no lo cambiaria…"

"¿Realmente lo hiciste Minato?"

El rubio no entendía de qué hablaba.

"Realmente, después de que _ella_ se fue…. Tu… tú te…"

"No me enamore de ti porque ella se hubiese ido y no me quedara más remedio, si es eso a lo que te refieres o a lo que vas – le menciono casi con reproche – me enamore de ti por que como ya te he dicho, eres una mujer hermosa y llena de defectos que una vez conocidos, te hacían perfecta para mi"

Minato le guardo luto a la madre de Menma por exactamente un año y después de ello se empeñó en cuerpo y alma en ser un hombre digno de Kushina, quien aunque era una gran mujer, no era su verdadero amor. Para seguidamente darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no era difícil de querer y sin esfuerzo alguno cayó rendido a sus pies por amor. Cada día que el amor de Minato se engrandecía por esa mujer, su culpa crecía a partes iguales con ella, Menma y su fallecida madre. Sentía el peso de haberles fallado a los 3 y seguirlo haciendo.

"La amas todavía" Dijo en voz apenas audible.

"A su recuerdo – admitió avergonzado – es cierto que fue mi primer amor…"

Kushina le miro dolida.

"No significa que no te amé tanto como le ame a ella, Kushina – le coloco un mechón tras la oreja – o que no hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar ella en tu lugar y tú en el suyo"

"Tendré que vivir con el hecho que no fui la primera ¿no es así?" Dijo con una inusitada calma que le sorprendió a ella misma.

Era como si cada herida infligida durante ese matrimonio, estuviese cerrando y cicatrizando de forma sana y por completo. Un peso que no sabía que cargaba, le abandono apenas oír que su esposo realmente le amaba y le atesoraba quizá tanto como a esa mujer que aunque odiaba, no podía realmente reclamar. Puesto en orden, ella no llego primero, eso al menos era cierto y justo.

"Y con la ineludible verdad de que eres mi última" Le dijo besándole el dorso de la mano.

"¿Fue hasta el segundo año, de verdad?" pregunto apenada.

"Desde la noche de bodas realmente – le dijo llevándola a su pecho – esa noche me aterro el mar de sentimientos que desencadenaste en mi con solo entregarte… esa noche supe que la _rígida_ prometida que se me impuso era en verdad una joven enamorada y me sentí una basura"

Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Salí a buscar un bar y me emborrache hasta el amanecer"

"Entonces… la noche de bodas… tu no… ¿No fuiste con ella?"

"Cielos, no – negó con vehemencia – ¿Tú has creído eso todos estos años?"

Ella asintió.

"Respete desde el primero hasta el último de nuestros días de matrimonio – dijo casi con dolor – _ella_ ya estaba haciéndose a la idea, aun cuando supimos que estaba embarazada al igual que tú y nosotros solamente seguíamos encontrándonos para mantenerme al tanto de Menma, no voy a negarte que estaba enamorado de ella con toda mi alma… sé también que ella lo estaba de mí, pero lo mío contigo ya estaba dicho y hecho… la idea de romper todo vínculo no fue mía…"

"_Esa_ mujer…"

"La madre de Menma me suplico que respetara mi matrimonio – le confeso con vergüenza – no te falte un solo día Kushina, aun cuando mis sentimientos me dictaban lo contrario, era como si ella hubiese sabido que era lo mejor, que no duraría, que ella al final se iría"

"¿Qué clase de mujer…?"

"¿Hace eso? – dijo por ella, sonrió con dolor – una mujer cuyo mayor deseo en la vida era procrear una y saberla en buenas manos una vez habiendo partido" Dijo Minato sintiendo el picor de lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Ella tenía conciencia de que moriría, no sé en qué nivel, pero la tenía y nunca me lo dijo, simplemente me alentó a lo nuestro, me encamino con una esperanza y fe que ni yo mismo comprendía – suspiro una última vez y dejo ir las lágrimas – ella te conocía, ella le sugirió a tu padre nuestro matrimonio, ella se aseguró de que la mujer que estuviera a mi lado fuese perfecta para mi…"

"Pero lo de… lo de…"

"Menma nació antes de tiempo, ella quedo embarazada en nuestro último encuentro, un mes antes de casarme contigo, un día antes de comprometernos… ha sido una casualidad que llegara al mundo el mismo día que Naruto"

"Entonces tu realmente…"

"No, Kushina – le sonrió aun con ojos cristalinos – no te fui nunca infiel… mi único error fue haberte mentido acerca de Men…"

Kushina le cerró la boca con sus labios. No necesitaba más, no quería escuchar una sola palabra de nuevo acerca del tema. Se rindió ante el calor de los brazos de su marido y con la premura de quien lleva años deseando entregarse sin reparos, dejo de lado la mesura que se le enseño y empezó a desvestir a su esposo como siempre deseo hacerlo, para entregarse como le dijeron que solo hacían las mujeres sin educación. Por completo y en su totalidad.

Minato no entendía nada aun después de sentir como su esposa le arrancaba la camisa, cuando esta lo arrojo sorpresivamente sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él, aún tenía dudas.

"Kushina…"

"Ámame como lo habrías hecho si yo hubiese sido la primera" Le suplico.

Minato le miro con dolor, ella le abofeteo.

"Ámame como lo habrías hecho si siempre hubiese existido solo yo – le ordeno con una mirada firme – ámame como dices que empezaste a hacerlo un año después de casados, si lo haces… yo…"

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron con sorpresa, como si estuviesen viendo una leve esperanza de reparar el daño hecho, como si la mujer sobre el fuera la única que siempre hubiese estado en su corazón. Se incorporó con su mujer sentada en su regazo, poso su frente en el pecho ya desnudo de Kushina y dejo ir un par ultimo de lágrimas. Esa mujer era sin duda la que amaba ahora y aunque la culpa le pesase con su difunto amor, era la única verdad existente y él se aferraría a ello si con ella podía reparar cada falta.

Le beso el espacio entre los pechos, le desato el sostén, beso todo su pecho y sus senos con la delicadeza de quien talla una escultura, sus manos habidas se pasearon con calma y acariciaron con devoción cada recoveco del cuerpo de la pelirroja, tocaron hasta el alma de la mujer hasta llevarle a las lágrimas. Mientras el deseo consumía cada centímetro de la Uzumaki, el mundo de rencores, dudas y odio se deshacía como si no hubiese existido antes.

Las caricias de Minato llevaban entrega pura y devoción exorbitante, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia y movimiento estaban desnudando el corazón del rubio frente a su esposa.

"Por favor…"Suplico ella debajo del cuerpo de su esposo, mientras perdía la cabeza entre cada beso cálido depositado en su cuello y cada caricia húmeda en su sexo.

"Te amo" Le susurró al oído antes de llenarla por completo.

Kushina no retuvo un segundo más las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Nunca nadie le dijo lo que se sentía hacer el amor sabiendo que realmente lo tenías de parte de tu pareja, nunca nadie le advirtió que se arriesgaba a perdonar todo pecado si se dejaba amar con tal devoción, pero en especial nunca nadie le dijo que su matrimonio en realidad solo tenía un error y quizá, solo quizá, quien debía repararlo no era su esposo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Para cuando Menma llego a su departamento las cosas entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban a tal punto que las cosas volaban, por ejemplo el plato que esquivo al pararse en la entrada, cerró la puerta tan pronto como la había abierto y apenas se cercioró de que ninguno de los mayores reparo en su presencia, se marchó por donde había llegado. Cuando iba a montar a la moto y se preguntaba a donde ir, le llego un mensaje de texto.

**Orochimaru sensei ha llamado, usare el sillón, supongo que tienes las llaves**

**Kabuto**

Regresar al departamento del peligris no supondría inconveniente si no hubiesen tenido una discusión antes, pero aun con ello Menma sentía la necesidad de una cama caliente esa noche, después de todo no tardaba en amanecer y ese día en particular tenía algo que festejar, a su manera, claro está.

Una parada y 10 minutos de camino después, el azabache estaba estacionado en el patio delantero de la casa de Kabuto. Entro, dejo el casco, se descalzo y se encontró con el dueño de la casa, quien estaba acomodando el sofá para dormir ahí.

"Te prepare un baño por si q…"Antes de que terminara, Menma le había cerrado los labios en medio de un beso demandante.

Le tiro contra el sofá, le deshizo la coleta, arrojo lejos sus gafas, le hiso jirones la camisa del pijama y le arranco los pantaloncillos cortos. Kabuto le desvistió con la misma necesidad, le aruño en el proceso y sintió el sabor de la sangre de los labios de Menma en medio del beso que se tornaba furioso.

Le acariciaba sobre la tela de los calzoncillos mientras que el menor le manoseaba sin miramientos ni pudor la entrepierna palpitante.

Era verdad, Menma tenía razón. Le pertenecía.

Arranco gruñidos de la garganta del menor cuando metió su mano bajo la tela de la ropa interior y envolvió con sus dedos helados, la erección de Menma.

Le pertenecía totalmente, en cuerpo y alma.

No supo si era la necesidad, el deseo desesperado que mostro el rubio o el solo hecho de sentirse más ligero y más vulnerable luego de haberse confesado, pero la intromisión repentina y extrañamente delicada de Menma, le lleno de calidez, las embestidas normalmente frenéticas, eran pausadas y el menor parecía disfrutar la delicadeza en el acto mientras que Kabuto se deshacía en lo íntimo de ese sexo que arremetía contra su entrada y derretía sus entrañas. El sillón se hiso pequeño y se deslizaron hasta el suelo sobre la alfombra, donde Menma deposito con delicadeza a Kabuto, aun sin salir de su cuerpo y continuo el roce cariñoso y lleno de devoción, los besos que repartía sobre el pecho y cuerpo del mayor estaban llenos de un calor demasiado íntimo y emocional. Kabuto sentía que lloraría, aquello era demasiado, quizá sus sentimientos habían podido llegar a Menma. Quizá sirvió de algo, quizá había sido iluminado.

Logro controlar un poco la emoción a la que se había abandonado, para poder abrir los ojos y mirar a Menma, el azabache tenía una expresión de ansiedad y deseo desbordante en el rostro, pero tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Kabuto se alarmo.

"Menma" Le llamo mientras le tomaba de las mejillas.

El chico continúo el vaivén, acelerando solo un poco.

"Menma" Le llamo nuevamente, estaba siendo presa del pánico.

El azabache apuro el ritmo hasta estar lastimando al peligris, su expresión ahora era más agónica.

"¡Menma!" Grito entre el deseo y la desesperación, tenía que hacerle abrir los ojos, quería que le mirase, que supiera que él estaba ahí, quería robarle ese pequeño segundo de placer.

_"Que eres un idiota – le dijo bajito – que eres un idiota del que estoy enamorado"_

_"¿Me llamaste idiota?"_

_"¿Es lo único que escuchaste?"_

Quería arrebatárselo porque después de haberle rechazado merecía una patada en las bolas.

_"Menma…"_

_"Lo que sea que te hiso creer que podías enamorarte de mí, deséchalo"_

_"No es así de sencillo"_

_"Entonces estas condenado" Dijo con una sonrisa apagada._

O en el orgullo.

_"Menma no puedo, yo…"_

Le aruño con más fuerzas, perdiéndose en medio del orgasmo que compartió con el cuerpo del moreno.

_"Estoy enamorado de alguien más ¿Si?"_

Pero no con su corazón, no pudo hacerle abrir los ojos hasta que se corrió dentro de él y le llamo por otro nombre, entonces se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kabuto. Aun antes de ese momento, aun antes de saber el nombre, el peligris ya sabía que había alguien más. Después de que Menma se lo dijera, solo lo corroboro y el que el chico se haya acostado con él y le hubiese hecho lo más parecido al amor, no quería decir que lo sintiese por él.

"Iré a tomar ese baño" Dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio.

"Te equivocaste de nombre" Le reprocho con seriedad.

"Cierto, olvide que estaba contigo _cariño_" dijo y se marchó a la ducha.

El peligris giro sobre la alfombra, hacia un costado y abrazo sus piernas hacia su pecho, intentando mantenerse en una pieza mientras todo dentro de él se rompía a pedazos. Pudo ver sus gafas cerca, estaban bajo la mesita de la sala, a un metro de él, también rotas. Pondría un poco de goma y quedarían como nuevas, o lo suficientemente bien para usarlas un tiempo más. Un tiempo más hasta hallar unas nuevas.

"Te amo" Susurro mientras apretaba las gafas rotas en un puño y la camisa de Menma en el otro.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.

ROOMIES

CAPITULO 13

Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, uno de sus pies dentro de la habitación y el otro fuera, en la escalera de incendios. El tipo de hacía unos minutos ya se había marchado, el no planeaba detenerle en absoluto, no era su tarea, no era para lo que estaba ahí y sobre todo: no se le había dado esa orden.

Las risas de Sakura e Ino, aún se escuchaban en la sala, desde la habitación de los chicos Sai se preguntaba que sería lo que hallaban tan gracioso en su plática femenina, tomo nota mental de buscar material acerca del tema. En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se escuchó, él se metió en el futón que había arreglado en medio de las camas de Sasuke y Naruto, fingiendo dormir.

Cuando los chicos entraron intentaron no hacer ruido, tomando en cuenta que Sai dormía, Naruto siguió a Sasuke a su cama y discutieron en susurros.

"Que no, dobe"

"Pero, teme…"Suplicaba en voz baja.

"Dije no, metete en tu propia cama"

"Pero es que la tuya esta mas tibia"

"No es verdad"

"Que si"

"Ve a tu cama si no quieres que empiece a decir mariconadas relacionadas con el delicioso culo de tu hermano"

Sai escucho bajo el futón como Naruto refunfuñaba y regresaba a su cama con cara de horror. Comenzaba a preguntarse realmente que tan fuertes debían ser los lazos entre los hombres como para querer dormir juntos sin ni siquiera copular, por que ciertamente lo había analizado y Sasuke no caminaba raro, Naruto tampoco, así que descartando eso, podía suponer que no tenían relaciones sexuales y de esa manera sus dudas acerca de los lazos entre su primo y el rubio, crecían. Después de unos minutos de divagar sobre el mismo tema, noto que le miraban, tenía esa sensación en la nuca, justo del lado donde le daba la espalda a la cama se Sasuke.

"Me deshice de cada cámara y micrófono dentro del apartamento" Le menciono en voz baja, aun sin girarse a verlo.

"¿El cuarto de las chicas…?" Pregunto serio.

No era que le importara, pero si fuera el, preferiría no tener conciencia de que se le grabo en vivo y en directo mientras andaba por ahí en paños menores.

"También"

"Solo aléjate de la pelirrosa y nadie morirá"

"¿Eso es una bienvenida, primo?" Pregunto de repente.

"Un _mientras tanto _– dijo en un suspiro – no te emociones"

"¿Cómo tú con el _delicioso culo _del hermano de Naruto-kun?"

"Sai – le advirtió – solo aléjate de ella y no juegues con mi paciencia"

El moreno valoro las opciones, ciertamente hacer lo contrario de lo que le pedía, resultaba tentadoramente divertido y normalmente no podía divertirse en el trabajo, pero esa no era una oportunidad que pudiera darse. Podía mezclar un poco su trabajo con la diversión ¿Y por qué no? Poner en práctica sus recientemente aprendidas, conductas de las normas sociales.

"Feliz cumple años, Sasuke-kun"

Empezando con cosas así de sencillas. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco. Hasta ese punto ya había olvidado nuevamente que día era y todo se debía quizá al estrés de las últimas horas. O al hecho de que su estómago se retorcía cada vez que el azabache olía el aroma del rubio en la chamarra que llevaba puesta.

.

.

.

"Entonces paso lo de ese extraño chico, el tal Shikamaru – menciono divertida – podría jurar que él y la rubia de administración tienen un lio"

"Probablemente"

"Totalmente, solo hay que ver como ella le devora con los ojos – miro su reloj – por Dios, no creí que fuera tan tarde"

"Ni yo – menciono la pelirrosa mientras se estiraba en el sofá – hace tiempo que no platicábamos tantas horas" Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"Y hace tiempo que tu no sonreías así" Le dijo con ternura.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo totalmente, sintiendo la sangre hasta la punta de las orejas, se cubrió el rostro con un cojín y su amiga se tapó la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, aquella Sakura le parecía tan adorable. Se acercó a ella solo para susurrarle al oído.

"Como sigas teniendo esas reacciones tan adorables, me enamorare de ti, frentona" Le dijo suavemente y le beso la oreja.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina por el ya acostumbrado vaso de agua antes de ir a la cama. Mientras tanto Sakura hundía más la cara en el cojín y su cuerpo en el sofá, esperando que este se la tragara por completo. Las reacciones de la pelirrosa no eran absolutamente nada comparado con los deseos y pensamientos que estaba experimentando últimamente la Haruno, empezaba a sospechar que quizá el estar en el óseo, la estaba volviendo loca y para muestra un botón: el cosquilleo en el estómago que le provoco el inocente comentario de Ino, aquel beso para ser exactos.

La rubia regresaba de la cocina.

"A dormir, ahora sí" Le dijo sonriendo enormemente.

Las dos se marcharon a la cama y encontraron a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente, lucia tan serena y cómoda. Sakura sentía un poco de envidia, no de la chica, la quería mucho, si no de su capacidad de sobrellevar las cosas. Sakura era más del tipo de sobre analizar y dramatizar, era histérica por demás y le costaba reprimir su instinto sobreprotector.

Al posar la cabeza sobre la almohada recordó por que se hallaba ese día ahí y el sueño la arrastro hasta los recuerdos que se suponía quería enterrar.

_Los jardines de la mansión habían sido especialmente preparados para esa fecha, cada arbusto con formas elegantes y cada rosal con flores blancas, una pequeña Sakura de 5 años correteaba de un lado a otro persiguiendo a una mariposa, mientras los gritos de su madre reclamando por un matorral que floreo con violetas y no con rosas blancas, le recordaban a la reina roja del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_La madre de Sakura iba ataviada con un hermoso kimono tradicional, en colores rojos y rosados. Su hermosa y dulce imagen no armonizaban con su carácter, que estaba estallando contra el jardinero, se suponía que todo estuviese perfecto ese día. Los invitados ya deberían estar llegando._

"_Cuidado cariño, tu madre se volverá loca si te llenas de barro" Le recomendó su padre, quien lucía muy incómodo de traje._

"_Si, papi" Respondió sin realmente hacer caso._

_Correteo muchos metros más a la mariposa hasta perderla detrás de la verja que conducía al laberinto del otro lado de la propiedad, Sakura muchas veces antes quiso explorarlo y por ello era que ahora estaba rodeado por cercas para impedir el paso a quien sea que se atreviera a cruzarlo._

"_Te perderías"_

_La pelirrosa regreso su mirada y se encontró con el niño de la voz dominante. Era un pequeño apenas unos centímetros, más alto que ella, de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches, ojos como el carbón. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon e inmediatamente reviso su kimono rosa y jade, afortunadamente no se había llenado de barro. Hiso una cortes reverencia hacia su invitado._

"_Madre ha dicho que debo acompañarte durante la fiesta"_

"_Padre ha dicho algo similar" Menciono un poco contrariado._

_Sakura se sentía afortunada de ser una prodigio como el joven Uchiha, asi podía entender las palabras elegantes que solia utilizar el pequeño. Este le extendió el brazo como todo un caballero y la pelirrosa lo tomo conteniendo la emoción tanto como podía._

"_Qué bueno que hayas podido venir"_

"_No podía faltar al cumpleaños de mi prometida" Le dijo serio._

_Una vez más la pequeña Sakura de 5 años enrojeció hasta casi competir con uno de los tomates que tanto le gustaban a su querido prometido._

"_Sakura – saludo la hermosa madre del azabache – cariño ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Le pregunto a su hijo._

"_Fui a buscarla" Respondió con simpleza._

"_Sasuke-kun me encontró junto al laberinto"_

"_Te he dicho ya que te alejes de ese lugar – le reprendió su propia madre, quien mudo su gesto severo enseguida para saludar a los invitados – que gusto verte Sasuke y a ti Mikoto, querida" Le beso ambas mejillas._

"_Es un gusto" Le respondió el saludo._

"_¿Y Fugaku? ¿Itachi?"_

"_Itachi ha querido quedarse en la mansión, ya sabes – sonrió – es casi un adolescente"_

"_Entiendo – le tomo la mano – pero ¿tu esposo?"_

"_El trabajo – dijo sin más – han estado muy ocupados últimamente"_

"_Y lo seguirán estando – dijo una tercera mujer – las consecuencias de tener maridos importantes" Añadió saludando a Mikoto y a la madre de Sakura._

"_Kushina, que gusto que hayas venido"_

"_Kushina-san" Saludaron Sasuke y Sakura._

"_Son tan adorables – dijo estrujándoles las mejillas a ambos – oh querido, Naruto te está buscando"_

"_¿Ha venido con Menma?"_

"_Él está enfermo – dijo de repente seria – se quedó en casa, Naruto debe estar por la mesa del banquete"_

_Entonces un gesto adorable que casi lucia molesto, se instaló en el rostro de Sasuke._

"_Puedes ir a buscarle – Le alentó la pelirrosa – yo esperare con madre y las demás"_

_Sasuke asintió yendo a buscar al rubio, Sakura miro a su madre y esta le ofreció un asentimiento como felicitación, si estaba en lo correcto: ese era su trabajo, mantenerse al margen y no ser una molestia para su prometido. Al menos eso le había dicho su madre desde que semanas antes le diera muchas platicas de lo que implicaba el que su futuro fuera ser la esposa de un Uchiha, si bien faltaban por lo menos 15 años más para que aquello se formalizara, ella debía prepararse para ser la candidata perfecta el día que le dieran el puesto._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto tenía más o menos 10 minutos de profundo sueño, con la baba escurriendo de su boca sobre su almohada y un pie colgando al costado de la cama.

_Cuando llego se hartó de las presentaciones y las señoras que como su pelirroja madre, insistían en estrujarle las mejillas y llamarlo _adorable_ mientras él las imaginaba siendo aplastadas por un piano. Tan pronto vio la oportunidad se marchó corriendo, dando con el patio principal y el lujoso banquete que ahí ofrecían, ahora estaba bajo la mesa comiendo sin cubiertos una enorme pieza de pastel de queso cuando Sasuke le encontró._

"_Dobe, arruinaras tu apetito" Le reprendió, mientras se metía debajo de la mesa con él._

"_No lo hare – dijo categórico mientras devoraba otro bocado – no te encontrado antes ¿Estabas con Sakura-chan?"_

"_Sabes que si, dobe"_

"_No entiendo por qué deben casarse-tebayyo, somos niños"_

"_Se supone que lo hagamos al crecer, no ahora"_

_Naruto devoraba aun su pastel sin prestarle atención al mayor._

"_Kushina-san dice que Menma está enfermo…"_

"_No lo está…"Dijo de repente triste, abandonando a un lado su plato de pastel._

"_Kushina no le ha dejado venir ¿cierto?"_

"_Ha sido mi culpa – dijo con el ceño fruncido – estábamos jugando y le he roto la camisa por accidente, mamá se ha enojado y le castigo…"_

"_¿Una bofetada?"_

"_Dos – dijo con gesto de dolor – y lo ha encerrado en su habitación, yo trate de explicarle pero ella no me ha dejado y me trajo arrastrando"_

_Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo los costosos y pesados zapatos que les habían hecho ponerse esa noche para vestir esos helados trajes de pingüinos. _

"_Cuando crezca, trabajare mucho y comprare una enorme casa con una gran alberca y una pista para patinetas – dijo el rubio con añoranza – entonces llevare a Menma conmigo para que mamá no vuelva a pegarle o a gritarle…"_

_Sasuke solo suspiro, no le agradaba el como la madre de los chicos trataba a Menma, nunca antes le había visto como una persona tan estricta, casi le recordaba a su padre y eso que él nunca le puso la mano encima, pero la relación de Kushina con Menma parecía empeorar con el paso de los días._

"_Y también te llevare conmigo – le dijo sonriente – así no tendrás que casarte con Sakura-chan"_

"_Debo hacerlo, es mi deber – suspiro – un Uchiha debe casarse y suceder a la familia" Dijo serio._

"_Entonces cásate conmigo, teme" Le dijo con determinación._

_Sasuke se sonrojo, en aquel entonces ninguno de los dos comprendía bien por qué no podía hacer aquello y como era que las cosas tomarían su rumbo, pero Naruto sabía que nunca nada se sintió tan correcto como la mano del teme con la suya y sus dedos entrelazados._

El rubio salió de su cama aun medio dormido y rodeo el futón de Sai en medio de la habitación, para meterse en la cama de Sasuke y abrazarle como a un oso de peluche. El moreno se removió un poco entre sus brazos para posicionarse presionando su frente contra el pecho de Naruto y siguió plácidamente dormido.

_La fiesta siguió avanzando con el paso de la tarde y con ella seguían llegando más y más invitados, tantos que estar bajo la mesa del banquete se había vuelto peligroso, Sasuke arrastro a su amigo ya dormido, hasta dejarlo sobre uno de los elegantes sillones del jardín y se dispuso a buscar a Sakura. La encontró con rostro de total aburrición entre la plática de su madre y otras mujeres, fue por ella y la disculpo con las damas para llevársela a la pista de baile, donde en medio de todas las miradas cumplía como caballero sacando a bailar a su hermosa prometida._

"_Feliz cumpleaños Sakura" Le dijo cortésmente mientras la mecía delicadamente._

_La dulce pelirrosa contaba dentro de su cabeza para no perder el paso y es que era muy diestra para la literatura y hasta las matemáticas pero muy torpe si de ser delicada y graciosa se trataba._

"_Gracias Sasuke-kun"_

"_Madre dice que serás una buena esposa"_

_La chiquilla miraba sus pies._

"_Padre dice que luces como una señorita refinada y digna de traer herederos Uchiha al mundo"_

"_¿Traerlos al mundo?"_

"_Tener bebés"_

"_¿Tu sabes de donde vienen los bebés?"_

"_Por supuesto – mintió descaradamente – como no saber algo tan sencillo"_

"_¿Cómo es?" Pregunto con sus ojitos jade brillando._

"_Aun eres pequeña – le dijo evitando mirarle a la cara – lo sabrás a su tiempo"_

"_Definitivamente quiero casarme con Sasuke-kun" Dijo sonriendo enormemente._

_._

_._

_._

_Una vez más estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño con el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado, había usado el banquito para trepar al lavabo y se había sentado ahí frente al espejo para evaluar el daño: tenía la mejilla derecha roja y la marca de las uñas de su madre en la otra. El corte aunque delgado, escocia cuando pasaba el algodón con alcohol sobre el rasguño, puso un par de tiritas con dibujos de superhéroes sobre las marcas y mojo una toalla pequeña en el chorro de agua fría para pasar el trapo sobre el cachete enrojecido que no dejaba de palpitar. _

_Menma puso su manita sobre la marca de los dedos largos de la mano de su madre, marcados en su mejilla. No le dolía mucho y sabía que a su madre le había dolido más, porque siempre después de pegarle para disciplinarlo ella se marchaba a su habitación y ahí pasaba al menos una hora sollozando, por eso Menma nunca lloraba, aunque Kushina le disciplinara muy duro el no lloraba, le dolía mucho escuchar a su madre llorando por su culpa, porque él era un problema que ella intentaba solucionar. El azabache se empeñaba mucho en la escuela, en los deportes, en sus tareas domésticas y en todo lo que podía pero nunca parecía bastar, siempre arruinaba las cosas e involucraba a Naruto. Era solo el quien recibía las palizas pero era normal, era el hermano mayor, quien debía poner el orden y el ejemplo, Menma entendía su papel._

"_Mamá solo lo hace porque me ama" Le decía a su imagen en el espejo._

_Mientras reprimía las ganas de llorar, no podía hacerlo, en cualquier momento su madre y Naruto podían volver de la fiesta y si le encontraban despierto, estaría en problemas. Entonces escucho la puerta de la entraba, los pasos ligeros de Naruto y los tacones de Kushina haciendo eco por el pasillo y antes de que pudiera saltar y meterse a la cama, su madre abrió la puerta abruptamente._

"¡No!" Grito Menma despertando: sudado, alterado, envuelto en cobijas que él no se había echado encima.

En la puerta de la habitación estaba Kabuto. Con el pelo alborotado, sin los lentes, llevaba en la mano otra manta y se tallaba los ojos, mientras le mirada desde ahí. Menma se sentó llevo sus piernas a su pecho y puso su cabeza entre las rodillas, jalándose los cabellos azabaches con los dedos.

"Lo siento, solo he pensado que tendrías frio – se disculpó el peligris sin moverse de la puerta – parecías incomodo así que fui a buscar otro cobertor"

Menma aún no dejaba de temblar a causa del mal sueño, el mayor espero en silencio unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta de Menma, se acercó a la cama y le dejo el cobertor, antes de soltarlo a los pies de la cama, Menma le sujeto la mano. El mayor le miro interrogante.

"¿Con que vas a taparte tú?"

"Me llevo bien con el frio"

"Metete a la cama" Le dijo jalándolo.

"Pero…"

"Ahora, Kabuto" Le ordeno.

El mayor cerró la boca y se metió entre las cobijas después de extender la última que trajo. Se quedó tenso en su lado de la cama mientras Menma se acomodaba como lo encontró, con el paso de los minutos la respiración del menor se desacelero y se volvió profunda, calmada, tan pronto como empezaba a removerse Kabuto le abrazaba y el azabache recuperaba la serenidad del sueño.

"Al menos alguien podrá dormir bien esta noche" Dijo en medio de un suspiro, besándole con mucho cuidado la frente.

.

.

.

No podía dormir, no podría regresar a la cama después de aquel sueño, porque la peor parte era que el sueño era más bien un recuerdo que solo Dios sabía por qué se había colado esa noche en la mente de Sakura. Después de removerse varios minutos entre las cobijas sin conseguir dormir luego de aquella revelación, decidió salir por la ventana, directo a la escalera contra incendios y se sentó ahí, era muy pacífico y a esas horas de la madrugada ya no tenía caso intentar descansar así que solo saco un cobertor, se enredó la cobija y se sentó ahí afuera a esperar ver salir el sol en medio de los grandes rascacielos que rodeaban el edificio.

Aun pensaba en el sueño, en el recuerdo. Hasta ese momento no se había detenido un solo segundo a considerar de donde le lucia familiar Sasuke, se preguntaba vagamente si el como ella, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que estuvieron comprometidos cuando niños. Ella misma no lo había recordado hasta ese momento y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal revelación. Era más que obvio que cualquier acuerdo que hubiese habido entre sus familias, no podía existir ya y que todo posible lazo ya no era viable con la heredera de un imperio en ruinas.

Sasuke podía saberlo y hacer como que no o posiblemente no tenía ni idea de que se conocían antes de aquel día. Sakura no podía saberlo. Pero quizá lo más incómodo del caso es que tendría que verle seguido en casa y con lo dramática que era, haría de esa nimiedad un asunto peliagudo aunque no lo fuera.

La luz del alba le encandilo un poco mientras el sol de las 6:00am asomaba entre los rascacielos, a lo lejos, desde el campo, saludándole. Se maravilló unos minutos sintiendo el cálido saludo del astro solar sobre la piel de su rostro y cuello, recordándole que no importaba si Sasuke fue su prometido, si su familia se fue a la ruina de forma deshonrosa o si estaba teniendo pensamientos perversos con su mejor amiga, no importaba nada porque el sol seguía saliendo y ella como el tiempo, también tenía que seguir andando.

.

.

.

Kushina se había quedado al lado de su esposo haciendo el amor hasta que el sol asomo por la ventana, apenas este ilumino la habitación, supo que sería inútil intentar dormir. Aunque hubiese sido posible con oscuridad, Kushina no habría querido cerrar los ojos, algo dentro de ella había cambiado esa noche con aquella platica, no sabía que tan grande o que tan malo, porque seguro era malo, aquello enredaba a Menma, y todo lo que enredaba a ese chico y venia de Kushina, no podía ser bueno. Así que era algo para lo que había que estar preparada, no sentía ningún amor maternal surgiendo de improvisto o un deje al menos de afecto o una mínima afinidad con el chico, no se trataba de eso. Los sentimientos humanos no son mágicos, no surgen de repente. Se les cosecha y domestica para bien o para mal, eran complejos y a veces perversos o infinitamente puros y llenos de bondad, pero nunca surgían de la nada. Y lo único más complicado que el sentimiento humano, era el sentimiento de una mujer.

Kushina no se sentía especialmente cambiada, pero por alguna razón algo muy cercano a la paz, estaba inundando su pecho y su mente. No como si se sintiera capaz de absolver cada culpa y cada pecado que le confesara su esposo en ese momento, pero si se sentía reconciliada con el hombre a su lado y de un modo que no entendía, ahora era ella quien sentía culpa, no con él, sino con otro con la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos azules.

La pelirroja se percató de que su esposo jugaba con sus mechones rojos, extendidos por todo el pecho de su marido.

"Lo siento – se disculpó aferrándose más a su torso – no quería despertarte"

"Es una hermosa manera de hacerlo, de cualquier manera" le dijo besándole la coronilla.

Ella le miro con añoranza, recargando su barbilla en el esternón de Minato, este le alcanzó el rostro y le dio un casto beso en los labios, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida de esas que la enamoraban tanto.

"Hoy es el día" Dijo ella de repente con tristeza.

"Así es" La atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió en un abrazo, enterrando su rostro entre sus pechos, mientras depositaba besos cálidos sobre ambos y en su cuello.

"Naruko llorara mucho"

"Naruko solo sabe que hoy cumple años su amado Sasuke-kun" Dijo de repente celoso.

Kushina rio bajito, mientras despeinaba la cabellera rubia de Minato y sonreía a causa de las delicadas caricias que este le proporcionaba. Siguieron un rato más en silencio, entre caricias dulces y besos cortos, las risitas de Kushina podían escucharse hasta fuera de la habitación.

"Quisiera haberle hecho una torta como de costumbre" Decía entre risas sofocadas.

"Oh vamos – le reprocho Minato – tu esposo intenta que lo amamantes y tú piensas en ese Uchiha"

"¿Mami aún tiene leche?" Pregunto la dulce Naruko, mientras les jalaba la sabana.

.

.

.

_Hinata estaba sentada frente al piano tocando la pieza que acaba de enseñarle su institutriz, la ejecutaba a la perfección por tercera vez esa tarde, mientras sentía cierto deje de celos por Hanabi. Su hermana menor se hallaba en la habitación de al lado practicando esgrima con el padre de ambas. Mientras que a la mayor se le educaba para ser una esposa trofeo, a la menor se le consentía hacer lo que desease con su futuro. _

_Toleraba muy bien el que se le obligara a tomar clases de cocina, puesto que era una tarea que le agradaba, también el que tuviera que hacer dos horas diarias de acondicionamiento físico para conservar esa figura curvilínea con la que la naturaleza la doto y sabia sobrellevar el no poder escoger el bocado que se llevaba a la boca. Su educación empezó antes de que la dulce niña supiera que significaba ser una mujer y no se escatimo en gastos a la hora de instruirla en diversas disciplinas que iban desde ballet hasta etiqueta y como caminar derecha, en tacones, bien vestida y ser sumisa ante todo tema ajeno a la casa o la cocina. _

_Resistía todo ello con un temple y una paciencia que reventó tan pronto como le comunicaron que después de no poder ser dueña de su tiempo, tampoco lo era de sí misma. La educación de Hinata solo tenía un propósito. _

_Su padre lucia sereno cuando se lo revelo. Hanabi le miraba con lo más parecido a una expresión de pena y Neeji tenía el gesto desencajado. Hinata solo quería desaparecer mientras sentía como el suelo bajo sus pies la devoraba al mismo tiempo que la sensación de vértigo en la caída le aceleraba las palpitaciones._

Se removió incomoda en la cama hasta encontrar una almohada para abrazar y regresar a su sueño buscando poder cambiarlo en algo, al menos en el mundo onírico podía hacer eso.

.

.

.

El desayuno que preparo Itachi ya estaba servido para cuando su padre bajo al comedor, el hombre le saludo con una sonrisa llena de paz desde la entrada de la cocina. Itachi le había pedido a los empleados que se tomaran el día.

"¿Y mama?" Pregunto el menor.

En ese momento un huracán azabache paso de largo frente a Fugaku para correr a los brazos del primogénito Uchiha. Apenas estuvo entre los fuertes brazos de su amado pequeño la mujer le estrujo con todas sus fuerzas y refugio su rostro en el pecho del menor.

"Estoy en casa madre" le dijo besándole la cabeza con devoción.

Su madre le abrazaba como si temiera que este fuera solo una ilusión y estuviera por desaparecer de un momento a otro, Fugaku y su hijo intercambiaban miradas mientras la sonriente Mikoto se sentaba a la mesa con el desayuno servido y ojos soñadores, tenía a la derecha a su amado esposo y a la izquierda a Itachi, su gallardo y amado hijo mayor. Solo le faltaba su pequeño Sasuke para tener la felicidad completa.

"Todo estará bien, madre" Le aseguro su hijo mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

El menor ya estaba enterado de que su padre y Minato regresaban a las fuerzas especiales ese día. La noticia no le agrado en lo más mínimo y sabía que a su madre le molestaría aún más cuando supiese que el planeaba unírsele. Bien podía esperar al final del desayuno para soltarle ese dato. Su padre le miro a manera de circunstancia y le confirmo que era mejor esperar.

En ese momento el matrimonio Namikaze bajo al comedor.

"Ohayo" Saludo muy sonriente Naruko desde los brazos de su madre.

Tras la pelirroja venia su esposo con un flamante tono rojizo en su mejilla derecha, todos habían escuchado la interesante pregunta de la dulce Naruko esa mañana y era obvio que tener que responder no hiso feliz a su madre. Se sentaron a la mesa mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la situación del día.

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntaba con un puchero la pequeña rubia.

Kushina y Mikoto se miraban apenadas. El tema no podía ser otro, que lo cautivador que era el primogénito de los Uchiha, Naruko no lo conocía y ahora que por fin pudo hacerlo, todo lo que rondaba su cabecita era casarse con él.

"Por qué eso no se hace entre hermanos, pequeña Naruko – suspiro divertido con la expresión de celos de su posible rubio suegro – si Sasuke te ha prometido casarte con él, no puedes casarte conmigo también" Le explico Itachi con paciencia.

"Entonces si solo puedo casarme con uno de los dos ¿Cómo debo decidir?"

"Soy un poco mayor para ti – le sonrió con dulzura – mi ototo es más adecuado"

"Pero tú eres más guapo, además mamá y la tía Mikoto dicen que mi hermano y Sasuke-kun terminaran juntos"

Itachi obtuvo un tic en el ojo, su padre y Minato un rostro azul y una mueca de terror. Al rubio mayor empezaba a molestarle el monopolio de los Uchiha sobre sus dos hijos.

"Cariño – le silencio la pelirroja – eso no es verdad"

"Claro que si – alego la pequeña – la tía Mikoto dice que Sasuke-kun y Naruto nee-chan hacen linda pareja…"

"¿Quién quiere postre?" Pregunto nerviosa la morena.

Para cuando el desayuno termino, Minato y Fugaku se pasaron a la sala para conversar. Sus esposas no quisieron ni creyeron prudente unirse a la plática, en cambio se quedaron en la cocina a lavar los platos, mientras Kushina lavaba con la ferocidad de quien afila un cuchillo, Mikoto intentaba no dejar resbalar los platos que secaba mientras los limpiaba temblorosa. Ambas miraban a Itachi en el patio, jugando con Naruko a rescatarla de un castillo imaginario en el árbol.

"Quiero ver crecer al menos a mis nietos" Confeso la azabache con una mirada dolida hacia donde estaba su hijo mayor.

"Y lo harás – le dijo Kushina, mientras relajaba su pulso jabonando las tazas – yo también, todos lo haremos"

Dijo más para sí que para su amiga. Verían los azabaches seguramente hermosos de Sasuke e Itachi y unos revoltosos rubios de Naruto. No podía esperar por ello, pero una mirada a la sala, bastaba para ponerla a dudar sobre todo aquello de lo que intentaba convencer a Mikoto, ella misma no estaba segura de poder creérselo. Pero por su bien, era mejor tener fe.

La fe le regreso a su esposo muchas veces antes, de la cruzada con la DEA en USA cuando tenían a Naruto de 2 años de edad, de la redada en la nación nipona que ausento a Minato de los siguientes tres aniversarios de bodas y cumpleaños de Naruto.

"Ahora es diferente" Le dijo Mikoto con un gesto aun dolido.

Y lo era. Naruto no era más un pequeño. Sasuke había crecido también, Itachi siempre fue muy independiente y Naruko era muy apegada a ella, podía lidiar con la situación nuevamente.

En ese momento, por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de Menma acudió a la mente de Kushina, se coló de improvisto, llenándola de un sentimiento de culpa que la golpeo como una ráfaga y se esfumo tan pronto como había llegado.

Un plato resbalo de sus manos rompiéndose contra el lavabo, mientras ella acerco sus manos para recogerlo.

"¡Kushina!" Mikoto le envolvió el dedo sangrante con un paño de secar.

La pelirroja le miro confundida, su esposo le miro alerta desde la sala. Kushina le dijo que no era nada con una mirada y Minato regreso a su llamada. Mikoto la había llevado hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación y sentada al borde de la bañera miraba como su morena amiga le vendaba con delicadeza la herida, no era profunda, ni tampoco grave pero la mujer empezó a llorar como si fuera un corte mortal y lo tuviera ella misma. Kushina se agacho hincándose sobre la mullida alfombra y abrazo a su amiga.

Había un botiquín en la cocina. La única razón por la que habían subido a curarle el dedo en aquella habitación era porque ese baño estaba lejos de la sala y nadie abajo sabría que Mikoto se rompió en llanto. O que Kushina la secundo con la misma pena inundándole.

Abajo Minato había terminado los últimos arreglos por teléfono. Fugaku estaba imprimiendo los pases de vuelo, partían hacia Japón esa misma tarde y todo estaba listo. Bueno, quizá todo.

"Esta listo jefe, si quiere hacerlo ahora" Le informo el técnico que había llegado hacia unos minutos.

Minato miraba con algo de asombro todo el elaborado trabajo del joven, aun le sorprendía un poco que solo una maquinita y un teclado era lo que se necesitaba para hacer segura una llamada telefónica.

"En mis tiempos habríamos tenido que usar el espacio de por lo menos una habitación para poder hacer segura un llamada telefónica con artefactos pesados y raros" Minato los vio, aunque exactamente nunca supo para que servía cada uno.

"Ahora no señor – le respondió satisfecho el menor – puede tener todo en el puño de su mano"

"Seguiré confiando más en mi 9 milímetros – dijo tanteando su cinturilla, donde había puesto ya su vieja arma de servicio – al menos se cómo funciona"

Fugaku iba subiendo las escaleras cuando encontró a su mujer a mitad del trayecto, venia del brazo con Mikoto, visiblemente aliviada y su esposo solo pudo sentir un deje de ira cuando observo que su hermosa esposa había intentado disimular el llanto de minutos antes con maquillaje, Kushina no lo había hecho mejor. Pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer.

"El técnico ha dicho que está todo listo – les informo, notando como un leve destello de felicidad inundo las pupilas de ambas mujeres con la noticia – deberán ser breves, solo tienen 5 minutos cada una y… a partir de entonces no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que puedan llamar de nuevo a los chicos"

Ahí, el destello desapareció. Kushina le dedico una mirada a Mikoto, ella debía llamar primero. Después de todo su hijo menor cumplía años ese día. Se quedó a mitad de las escaleras con Fugaku a su lado.

"Esta mañana me he despedido de mi esposo – dijo mirándolo desde ahí, Fugaku asintió con seriedad – espero hayas hecho lo mismo con Mikoto" Dijo con tono sugerente.

El hombre se sonrojo un poco, pero no cambio su pose rígida.

"Puedo prometerte que tu mujer estará bien, mientras estés fuera me encargare de ella – ambos sabían cuan delicada era la azabache aunque ella se empeñase en no dejarlo ver – aún no sé cómo le explicare que Itachi se les ha unido…" Lo acuso con la mirada.

Si Fugaku se sorprendió de que Minato le hubiese contado aquello a su esposa, no lo dejo ver.

"Tratare de hacer esto lo más llevadero posible para ella, para ambas – dijo con un suspiro resignado – a cambio solo quiero pedirte un favor Fugaku…"

"Minato regresara, lo haremos ambos" Dijo solemne.

"Eso lo sé – dijo con falsa seguridad – es otra cosa la que quiero pedirte…"

El hombre se giró a verla. Ella le entrego un sobre con un grueso contenido. La miro con la pregunta en la expresión.

"Necesito que lo hagas llegar a sus manos tan pronto estés en Tokio – ella solo miraba el suelo – Jiraiya sabrá que hacer con el"

Fugaku paseo su mirada sobre Minato y luego la regreso a los ojos de la pelirroja.

"No, él no debe saber nada de esto – dijo un poco molesta – es un asunto sobre el bast… sobre su hijo, Minato no debe saber que te he pedido esto"

La suplica en los ojos de Kushina, disipo toda duda moral sobre el asunto, que se hubiese instalado en los pensamientos del Uchiha mayor, regreso a la sala, guardando en su equipaje de mano el encargo de la esposa de su camarada. Mikoto estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá al lado de la mesita de noche donde el joven había instalado el equipo para privar la llamada.

Los 3 tonos de llamada se sintieron como 3 siglos para la mujer en espera de escuchar la voz de su hijo menor.

"Diga" Escucho la voz soñolienta de Sasuke.

En Tokio debía ser de madrugada aun. La azabache se sintió aliviada de haber llorado antes, de lo contrario su voz se habrá roto en ese momento, en cambio la encontró rápidamente para hablarle a su hijo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke – escucho un golpe seguido de su moreno quejándose un poco y pudo asegurar que este resbalo de la cama – te extraño tanto cariño, quisiera poder abrazarte"

"Madre…" Solo esa palabra decía tanto a la morena.

"¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿Cómo llevas la vida de universitario?"

"Estoy bien madre – hiso una pausa y para lo que fuese que hiso enseguida, tapo la bocina del teléfono y enseguida atendió de nuevo a la llamada – sí, me estoy cuidando bien… las clases inician la siguiente semana…"

Mikoto no sabía que más podía decirle o preguntarle, o quizá sí, pero los 4 minutos restantes no eran suficientes para ello.

"Itachi me lo ha contado todo madre – le dijo parco – desde los cruceros hasta sus _vacaciones _tan largas, lo sé todo…"

Mikoto se llevó la mano al pecho, su esposo se acercó y la abrazo por un costado, asintió, sabía de lo que hablaba con el menor de los niños.

"Cariño…" Dijo llena de dudas.

"Jamás me he sentido más tonto – admitió con pena en la voz – todos estos años solo han intentado protegerme y ahora mismo padre y el señor Minato pretenden repetirlo, sé que no es culpa de nadie, que si hubiese podido ser diferente todos habríamos sido más dichosos…pero ahora mismo todo esto, el asunto en general… yo… yo no sé cómo…"

Mikoto escucho los pasos de Sasuke y una puerta cerrarse, podía casi imaginarlo encerrándose en un baño y deslizándose contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, desconsolado.

"Cariño, cuando naciste tu padre estaba en USA trabajando para la DEA – suspiro – tenía más de 4 meses lejos de casa sin poder realizar una sola llamada, en aquel entonces tu hermano te hablaba todos los días asumía el rol de Fugaku, te hablaba de su día, te contaba historias y te acompañaba en la siesta… yo solo los veía y sentía que lo inmensamente feliz que me hacia el tenerlos, no podía superarse con nada…"

"Madre, no…"

"Sasuke – le corto su madre – lo inmensamente feliz que me ha hecho ser madre de dos varones tan buenos, solo se asemeja a la felicidad que me daría el tenerlos a ustedes dos y a su padre de vuelta a mi lado… antes me he rendido a lo que debía hacer por protegerte, solo alejándome y dejándote asumir lo peor de mí y de tu padre, pero no estoy dispuesta a repetirlo… no lo estoy…te amo hijo, tu padre – miro al hombre – y yo, ambos queremos prometerte que este será el último cumpleaños que pasaras lejos de tu familia"

Fugaku solo suspiro, la táctica de su mujer era sucia, esperaba que también su fe fuera eficaz. Solo asintió.

"Madre yo – casi creyó escuchar un sollozo y sintió su corazón romperse un poco – te amo… los amo a ambos…"

"Como nosotros a ti Sasuke – le dijo su padre, acercándose al teléfono – tu madre a prometido, ahora yo debo cumplir" Dijo con un tono solemne en la voz.

"Mucha suerte papá" Dijo Sasuke con voz tímida.

"Te amamos hijo – le dijo su padre casi con el mismo tono – Naruto está por ahí ¿cierto?"

Era el turno de Kushina y Minato, la mujer se acercó presurosa a tomar el teléfono.

"Ahora los comunico"

"Cariño, espera" Le pidió la pelirroja.

"Kushina-san" Saludo el menor casi sonriendo.

"¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?"

"Si, muchas gracias… también el detalle de Naruko"

"Lamento que haya faltado la tarta… - suspiro – ¿estas cuidando bien de ti?"

"Y también del dobe – se escuchó una queja del menor, cerca – ahora lo comunico"

"Gracias y Sasuke…" Lo que sea que le dijo en confidencia era seguro que solo el moreno pudo escucharlo, ya que nadie más en la sala supo o adivino lo que la pelirroja susurro en la bocina telefónica.

Los 5 minutos de Kushina consistieron en 2 de reclamos, 1 más de regaños y uno ultimo de sentimientos desbordados de añoranza por su pequeño revoltoso como ella lo llamaba. El último lo compartió con Minato.

"Por favor, se obediente, no comas tanto ramen, pon atención en tus estudios, se bueno – casi le suplico – lo siento, he acaparado el tiempo de tu padre también"

"Has todo lo que ha dicho tu madre, Naruto – le dijo sonriendo – te amamos hijo"

"Y yo a ustedes padre, mamá… espero poder verte antes de que tenga más canas que tu"

"¡Mocoso insolente! – Grito contra la bocina – te amo Naruto"

.

.

.

La casa olía a panqueques y miel de maple, antes de salir de la cama se percató de que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío y si no fuese porque estaba seguro de que el ocupante se hallaba en la cocina en ese momento, aquella habría sido una mañana normal. Como las que acostumbraba. Se quedó un par de minutos más entre las sabanas, llenándose del aroma que Menma dejaba en ellas, esta vez la colonia del chico y el aroma de su cabello, no estabas mezclados con el olor del sexo. Si rememoraba bien, esa era la primera vez que el moreno le dejaba yacer a su lado sin tener relaciones. Simplemente durmieron.

"Sé que estas despierto – le grito Menma desde la cocina – ven a ayudarme con el desayuno"

Kabuto en algún momento pudo conciliar el sueño y sin duda Menma durmió bien. Mejor que bien si su humor ameritaba preparar el desayuno.

"Solo un poco más" Susurro el mayor con el rostro hundido en la almohada a su lado.

Las tripas del peligris empezaron a exigir alimento, salió de la cama rumbo a la ducha, se encontró con que su invitado ya había tomado una: la pasta dental no tenía puesta la tapa, había ropa en una esquina del cuarto de baño, el vapor empañaba el espejo y una toalla estaba húmeda y hecha rollo. Puso todo en orden y entro al chorro de agua helada, cuando se lavaba los dientes, con la toalla atada a la cadera pudo encontrar marcas de los dedos de Menma en sus costados, huellas de besos en su cuello y sus pezones irritados. Cepilló su cabello, lo seco y desistió sobre atarlo o usar sus lentes. Se metió en unos calzoncillos entallados de color azul y se puso una camisa vieja de esas que Menma usaba como pijamas.

"Me veo tentado a no compartir el desayuno – le dijo Menma de espaldas, cuando lo escucho llegar a la cocina – pero qué más da, ya he preparado todo"

Dijo el rubio mientras ponía en la mesa una charola rebosante de panqueques perfectamente circulares, rollos de huevo y salchichas en forma de pulpo. Miro al peligris dedicándole un par de segundos de más antes de regresar su vista a la mesa. Y se sentó.

Kabuto se sintió nervioso antes de tomar asiento. Comían en silencio después de dar las gracias hasta que Menma decidió interrumpir.

"Lo de anoche…" Comenzó.

Kabuto no quería hablar de nada relacionado con el día anterior. Nada.

"Cuando te llame por su nombre…"

De eso menos que nada.

"No lo recuerdo" afirmo llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

No sabía si Menma quería retachárselo en la cara o hacer una broma cruel al respecto así que lo que menos quería era retomar el tema.

Que lo usase como mero objeto sexual podía soportarlo, porque le permitía el acceso a su boca y eso le era un gran y patético consuelo, pero de eso a permitirle más humillaciones solo porque hiso el desayuno, era una gran diferencia.

"No intento disculparme – dijo molesto y dispuesto a seguir el camino de su monologo – solo aceptare que no estuvo bien y reafirmo mi derecho sobre ti"

Kabuto sintió la salchicha atorándose en la garganta.

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo dicho" Y continuo desayunando.

"Menma – suspiro hastiado – ¿Qué crees tú que soy? ¿Una puta? ¿Tu objeto sexual personal?"

"Yo no usaría esos términos – dijo arrugando la nariz como si aquello le ofendiera – eres mi culo en turno, cariño"

Ni cien desayunos con cien noches pernoctando juntos, resolvería aquello. Kabuto dejo caer los cubiertos, Menma le miro con aburrimiento, sabiendo como hacía: que aquello era un rabieta que le duraría los minutos que el menor se tomara antes de poseerlo contra algún mueblo o pared de la casa.

"Además las putas cobran" Apunto con diversión.

"Creí que no lo había ¿sabes? – Menma le dedico una mirada aburrida – un límite para este amor enfermizo que tengo por ti"

Menma sonrió con malicia.

"Pero existe, lo has rebasado – se paró de la mesa, sin atreverse a mirar al menor a los ojos – y no estoy hablando del club, de que quisieras que me follara a una chiquilla narcotizada, de que hayas hecho mierda mi corazón todos estos años, de que no te importe ni un poco los sentimientos que declare por ti… o que me llamaras Daisuke mientras follábamos"

"Su nombre suena sucio cuando lo pronuncias tu" Dijo mientras picaba sus huevos revueltos.

"Aquí lo único sucio y despreciable eres tú, tú y actitud de mierda Menma y yo ya estoy harto… quiero que me des las llaves de la casa, que te largues y no vuelvas"

"¿Y si no quiero?" Pregunto con una sonrisa cínica.

"Cambiare las cerraduras y llamare a alguien para que te eché de aquí como el perro que eres"

Tan pronto se giró, escucho rechinar las patas de la silla de Menma y echo a correr rumbo a su habitación, paso el pestillo y se alejó de la puerta. Pudo ver los pies de Menma detenerse del otro lado.

"Estas siendo un idiota – le dijo con voz calmada – abre la puerta _cariño_…"

Eso ultimo casi lo hiso flaquear.

"Abre y hablemos de esto – se escuchó como Menma se recargaba contra la puerta – estas molesto pero déjame demostrarte por que no puedes odiarme o dejar de _amarme_" Dijo haciendo burla de los sentimientos del mayor.

Pasaron 10 minutos en total silencio y sin que Kabuto se acercara ni un poco a la puerta. Menma comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Escúchame bien Kabuto, no voy a repetirlo – suspiro furioso – o me abres esta puta puerta y te dejas de estupideces o iré directamente con mi padre…"

"¿Y qué? – Respondió por fin – ¿le dirás que llevas años follandote a su alumno estrella? ¿Qué decidiste contárselo hasta ahora por que _tu culo en turno _se negó a seguir siéndolo? ¿Le dirás eso?"

Por un momento creyó escuchar a Menma riéndose.

"Es tu ultima oportunidad, _sensei_ – agrego con un tono gutural y sexi – puedo hacer de cuenta que no estas teniendo este periodo de insensatez y follarte como si no hubiera una mañana, cuando abras esta puerta…"

"O puedes largarte a tu casa, como te pedí y contarle a tu padre las guarradas que hacías conmigo, apuesto que le sentara de maravilla – suspiro dándose valor – especialmente con su estado de salud"

Aun sin ver el rostro del menor, pudo sentir a través de la puerta lo mal que le había sentado el comentario y se alegraba de que los separara una dura puerta de roble, de lo contrario no se hubiese atrevido a atacar de una manera tan bajo a Menma. Pasaron minutos y poco más de una hora, Kabuto ingenuamente creyó que el menor había desistido y salió de la habitación para recibir una bofetada, dura, con la mano totalmente abierta. Igual que a una puta.

"Eres un imbécil"

"Lo fui todos estos años – Y le regreso un golpe, pero con el puño cerrado – ya no más"

Menma le miraba con odio, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla que seguramente resultaría amoratada en unas horas. Aun sin creerse que Kabuto hubiese osado hacer aquello.

"Fuera de mi casa"

Menma camino hasta la puerta, tomo su casco, las llaves de su moto y se calzo las botas de combate. Le lanzo las llaves de la casa a Kabuto, chocaron contra el pecho del mayor.

"Y para tu información, ese nombre que dije, ese hombre en el que pensaba mientras me follaba tu anciano culo, era Sasuke… no conozco a ningún Daisuke" Y cerro con un estruendoso golpe la puerta.

.

.

.

Sai se peguntaba que era aquello de lo que estarían platicando Sasuke y Naruto en el baño, hasta hacia unos minutos hablaban por teléfono pero tampoco supo con quién, lamentaba un poco no haber dejado los micrófonos del cuarto de baño al menos. De lo contrario ahora no tendría la oreja pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo.

"Y yo a ustedes padre, mamá… espero poder verte antes de que tenga más canas que tu"

El último grito de su madre, casi cimbró las paredes del baño. Colgó el teléfono y se acomodó un poco más en su posición.

"A mamá va a darle algo un día de estos y la culpa será solo mía – dijo casi sonriendo, después suspiro solo un poco y miro a Sasuke, recargado contra su pecho con las manos a sus costados, hincado entre sus piernas – me alegro que hayas podido hablar con tus padres teme"

El moreno no le respondió, simplemente se encogió mas entre los brazos de Naruto, el rubio solo le acariciaba el cabello, el rostro de Sasuke estaba enterrado bajo la barbilla del menor y desde hacía unos minutos permanecía en silencio y sin otro indicio que vida que no fueran un par de sollozos muy mal disimulados.

"Todo estará bien, teme…" Le susurro con tranquilidad.

Naruto había entrado justo cuando el mayor escuchaba la confesión de Mikoto, justo en ese momento lo vio romperse.

"Madre yo – se había tapado la boca, ahogando un sollozo, en ese momento Naruto se hinco frente a él y le abrazo, le abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle entender que no estaba solo y que podía contar con el rubio – te amo… los amo a ambos…"

Y el rubio sabía que ese _Te amo _era para Mikoto y Fugaku, pero sintió más que suyo el derecho de tener el amor del Uchiha, él siempre estaba ahí para él, Naruto siempre quería estarlo. Supo que Sasuke también lo deseaba cuando este le estrecho fuertemente lleno de necesidad, seguidamente le dio el teléfono para hablar con Kushina.

Después de la llamada pasaron al menos 15 minutos y ninguno se movió de su posición, las piernas de Naruto se estaban entumiendo al estar sentado sobre ellas, la camisa de su pijama estaba húmeda por el llanto silencioso de Sasuke y seguramente el moreno estaba dolorido también de esa incómoda posición en la estaba de espaldas a la taza del baño e hincado entre los muslos del menor. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Fue hasta que Naruto escucho la respiración cansada de Sasuke que supo que el moreno se había dormido. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos y lo alzo, para llevarlo a la cama, ciertamente pesaba pero no tanto como creyó. Antes de poder llevarlo a la cama, la otra puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, justo la que daba al cuarto de las chicas. Hinata tenía una cara de sorpresa y llena de carmín.

"Etto… ejem…"

La chica cerró la puerta con delicadeza, con la expresión ida y sin dar pauta a una explicación de parte del rubio. El rubio solo se lamentó en silencio, pensando que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera a partir de ahí, disiparía la idea de que entre él y el azabache había algo más que amistad. Regreso a la habitación y puso a Sasuke en la cama, arropándolo bien. Cerró completamente las persianas por donde ya se colaba la mañana.

Se acercó al futón de Sai, sabía perfectamente que el azabache no dormía.

"Sal de ahí – le dijo empujándolo un poco con el pie – necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas"

"Soy un invitado" Se defendió, tratando de lucir ofendido.

"Y uno no deseado, así que no me tientes, porque puedo sacarte a patadas de aquí, sin importar lo que te haya dicho el teme" Le amenazo, señalando la puerta de la habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.

ROOMIES

CAPITULO 14

Dejo ir el último suspiro de un largo amanecer lleno de ellos, el sol ya se veía claramente, tomo un mechón de cabellera rosa y larga, lo puso tras su oreja y cerró los ojos elevando el rostro hacia el cielo. Detrás de Sakura, escondida tras la cortina estaba Ino, de pie, mirando todo desde que la menor salió de la cama. Por un par de segundos, mientras la rubia observaba a su mejor amiga bajo el fulgor de los rayos del amanecer: se sintió un poco encandilada, el rostro de Sakura era tan hermoso que la hacía sonreír, no concebía verla romperse en un minuto y tan serena en otro.

Todo dentro de la Yamanaka gritaba confusión y no solamente con respecto a las reacciones de su amiga, sino más bien con las propias. Aquella noche tuvo un sueño que la hacía sentir avergonzada.

"Buenos días" Le dijo Sakura, aun sin abrir los ojos o girarse en su dirección.

"Buenos días, frentona" Respondió con un poco de sorpresa la rubia, agradecía que Sakura no la mirara en ese momento, estaba con el rostro cubierto de carmín.

"Entonces… he decidido dejar de sentir pena por mí misma, tomando en cuenta que en dos días entramos a la universidad, dejare para entonces mi preocupación acerca de cómo la pagare – se giró a ver a su amiga – mientras tanto, quiero disfrutar este fin de semana y enfrentar a mis demonios después ¿Qué dices?"

"Sé que la odian – dijo la dulce Hinata apareciendo tras Ino, sus amigas la miraron – pero la cocina es des estresante y puede llegar a ser divertida"

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas, Hinata sonrió dulcemente, totalmente convencida de lo que ese gesto influía en sus dos amigas y casi las escucho refunfuñando por no poder decirle que no cuando hacia esa carita.

"Escuche que es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun" Menciono la morena.

"Hina…" La rubia parecía entender a que iban.

"Siempre he querido probar con la repostería" Dijo Sakura, sorprendiendo a ambas de sus amigas.

"Podemos hornear un pastel de chocolate, algo sencillo" Sugirió emocionada Hinata.

La pelirrosa y la morena miraban a Ino con expectación, esperando por una respuesta. La rubia simplemente se rindió, además sonaba como una buena idea.

"Yo me sentare a verlas, si hay una cuchara que lamer, seré yo quien la tome ¿trato?"

.

.

.

Si Naruto hubiese puesto en su alrededor la concentración que vertía en su intento de batir la mezcla para pastel, habría notado que sus tres compañeras de piso tenían aproximadamente 20 minutos sentabas en la barra: observándolo batallar con el cuenco donde vertió al menos 3 cosas que seguramente no estaban en la receta de ningún pastel. Ninguno comestible, al menos.

"¿Dices que lleva así una hora?" Pregunto la rubia al nuevo inquilino.

"Dos, básicamente toda la mañana" Respondió Sai, quien también miraba desde la barra.

"No soy experta, pero estoy segura que los huevos deben romperse antes de meterlos al cuenco" Mencionó divertida la pelirrosa.

"¿Por qué no le das una mano?" le sugiero Ino a Hinata en un susurro y guiñándole el ojo.

La morena se veía cohibida, pero se acercó a Naruto y obtuvo un salpicón de masa viscosa por sorprender a Naruto al tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención.

"¡Lo siento, Hinata! – se disculpó avergonzado mientras le limpiaba el rostro a la morena, con su camisa, dejándola ver su abdomen – lo siento de verdad"

"$10 dlls a que se desmaya" Apunto Sai con una sonrisa muy estudiada.

Sakura fue en el auxilio de su amiga e Ino tiro el cuenco de masa a la basura, bajo la mirada atónita de Naruto y la divertida de Sai.

"Tú, rarito – Sai le miro – iras conmigo para las compras, Hina-chan enséñale a este pobre tonto como se hace un buen pastel" Le sonrió a Naruto.

"¿Y yo?" Pregunto la pelirrosa.

Entonces todos menos Naruto se giraron a ver a Hinata, completamente sonrojada y a punto de un derrame nasal por la visión del abdomen aun descubierto del rubio.

"Entiendo" Asintió Sakura, plantándose en medio de su tímida amiga y el rubio idiota.

"No tardaremos" Dijo llevándose a Sai de la solapa.

De camino al supermercado se detuvieron en una floristería.

"Buenos días, señorita" Le saludo con una sonrisa amable la señora encargada.

"Ohayo – saludo sonriente la rubia – estoy buscando margaritas y algunos crisantemos"

"Claro, tengo la docena a $5 dlls"

"Quiero una docena de cada uno" Asintió alegre.

"Quizá quiera añadir un par de rosas blancas por $3 dlls" Sugirió la mujer.

"Por supuesto, Sai paga" Le codeo.

"Supongo que son para el entierro de mi primo – dijo dándole a la mujer el dinero – con tu amiga tímida y la gritona ayudando a Naruto-kun…"

"Nunca subestimes el poder de las flores para influir en un ambiente" Dijo recibiendo los ramos de la mujer.

Cuando Sai recibió su cambio, cerró rápidamente la cartera antes de meterla en su bolsillo, por un par de segundos olvido que llevaba la placa de las fuerzas especiales en ella. La rubia lucia como alguien sin muchas luces, pero si de algo podía estar seguro Sai era que las personas nunca son lo que parecen. La segunda parada fue el supermercado, Ino obligo al moreno a llevar el carrito de compras sin si quiera agradecerle por pagar las flores o molestarse en preguntarle si podía pagar esas compras extra. Por los pasillos mientras la rubia se resolvía a llevar las serpentinas o las bombas de confeti, Sai había cogido una novela baratilla de drama y romance, le tomo 35 minutos y 10 vueltas por los pasillos del supermercado, terminarla y analizarla.

"Tenemos todo – dijo Ino, mas entusiasmada de lo normal – vamos a la caja"

El carro de compras apenas tenía unos adornos de fiesta y desechables. Cuando llegaron a la fila Sai se quedó observando a la rubia: llevaba una coleta alta, un vestido veraniego en color purpura y unas sandalias de cuero negro trenzado. Ino un poco cohibida por la mirada insistente del moreno, lo encaro.

"Eres hermosa" Soltó sin más, con la novelilla barata en la mano.

.

.

.

Cuando Menma estaba llegando al departamento que compartía con Orochimaru, pudo encontrar en la entrada el auto de Jiraiya, por el pasillo sus zapatos y el resto de su ropa en el corredor de camino a la habitación de su padre. Era fácil deducir que la riña anterior ya la habían superado. Decidió que no era buena idea interrumpir lo que sea que esos dos estaban haciendo, aun le sorprendía que no sufrieran un ataque al corazón en plena faena, joder, si eran casi ancianos.

De salida, lo intercepto un hombre alto vestido de traje.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Busco al señor Jiraiya"

"Soy su hijo – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y regreso la mirada a la casa – él está indispuesto pero yo puedo atenderlo"

"Solamente necesito que firmen de recibido" Le extendió una forma y le dio un paquete grueso antes de marcharse en una camioneta negra de vidrios tintados.

"Deben ganar muy bien hoy en día los carteros" Dijo antes de pasar con dificultad, el sobre por la rendija de la puerta.

Se subió a la moto, tomando camino al departamento de su hermano y Sasuke. Le había llegado un mensaje de texto para invitarlo a una pequeña fiesta improvisada, por el camino se detuvo en un par de lugares para comprar lo necesario para un fiesta de verdad. Cuando llego a la puerta del departamento se giró un par de veces para ver hacia atrás, tenía la sensación de que alguien le seguía desde que entro en el edificio.

"Paranoias" Se dijo antes de tocar el timbre.

Una pelirrosa pequeña le abrió la puerta, estaba secándose las manos en un pequeño delantal con holanes bordados y hasta que se giró a ver a quien le había abierto fue cuando Menma pudo corroborar quien era.

"Sakura-chan" Saludo con un poco de sorpresa.

"Menma" Fue todo lo que atino a decir la chica, mientras procesaba el detalle del hermano gemelo de Naruto.

"Han pasado años, pero mírate – sonrió con algo extraño en la mirada – eres toda una señorita ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"18" Dijo limitándose a dejarlo pasar sin poder bajar la intensidad de ese mal presentimiento que se apodero de ella cuando entro el moreno en el departamento.

Si hacia conjeturas y usaba un poco la lógica, la presencia de Menma no podía representar nada bueno para ella porque si bien Naruto era un idiota olvidadizo y Sasuke parecía alegar demencia acerca de su pasado con la Haruno, no se podía decir lo mismo del moreno que apenas llegaba.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con Naruto abrazando efusivamente a su hermano y Hinata intercambiando miradas entre uno y otro, a punto de colapso.

"¿Nani?"

"Hina-chan, este es Menma – el moreno le tomo la mano en vista de que ella no reaccionaba – mi hermano mayor" Dijo con una sonrisa boba.

"Mucho gusto, hermosa – le dijo para deleite de la avergonzada morena – soy Menma" Se presentó ahora con Sakura.

La chica estrecho la mano con Menma aun cuando se había saludo por sus nombres segundos antes.

"Ellas dos comparten el departamento conmigo y el teme – sonrió Naruto – además de Sai, que apenas tiene un día aquí…"

"E Ino" Agrego Sakura.

El silencio se hiso presente de una manera pesada en el ambiente. Sakura no sabía por qué Menma se hiso el desentendido frente a Naruto. Menma asumió que había razones para que su torpe hermano estuviera fingiendo no conocer a la Haruno y para que hubiese omitido la presencia de Ino en el departamento. Naruto sintió algo extraño dentro al poner en el mismo cuadro a Sakura y Menma, tenía un par de recuerdos borrosos del sueño de la noche anterior y en cuanto a la presencia de Ino, el rubio ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba cuando la chica regresara de hacer las compras con Sai. No Hubo que esperar mucho.

Minutos después Ino estaba colgando serpentinas por la sala, con ayuda de Sai. Hinata estaba en la cocina, cubriendo el pastel mientras Sakura intentaba escribir feliz cumpleaños sobre la cubierta, con una grulla improvisaba a partir de una bolsa desechable. Naruto por su parte estaba en el balcón hablando con Menma. Extrañamente Sasuke aún no despertaba.

"Debe estarse debatiendo entre salir de la cama y hacerle frente a una cruda monumental o seguir soñando conmigo tomándolo contra…"

"¡Menma! – Le cayó con cara azul – ¿podrías dejar de imaginar que violas a mi mejor amigo? Es desagradable"

"Nadie dijo que sería violación" Dijo con una mirada perversa y divertida.

Naruto le miro mal. Menma le vio regresar la mirada a la sala un par de veces,

"¿Cómo lo llevas?" Dijo el moreno, recargándose de espaldas al barandal, mientras miraba a la rubia.

"Como un adulto, Menma – Le respondió serio – lo hemos hablado: el teme y yo, Ino y yo… sus amigas e Ino… sus amigas y yo… lo resolvimos como adultos, así que lo llevo bien"

"Así que del culo"

"Totalmente" Suspiro derrotado, con el mentón recargado sobre sus brazos cruzados en el barandal.

"Si me preguntas a mí, creo que ella ya lo tiene superado"

Menma se retractó de sus palabras en cuanto Ino lo sorprendió mirándola y resbalo de la silla donde estaba, cayendo sobre Sai. Bufo algo aburrido regresando la mirada al balcón. Naruto había visto el accidente, pero no se giró ni opino al respecto.

"Si soy una molestia…puedo irme"

"De eso nada – le corto – además creo que al teme le gustara verte, solo abstente de tus intenciones sucias con él, al menos frente a las chicas…"

"En especial frente a la bajita morena" Añadió Menma divertido con las reacciones de colegiala virgen que tenía Hinata.

"En especial frente a ella – suspiro avergonzado – aunque pensándolo bien, no me caería mal que me reivindiques frente a Hinata"

"¿Te gusta la pequeñita?" Pregunto Menma divertido.

"Digamos que se ha hecho una idea de que entre Sasuke y yo hay algo… algo romántico… y lascivo" Dijo recordando que en una ocasión la pequeña lo sorprendió sobre el regazo de Sasuke.

"¿Y eso es malo, por qué…?"

"Joder, por muchas cosas – yo no soy homosexual, quiso responder – además habías dicho que no eras indiferente a los sentimientos de Sasuke"

"Eso dije" Respondió el moreno, prestando atención a cada reacción de Naruto.

"Entonces… harías bien en hacérselo saber – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada dándole la espalda a su hermano – sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Supongo"

"Sabes que si voy tras él es probable que surja algo ¿verdad? – Naruto asintió, aun sin mirarlo – también estas consciente de que si eso pasa ya no podrás monopolizarlo ¿cierto?"

"¿Por qué haces sonar como que tengo impedimentos para que mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo se líen?"

"Tú lo escuchas así por que estas a la defensiva" Alego levantando las manos.

"No es verdad" Se defendió mirándolo a los ojos.

"Lo es – le dijo Menma con seriedad – odiaría ir tras lo que quiero sabiendo que mi hermanito anhela lo mismo… no lo haría de nuevo"

Ambos miraron en dirección a la sala, Ino ya no estaba colocando serpentinas, dejo la tarea en manos de Sai, quien hacia la diligencia casi con la disciplina de quien lleva a cabo las medidas exactas de un terreno.

"Antes no te importo – dijo Naruto con un tono condescendiente, casi vio que Menma iba a defenderse pero le interrumpió – eso quedo en el pasado… Ino, tú, yo… eso ya no importa"

"¿Y Sasuke?" Menma se puso frente a su hermano.

"Sasuke debe estar a punto de despertar, así que debemos estar listos" Y tras eso entro al departamento.

.

.

.

Mikoto estaba viendo el álbum de fotos con la pequeña Naruko sentada en sus piernas. Kushina decidió encargarse sola de la comida, su marido y Fugaku se habían marchado ya, por esas horas deberían estar a punto de abordar, si no es que ya estaban volando. Por motivos de seguridad, ni la pelirroja ni Mikoto tenían conocimiento de a donde se dirigían o por cuanto tiempo estarían en tal lugar, la fe era la única certeza que tenían en sus corazones.

"Este es Sasuke cuando tenía tu edad" Dijo Mikoto con adoración mirando la imagen de un pequeño Sasuke con su uniforme del preescolar.

"Woa" Exclamo encantada la pequeña rubia.

"Y esta es de Itachi, también en preescolar"

"Es tan difícil" Dijo la pequeña con gesto preocupado.

"¿Qué cosa cariño?"

"Decidir entre mis dos príncipes – decía con pena, mirando las fotos de los dos varones Uchiha – Itachi-kun dice que no puedo casarme con los dos"

"Cuando una chica tiene que decidir entre dos amores, debes elegir al segundo… porque si quisieras al primero, no habrías puesto tus ojos en nadie más".

Kushina mirada desde el corredor, al pie de las escaleras, Itachi quien aún andaba por ahí, se acercó y tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

"Madre siempre ha sido una mujer sabia"

"Y nada tonta – dijo seria – aunque tú y tu padre lo crean…"

"No…"

"Ella sabe que también partirás, pero no ha querido hacer un lio de ello… así que te recomiendo que cuando la veas despedirse de ti, le asegures que regresas a tu trabajo y no a una misión suicida con tu padre y mi esposo"

"¿Sugieres que le mienta en su cara?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas contarle la verdad?"

"No – dijo serio mirando a su madre – Kushina-san, si usted estuviese en mi lugar…"

"También querría proteger a mi familia – le respondió con pena – no podría quedarme sentaba viendo cómo pasan las cosas"

"Entonces no debería juzgarme"

"No lo hago, solo intento que desistas – miro a Itachi y le coloco una mano en la mejilla mientras le miraba imaginando a Naruto llegando a esa edad – estoy empezando a saborear la pena de ver a un hijo lejos, no sé cómo Mikoto ha soportado estos años y no puedo imaginar cómo se siente perderlo para siempre…"

"¿Sabe que fui a la academia, también?" Sonrió con orgullo.

"Como tu padre, como mi marido y ya ves cómo les ha resultado a ellos – lo censuro – lo que sea que te enseñaron de armas y combate, estrategia y demás cosas, pueden ayudarte, pero no garantiza que regreses a casa con bien"

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr – Le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la de la pelirroja – puedo entender tu miedo Kushina-san, si quieres puedes ser egoísta… hazlo, pídeme que cuide la espalda de Minato y lo tendrás, que me interponga entre su pecho y una bala, pídeme que haga por él lo que sin duda haría también por mi padre… lo que sin pedir nada a cambio, hiciste tu por mi hermano tanto tiempo"

"Regresa a casa y trae a tu padre y a mi esposo contigo" Le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se unió a su hija y Mikoto en la sala, para ver el álbum familiar. Itachi se quedó unos segundos donde Kushina lo dejo, con los dedos en los labios y con el aroma de la mujer impregnado en el ambiente a su alrededor.

Itachi se acercó a la sala, Kushina le dirigió una última mirada y Mikoto se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hijo mayor, caminaron hasta el pasillo para la inevitable despedida.

"¿Mami?"

"Dime, cariño"

"Si hay que escoger entre dos príncipes ¿Cómo decides?" Pregunto, ahora comparando una foto de Sasuke a los 8 años y de Itachi con la misma edad.

"¿Qué te ha dicho la tía Mikoto?" Pregunto distraída, mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se fueron Mikoto e Itachi.

"Que debo escoger a Itachi" Dijo con gesto de concentración.

"¿Y tú que quieres?" La miro mientras le acariciaba las rubias coletas.

"Que Naruto oni-chan haga feliz a Sasuke-kun" Dijo sonriente, guardando una foto de su nuevo amor, vestido de marinerito: Itachi.

.

.

.

Jiraiya estaba despertando apenas, aun sin abrir los ojos, estrecho más entre sus brazos a su esposo. Dando por hecho que lo era de nuevo, luego de 2 sesiones de sexo muy buenas y una tercera bastante decente, puso la argolla de matrimonio de nuevo en el dedo corazón de Orochimaru, sin que este pusiera una sola queja.

"Estoy seguro que escuche a Menma llegar" Dijo preocupado el mayor.

"Salió enseguida – dijo divertido, estirándose un poco – mi auto afuera y la ropa esparcida de camino a tu cama, debió darle una pista"

"Y un trauma seguramente – dijo con diversión, reviso su celular y tenía un mensaje de texto – oh, ya sé dónde ha ido"

Jiraiya se abrazó a la cadera de su esposo, mirando de reojo el mensaje de texto que Menma envió. Avisaba que pasaría la noche en el piso de Sasuke y Naruto, por el cumpleaños del primero.

"Comprare un regalo para Sasuke-kun" Apunto mentalmente el azabache.

"Un lazo rojo alrededor de mi nieto, eso lo haría feliz" Dijo con molestia.

"Quizá – admitió divertido – pero tendrá que ser mejor que eso"

Ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, mientras que Orochimaru disfrutaba de una reconciliación con una mañana – medio día – tranquila, Jiraiya recordaba el enfrentamiento pasivo anterior al sexo de reconciliación. El hombre llego con el corazón en la mano, con intenciones de hincarse si era necesario para tener al azabache de regreso e implorando que le explicase por qué le oculto que tenía cáncer. Mientras se armaba de valor besándole las manos en espera de que la respuesta fuera la primera que auguro Kabuto: que ya estaba curado y que no lo había dicho para no alarmar a nadie.

"Orochimaru – lo llamo con seriedad su esposo – Menma también lo sabe… ¿Qué le dirás al muchacho?"

"La verdad, que estoy curado… era apenas nada, realmente no fue una sentencia de muerte – suspiro con agradecimiento – y que mis chequeos constantes eran por requisito del papeleo"

"¿No crees que será duro para él?"

"Es mayor, lo entenderá – dijo con orgullo – es más maduro de lo que tú crees"

"Pero apenas está mejorando mi relación con él, soltarle esta noticia de repente podría ponerlo celoso o peor aún… podría echar por tierra mis pocos pero importantes avances"

"O vamos, no es como si quisiera hacerlo ya… o simplemente hacerlo" Dijo con pena.

"¿Ah no?"

"No, en papeleos me llevo más de un año y solamente eran para saber si soy apto, la trabajadora social me dijo que para darle un bebé a una pareja sana de jóvenes se toma por lo menos 3 años, ahora imagínate a nosotros que somos ancianos" Dijo con pesar.

"Vamos, no es como que estemos seniles"

"No, pero aun así, desistí de la adopción porque prefiero esperar a ver a los nietos de Menma – dijo con ilusión – puedo imaginar a esos pequeños llamarme abuelo, además ya tengo quien me llame padre y debo decir que nada me ha hecho más feliz que poderle llamar hijo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo de adoptar un niño está descartado – dijo serio – Menma no tiene por qué saberlo, en cuanto a lo de mis citas con el oncólogo… lo dejara correr cuando sepa que estoy perfectamente sano"

"Debiste decírmelo al menos a mí" Le reprocho Jiraiya mientras le acariciaba un par de cicatrices en el pectoral derecho.

Ahora sabía por qué su esposo se negaba a desvestirse completamente cuando hacían el amor, o se enojaba cuando Jiraiya quería hacerlo con las luces encendidas. Pudo imaginar cuando adolorido se sentía el cuerpo del azabache cuando yacían juntos, debido a las quimioterapias y que aun así lo aguanto todo sin quejarse un poco al menos.

.

.

.

"Gracias" Atino a decir luego de 5 minutos frente al pastel.

Le habían cantado la canción del cumpleaños feliz, sin ton ni son. Después de que Naruto fuera empujado por Menma, hasta Sai le había dado un abrazo torpe de feliz cumpleaños y las chicas sintieron que podían hacer lo mismo. Sasuke no podía enumerar el orden en el que colocaba los abrazos que lo hicieron sentir más incómodo. Pero con el sueño de la noche anterior, Sakura se había colocado en la primera posición y quizá eran ideas del azabache pero sintió que la pelirrosa intentaba mirarlo lo menos posible, como si supiera lo mismo que él y no quisiera que se tocara el tema.

"18 años, Sasuke-kun – sonrió Hinata – debe ser importante para ti"

"No en realidad" Dijo aburrido.

"¡Los regalos!" Aplaudió Ino sonriendo.

"De nosotras tres para ti" Dijo Sakura, entregándole un regalo envuelto en papel gris con una cinta azul marino y evitando nuevamente mirarle a la cara.

Sasuke asintió en agradecimiento a las chicas y rasgo la envoltura, para su sorpresa se trataba de una novela negra y una de su autor favorito. Miro a Naruto, quien negó con la cabeza, después a Menma y por ultimo a Sai.

"Tu primo nos ha dicho que te gustaban las novelas policiacas" Sonrió Ino.

"Si" Dijo agradecido.

"Este es mío" Dijo Sai entregándole una pequeña caja.

Sasuke la abrió encontrándose con un sarcillo de plata, fino y brillante. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y miro interrogante a su raro primo.

"Cuando éramos niños dijiste que a los 18 te harías un piercing" Le recordó su primo.

"Yo puedo horadarte el lóbulo" Se ofreció Menma, mostrándole el piercing que el mismo se había hecho en la lengua.

Naruto bufo cuando vio a Ino sonrojarse, a saber que imágenes le habían pasado por la mente.

"Había pensado en un piercing para tu pene pero…"

"Gracias, Sai" Lo cortó Sasuke, antes de sucumbir a un tic y guardo el arete.

"En cuanto a mi regalo teme…"

"Tu ni si quiera recordabas que era su cumpleaños" Le acuso Menma.

Naruto le dedico una mirada envenenada.

"Yo voy a regalarte…"

"¿Tu trasero?" Sugirió Menma.

"¿Favores sexuales?" Sugirió Sai.

"Eso engloba _favores sexuales _Sai" Le dijo serio el azabache menor.

"¡Son unos enfermos! – Se defendió Naruto y las chicas ocultaron sus risas – te daré tu regalo a solas, teme"

"Eso suena sucio, dobe" Se burló el mayor.

"Váyanse al demonio todos" Dijo enfurruñado.

Después de unos minutos partieron el pastel y aunque Sasuke añoraba la tarta que Kushina solía prepararle en sus cumpleaños, concordó con todos con que el pastel de la receta de Hinata era muy bueno. A Sasuke no le gustaba lo dulce y fue lo primero que Naruto dijo cuándo empezó a preparar la mezcla con Hinata, así que hicieron un pastel de chocolate relleno de queso crema con menta y con poca cubierta del mismo sabor y algunas fresas.

Comieron un asado de cordero que Ino encontró en rebaja y acompañaron con tomate bola relleno de espinacas y queso. Todos estaban complacidos con el don culinario de Hinata, incluso Sasuke dedico un sencillo halago a los tomates rellenos que preparo. Una vez más, por sugerencia de Naruto.

"Ahora que terminaron todos de comer – dijo Menma, deteniendo a Naruto de ir por la tercera ronda de cordero asado – podemos iniciar la fiesta ¿Verdad?"

"Creí que en eso estábamos" Dijo Sai confundido.

"Pues no – dijo sonriendo de manera malévola y se levantó del sofá, regreso con una botella enorme de vodka y puso un pequeño shot frente a cada uno en la sala, alrededor de la mesa – con esto podemos iniciar"

"Menma no creo que sea buena idea" Agrego Naruto.

"Los convencionalismos sociales sugieren que el alcohol desinhibe a las personas y que las ayuda a divertirse en un ambiente juvenil" Dijo entusiasmado.

"¿Ves? Hasta el rarito de Sai está de acuerdo" Apunto Menma emocionado.

"No le veo el problema" Dijo Sasuke aburrido.

"Y-yo tam-poco" Añadió Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a sus amigas.

"Si nadie más tiene problemas – dijo Menma sirviendo los tragos – propongo un brindis por el cumpleañero"

Y todos alzaron su shot en dirección a Sasuke. Menma era un habido bebedor desde que consiguió una identificación falsa a los 15, Naruto tenía una tolerancia innata al alcohol, Sasuke intentaba alcoholizarse para dejar atrás la cruda con la que despertó, Sai se hallaba fascinado por el sabor del alcohol, mientras de Sakura e Ino habituadas a las fiestas de sociedad donde la familia Haruno servía champagne caro, solo reían de la expresión descompuesta de Hinata quien agitaba sus manos frente a su cara sintiendo que el vodka le quemaba.

"¿Han jugado verdad o beber?" Pregunto Menma aun con la malicia presente.

Ino y Sakura se sonrieron la una a la otra. Hinata las miro con miedo. Naruto se unió a la sonrisa cómplice de Sasuke y Sai solo sonreía mirándolos a todos.

"Para los que han vivido bajo una roca toda su adolescencia – dijo Menma mirando específicamente a Sai – les explico: verdad o beber, todos tienen un shot enfrente, te hacen una pregunta que va desde lo más soso a lo más personal y vergonzoso, ustedes eligen responder o beber el vodka"

"¿Cuál es la finalidad?" Pregunto Sai.

"Emborracharnos – dijo Menma con simpleza – pero aquí van las reglas, después de escoger 2 veces seguidas _beber _deben quitarse una prenda y después de escoger 2 veces seguidas _verdad _deben cumplir un castigo"

"Yo voy primero" Dijo Naruto emocionado.

"El cumpleañero primero – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cínica, tomo la botella y sirvió los tragos mientras Naruto esperaba, puesto que sabía: era su objetivo – ¿Has usado una falda, Menma?"

Naruto estallo en una carcajada. Sai miro interesado al igual que las chicas. Menma se repuso de la mejor forma posible.

"Si – dijo con una sonrisa sin vergüenza, se giró a su hermano que se reía sin control – ¿Has tenido erecciones en público, Naruto?" Se vengó.

El rubio miro con odio a sus dos azabaches preferidos, rememorando _la práctica _que incluyo a Menma en su regazo y una falda de colegiala. Sin despegar su mirada asesina de los chicos, fue el primero en beber su trago.

"Sai – apunto al chico que también se reía – ¿Cuánto mide tu pene?" Pregunto con malicia, sabiendo que la obsesión del chico con el tema debía tener como base un trauma.

"28 cm – dijo con simpleza – flácido"

Los chicos se fueron de espalda. Ino y Sakura compitieron con el sonrojo de Hinata. Naruto se puso azul.

"Bastardo" Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de odio.

"Mi turno – dijo Sai con una expresión de concentración – ¿Eres virgen, Hinata?"

Hasta Menma entendió la imprudencia de esa pregunta, por suerte antes de que alguien alegara algo o sus amigas se pusieras a la defensiva, la morena bebió su trago. Sai la observo con ese detenimiento que había usado en su anterior careo en el cuarto de baño. Más que entrar en el juego, más que integrarse un poco, la pregunta de Sai tenía un cometido que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Anoto mentalmente sacarle la respuesta por otros medios a la chica, después de todo, el tema de la virginidad de la Hyuga, le ayudara a desentrañar más el papel que la chica jugaba en los negocios de Hiashi.

"Sa-sakura-chan – su amiga le sonrió con dulzura – ¿Cómo se llamaba tu primer amor?"

Por alguna razón Sasuke y la pelirrosa conectaron miradas por una milésima de segundo e igual de rápido se desentendieron de ello. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Menma y menos para Naruto, quien empezó a hacer conjeturas y análisis del sueño de la noche anterior.

"No he tenido uno – dijo Sakura sonriendo tranquila – aun" Y aquello capturo la atención de Ino.

"Por si acaso – interrumpió Menma – las preguntas no se pueden repetir" Informa, alerta de que Sakura hiciera la misma pregunta a Ino y aquello se pusiera raro.

"Ino – le sonrió su amiga con malicia – ¿Cuánto pesas?"

La rubia inmediatamente bebió su vodka. Todos se rieron.

"Vanidad femenina, lo entiendo" Dijo Sai pagado de sí mismo.

"Muy bien, a ver – el dedo de Ino apunto a Menma – ¿alguna vez has envidiado a Naruto?"

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, Naruto e Ino notaron que la mirada azul de Menma se paseó por un segundo sobre Sasuke. El rostro de Ino se volvió un poema. Menma se bebió el vodka.

"Podías mentir" Le susurro Sasuke al azabache, para que solo el escuchara.

El Uchiha no había notado para nada la mirada que Menma le había dedicado cuando lo volvió la respuesta de la pregunta de Ino.

"Hinata-chan"

"Ha-hai" Dijo enderezándose.

"¿Quién es más guapo, mi hermano o yo?" Pregunto con esa sonrisa de chico malo.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos negando, ciertamente eran dos chicos increíblemente guapos y aunque quisiera, no había manera de determinar cuál era más atractivo, al menos para ella. Bebió su segundo vodka.

"Eso es – aplaudió Menma – bien guapa, ya sabes lo que te toca"

Y Hinata envalentonada por dos vodkas, se quitó el suéter veraniego en color perla. Sus amigas sonrieron con alivio, Menma se sintió decepcionado, debajo la morena llevaba un vestido violeta con una blusa de tirantes blanca debajo.

"Debí poner como regla escoger de que prenda deben deshacerse" Le susurro a Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun – el chico se giró hacia la vos tímida de la peli azul – ¿A qué edad diste tu primer beso?"

Sasuke negó, las preguntas inofensivas de Hinata eran lo que mantenía el ambiente neutro.

"A los 12" Dijo con una sonrisa entre divertida y perturbada.

"¿Qué? – interrumpió Naruto – creí que había sido en preparatoria"

"No es así" Dijo Menma con burla.

"Naruto ¿Qué dice el tatuaje que te hiciste en una nalga?"

Naruto se sonrojo hasta las puntas del cabello, Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que ese tatuaje decía, pero era obvio que quería que se rieran del él. Si decidía beber, tendría que quitarse una prenda y si decía la verdad, le daría gusto al teme.

Sasuke se deleitó discretamente con el torso desnudo de Naruto, fingía que su interés recaía en la joya que el rubio llevaba colgada al cuello. El menor cambio su mirada por una de perversión cuando se bebió su vodka. Y Sasuke supo que cuando le tocara a él, de nuevo, tendría problemas.

"Sakura-chan – le sonrió zorrunamente – ¿Quién es la persona más hermosa en la sala?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

Hinata lo vio, solamente ella: la misma mirada de Menma había dedicado a Sasuke, ese mismo sentimiento intrínseco en la mirada ávida de Sakura para con la rubia, antes de beberse su vodka. La pequeña solo sonrió en dirección de la pelirrosa, su amiga tenía un secreto y Hinata lo había descubierto.

"Sasuke-kun ¿eres gay?"

"¡Sakura!" Hinata e Ino le gritaron, sorprendidas.

Sasuke se enderezo solo un poco en su lugar y se sacó la remera negra con tortuosa lentitud antes de ver directo a la pelirrosa y asentir, en respuesta a su pregunta. Nadie más menciono nada, Ino tenía una mirada contrariada y a la misma vez llena de molestia.

"Sai ¿Quién de las tres chicas en la sala es más guapa?" Pregunto con suficiencia en la mirada, esperando que alguna de ellas lo golpeara al no ser favorecida con su respuesta.

Sakura comenzaba a crujir sus dedos uno por uno, Hinata dedicaba miradas entre sus dos amigas, quedando en medio de dos miradas que echaban chispas. Sai hiso como que meditaba un momento. Naruto esperaba la respuesta y el mismo resultado que Sasuke predecía con la mirada.

"Creo que las tres son hermosas a su manera, Hinata es como una princesa – dijo con un significado que solo la aludida entendió como la amenaza que era – Sakura es como una delicada flor de loto e Ino es inmaculada como una rosa blanca"

Ninguno de los chicos se creyó el cuento, las chicas casi suspiraban cuando el moreno lo arruino.

"Las chicas aman las mentiras" Dijo bajito mientras anotaba en esa rara libreta que siempre llevaba con él.

Sakura y su puño no llegaron al chico, solo porque Hinata la detuvo de camino.

"Ino-chan – le apunto el moreno, mientras deliberadamente dirigía a ella el pequeño espectáculo que orquestaba mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta negra y dejaba ver sus brazos bien trabajados y sus pectorales que se marcaban en la remera sin mangas, blanca – ¿Quién crees que bese mejor en esta sala?"

"¿Es esto un concurso o qué?" Pregunto aburrido el rubio.

"Creo que sería la frentona – le sonrió a su amiga, esta le miro sorprendida – es decir, cuida mucho sus labios y son tan rosados, finos… deben ser muy suaves"

Hinata paseo su mirada entre las demás personas en la sala, preguntándose si alguien además de ella estaba dándose cuenta del efecto que tuvo esa respuesta en la pelirrosa. Sasuke que siempre tenía expresión de aburrimiento parecía estar notando lo mismo que Hinata. El moreno alzo una ceja y negó antes de beberse su trago.

"Esto empieza a aburrirme y mucho" Dijo el moreno, con el rumbo que llevaba aquello, la siguiente pregunta seria sobre quien tenía la circuncisión más linda en la sala.

"Vale, pongámoslo interesante – dijo tomando la botella de vodka – primero que nada necesitamos vaciar esta botella" Los miro a todos con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Vas a beberla toda?" Pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

"Lo haremos todos Ino y es que para el siguiente juego se requieren agallas – y tomo un largo sorbo de la botella antes de pasársela a Sai – digo, si es que no temen jugar"

Sai sonrió con una autentica diversión sabiendo lo que Menma hacia y vio el resultado de su psicología aplicada en Naruto, que luego de él, dio un largo sorbo a la botella, seguido por Hinata que parecía hiperventilar por estar tomando un beso indirecto del rubio con el trago, lo mismo hicieron Sakura, Sakura e Ino sin detenerse a pensar mucho en nada.

"Perfecto – exclamo Menma complacido, puso la botella acostada y miro a los demás – aquí vamos"

"¿Botella, Menma?¿En serio?" Pregunto Naruto burlándose.

"Remasterizada – indico su hermano divertido – boca manda, fondo obedece y sin rechistar…"

"¿Reglas?" Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose liviana por el alcohol en su sistema.

"Nada que incluya lesiones físicas o cosas demasiado peligrosas – apunto el chico y giro la botella – todo lo demás se vale, quien no pueda es libre de retirarse…"

Nadie se movió, Sakura e Ino incluso se acercaron más a la mesa, aquellos juegos sacaban a relucir la competencia entre ellas, una casi tan legendaria como la de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes observaban con atención la botella.

Después de unos segundos de girar se detuvo apuntando a Sasuke y Sai.

"Bájate los pantalones" Ordeno Sasuke.

Su primo no rechisto al ponerse de pie para acatar la orden, Hinata escondió su rostro tras sus manos, Sakura giro la mirada e Ino la imito, los chicos si querían ver si el alarde anterior de Sai era real. Debajo de los calzoncillos rojos del chico estaban los 28 centímetros… en reposo. Menma se rio sin ganas, Naruto se veía azul y Sasuke tenía un tic en la ceja.

"Me toca ahora a mí – apunto el moreno divertido con sus caras y se abrocho el pantalón para sentarse y girar la botella – solo para aclarar ¿Tampoco podemos repetir retos?"

Los tres chicos negaron, ni si quiera Sasuke mostraría su pene luego de ver la anaconda que su primo guardaba en los pantalones y no tenía nada que ver con que su amiguito midiera un par de centímetros menos que aquel.

La botella se detuvo nuevamente, el fondo apuntaba a Hinata.

"Vale" Sonrió Hinata mirando con expectación a Menma, el chico le parecía amable.

"Besa a mi hermano" Le ordeno con picardía.

La "o" en las bocas de las chicas y Naruto no podían ser más grandes. Y quizá por el alcohol, porque su intención no era perversa o porque simplemente si quería hacerlo: Hinata gateo hasta el lugar del rubio y le beso, le dedico una sonrisa tímida y amigable, antes de regresar a su lugar y después le sonrió de igual manera a Sasuke, el desvió la mirada, pero Hinata había notado como le fulmino cuando ella se acercó al rubio.

"Ooow que tierno – exclamo Menma un poco fastidiado – pero nena, era un beso real"

"No especificaste" Dijo con astucia la morena mientras le sonreía nuevamente a Naruto, quien tenía una mano en la mejilla donde Hinata dejo un poco de su labial rosado.

"Chica lista – apunto ahora divertido – bien, podemos seguir en cuanto mi hermanito baje de la nube"

Naruto se sonrojo un poco e hiso ese gesto torpe de sobarse la nuca, antes de girar la botella. La boca de la botella apunto a Sasuke y el fondo a la pelirrosa.

"Sakura – pronuncio el moreno, mientras ella le rehuía a sus ojos – siéntate junto a la persona que más se parezca a ti, en esta sala"

La pelirrosa negó un par de segundos antes de levantarse de su lugar y sentarse justo en medio de Sasuke y Menma. El primero le miro sorprendido solo un par de segundos. Y sin decir nada giro la botella y dirigió la atención a los siguientes: Naruto e Ino. Ahí fue cuando el silencio incomodo aparecía, pero ambos rubios se rieron.

"Besa la mano de la persona que más admires" Ordeno la rubia son una sonrisa amistosa.

Menma extendió su mano hacia Naruto, pero el en cambio tomo la de Sasuke y deposito un tibio y dulce beso con una sonrisa hacia su amigo.

"Que no se te suba, teme" Apunto divertido.

Todos rieron, Sasuke lo hiso solo para disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza luego de aquel beso. Entonces Naruto giro la botella.

"Debe ser mi noche de suerte – apunto emocionado el rubio, mirando a quien señalaba el fondo – bésame el trasero, querido hermanito mayor" Dijo acercándose a Menma y bajándose el pantalón de un lado.

Menma negó poniendo los ojos en blanco y en cambio mordió la nalga prieta del menor y le bajo el calzoncillo para ver y conocer el nombre en el tatuaje del rubio.

"Y _Sasuke _es el nombre en el tatuaje – declaro divertido – señoras y señores"

Todos menos el rubio, se rieron.

Al cabo de unos giros más, Sakura lavo sus dientes con ajo, Ino se unto mayonesa en las axilas, Sai se puso los calcetines de Naruto en las manos, el rubio se maquillo como chica, Sasuke se dejó hacer dos coletas con moños rosas y Menma maldijo sus ideas brillantes mientras vertía hielos en sus propios pantalones.

En un momento de la tarde les llego la noche entre la plática y con un día llegando a su fin, las notas de la suave música que puso Sai termino por dormir a Hinata. El mismo moreno se ofreció a llevarla a su cama y sus amigas, muy tomadas y confiadas por estar en el mismo departamento, lo dejaron ser caballeroso.

En cuanto Sai dejo a la morena en la cama, esta se desperezo y abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mano del azabache paseando por sus piernas apenas cubiertas por su vestido violeta, se apartó de su tacto con una mirada temerosa.

"Tus reacciones son tan virginales que nadie pondría en duda lo pura que eres Hime-sama" Le dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Hinata intento mantener la calma mientras retrocedía hasta toparse con la esquina del cabezal de la cama, lo más lejos posible de Sai y sus manos llenas de malas intenciones. Fue su personalidad la que la hiso omitir la respuesta sobre su virginidad antes en el juego, pero Hinata podía notar como Sai deseaba la respuesta real y la pequeña también sabia por que la quería.

"La heredera aun vale su peso en oro y diamantes" Le contesto llanamente, con esa línea aprendida de su padre y socios, cuando hablaban de ella como un objeto.

.

.

.

"Ya la encontré"

"Llevas solo un par de días ahí" Le respondió con incredibilidad.

"Habría sido menos tiempo si se me hubiese confiado la tarea a mí en primer lugar, – suspiro – tío"

El hombre maldijo un par de minutos antes de retomar la llamada. Neeji simplemente se regodeaba internamente de saberse mejor visto ante los ojos de Hiashi. La cabeza de la familia le tenía en tan poca estima como a su propio hermano, pero aquella hazaña sin duda debía posicionar mejor al castaño, al menos solo un poco.

"¿Cómo la has encontrado tan rápido?"

"Técnicas"

Suerte en realidad, ni el mismo sabía que se la toparía apenas llegando a la ciudad y en el edificio donde se suponía iba a hospedarse hasta encontrar a su querida prima.

"¿Qué procede?"

"Mantenerla a salvo"

"Claro – dijo con algo de fastidio – tomaremos el primer vuelo esta noche, solo tengo que ir por ella…" sus dedos hormigueaban con anticipación, pues si la nena se resistía él podía darle una bofetada para amedrentarla.

"No estas entendiendo Neeji, quiero que la mantengas a salvo mientras decido que hacer con ella"

"Pero…"

"Ahora mismo la familia está metida en un buen lio y el traer a Hinata de vuelta solamente lo haría más grande y no necesitamos eso – dijo con cansancio – mi heredera debe permanecer intacta hasta que todo aquí se solucione, la necesito en una pieza si va a cumplir con el papel que se le otorgó al nacer"

"Si Hime-sama – dijo sintiendo acido en el honorifico – supiera realmente su lugar, jamás habría huido de casa"

"Y si tu conocieras el tuyo sabrías que tu solo debes acatar órdenes"

Neeji se mordió la lengua mientras su mano se apretaba en torno al agarre de su teléfono. Siempre un segundo, nada mejor que un inferior perro guardián de la princesa Hyuga.

"Gomenasai" Su voz intentaba sonar avergonzada.

"Asegúrate de que sepa de tu presencia y de las medidas a las que recurrirás si decide escapar del lugar donde se encuentra, ayúdala con lo necesario y hazle creer que puede ser una jovencita normal mientras yo no decida que es la hora de sernos útil"

"Si"

"Te llamare pronto para más órdenes y ultimar detalles"

Y colgó. Tras meditar un par de segundos sobre lo mala que era la idea de hacer trizas el teléfono contra la pared, se relajó un poco más. Odiando aun a su prima por aquello. Resultaba que su padre le premiaba por huir de casa, dejándola jugar al ave en libertad, dejándola volar solo un poco para al final darse cuenta que un hilo tira de su pata.

"Maldita sea"

A veces Neeji se preguntaba cómo se sentiría el en ese lugar. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y su padre hubiese nacido primero que el de su prima, el habría sido la moneda de canje para los negocios de los Hyuga. Era obvio que una mujer tenía más posibilidades, pero en ocasiones, solo a veces, el castaño sentía pena por Hinata. Aunque ni toda esa pena junta se comparaba con el odio que le profesaba a la morena.

"Siempre segundo, siempre inferior, siempre un sirviente y nada más"

Escucho a su compañero de piso venir por el pasillo y enseguida al cachorro que intentaba esconder, corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

"Y ni un solo ladrido, esta vez – decía orgulloso el castaño, quien venía con el perro en brazos – Akamaru es un buen chico" alardeaba mientras le sobaba la barriga blanca.

"Ya ha cenado" Le dijo Neeji.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Pregunto dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá.

"No tengo apetito"

"¿Has decidido ya si te quedas unos días más?"

"En realidad creo que será más que solo unos días" Le dijo serio.

"¿Mas asuntos familiares? – Miro hacia su amigo, el chico asintió en respuesta, no le daba muchos detalles pero Kiba tampoco los necesitaba para echarle una mano – eso está fantástico porque precisamente mañana tengo que viajar al otro lado de la ciudad, como sabrás no puedo llevar a Akamaru y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en sus cuidados mientras este fuera"

"Cuenta conmigo"

Kiba le mostro sus diente y una sonrisa canina, mientras regresaba a los mimos hacia el cachorro que parecía su entera adoración.

.

.

.

"Bueno señoritas, miren y lloren" Dijo Naruto con presunción, bajando una escalera.

Sai dejó caer su mano con expresión de fastidio, Menma lo imito mostrando nada más que tres tristes picas de números impar.

"No tan rápido – le detuvo Sasuke, sonriéndole con una mirada malévola – flor imperial, dobe"

"Se acabó, me largo a jugar videojuegos" Sentencio enfadado el rubio, tremendamente indignado por perder en tercera ocasión consecutiva.

"Yo voy" Le siguió Sai hasta la sala.

Naruto y Sai se sentaron en la alfombra frente al televisor, las chicas estaban en el balcón conversando desde hacía un par de horas y luego de la partida reciente de póker solo quedaron Menma y Sasuke en la cocina. El último ya estaba revolviendo la baraja de nuevo, mientras Sasuke miraba a la nada, muy poco emocionado por su victoria.

"Ya se le pasara – le llamo la atención Menma – siempre ha sido mal perdedor, eso no ha cambiado"

"Lo sé"

"¿Entonces por qué esa cara?" Dejo la baraja.

"Naruto cree que estoy enamorado de ti" Le dijo totalmente serio.

"¿Y no es así?" Contrario a lo normal, Menma hiso la pregunta sin asomo de guasa o con tono de presunción.

"Tu mejor que nadie, sabes la respuesta" Le dijo casi en un suspiro, comenzó a jugar con una de las monedas del dinero de las apuestas de la partida.

Menma se relajó en la silla del comedor al lado de Sasuke, le miro de perfil y después su mirado viajo hasta donde se posaba la del mayor: a la sala, a Naruto. El moreno de ojos azules sonrió amargamente antes de retomar su aplomo.

"¿Le dirás que es el quien en realidad te gusta? – Sasuke le dedico una mirada de censura – tranquilo, está metido en el videojuego, no puede escucharnos… además si lo hiciera ¿no te facilitaría eso las cosas?"

"Si, de una manera nada agradable"

"Mi hermano se entera de lo obvio – para el mundo entero excepto el – ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué descubra que siente lo mismo?"

"No – le dijo serio y molesto – que la situación lo obligue a ser _Naruto_"

"Explícate"

"Menma ¿desde cuándo conoces al dobe? – Menma lo miro con seriedad – soy su mejor amigo ¿Cómo crees que el actúa cuando ve la necesidad en alguien más?"

"Da, sin importar que implique – dijo sin más, hasta que entendió el punto – demonios… bueno, si te soy sincero solo imagine un cuadro donde el aceptaría tus sentimientos y serian ñoñamente felices y otro donde te rechazaba y pretendía que nunca nada paso"

"Pues yo lo he analizado más allá" Dijo con pesar.

Realmente sus sentimientos gritaban por libertad dentro de su pecho, pero su mente siempre racional le advertía del riesgo a cada segundo, frenando todos los intentos. Sasuke había callado su sentimiento desde que afloro como una chispa hasta que se volvió un fuego abrazando su corazón, años pasaron y aquello solo maduro. Maduro lo suficiente para latir en su corazón sin necesidad de salir en forma de palabras.

"Estar al lado de la persona que amas es uno de los privilegios que ofrece ser su amigo"

"Pero tú no quieres solo eso" Le dijo a modo de regaño.

"Lo prefiero – dijo categórico – no me veo feliz sabiendo que me corresponde por temor a perderme como amigo, solamente"

"¿Y qué tan feliz te ves enfocándote en alguien más?"

Sasuke miro a Menma, este le tomo las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los que hace un minuto jugaban con una moneda.

"Alguien quien siente más que solo afecto por ti"

"¿Menma…?"

"No lo sé – rio nervioso, mostrando una extraña mueca de timidez – alguien a quien conoces, alguien con quien compartiste tu primer beso en secundaria…alguien como yo, Sasuke"

El tic tac del reloj sobre la encimera de la cocina, daba las 10pm, los ruidos de la consola de videojuegos estaban exactamente en los 10 decibeles, las maderas del piso del balcón crujían cada vez que Sakura cambiaba su peso recargado de la pierna izquierda a la derecha, Ino hacia bombas con un chicle y en el fregadero la llave goteaba.

Menma estallo en carcajadas, atrayendo por un segundo la atracción de todos, para enseguida perderla. Sasuke en cambio ni si quiera parpadeaba.

"¡Dios! ¡Tu cara! – exclamaba mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa de la que parecía ser la mejor broma del siglo – esa expresión no tiene precio"

Una broma privada seguramente porque Sasuke no entendía.

"Puedes volver a respirar – le dijo, tomando de nuevo su mano entre las suyas – era solo una broma Sasuke" Le afirmo Menma con una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y rio un poco, antes de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

"Una broma" Le concedió con un tono preocupado.

"¡Claro! Debiste ver tu cara – dijo secando las lágrimas de risa y soltando la mano de Sasuke – ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a cumplir tu sueño de adolescente rebelde o no?" Dijo mostrándole la caja con el sarcillo que Sai le obsequio.

"No tengo agujas"

"Eso se puede arreglar – miro su reloj – mi estudio está a unos cuantos minutos de aquí"

"¿Tu estudio?"

"En realidad es solo un piso que mi viejo me obsequio, ya sabes, por aquello de tener mi propio espacio – dijo rodando los ojos – ahí tengo el equipo necesario, podemos ir y estar de vuelta antes de medianoche, ya sabes, para que aun sea tu cumpleaños cuando mi torpe hermano te de lo que sea que planea obsequiarte"

Sasuke casi había olvidado que Naruto le prometió un regalo.

"Mi moto esta abajo, nos tomara como mucho una hora"

"Voy por una chaqueta" Dijo en camino a su cuarto.

Naruto apenas pudo opinar nada cuando su hermano y Sasuke salieron del departamento sin decir palabra. Ino y Sakura seguían sumergidas en lo que sea que trataba su plática de chicas y Sai seguía metido en el videojuego, el rubio en cambio dejo la partida en cuanto noto lo que implicaba la huida silenciosa de Menma y el teme.

"¿Y quién crees que vaya a arriba? – le llamo la atención Sai – ¿tu hermano o mi primo?"

"¿Estas enfermo?" Le pregunto Naruto con gesto de desagrado.

"No lo creo – dijo checando su frente, como si comprobara su temperatura – es solo curiosidad"

"Tu curiosidad me molesta"

"Es eso o lo que implica mi pregunta"

"Me importa un carajo quien de los dos muerde la almohada" Dijo arrebatándole el control a Sai.

"Pero apuesto a que te importa si realmente lo harán o no"

Naruto trato de centrarse en el videojuego y alejar de su pecho ese pesado sentimiento de traición. Se regañaba mentalmente por pensar en Sasuke como alguien de su propiedad, era su mejor amigo y antes lo compartió con Menma sin problemas ¿Por qué de pronto le molestaba de sobremanera, hacerlo? Al final iba a resultar verdad que no le agradaba la idea de su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo juntos, en una relación.

"Demonios" Maldijo cuando le dieron un tiro a la cabeza y Sai tomo su turno con el control.

Naruto se debatía mentalmente sobre aplacar sus celos de niño pequeño o llamar a su amigo e interrumpir lo que sea que hacía con Menma. Era infantil, nadie estaba robándole a su amigo. No era como si Menma y Sasuke fuesen a olvidarse de la existencia del rubio solo porque emprendieran un noviazgo o que pasara a segundo plano en la vida del teme ¿O sí?

Antes de tener una sola respuesta que lo detuviera, sus dedos habían digitado el número de Sasuke de memoria. Sonaron dos tonos.

"¿Qué carajos estoy…?"

"¿Qué pasa, dobe?" Le respondió del otro lado de la línea, se escuchaban ecos, como de una habitación poco amueblada.

"Etto… solo me preguntaba si podrían traer algo de helado…" Se golpeó la frente.

"¿Helado?"

"Si, asumí que iban camino a la tienda"

"En realidad… – se escuchó la voz de Menma en el fondo y un Tsk de parte de Sasuke, que pareció alejar su cara del teléfono – ¿no se supone que me pongas lubricante o algo?" se escuchó a lo lejos.

"No eres una moto, idiota – se rio Menma – tengo anestesia tópica, así dolerá menos pero prometo que aún lo sentirás" Dijo con un tono de malicia.

Naruto escuchaba cada palabra con una expresión de horror que casi desencajaba su rostro. Sasuke y Menma, su mejor amigo y su hermano mayor. Estaban en un hotel e iban a hacerlo, definitivamente en eso estaban ahora mismo.

"Lo siento dobe, no estamos cerca de un autoservicio y tardaremos un poco aquí…"

"¡Oye! – Exclamo Menma ofendido – tomara más que _un poco,_ esto tiene su gracia… no es solo encajar y ya"

"Tsk – Sasuke parecía fingir molestia, Naruto casi presentía que estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la línea y eso no era buena señal – ya lo oíste, tardaremos, pero prometo buscar tu helado de camino a casa cuando regrese"

"Vainilla" Dijo sin más.

"Echo, dobe – ahora si se escuchaba como si sonriera – oye ¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto en voz muy baja.

"Es solo que – _estoy celoso_, gritaba su mente – estoy preocupado, has bebido mucho, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir"

"¿Arrepentirme? – Sonaba contrariado – bueno quizá lo haga, pero Menma dice que no va a doler y yo confío en él"

"Ya estoy listo – se escuchó Menma de fondo – puedes recostarte, Sasuke"

"Helado de vainilla, de 2 litros" Dijo molesto y colgó el teléfono.

.

.

.

"¿Qué quería mi hermano?" Pregunto Menma mientras se ponía los guantes

"Helado de vainilla, de 2 litros – repitió mientras se recostaba en la camilla al lado de Menma – no es que me preocupe, pero de verdad ¿no va a doler?"

"Apenas un pinchazo – le dijo mientras cambiaba la aguja de la pistola de horadar – además escogiste un buen lugar…" Dijo mientras le untaba el anestésico en el lóbulo.

"¿Tú crees?" Paseaba su mirada sobre los cuadros en las paredes, había muchas partes de muchos cuerpos con perforaciones, expansiones y algunas más atrevidas que otras.

"Es solo carne, sana rápido, si hubiese sido cartílago la anestesia no ayuda en nada" Le dijo en tono totalmente profesional.

Fue rápido y apenas noto cuando la aguja perforo, Menma ya le estaba poniendo el sarcillo en la oreja izquierda. El menor se quitó los guantes y los arrojo a un contenedor junto con la aguja que utilizo. Sasuke se observaba en un espejo, ciertamente le gustaba como lucia.

"Eres todo un chico malo, de revista – le dijo Menma con un guiño y se dejó caer en un cojín mullido en el suelo – prometo no contarle a nadie que usamos anestesia"

"Fue tu idea – Se escaqueo mientras caminaba alrededor del estudio viendo las fotos – ¿tatúas también?"

"Solo a veces" Dijo viendo la pequeña estantería donde estaban sus trabajos con tinta.

"Son hermosos – susurro Sasuke – debes hacer mucho dinero con ellos"

"No los cobro – le dijo con un suspiro y aire de seriedad, se paró y fue junto a el – este es de una chica que perdió ambos brazos en un accidente, ella quería ser pintora… al ver frustrado su sueño me pidió que reprodujera su primera obra sobre su espalda, fueron varias sesiones para terminarla y realmente después de escuchar su historia completa no pude tomar un solo centavo de su dinero"

Sasuke observaba un abstracto sobre una espalda femenina, era realmente bello.

"Este hombre perdió a ambos de sus hijos apenas nacieron – le mostro la foto de un pecho desnudo con dos hermosas aves que se posaban sobre una rosa roja en el pectoral izquierdo – su mujer se hiso el mismo, pero obviamente no tome una fotografía"

"¿Qué hay del dinero?"

"Tampoco – negó serio – hay unos cuantos más que he hecho a amigos por ocio, pero no alcanzarían las repisas"

"¿Qué hay de este? – le mostro la foto de un par de pechos femeninos, con pezones en forma de corazón rosa – apuesto a que fuiste tú quien pago por tatuarlos" Dijo con una mirada burlona.

"Esa mujer sufrió cáncer de mama y la reconstrucción de sus pechos la dejo sin pezones…"

Sasuke paso saliva y dejo la foto donde la encontró, mientras siguió paseando por el estudio. En realidad era un piso amplio, en el décimo piso de un edificio ejecutivo céntrico, con ventanales de 360 grados de vista a la ciudad. Era espacioso, cómodo, con pocos muebles y una mullida y amplia alfombra plagada de cojines, justo al frente de la vista del piso que daba al ocaso.

"Debes traer a muchas chicas aquí" Dijo probando lo esponjoso de la alfombra.

"Ninguna sin fines profesionales – fue al pequeño bar – tengo gingerel, cola, whiskey y vino tinto"

"Una copa de vino" Acepto el mayor, recostándose sobre la alfombra.

Menma tomo dos copas y el vino, se detuvo unos segundos de espalda a Sasuke, las imágenes fugases que pasaron por su mente eran sin duda producto del alcohol, o al menos eso quería pensar para abstenerse de locuras. Se acercó y se sentó al lado del moreno ofreciéndole una copa llena.

"Por tu primer perforación" Dijo burlón.

"Mi primer beso, mi primera borrachera, mi primer piercing – dijo en tono teatral – te estas llevando muchas de mis primeras veces"

Menma le miro con una sonrisa falsa que gritaba _no tantas como quisiera _y sin duda Sasuke la entendió. Chocaron sus copas y Menma bebió largo, mientras que Sasuke apenas tomo un sorbo, su mirada estaba en Menma.

"¿Pasa algo?" Menma le miro.

"¿Tú tienes? ¿Perforaciones o tatuajes?"

"Ambos – dijo con orgullo, mostrándole la lengua – y este de aquí…" Le dijo mostrándole el vientre bajo, en perfecta línea con las marcas de la V que llevaba a su entrepierna un camino de espinas sobre cada vértice.

"¿Esta terminado?"

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?" dijo coqueto.

"Tal vez lo haga – dijo totalmente serio, Menma le miro sorprendido – sé que no bromeabas… sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi" Se bebió el resto de la copa y volvió a llenarla.

Ambos bebieron en silencio hasta terminarse la botella de vino. Estabas recostados en la alfombra lado a lado con sus hombros apenas rozándose, mirando la ciudad por el ventanal. La música de piano en el departamento de abajo, se sentía melancólica.

"Normalmente es un vecino al que odio" Le dijo Menma, haciéndole saber que era usual aquel concierto privado.

"¿Fue mi culpa?"

"No – suspiro cerrando los ojos – mis sentimientos por ti ya estaban ahí antes de aquel beso, al principio pensé que solo eran celos de Naruto, siempre fuiste más amigo de él que mío…pero algo parecía no encajar"

"¿La parte en la que querías _tomarme contra un mueble_ en lugar de jugar carritos?"

Menma se rio, asumiendo que había escuchado su pequeña platica de balcón con Naruto.

"Esa exactamente" Rio bajito.

"Hay algo que me he preguntado desde ese día" Se giró de costado hacia Menma.

"¿Y qué es?" Lo imito quedando de frente.

"No se aun si fue porque se trataba del primer beso, si fue porque era con otro chico o si era porque…"

"…me parezco a Naruto" Completo la frase con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Sasuke guardo silencio. Menma le quito un mechón de la frente al moreno, metió sus dedos entre aquel cabello azabache y fino hasta despejarle por completo el rostro, Sasuke se dejó hacer, sintiendo aquello totalmente natural.

"Pero que, Sasuke" Le pregunto.

"Pero se sintió muy bien"

"Ya no sería tu primer beso, pero sigo siendo un chico y aun me parezco a Naruto así que no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda para responder tu pregunta"

"No me he besado con nadie más, no ha habido chicos y por supuesto que chicas tampoco…que seas un hombre no tiene relevancia en cuento a que te parezcas al dobe…" Imito el gesto de Menma y le despejo el rostro de cabellos azabaches.

Sin duda era como un doble de Naruto, pero azabache, pintándoles el cabello del mismo color no sería sencillo diferenciarlos a menos de que Menma mostrase su perforación y tatuajes o Naruto su tatuaje del trasero. Pero eso era solo ante los demás.

"Yo siempre he tenido claro quién es quién – le dijo serio y lo miro a los ojos – ahora ¿querrías mostrarme cómo se siente un beso con piercing?"

La sonrisa ladina y la mirada traviesa de Menma le mostraron la única seña particular por la cual nunca podría confundirse entre quien de los dos gemelos Namikaze, era cual. Sus miradas, aunque del mismo color, jamás serian iguales, había una diferencia abismal.

"Lo hare con gusto – dijo Menma con cálido aliento sobre los labios de Sasuke – cuando me lo pidas sobrio" Y le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Busco su cartera y tomo su teléfono celular, se alejó unos metros a realizar la llamada mientras Sasuke se reponía de la impresión, seguía pasmado en la misma posición en la que si Menma hubiese querido, se podría haber aprovechado. Se puso de pie furioso, corrió a encarar al azabache Namikaze.

"¿Es en serio? – pregunto molesto, Menma colgó el teléfono – no has dejado de tener pensamientos sucios desde que puse un pie en este lugar y de pronto no quieres ni darme un beso"

"He llamado un taxi, no puedo conducir la moto con aliento alcohólico"

"Los dos sabemos que no te hace ni cosquillas, solo no me quieres cerca y yo quiero saber la razón – lo encaro – ¿Es alguna clase de treta? ¿O es que realmente solo disfrutas molestar a Naruto con comentarios lascivos que me involucran?"

"Sabes de mis sentimientos – le dijo alejándose – entérate que son serios también y si disfruto molestar a mi hermano, en efecto mis intenciones no son buenas y si te beso las dejara en claro…"

"¿Entonces cuál es el puto problema?"

"Que tu no controlas el alcohol y lo más seguro es que sea el quien habla – su mirada era dura – quiero besarte, me muero por hacerlo…" Lo aferro de los brazos.

Sasuke lo retaba con una mirada altanera que desentonaba con el sonrojo etílico.

"Quiero que cuando toque tu piel – dijo paseando un pulgar sobre la clavícula que asomaba por la camisa de Sasuke – y bese tus labios, estés tan consciente como cuando me pediste aquel primer beso" Y se alejó de él.

"Lo sabía – Sasuke se rio histérico por unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura – esa fachada de niño malo siempre ha sido un cascaron… ahora resulta que quieres respetarme"

"Justo como desearía que tu respetaras mis sentimientos – le dijo con un tono herido – cuando acabes de burlarte puedes bajar a tomar tu taxi, yo necesito un baño" Dijo dejándolo solo en medio del estudio.

Sasuke ya no pudo reírse, se preguntó si quizá había cruzado la línea, aceptaba que estaba ebrio pero también consciente y la curiosidad sobre un beso con el arete de la lengua de Menma era real

"Me deseas" Le reprocho.

"Más de lo que debería" acepto con pena desde el fondo del pasillo y escucho la regadera.

Trago saliva y fue hacia allá. Menma ya se había desvestido casi por completo, estaba probando el agua, aun en calzoncillos y Sasuke se paró en la puerta. La resolución de Menma se resquebrajo al ver la mirada de deseo que el moreno le dedico a su cuerpo, recorriéndolo entero. Maldijo a sus adentros. Y le dio la espalda.

"Si das un paso más…podrías despertar odiándome"

"Deja que yo decida eso" Dijo sacándose la camisa.

"Mi moral es cuestionable si se me pone a prueba"

"Creí que querías respetarme" Le susurro con risa cantarina, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desbrochaba el cinturón.

"Así es…"Dijo con la voz apenas audible.

"Y si te pido… ¿Qué no lo hagas?" Y lanzo sus pantalones a los pies de Menma.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.

ROOMIES

CAPITULO 15

Una mano le toco la frente, Hinata logro enfocar entre los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana y vio a la pelirrosa, hacia tacto suave en su frente y la de la morena, mientras calculaba si había algo malo con su temperatura.

"Perdona, te veías incomoda" Le susurro Sakura.

"Solo ha sido un mal sueño" Le dijo lo más serena que pudo.

"Que alivio" Le menciono con una sonrisa serena.

Hinata noto que su amiga ya estaba vestida, llevaba un lindo traje ejecutivo en color jade, con una camisa de cuello blanco y tenía los tacones listos en la mano.

"Tranquila, me los pondré en el corredor – menciono un poco molesta – no quiero comenzar el día con problemas en casa"

"Te ves hermosa – menciono haciendo sonrojar a su amiga – mucha suerte en tu entrevista de trabajo Sakura-chan"

"Gracias"

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, cuidando no despertar a Ino y Hinata regreso a dormir, sabía muy bien que era demasiado temprano para cualquier entrevista de trabajo y no se imaginaba como su amiga mataría tiempo mientras llegaba la hora real, pero como siempre: aquello era algo que no le concernía.

.

.

.

Se había despertado sudando y con una sensación de pesadez a lo largo y ancho de su pecho y pelvis, no fue sorpresa despertar con Naruto envolviéndolo posesivamente en un abrazo de manos y piernas, bastante tenía con la noche que paso, como para ahora tener que lidiar con problemas del tipo hormonal.

Sasuke salió de la cama sin importarle tirar a Naruto al piso en el proceso, este por supuesto ni se inmuto, siguió durmiendo y babeando.

Apenas se puso de pie lo supo: pasó, oh señores sí que pasó. Le dolía la espalda, le punzaba en una parte que perdía el nombre y podía jurar que se sintió algo de molestia tirando sobre el musculo entre sus nalgas, salió corriendo como bala al cuarto de baño y por suerte ninguna de las chicas lo estaba usando. La sensación del agua tibia sobre sus nervios, los relajo por completo y aunque intentaba hacer memoria, no podía recordar una sola cosa coherente de la noche anterior… solo un detalle.

"Mierda" golpeo su frente contra la pared de mosaicos en la regadera, recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior golpearon su cabeza con la fuerza de un martillo.

.

"_Debes traer a muchas chicas aquí" Dijo probando lo esponjoso de la alfombra._

"_Ninguna sin fines profesionales – fue al pequeño bar – tengo gingerel, cola, whiskey y vino tinto"_

"_Una copa de vino" Acepto el mayor, recostándose sobre la alfombra._

_._

"No" Se repitió serio el azabache.

.

"_Mi primer beso, mi primera borrachera, mi primer piercing… te estas llevando muchas de mis primeras veces"_

_._

Sus manos se pusieron sobre su cabeza y cabello húmedo.

.

"_¿Querrías mostrarme cómo se siente un beso con piercing?"_

.

¡Carajo! ¡Le había pedido un beso! ¡Le pidió un beso a Menma!

.

"_Lo hare con gusto – dijo Menma con cálido aliento sobre los labios de Sasuke – cuando me lo pidas sobrio" _

_._

Y le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y pedirle que tomara un taxi de regreso a su casa. Pero después había algo acerca de los sentimientos de Menma y una pequeña discusión, Sasuke lo siguió a la regadera.

.

"_Si das un paso más…podrías despertar odiándome"_

"_Deja que yo decida eso" Dijo Sasuke sacándose la camisa._

"_Mi moral es cuestionable si se me pone a prueba"_

"_Creí que querías respetarme" Le susurro con risa cantarina, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desbrochaba el cinturón._

"_Así es…"Dijo con la voz apenas audible._

"_Y si te pido… ¿Qué no lo hagas?" Y lanzo sus pantalones a los pies de Menma._

.

Después había flashes que involucraban su cuerpo semidesnudo en la regadera con Menma, el tacto de la espalda del azabache menor sobre el torso de Sasuke, besos húmedos y una última y muy nítida imagen de Sasuke mojado, trepado sobre el lavabo jadeando y aferrando sus dedos a la cabeza de Menma, quien estaba entre sus piernas.

"Joder" Dijo bajito mientras se hincaba hasta sentarse sobre el piso de la regadera.

Una vez más la punzaba en su espalda baja, tan pronto toco el suelo.

.

.

.

Envió el mensaje de texto con la información completa sobre el número de placa que le había pedido Hatake, elimino el registro de búsqueda de su ordenador y destruyo los papeles impresos. Llevo todo su peso a la silla mecedora junto a la ventana, donde sembraba aquellas flores rojas.

"Kurenai-sensei – le llamo el chico – tengo la maleta"

"Muchas gracias Shouji" Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"El auto está listo, he avisado al hospital y el tráfico es fluido" Les dijo el castaño asomándose por la puerta.

"Eres muy amable cariño ¿Te importaría?" Pregunto la embarazada con un gesto de dolor, extendiéndole la mano.

Shikamaru se acercó con una prisa inusitada y le extendió la mano, tan pronto la azabache la tomo, la apretó con una fuerza acogedora, el Nara podía jurar que si jugaban un pulso, la mujer podía romperle la muñeca. No quería imaginar lo que esa fuerza pudo haberle hecho a su antiguo maestro Azuma, si no hubiese sido un caballero en toda regla. Después de unos minutos, la morena se relajó y la irrigación de sangre en la mano de Shikamaru, regreso a su normalidad.

"Vamos, tenemos 10 minutos para subir al auto antes de otra contracción" Dijo apresurado el de la coleta.

Los tres subieron al auto rumbo al hospital, ya les esperaban en maternidad y Shouji esperaba que llegasen antes de los 10 minutos o de lo contrario, con Shikamaru al volante, sería su mano la que sufriría entre los dedos de la parturienta sensei. No quería eso, no si pretendía dar una buena impresión en el colegio de gastronomía. Iniciaba al día siguiente y a su regreso, sabía que el infierno le esperaba en clases.

Mientras Choji divagaba entre tartas y recetas culinarias, Shikamaru pensaba acerca del favor de Kurenai. La morena le había pedido esa mañana que considerara la idea de cuidar al bebé, no ocasionalmente, si no por un periodo indefinido de meses, 24/7. A partir de la tercera semana de nacimiento. Kurenai le explico que era importante dejar al pequeño en buenas manos y que no confiaba en nadie tanto como en él, que necesitaba encargarse de un asunto referente a Azuma y el castaño no pregunto nada al respecto, no necesitaba saberlo, no quería enterarse. De tener toda la información, seria problemático lidiar con el asunto. Sabia a que se dedicaba su difunto sensei y que hasta hace poco también Kurenai, la viuda de Azuma tenía mucha estima por Shouji y Shikamaru, así como los chicos la tenían por ella, pero el favor que pedía, dejaba mucho peso sobre el Nara. No quería equivocarse o hacer algo mal, pero tampoco quería fallarle a la esposa de su antiguo mentor.

.

.

.

Sasuke salió de la regadera, aun molesto y meditativo. Resolvió pasar por alto cada recuerdo respecto a la noche anterior, ya después se las vería con Menma respecto al tema. Tomo sus calzoncillos, un pantalón sport y se calzo sus zapatillas deportivas, tomo una remera blanca y se fue rumbo a la cocina, resignado a no regresar a su cama y menos con un Naruto desnudo del pecho para arriba en ella. El verle semidesnudo solo hacia volar su mente entorno al suceso de la noche anterior, no podía digerirlo.

"No es posible…" Aunque todo su cuerpo le gritara lo contrario.

Sasuke no procesaba la idea que su mente le daba, él no podría haber dormido con Menma. Es decir ahora mismo estaba fantaseando con Naruto, a él le gustaba Naruto. Amaba a su dobe. Era Naruto quien debía estar entre sus piernas en ese sucio y delicioso recuerdo.

Con la última de las conclusiones y lo tentadora que le sonó, escupió casi todo el jugo que había bebido. En medio de un ataque de tos, no noto la presencia de una de las chicas por el corredor, esta se detuvo y regreso a la cocina. Apresurada busco un vaso y un pañuelo, le acerco ambos al Uchiha y este los tomo, después de beber un poco de agua y sonar de su nariz el jugo de arándano que tomo la ruta equivocada, tan pronto se repuso le tomo atención a Sakura.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto con un interés genuino.

"Si – le respondió aun con el pañuelo sobre su nariz – gracias"

Su compañera se amedrento un poco, Sasuke noto que la estaba mirando con mucha intensidad, tal vez por la cortesía que tuvo con él o por el sueño que tuvo con ella un día atrás. Porque si, no sabía cuánto más dejaría pasar ese recuerdo por alto.

"No es nada – dijo sosteniendo su mirada, quizá era hora de hablar con él acerca de aquel pasado que ahora sabía que ambos compartieron – por cierto…"

Sasuke hiso bola el pañuelo y lo arrojo al cubo de basura, se movió por la cocina para lavar el vaso de jugo y espero por lo que fuera que la pelirrosa tuviese para decirle.

O quizás no era buen momento. Sakura se acobardo en el último segundo.

"Que pases un buen día _Sasuke_-kun" El chico se puso rígido, aún permanecía de espaldas a ella.

Tan pronto como lo dijo se marchó, Sasuke se giró enseguida y la chica ya estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada en el corredor. El moreno la siguió y la encontró ya hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, donde se bajaba a las escaleras, llevaba los tacones en la mano. El Uchiha dedujo lo que ya presentía, Sakura Haruno sabía de donde se conocían. Quizá la única pregunta era si le importaba, después de todo, cuando pequeños nada de lo que los relacionaba tuvo que ver con ellos y aun si fuera de aquella manera, lo que Haruno representaba para la familia Uchiha en aquel entonces, no existía ya ahora.

Sasuke permaneció unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, mirando por donde se marchó Sakura, aun escuchaba el leve repiqueteo del _Sasuke-kun _dentro de su mente, no porque le molestara, extrañamente le sonaba bien, un poco gracioso incluso.

Kiba, el vecino del fondo del pasillo iba saliendo del departamento, trajeado, con un maletín en mano y cara de pocas pulgas, rumbo a su trabajo, como Sakura esa mañana, probablemente. Le saludo con un asentimiento al verle y Sasuke respondió con cortesía de igual manera. Entro de nuevo al departamento, encontró a Sai en la cocina, poniendo agua en la cafetera.

"Buen día, primo ¿te apetece?" Pregunto sin mirarle.

"Cargado" Pidió, sentándose en la mesa.

Sai puso el café y se sentó en la silla del comedor, al lado de su primo, mientras se llevaba una manzana verde a la boca. Sasuke simplemente miraba el proceso de la máquina de café.

"Entonces…" Miraba a Sasuke.

"¿Entonces, que?" Respondió sin más.

"¿Qué tal anoche?"

Sasuke le miraba con cara de circunstancia pero realmente no quería ahondar en el tema, porque simplemente no había que y mucho menos con un bocazas como su primo. Después de todo, Sasuke estaba tratando de ignorar los recuerdos borrosos y la conclusión a la que llego con ellos.

"Bueno, no hablemos de eso – le concedió – ¿Qué hay para hoy?"

"Planeo beber mi café e ir a seguir mi rutina diaria"

"200 metros planos, 50 flexiones, 50 sentadillas y 50 abdominales" Dijo Sai con el orgullo de quien responde bien un examen.

Sasuke torció un poco el gesto, pero no preguntaría, seguramente Sai llevaba más tiempo del que pensaba espiándole.

"Debes tener un gran problema entre manos, si no puedes llevar bien tu día a día sin esa rutina"

Sasuke se sirvió su café con la mitad de un cubo de azúcar y lo bebió en silencio, recargado en la encimera mientras Sai hacia lo mismo con el suyo, cargado de azúcar y crema.

Debía notársele, realmente no era vanidad, o disciplina, ni si quiera por salud. Lo único que Sasuke esperaba quemar al hacer ejercicio extenuante, eran las pecaminosas ganas de satisfacer los bajos deseos de su cuerpo, empeñado en comportarse como el de un adolescente virgen. Y para muestra un botón…o más bien 8… 8 que seguramente seguían en el piso del estudio de Menma.

¿De verdad le había roto la camisa a Menma? Ese último recuerdo apareció minutos antes, como todos los que se iban recopilando uno a uno desde que despertó esa mañana.

Después de evadir las constantes y molestas preguntas de su primo, se cambió y salió del departamento rumbo al parque, para su mala suerte el club de admiradoras era lo único que no pudo evadir. Se preguntaba si la ciudad le debía una especie de premio por ser un incentivo tan efectivo para influenciar a las jovencitas – y muchos varones – a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas. Alguien debió notar que desde su llegada cada día se sumaban más y más chicas a la rutina. Pero a él simplemente le daba igual.

Después de estirar y comenzar sus 30 minutos de correr, comenzó con la segunda rutina: perderse en pensamientos lógicos, los problemas del día a día, lo cotidiano, lo normal. El tema variaba, todo le daba lo mismo. Las chicas del yoga que por alguna extraña razón siempre estaban en la posición del saludo al sol, cuando el pasaba por ahí corriendo, las mujeres mayores del Taichí que lucían provocadores escotes y telas blancas traslucidas, los chicos que le miraban con odio cuando les rebasaba, otros que lo dejaban pasar para devorarle el culo con la mirada. Todo le daba igual. Empezaba a ser aburrido.

Los pasos pesados de alguien tras el indicaban que no se trataba de una chica, así que mantuvo su ritmo, en pocos segundos tenia a la par a un chico castaño de melena larga, la llevaba recogida en una coleta baja, con una banda y vestía pants flojos de color gris, unas zapatillas deportivas con el logo de la palomita y una remera sin mangas, de color blanca. Sasuke solo sonrió, otro que quería hacerle competencia. Esos chicos nunca se cansaban, ese claramente era nuevo. Siguió como si nada, por alrededor de 10 vueltas era cuando el rival del día estaba respirando ya como perro pequinés pero el castaño se mantenía al paso y sereno, ni sudor al menos, en la décimo novena vuelta fue cuando Sasuke noto para su asombro que el chico de pelo largo no iba más rápido, si no que era el mismo quien estaba aminorando el paso. Sudaba, su ritmo cardiaco estaba protestando y las pantorrillas empezaban a temblar. El castaño no mostraba agitación alguna fuera de lo desprolijo de su coleta casi desecha.

Cuando retomo todo el control de su cuerpo y ritmo cardiaco, el chico le había tomado al menos 30 metros de ventaja y el moreno no pretendía permitirlo. Cuando le hubo alcanzado, fue un constante y extenuante rebaso que iba de 5 a 10 metros entre ambos. Fue cuando sonó el móvil del castaño que la carrera se detuvo, Sasuke recorrió casi la mitad del trayecto antes de notar que el de la coleta ya no le seguía. Termino su última vuelta a un ritmo más calmado, se detuvo en la máquina de siempre, junto a los bebederos, donde siempre estaban las porristas de la escuela secundaria que no dejaban de cuchichear y reírse como tontas cuando el paraba por una botella de agua. Las ignoro, como todos los días.

Miraba al otro lado de la pista de correr, el castaño ya se había marchado, Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

"Buena carrera – dijeron a su espalda – serias mejor si trabajaras un poco en tu respiración"

Sasuke solo se giró por curiosidad, era el chico de la pista.

"Casi me ganas" Le sonrió con prepotencia.

Y sin más, se giró y se fue, con una botella de agua en mano y una mochila al hombro, el morral negro y de buena marca tenía un logo del centro de capacitación para atletas olímpicos. Sasuke se quedó con la palabra en la boca, realmente no tenía algo listo para decir pero dejarlo ir sin responder con una risa sarcástica al menos, le sabía muy mal. La semana aun no empezaba pero el azabache ya tenía algo para comerse la cabeza el resto del día.

.

.

.

Kakashi borro el mensaje de texto tan pronto lo memorizo, un par de minutos después de recibirlo, ahora tenía la información que necesitaba y si los cálculos de Kurenai eran completos, también tendría a una compañera lista en tres semanas exactas para ponerse en acción. Debía sentirse emocionado, después de varias semanas sin acción, fungiendo como pseudo guardián del chiquillo de su antiguo maestro y el amiguito depresivo, Uchiha. Habría acción y posiblemente peligro, ese mismo por el cual amaba cada segundo que dedico a la fuerza especial. Pero algo iba mal, la emoción no estaba fluyendo como se suponía. Quizá por eso estaba con bastante tiempo libre y se metía en asuntos donde no debía.

Llevaba una gorra de beisbol cuyo equipo ni siquiera conocía y un periódico, se había vestido casual y pretendía solo caminar por ahí, mientras que llevaba gran parte de esa mañana siguiendo los pasos de Haruno, desde que salió del departamento, las vueltas que dio en los locales del mercado buscando un empleo y tachando uno tras otro en la página de clasificados del diario local. Tanto la chica como Kakashi sabían que cada vez quedaban menos opciones, que un par de ellas eran muy buenas, tanto como para que tan pronto ella mencionara su apellido, le negaran el puesto y el resto eran empleos de reputación dudosa. La chica se sentó en la plaza de la fuente, con una pierna elegantemente cruzada sobre la otra, mientras bebía un sorbo de café y sopesaba las opciones. Parecía estar considerando la idea de recoger mesas en un billar de mala muerte o incluso bailar desnuda en un tubo por unos cuantos dólares la noche.

Hatake permanecía en su lugar, del otro lado de la fuente, inspeccionando con cuidado los clasificados, si había seguido bien los pasos de la pelirrosa hasta entonces, había tachado la mitad de las vacantes y para ese momento la Haruno solo tenía dos restantes: ayudante de mecánico o masajista. Y era obvio que no es el tipo de princesa que se ensucia con aceite de motor.

Sakura hiso rollo el periódico sobre su regazo mientras miraba al cielo y murmuraba algo parecido a una maldición, se puso de pie, tiro el diario en una papelera y a unas cuantas cuadras de la plaza, en una callejuela alejada, en el tercer piso de un edificio privado muy elegante, estaba es spa para caballeros que solicitaba chicas. Sakura no era tonta, sabía que se hacía es un lugar como ese, de fachada elegante y con un estacionamiento lleno de autos nuevos y caros, los zapatos italianos del guardia de seguridad en la puerta valían más que todo lo que ella llevaba puesto, los sarcillos de la recepcionista que la atendió eran más de lo que la pelirrosa podía ganar trabajando extenuantemente un año. Y sin duda, los hombres que salían del tercer piso, trajeados elegantemente y de aspecto impecable, eran poderosos. Hombres que podían pagar lo que quisiesen, una mujer incluso, una mujer de aquel piso.

La dama que le atendió era una mujer que seguramente rondaba los 50, pero que tenía el dinero suficiente para aparentar que apenas cumplía los 30. Era alta, de cabello largo y castaño. Usaba un kimono azul marino muy sensual y llevaba labial rojo, un sexi lunar asomaba en la comisura izquierda de su provocativa boca. Sakura empezaba a sentirse nerviosa con la inspección de los ojos de la dama, sobre su cuerpo.

"No eres muy alta – dijo seria – ni muy pequeña tampoco…" Le indico con una seña que girara.

Sakura trago saliva y lo hiso lento.

"Tus pechos son algo pequeños, ahí, detente – Sakura lo hiso al instante, quedando de espaldas a la mujer – sabes a qué has venido aquí cariño, no tengo que irme con rodeos, cada hombre que sale de aquí puede pagar lo suficiente para que vivas con los lujos que te plazca o mejor, pero yo necesito chicas desinhibidas, dispuestas y con clase"

Se acercó por su espalda y recorrió con la yema de los dedos, el cuello desnudo de la pelirrosa, le desató el moño y vio caer su rosada cabellera por lo largo de su espalda. Sakura sabía de qué iba todo eso y que lo que ella le decía era en serio, también que estando allí ya no había vuelta atrás, pero seguía pensando en las chicas que miro, lo imponente de sus físicos.

"Estatura promedio – le tomo los pechos con ambas manos haciéndola dar un respingo – tus pechos son pequeños, pero lucen bien, quizá estén en su lugar como el resto…" Le dijo con una mirada escrutiñadora.

Sakura se desnudó prenda por prenda mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablando acerca del color del cabello, del vello corporal y los estándares que debían seguir las empleadas.

"¿Debo suponer que mi spa no era la primera opción en tu lista?" Pregunto con mirada socarrona, mientras observaba el vello púbico rosado de la menor, sin recortar.

Sakura asintió, con pena recorriéndola entera.

"Muy bien, déjame verte primero – la rodeo tocando por aquí, dando un rose por allá – tus pechos tienen un buen aspecto, tus glúteos y piernas son los de una gimnasta, supongo que llevas una buena dieta para mantener ese vientre plano y tu rostro es hermoso… en particular esos ojos"

La pelirrosa al fin le miro a la cara, la mujer ahora revisaba la hoja de sus datos y murmuro su apellido mientras exclamaba un "oh" con pena. Ahí estaba, el apellido, tampoco podía ser prostituta. Sakura se apresuró a vestirse mientras intentaba encontrar dignidad para salir de ahí en una pieza.

"¿Haruno? ¿Sakura Haruno? – le pregunto con gracia – espero que no tengas nada en contra de la depilación con cera, porque te quiero totalmente depilada para tu turno de mañana…"

"Pe…"

"No quiero un solo atisbo de vello corporal, debes usar más maquillaje, una de las chicas te dará clases, la ropa va por nuestra cuenta y también los gastos de tu _mantenimiento _– Sakura le miraba sin entender – cariño, aquí a nadie le interesa quien eres y a mi mucho menos, yo solo pido 3 cosas: seriedad, disposición y un culo lindo, lo demás es prescindible_" _Camino rumbo a su escritorio y llamo por teléfono a su asistente.

La chica de la recepción estaba dentro de la oficina antes de que la mujer colgara.

"Ella es Isabela – le presento, la chica castaña saludo a Sakura con un asentimiento – empieza a trabajar mañana, la quiero lista, enséñale lo principal y muéstrale su estación… ahora váyanse, tengo algo que atender"

"Claro Madame" La chica castaña salió de la oficina con Sakura detrás.

Le enseño la estancia, el cuarto donde hacían el tratamiento de barro, otro donde daban masajes con piedras volcánicas, una sauna, una sala de bronceado y un par de atracciones más que si funcionaban como un spa totalmente normal, Sakura supuso que era para mantener las apariencias.

"… la seguridad privada cuida de nosotros en todo momento, en cualquier caso hay cámaras de seguridad así que por un incidente no debes preocuparte, cada hombre que nos visita es cuidadosamente investigado antes de entrar y en cuanto a tu estación, siempre habrá un guardia en la puerta mientras trabajas"

"¿Mi estación?"

"Claro – le sonrió llevándola al elevador donde subirían 3 pisos más – debes haber impresionado mucho a Madame Fuka con lo que sea que tienes debajo de ese horroroso traje, sin ofender"

"Descuida" Lo de menos era que pensara sobre como viste.

"Me refiero a que tienes un rostro hermoso pero no lo es todo, normalmente las nuevas van directo al cuarto de barro pero Madame te quiere en un privado, tu estación, ahí tu estatus y paga aumenta considerablemente"

Llegaron al piso donde el corredor solo tenía un largo pasillo con muchos más corredores que llevaban a habitaciones, de una de ellas salió un hombre muy elegante, arreglando su corbata.

"Damas"

"Señor Young"

Y el hombre entro al elevador.

"Él es uno de nuestros clientes V.I.P. nunca hay que hacerlo esperar, tiene gusto exigente"

"¿Si?"

"Muy exigente – le afirmo – pero no debes preocuparte, Marlene es su chica, rara vez pide a otras…hola linda" Saludo a la nombrada al fondo del pasillo de la habitación de donde salió el hombre.

La rubia no respondió el saludo y solo cerró la puerta.

"No prestes atención – dijo siguiendo por el corredor principal – todas aquí ven como enemiga a cada chica nueva, creen que eres un riesgo potencial para su trabajo"

"Ya veo"

"Tu tranquila – saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo – esta es tu llave"

La puerta de vidrios tintados del final a la derecha, fue donde la chica de los sarcillos caros, la llevo. Al pasar la tarjeta por la cerradura la puerta permitió el acceso y lo que había dentro era más grande que su habitación, parecía un apartamento del triple del tamaño del suyo. Tenía una estancia espaciosa y muy elegante con una mesa para el té.

"El servicio traerá lo que sea que tu cliente apetezca o lo que tú quieras comer cuando no estés en servicio – dijo aburrida – tienes una suite"

Le mostro un cuarto con una enorme cama con dosel y pilares.

"El armario y tocador será equipado hoy mismo, Madame nos provee de cosméticos finos y perfumes caros, usaras única y exclusivamente la ropa que pongamos en tu armario a excepción de peticiones de tu cliente"

Sakura palidecía.

"No somos un burdel cualquiera, aquí no vendemos solo sexo, aquí los hombres pagan por tener exactamente lo que hay en sus pensamientos, nada menos…"

"¿Y si alguno de ellos quiere algo que no puedo aceptar?"

"Para eso son los términos franqueables, te traeré una lista donde puedes leerlos y determinar qué servicios quieres brindar y cuales no estas dispuesta a cumplir, a Madame le importamos mucho y nos quiere cómodas, así podemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo, pero créeme: algunas veces, el explorar los limites paga más placer que el dinero"

Sakura solo sonrió, apenas comprendía en que se estaba metiendo.

"Entonces…querida ¿alguna duda?"

"¿Lo de la depilación con cera es un término negociable?"

.

.

.

Hatake llevada un considerable par de horas fuera del edificio y la pelirrosa aún no salía, para cuando ella lo hiso, él ya estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedía dentro de aquel lugar y como podía ir ahí. Cuando Sakura salió, lucia muy seria y totalmente perturbada, Kakashi dudo sobre si había aceptado o no el empleo, cuando una chica la detuvo en las escaleras y le entregó un sobre manila, le beso ambas mejillas y la despidió con efusividad.

"Así que aceptaste, Haruno – dijo para sí, mientras la miraba marcharse a paso firme – debes tener más agallas de lo que creí o ser más estúpida de lo que crees"

Marcho de regreso por donde había llegado, la pelirrosa debía estar rumbo al departamento y él tenía que ir al hospital a conocer el legado de su colega. Por lo que le habían dicho por teléfono los ex alumnos de Azuma, había nacido una niña idéntica a su madre y esta demandaba su presencia cuanto antes.

Al llegar al hospital privado le condujeron directamente con la madre, esta se encontraba recostada, vestida con una bata rosa.

"Han venido a conocerte, cariño" Dijo sonriendo a su bebé.

Kakashi se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos por la mirada de la pequeña, la misma de Kurenai y pensó cuan orgulloso estaría Azuma de encontrarse en ese lugar.

"Ella es Mirai – le indico la mujer a su amigo – Mirai Sarutobi"

Iba a tocar a la recién nacida cuando escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Se giró para encontrarse con el gordito y el de la coleta, el peculiar par de administración en el edificio, donde residía.

"Oh, lo siento – sonrió Kurenai – estos son Shouji y Shikamaru, chicos, este es Hatake, un amigo muy querido de Azuma y mío" Dijo con nostalgia.

El par de chicos hiso una leve reverencia cordial, Shikamaru lo reconoció enseguida pero no menciono nada. Se apartó lo necesario para que el invitado conversara con la nueva madre y aunque Shouji también había notado al peliblanco del edificio, no menciono nada. Unos minutos después de que la nueva madre alimentara al bebé, una enfermera se lo llevo y los dos chicos dejaron sola a Kurenai con Kakashi.

Shikamaru y Shouji estaban en la cafetería, el gordito comía un muffin enorme y un capuchino, Shikamaru miraba por la ventana que daba a la calle frente al hospital, sin prestarle mayor atención a su café frio.

"¿Aceptaras la propuesta de Kurenai-sensei?" Pregunto el chico con un pedazo de pan a medio masticar.

"Ella insistirá hasta que lo haga" Dijo serio.

"Pero nunca has cuidado a un bebé – le menciono preocupado – regresamos mañana a la universidad y Kurenai se va en tres semanas"

"Voy a preocuparme sobre qué hacer, entonces" Le dijo sin más.

En el segundo piso de la clínica, en la unidad de maternidad, se encontraba la mujer aun en cama y bata revisando algunos papeles. La enfermera habia regresado y sin reparo alguno, dejo a la pequeña en brazos de Kakashi, asumiendo su paternidad sobre la recién nacida. Kurenai le observaba cada tanto, viendo la torpeza con la que se manejaba para mantener a la pequeña entre sus brazos en una posición adecuada. Su amigo le miraba de soslayo mientras se guardaba todas y cada una de las reservas que tenía respecto a que la recién parida le acompañara en aquella tarea para investigar sobre el misterioso deceso de su colega.

"No podías Kakashi – le dijo la azabache, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, adivinando en donde estaban sus pensamientos – lo de Rin fue diferente, no podías hacer hecho nada"

"Sí que podía"

"Éramos solo novatos Kakashi, era de esperarse un par de bajas en la primera misión"

"La suya era evidente, supongo – completo el de cabellos blancos, camino directo a la ventana, aun con la bebé en sus brazos, esta se estiro solo un poco y siguió durmiendo – ella no estaba hecha para esto, se lo dije…"

"Y Azuma, Gai, todos se lo dijimos – suspiro cansada – menos Obito… ese idiota solo la alentó"

Kakashi pensaba que quizá si él le hubiese mostrado el mismo apoyo a su amiga, su final en aquella misión hubiese sido otro. Pero no podía hacer nada, ni en aquel entonces ni ahora. Sabía lo que era vivir con un arrepentimiento y no se veía capaz de someter a Kurenai a ese tipo de tortura. Ella era fuerte, Hatake lo sabía y como Azuma lo hiso siempre, él ahora lo haría: confiaría en la fiereza de la morena para llegar hasta donde tuviera que hacerlo.

"Kakashi respecto a la tarea en la que trabajabas ¿Qué pasara con los chicos?"

"Iruka se está haciendo cargo de ellos – Kurenai le miro sin entender – un novato, recién egresado. Parece bueno en la tare… yo estoy dado de baja temporalmente"

"Ya veo – le extendió los brazos para acunar a la pequeña que parecía palpar el pecho de Hatake en busca del cómodo cobijo de los de su madre – si todo esto sale como está planeado, podríamos estar de regreso antes de su primer cumple años" Dijo Kurenai jugando con los deditos de su hija.

"Si todo sale bien" Dijo el peliblanco casi como pidiéndole disculpas a la memoria de Azuma.

.

.

.

Orochimaru estaba tomando el desayuno con su esposo, extrañamente complaciente para variar, el mismo habría podido ser alimentado directamente por Jiraiya si así lo hubiese pedido. Mientras desayunaba, vio al peliblanco regresar de la sala con un paquete en la mano.

"Lo pasaron por debajo de la puerta – le explico a su esposo – tiene remitente de Alemania" Dijo sorprendido abriéndolo con rapidez, lo rasgo de una esquina dejando el contenido desperdigado por la mesa.

"Son boletas… – apunto Orochimaru tomando un papel – y diplomas… son de Menma" Dijo sorprendido, eran de la primaria.

"Y dibujos" Menciono Jiraiya sosteniendo uno que le parecía hacer mucha gracia.

Orochimaru vio la firma de Kushina en un par de boletas, algunos diplomas rotos y seguidamente pegados con cinta, papeles muy arrugados y otros enmohecidos, seguro todo aquello por estar años en lo más parecido a un basurero. Ese odio hacia la pelirroja empezó a regurgitar en su pecho de a poco.

"Hay una nota – menciono Jiraiya – _por un nuevo comienzo para todos..._" Leyó.

"¿Algo más de parte de la arpía?" Pregunto con odio.

"El posdata – de repente su semblante se ensombreció tanto que Orochimaru olvido totalmente su cólera, Jiraiya arrugo la nota de Kushina y se llevó una mano a la frente – Minato y Fugaku han regresado a las fuerzas"

Orochimaru entendía totalmente el mensaje. Había problemas, problemas grandes y esos dos idiotas iban de nuevo a jugar al súper héroe. Jiraiya no tenía lazos sanguíneos con el rubio, pero le consideraba su hijo y el saberlo en peligro nuevamente, lo estaba poniendo al borde del precipicio.

"Tengo marcos, supongo que no suficientes – le menciono Orochimaru para distraerle – pero bastantes para los diplomas más destacables" Miro a Jiraiya con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Ambos sabían que no se podía hacer nada respecto al tema. Orochimaru fue a por los cuadros, Jiraiya consiguió los clavos y un martillo, se pusieron a la tarea de decorar la austera estancia y el corredor con los reconocimientos de Menma.

"No creo que al chico le haga mucha gracia" Menciono el peliblanco, claramente divertido.

"No es nada de qué avergonzarse – menciono Orochimaru como mamá gallina – solamente no menciones de donde ha salido todo esto" Dijo colocando el ultimo diploma en la pared, mientras analizaba su ultimo portarretratos y se debatía entre los cientos de dibujos de su pequeño varón.

"Oh bueno, supongo que este está descartado" Dijo algo ofendido al verse dibujado como un enorme sapo con cabellos blancos y con su nombre debajo.

Orochimaru y su esposo no pudieron evitar reír cuando empezaron a organizar los dibujos, Menma había creado su propia versión de cada miembro de la familia: Tsunade era una babosa rubia y exuberante, de proporciones bizarras. Minato era un enorme oso amarillo con sombrero de bufón mientras que Naruto estaba dibujado como un pequeño zorro de sonrisa traviesa y hasta Orochimaru estaba dibujado pero este a diferencia de los demás, tenía forma humana en su totalidad.

"Mi pequeño – menciono sintiendo ese algo cálido en el pecho, que se helo tan pronto como encontró otro de los dibujos – ¡Esa… maldita!" Exclamo furioso sin decidir sin incinerar el dibujo o reclamarle a Menma por su idiotez, idiotez que le estaba doliendo.

Jiraiya le quito el dibujo de las manos a su esposo, antes de que lo hiciera pedazos.

"Es Kushina" Menciono sorprendido, la mujer lucia hermosa y con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, su expresión denotaba felicidad.

El dibujo casi desprendía luz propia.

"Esa arpía no luce para nada así – apunto con rabia el azabache – dudo mucho que algún día le haya mostrado ese tipo de sonrisa a Menma"

"Y yo – susurro Jiraiya aun sorprendido – pero el chico la dibujo así por algo"

Ambos sabían que el pequeño siempre añoro el calor maternal de la que el creyó por años su madre, había algo dentro del chico que estaba irremediablemente roto y tenía conexión directa con la pelirroja.

"Ella dijo _por un nuevo comienzo para todos _– menciono el mayor – supongo que busca redimir los errores, deberíamos hablarle de esto a Menma"

"Supongo que si – dijo de repente sonriendo de manera siniestra – quizá de verdad quiere redimirse, igual podría estar en las ultimas de una enfermedad terminal y quiere irse en paz ¿no crees?"

A su esposo aquello no le hiso la más mínima gracia.

"O quizá simplemente lo ha superado, como tu deberías hacer también – le acuso – puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no le mentiré al chico, porque si hay alguien que merece más que nada un nuevo comienzo: es él"

"¡Ella nunca lo ha amado!"

"¡Pero tú sí! – le devolvió el grito con la misma vehemencia – por esa misma razón deberías dejar de lado tu odio y ponerte en el lugar de Menma un par de segundos ¿no crees que esto le hará ilusión?"

"Ella no lo merece" Menciono herido.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo estos años – le dijo tomándole de la barbilla, sus ojos ámbar denotaban un temor profundo – lo que sea que Kushina esté tratando de comenzar y enmendar no amenaza en nada tu lugar en el corazón de Menma, él es tu hijo… nuestro hijo ante la ley y sus ojos"

"Es una bruja… casi lo mató"

"Menma no le guarda ningún rencor, deberías intentar lo mismo – lo abrazo y lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos – tú tienes tu puesto, nada de lo haga ella superara tu lugar como padre de Menma"

"Exacto – se alejó de él, desesperado – padre ¡Soy su padre! Mi amor siempre será más grande pero ella es su_ madre,_ el así la ve"

Jiraiya evito reírse.

"Orochimaru ¿es eso lo que temes? – lo vio darle la espalda entre molesto y abochornado – porque déjame decirte que sin omitir tu sexo, Menma te ha visto como su _madre _todo este tiempo… quizá el chico me mate por decírtelo, pero incluso te ha llamado mamá cuando no escuchas"

El azabache se abrazó a si mismo mientras rememoraba aquel día cuando lo llevo en brazos al hospital, después de la llamada de Sasuke, rescatándolo de la ira de Kushina.

"Estuvo inconsciente varios días – dijo con la mirada ausente – ni uno solo de ellos, esa mujer se acercó a preguntar al menos si seguía respirando…"

"Menma pregunto por ella en cuanto despertó" Recordó, temiendo que el mencionarlo hiriera a Orochimaru.

"Me pedía hacer burbujas cuando era la hora del baño – sonrió aun mirando a la nada – las enfermeras eran muy dulces con él, las tenía encantadas… era imposible ver su rostro y no amarlo… era un niño tan encantador… tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y no solo en la piel" dijo recordando su sonrisa de pequeño, con puntadas y vendajes, para enseguida recordarle en la memoria del aeropuerto donde se despidió de su padre y los ojos le brillaron al ver a la que siempre creyó era su madre real.

"Has cuidado bien de ellas" Le dijo con tono conciliador.

"Exacto – dijo retomando el tono hostil – no trabaje tanto con él para que Kushina regrese y abra las heridas para escupirles"

"Ella ha dejado claro el mensaje – dijo serio – ¿no lo entiendes? Quiere hacer las paces"

"¡Que las haga con su puta madre! Si es que tiene una – le grito pisoteando el dibujo de la mujer – si cree que unos papeles rotos y maltratados resuelven algo, está muy equivocada y me gustaría que se lo hagas saber, que si es por mi voy a Alemania o Tombuctú y se los meto por el culo con un par de palabras bien dichas"

"¡Basta! – lo atrapo entre los brazos – no puedes romper con un berrinche cada vez que tocamos el tema, eres un adulto ¡Por Dios!"

"¿Berrinche? ¿Quieres ver un berrinche? – le reto totalmente trastocado – suéltame para que también te diga un par de cosas"

"A menos que ese par de cosas sean un _Te amo _o un _Vayamos a la cama, _no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir…"

"Puaj… que asco" Escucharon audible desde el corredor, Menma estaba en el departamento.

Los adultos se separaron, Orochimaru inmediatamente tomo el papel que pisaba minutos antes y lo arrugo entre sus dedos, Jiraiya le miro mal pero no dijo nada.

"Pensé que ya sería un mejor momento para regresar, pero si están ocupados…" Hiso ademan de regresar por donde llego.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!" Le dijo su padre estrechándolo con anhelo.

"E-estoy en casa padre – le respondió y le pregunto con la mirada a Jiraiya que le sucedía a su padre, este solo negó – también te extrañe le dijo besándole la coronilla"

"Hay desayuno en la cocina" Le saludo con una sonrisa el peliblanco.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Dijo con terror reconociendo cada diploma y reconocimiento colgado en la pared del corredor.

"Exactamente lo que ves" Dijo Orochimaru con orgullo.

"¿Por qué no mencionaste que fuiste campeón de raqueta tres años seguidos?" Pregunto Jiraiya sonriendo.

"Eso fue en primaria" Dijo apenado viendo cada uno de los cuadros.

"Y si lo hiso, incluso nos invitó a la final – le dijo Orochimaru serio – yo si me presente"

"Padre – le dijo a modo de reprimenda – Jiraiya y yo ya hemos resuelto ese tema"

Jiraiya suspiro por librar ese tema.

"De cualquier manera ¿de dónde han sacado todo esto? – su quijada casi cayó al piso cuando vio los dibujos – ¡Y esto! ¿De dónde carajos han salido estos?"

"¡Menma!" Le llamo la atención por la grosería.

"Por piedad – pidió riéndose – no cuelguen ninguno de estos, o quizá solo uno" Y le mostro a Jiraiya el sapo con su nombre.

"Ja-ja muy gracioso – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué no este?" y le mostro un autorretrato donde el chico se había dibujado como un power ranger dorado, lleno de músculos y con una capa ridículamente larga.

Empezaron a pelear por el dichoso dibujo, mientras se reían y esa reciente buena relación hacia que Orochimaru temiera más por el resultado de Kushina buscando una posible reconciliación con Menma, con _su_ Menma. Sentía que su corazón sufría entre la presión del miedo alojándose en su pecho.

"¡O este!" Su risa se detuvo cuando observo el dibujo que le arrebato a su padre, Menma le miro interrogante y este solo desvió la mirada, Menma se giró con Jiraiya.

"Ha llegado el paquete esta mañana" Respondió el hombre.

"Yo recibí al cartero, metí el sobre bajo la puerta – dijo recordando el día anterior – pensé que sería algo referente a tu trabajo" Seguía mirando el dibujo de la pelirroja.

"Ha sido Kushina – Menma se sorprendió enormemente – ha enviado tus diplomas, reconocimientos y dibujos de tu niñez… ha mencionado algo sobre querer hacer las paces, tu madre…"

"¡Ella no es su madre!" Grito colerizado Orochimaru.

Menma estaba sonriendo, tenía la mirada llena de ilusión, tal como Jiraiya había predicho. Orochimaru sentía que el piso bajo sus pies se ponía inestable.

"¡Me importa un carajo lo que pretenda ella! NO-ES-SU-MA-DRE – dijo remarcando cada silaba destilando odio y le arrebato el dibujo a Menma de las manos para hacerlo cachitos – y si tú Menma, eres tan idiota como Jiraiya para creer que ella habla en serio ¡ENTONCES ME EQUIVOQUE AL CRIARTE!"

Y abandono la sala hecho una furia, azoto la puerta de la habitación que ocupada y pareció impactar algo de cristal contra el suelo. El moreno se sintió confundido, herido y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo, miro los trozos del dibujo de Kushina, en el suelo. Miro hacia el pasillo por donde se marchó su padre y después hacia la puerta, antes de dar un paso a la salida, Jiraiya le detuvo, negando en silencio.

"¿Acaso todos en esta familia hacen rabietas y salen por la puerta?"

"No entiendo que le pasa" Dijo Menma herido, su padre nunca le había gritado y menos llamado idiota.

"Esta aterrorizado Menma – le dijo, soltándole – teme que Kushina reclamo el lugar que él tiene y tú se lo otorgues"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero…? – sus preguntas cambiaron ante la posibilidad – eso dijo ¿ella dijo eso?"

Al mayor le hirió un poco ver tanta ilusión en la mirada de Menma. Si aquello resultaba ser una treta como Orochimaru creería, él estaba a punto de jugarse el matrimonio en el asunto.

"Ella hablo de un nuevo comienzo Menma, seré franco, ella no hablo de ser una familia o dejarte llamarla madre – fue directo y vio al chico empequeñecerse ante la dureza de sus palabras – pero posiblemente quiere establecer una relación, si no amorosa, al menos cordial…"

Menma se permitió albergar esperanzas.

"Sé que estas ilusionado y que tu deseo por esta oportunidad es enorme, pero me gustaría que pienses un segundo en tu padre… - Menma de pronto pareció recordar que Orochimaru existía – él está aterrado ante la idea de…"

"De perderme…"

"De que te hieran – suspiro – nunca lo he visto cuidar a alguien con tanta fiereza como lo hace contigo, ni si quiera a mi… ha pasado todos estos años guardándote del mundo y sus males tanto como ha podido, compensando tus anhelos maternales como le ha sido posible… más que perderte o ceder el lugar que por derecho le pertenece, Orochimaru teme que Kushina te hiera o juegue con tus ilusiones"

"Mi padre tiene su lugar, no lo perdería por nada – alego fervientemente – jamás poder compensar ni una ínfima parte de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y su lugar siempre será suyo…pero si tengo una posibilidad de tener una relación… por mínima e impersonal que sea, con Kushina… quiero intentarlo, quiero probar bajo mi propio riesgo"

"Díselo a él – miro hacia el pasillo – es tu padre quien se siente herido y en peligro, no yo"

Menma camino rumbo a la habitación de su padre, se detuvo justo en la puerta, sin atreverse a tocar o abrirla. Dentro de su cabeza, si hubiese que elegir: el sin duda escogería a Orochimaru, es decir, él era lo más parecido a una familia que había tenido, nunca le falto nada ni material ni emocional y no existía tal carencia de amor maternal como Jiraiya señalaba, Menma simplemente anhelaba ver el lado humano de Kushina, ver en ella esa luz que él siempre se imaginó con la inocencia de un pequeño. Más que llamarla madre o algo parecido, él quería escuchar de ella que había dejado de odiarle. Solo eso y si después obtenía un poco de aprecio él se daría por bien servido.

Las emociones que le envolvían en torno a la idea de una reconciliación con Kushina no eran comparables con los temores que le invadían al sentir que quizá hirió a su padre sin querer.

"Ahora mismo no quiero hablar" Le dijo serio su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

Menma podía ver su sombra bajo la rendija del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Cuánto va a durar el berrinche, padre?" Le pregunto con sorna.

Se escuchó el bufido de Orochimaru, después el pestillo de la puerta y sus pasos alejándose, Menma giro la perilla y entro al cuarto, corrió a sentarse al lado de su padre en un costado de la cama, hombro con hombro.

"Padre" Lo llamo.

"Hijo" Respondió.

"Ese es el orden natural – dijo como si nada – al menos para los demás…"

Orochimaru no se giró a verlo.

"Cuando no escuchas, te llamo mamá" Le dijo buscándole el rostro.

Orochimaru se cubrió la cara, totalmente abochornado.

"Los papeles dicen que eres mi padre adoptivo – le tomo el rostro, su padre lucia herido aun – pero aquí dentro…" Señalo su pecho y miro a su padre.

Orochimaru le miraba con atención y temor.

"Aquí dentro dice otra cosa… aunque no te guste, tu lugar aquí dentro dice _madre _sin distinción de género, rol, papel o independientemente de que te ofenda o no que te vea como tal, eso dice aquí en mi corazón – le sonrió con calidez, su padre casi suspiro con alivio – te amo y quiero que sepas que nunca me ha faltado esa figura materna o esos cuidados propios del papel… no te equivocaste al criarme, yo no tengo carencias de afecto… el que sea un idiota buscapleitos no tiene que ver contigo"

Orochimaru lo miro mal.

"O mi mal vocabulario – se disculpó – no me gusta pensar que crees que ese lugar que te ganaste peligra, por lo que sea que Kushina pretende…"

"No es…"

"Y tampoco quiero que estés preocupado porque ella me hiera – le interrumpió para sostenerle las manos – si quieres que elija puedo mandarle una nota rechazando su ofrenda de paz, pero no me educaste así… y sinceramente me haría muy feliz que me permitieras tomar esta oportunidad… asumiré las consecuencias y lo que sea en que resulten"

"¿Y si yo quiero evitar eso?"

"Entonces no lo hare – miro a sus manos unidas – si eso te hace sentir mejor, no lo hare padre"

"Yo solo quiero evitarte penas – suspiro – Menma, no quiero que esto te ilusiones solo para herirte profundamente"

"Soy un chico grande"

"No, no lo eres – le tomo el rostro entre ambas manos – no lo eres aun, no importa la edad que tienes o lo hombre que te sientas… aun eres un niño por dentro y aunque no lo admitas, yo sé que hay nobleza en ti y no soportaría un golpe como el que quizá podrías sufrir… así que mientras no estés preparado…"

"Lo estoy"

"¡Finge que no! – le rogo presionándole el rostro en el agarre – finge que no, mientras yo me preparo psicológicamente para dejarte ir"

"No iré a ninguna parte – le sonrió – pero si te hace sentir mejor, dejare que transcurra un tiempo antes de darle alguna respuesta a Kushina"

"¿Qué tanto?" Se alejó receloso.

"Lo que sea necesario para que entiendas estas dos cosas: la primera es que jamás, nunca nadie podrá ostentar ocupar tu lugar…"

"¿Y la segunda?"

"Que solo tengo y amo a una madre" Le sonrió abrazándolo.

Orochimaru le pellizco un costado.

"¡Auch! – se quejó con una risa nerviosa – ¿y eso porque ha sido?"

"Porque la has dibujado más bonita que a mí" Dijo bajito.

"Eso se puede arreglar"

"¡Como todo en esta vida! – dijo con alegría Jiraiya, quien les observaba desde la puerta – ahora bien ¿quieren pasar todo el día aquí en platica _madre e hija _o quieren ir a disfrutar el último día de vacaciones en familia?"

"¿En plan abuelo, padre e hijo?" Menciono Menma socarronamente.

"Mete tu trasero a la regadera antes de que este _abuelo _te lo patee" le señalo serio.

Menma se paró rápidamente y regreso en sus pasos para besar la frente de su padre y susurrarle algo al oído que lo hiso reír contento, para después salir de la habitación rumbo a la suya. Jiraiya se acercó contento de que aquello no hubiese terminado en otra gran pelea marital.

"Este día me ha llamado _mamá_ más veces de las que puedo soportar"

"Entonces dile que pare"

"No me estoy quejando" Menciono con un poco de pena.

"¿Entonces yo puedo llamarte _querida_?"

Una hora más tarde estaban todos en el auto rumbo la plaza para ver una película y hacer las compras en familia. Menma iba escuchando música, metido en su mundo para evitar hacer burlas de la mejilla roja de Jiraiya y su padre iba en su lugar, la mar de contento por haber escuchado a sus dos hombres reafirmarle cuál era su lugar en esa familia y en los corazones de ambos.

El celular de Menma vibro en su mano con un nuevo mensaje de texto en la bandeja de entrada. Abrió y leyó el nombre de Sasuke, en el remitente. Dudo un par de segundos sobre abrirlo o no, al final lo hiso.

**Sasuke: Respecto a lo de anoche ¿podríamos fingir que nunca paso?**

Cerca de un minuto Menma sintió que algo le tiraba dentro del pecho, como cuando te falta aire.

.

.

.

**Menma: ¿Pero por qué? Si fue increíble.**

Y con esa respuesta y un mensaje de texto Sasuke sintió el alma abandonándole el cuerpo, había pasado la mitad de la mañana torturándose por no recordar completa la noche anterior y la otra tratando de ignorar la verdad o diciéndose que debió ser parte de un sueño. Pero no era así.

**Menma: Puede ser nuestro secreto ¿te parece si lo hablamos después? Ahora estoy en el cine con mis viejos.**

Sasuke le mando un escueto **OK **como respuesta y dejo su celular sobre la isla de la cocina. Baja su cara hasta dejar su frente aplastada contra el mármol de la mesa. Mientras susurraba maldiciones.

Naruto le miraba desde la entrada de la cocina, lo vio llegar hacia un rato de su rutina de correr. También lo sintió cuando salió de la cama, al igual que la noche anterior cuando llego y se quedó dormido sobre esa misma mesa. El rubio lo tuvo que llevar casi a rastras a la habitación e hiso su acto de sonámbulo para meterse en su cama antes del amanecer.

"La mesa no tiene las respuestas teme, créeme ya hablaste mucho anoche con ella y creo que no ayudo mucho"

Sasuke no respondió, ni se movió. El menor quería tener una conversación normal, pero en su mente no dejaba de sonar la idea de que su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo se habían acostado, quería hacer un chiste al respecto para aligerar el ambiente que el mismo había vuelto raro.

"Que ironías ¿no? – rio nervioso, sentándose al otro lado de la isla, mirando a Sasuke – antes te he amenazado con romperte la nariz si lastimabas a Naruko y ahora parece que tendré que rompérsela a Menma si se pasa contigo"

"Puedo defenderme solo"

"De Menma estoy seguro – dijo más aliviado de que entrara en la conversación – pero de la ira de mi hermanita despechaba a ver quién te salva"

"Naruko siempre será especial"

"¿Y yo?" Pregunto con corazones en los ojos.

"Uuuuuuh – dijo Sai quien estaba entrando a la cocina, con bolsas de compras – ¿Quién es Naruko?"

"Mi hermana menor, creo que no la conociste" Menciono el rubio, husmeando en las bolsas de compra.

"Sai, aún quedan tres bolsas en el auto" Le menciono Ino que venía con otro par de bolsas.

"Claro" Y salió a por ellas.

Naruto se llevó una manzana a la boca mientras intercambiaba miradas con Sasuke, que por fin despego la cara de la mesa. Ino les leyó la mente.

"No se hagan ideas – dijo desempacando las compras – es solo que he visto la nevera algo vacía y pensé en ir por las compras, él se ofreció a llevarme"

"Nuestra parte" Sasuke le ofreció unos billetes.

"Oh no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun – le sonrió – Sai ha pagado la despensa" Sonrió amable acomodando las latas en la alacena.

"Ah, vale" y se levantó de la mesa.

En el pasillo se topó con la siempre sonriente Hinata.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun"

"Hola" Y paso de largo.

"No le hagas caso, Hina-chan" Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y acariciándole fugazmente el hombro.

De haber prolongado 3 segundos más esa caricia, el rubio se habría percatado del efecto de su roce contra la piel nívea de la chica. Hinata controlaba más sus sonrojos y ya no desfallecía con la cercanía del rubio, pero no podía combatir contra su piel erizándose por un mero rose accidental de Naruto.

El menor cerrar la puerta después de entrar detrás de Sasuke, este simplemente empezó a desvestirse para meterse a la ducha. Naruto pudo ver un par de marcas de besos en la nuca de Sasuke y el desazón de la noche anterior volvió, tal y como sintió la acides estomacal cuando escucho por teléfono que Menma y Sasuke se preparaban para tener sexo.

"¿Estas así por lo de mi hermano, teme?"

"No"

"Yo creo que si"

"No es así"

"Entonces ¿Cómo ha sido?"

"¿Cómo ha sido que, dobe?" Le miro con cara de aburrimiento antes de darle la espalda para buscar ropa limpia en el closet.

El rubio pudo ver más marcas de besos en el pecho desnudo de Sasuke y por las marcas de dedos en las pantorrillas y muslos de Sasuke podía apostar a que la respuesta a su pregunta era: _SALAVAJE _así, con mayúsculas.

"Bueno, bien podría haber sido menos bestia" Dijo con tono de reprobación.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Naruto se acercó y lo llevo contra el espejo que tenían en la puerta del baño, Sasuke no se había percatado aquella mañana de las marcas de besos en su pecho, con la ropa correcta no se verían.

"Y tienes dos más en la nuca"

Sasuke se llevó las manos al lugar mencionado. Suspiro resignado, miro a su amigo tras el, en el reflejo del espejo.

"Deberías decirle que tenga más cuidado a la próxima – menciono serio – no me sorprendería que tuvieras mordidas en las nalgas" menciono con un tono extraño.

Sasuke tomo nota mental sobre checar eso más tarde. Se metió a la regadera y se sacó el bóxer.

"Dobe, deje mi cambio de ropa en la cama"

"Ahora resulta que no soy yo quien te desviste, pero tengo que llevarte la ropa – dijo en tono de broma, la dejo sobre el lavabo y se sentó sobre la tapa del excusado – no me has respondido ¿Cómo fue lo de anoche?"

"Como tenía que ser"

"¿Cómo, teme?"

Sasuke se asomó por la cortina.

"Ya sabes cómo es" Le dijo obviando la respuesta.

"No-oh, yo ni juego para ese equipo ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, Naruto, lo tengo muy claro" Dijo serio con tono de reproche y regreso a la regadera.

El rubio dio por terminada la respuesta cuando Sasuke abrió el grifo. Salió del cuarto de baño y se dejó caer en la cama, Sai estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con su cuaderno de dibujo. Naruto le observo en silencio por unos 20 minutos, el chico parecía concentrado.

"¿Qué dibujas?"

"A Ino"

"Parece que les gusta estar juntos"

"Es muy educativo y ella es muy amable, debe ser porque está en el ciclo del periodo durante la ovulación" Menciono como si nada.

"¿En el que, de qué?"

"Hay ciertas etapas en el periodo de las hembras en las que distintos puntos del ciclo determinan su comportamiento o estados de ánimo: si están sensibles, enojadas, felices o excitadas"

"¿De dónde sacas todo eso?"

"Lo leí"

"Me vendría bien esa información" Menciono imaginando lo útil que sería saber en qué días una broma hacia las chicas podía causarle la muerte.

"Puedo hacerte un programa sobre el ciclo menstrual de Ino y Hinata-chan, aunque debería preguntarle a Sakura porque aún no se cuando llega su periodo"

"Sea el día que sea, estoy segura que ella siempre está en el ciclo donde el homicidio es la orden hormonal del día"

"Eso parece – se lo pensó unos segundos y regreso a su dibujo – se lo preguntare a Ino"

"Y ella ¿te gusta?"

"¿Gustar cómo; agradar o gustar como: posible pareja sexual?"

"Gustar como una chica a un chico, Sai" Le dijo como quien explica el 1 más 1.

"¿Importa?" Pregunto evasivo de repente.

"Si vas a vivir aquí, si" Menciono Sasuke, quien venía saliendo de la regadera, con el cabello mojado, liso y goteando sobre sus hombros y torso desnudo.

Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros claros desgastados y por la cinturilla se asomaban sus bóxer negros entallados. Naruto lo analizo unos segundos.

"Leí que nadie usa ropa interior negra a menos que vaya a mostrarla" Señalo Sai.

"En serio Sai ¿de qué clase de libros sacas información?"

"De esas" Y le señalo una pila de revistas sobre el escritorio.

Naruto fue hacia allá y las hojeo, eran revistas de ciencias, de chismes y en su mayoría de contenido para colegialas. Tomo una y encontró el artículo que hablaba sobre lo que menciono Sai.

"Mira teme, aquí dice que las prendas con encaje agregan un plus a la excitación"

"¿Y a mí que carajos me importa?" Se puso una camisa blanca en cuello V y se calzo unas converse rojas.

"Por si algún día quieres meterle emoción a la cosa con mi hermano" Dijo en medio de una risa.

Sasuke lo ignoro y siguió en lo suyo, secándose el cabello. Sai permanecía concentrado en el dibujo de Ino mientras que Naruto hojeaba distraído la revista juvenil.

"Sasuke-kun – el azabache le miro con amenaza, pero Sai le insistió a acercarse con una mirada seria – necesito que leas esto" Le susurro mientras le pasaba un pequeño papel.

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué tanto se secretean?" pregunto celoso.

"Sobre los senos de Ino ¿crees que son simétricos?" Pregunto el moreno mostrándole el dibujo de la rubia donde sus formas femeninas estaban cubiertas por una tela que realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Naruto tenía una hemorragia nasal, mientras pensaba si era imaginación de Sai o realmente había visto a la chica así de expuesta.

"Déjame ver más de cerca para asesorarte" Le menciono el rubio mientras sacaba su celular con intenciones malévolas.

"El pecho de Ino es una talla más pequeño que el de tu dibujo, además su seno derecho es más pequeño que el izquierdo – dijo Sasuke aburrido – por cierto, si quieres hacer tu dibujo más real, añádele un poco de gravedad, ambos sabemos que unos pechos como esos no se mantienen en su lugar sin un sostén"

"Tienes razón" Dijo y procedió a borrar todo el dibujo.

"¡No, no, no!" Lloriqueo Naruto, mientras su cámara solo logro captar el rostro de Ino en el dibujo.

El teléfono celular de Sasuke vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

**Menma: Mis viejos se han puesto asquerosamente cariñosos en la sala del cine, creo que han olvidado que no vienen solos ¿Te apetece una plática con pizza?**

Sasuke observo a Naruto lloriqueando por el dibujo y Sai concentrado en crear un dibujo desde la perspectiva que menciono su primo.

**Sasuke: Te veo en la fuente frente a la tienda de ropa.**

Su celular vibro enseguida.

**Menma: Te espero con ansias, cariño :-***

Sasuke rio bajito, captando la atención de Naruto.

"Vuelvo más tarde"

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto cómo cachorro abandonado.

"Por algo de comer con Menma"

"¿Puedo ir?"

"En realidad, tenemos un asunto pendiente – le dijo algo serio – será para la otra, dobe"

"Oh claro, entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – saluda a mi hermano de mi parte"

"Y de la mía" Añadió Sai.

"Sí, claro" Dijo distraído y tomo sus gafas de sol, saliendo a toda prisa.

Naruto se quedó mirando por donde salió su amigo, ahí estaba de nuevo esa molesta sensación en el estómago, si lo de su hermano y Sasuke iba a ir en serio, ya se veía con una ulcera gástrica en pocos meses. Se replanto la teoría nuevamente, sobre los celos de niño. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, claro, pero no le pertenecía, no era una cosa, era una persona. Una persona que tenía derecho a vivir su vida, a tener una relación a pasar tiempo con su pareja.

"Es normal estar celoso Naruto-kun, pero ya tendrás tu propio novio después"

"No son ese tipo de celos" dijo como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo.

"¿Ah no?"

"Es mas como cuando te quitan a tu mejor amigo en el preescolar"

"Celos de amigos… ¿Cómo amigos que se acuestan o amigos que desean acostarse?"

"Debes leer más, Sai – le dijo con tono de sabelotodo – las relaciones son más complicadas que eso"

"¿Las relaciones o… tus sentimientos por mi primo?"

Naruto lo miro mal y regreso a la cama de Sasuke con otra revista entre las manos.

"Mejor sigue con tu dibujo" Aspiro el aroma varonil que Sasuke dejaba en las sabanas y sintió una pequeña agitación en la boca del estómago. Anoto mentalmente pasar a la farmacia por algo para la acidez.

.

.

.

Hola, disculpen que nunca deje dicho cuando publico pero la verdad es que esta historia tiene tanto que estoy haciendo bloques de cada aspecto y personaje para cortar y pegar, cortar y pegar y como no tengo internet en casa, el poco tiempo libre lo dedico a buscar la manera de subir los capítulos mediante una computadora prestada.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rw, son un gran motivo para continuar, aunque sea a marchas forzadas, el capítulo 16 casi está listo y en el 17 avanzara muuuuucho el yuri SakuIno, por si tenían el pendiente. En cuanto al SasuNaruSasu, me temo que los torturare si es que lo esperan pronto, pero si disfrutan al coquetón de Menma con nuestro Uchiha, verán mucho más acción, preparen sus bragas que pretendo llevar a esos dos lo más lejos posible.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y dejar comentario


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**ROOMIES**

**CAPITULO 16**

"_El numero celular que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera…"_

Sasuke colgó antes de que la molesta grabación terminara, era la cuarta vez que marcaba sin éxito. Llevaba casi media hora ahí desde que llego a la plaza. Un grupo de chicas y algunas mujeres mayores se estaban haciendo presentes alrededor de él, unas cuchicheaban y otras eras groseramente obvias.

"Tsk"

¿Para qué carajos le había citado Menma si al final no iba a acudir? Pensó por tercera vez, esos 20 minutos estaban siendo eternos y bastante molestos.

"Hey, te encontré – escucho al chico a sus espaldas – lo sabía… solo había que seguir el rastro de baba femenina" Le sonrió el azabache, con el aliento entrecortado.

"¿Has corrido un maratón acaso?" Pregunto serio el Uchiha, las chicas aun le miraban y ahora también babeaban por Menma.

"Casi, estaba del otro lado de la plaza – suspiro – me he quedado sin batería en el móvil cuando iba a decirte donde vernos…"

"Vale – asintió – ¿A dónde vamos por esa pizza?"

"Creí que querrías quedarte aquí – dijo mirando a su alrededor – pareces disfrutar bastante la atención femenina" Menciono con tono burlón.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio a Menma y a la fémina que venía acercándose, con ello, cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón de la chica, la deshecho y regreso sobre sus pasos despavorida. Las chicas del círculo cuchicheaban mirando en dirección a los chicos. Como el de ojos azules lo veía, ese ambiente pondría de malas pulgas a Sasuke y él quería una tarde tranquila.

"Disculpa" Dijo Menma antes de jalar a Sasuke hasta su pecho y plantarle un beso fugaz en los labios.

El grupito se disolvió inmediatamente y las féminas restantes retomaron su paseo por la plaza, muchas con un aura de derrota en la batalla que ni si quiera podían participar, algunas otras sonrieron y suspiraron por la parejita. Sasuke se quedó de piedra ante la escena y solo atino a llevarse los dedos a los labios. Menma estaba haciendo ese ademan de rascarse la nuca con una cara de disculpa.

"Pensé que eso las alejaría – sonrió tímidamente – se han ido" Miro en derredor.

Efectivamente, ya nadie les miraba o quizá no más de lo normal después de aquella muestra de afecto pública.

"Vayamos al segundo piso, no encontré pizza pero hay un bar donde venden alitas y toda la cerveza que puedas beber"

Sasuke puso cara de malestar.

"Vale, solo una pinta y alitas búfalo hasta reventar" Le concedió Menma, tomaron las escaleras eléctricas y se dirigieron en silencio hasta el lugar mencionado.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa de la terraza, hacia buen día, el mesero tomo la orden de los chicos y la trajo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decirse algo. Comían en silencio.

"¿Es una cita?" Pregunto de repente Sasuke.

"¿Qué?"

"Pregunte que si esto es…"

"Lo sé, te escuche – le interrumpió y dio un sorbo a su cerveza – escuche tu pregunta, es solo que no la entiendo del todo…"

Sasuke le miro con cara de circunstancia.

"No me mires así – le reclamo azorado – en realidad no lo sé, solo te sugerí venir a por algo ¿Quieres que sea una cita?"

Sasuke no negó, pero tampoco afirmo nada.

"Creo que para decidir eso primero tendríamos que hablar sobre lo de anoche y mencionaste antes que no quieres hacerlo…"

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior en un ligero nerviosismo. Menma quedó atrapado en la visión del mayor y sintió un leve mareo que atribuyo a su cerveza, aun sabiendo que apenas había bebido una tercera parte de la pinta de medio litro. Sasuke jugaba con el sarcillo de plata en su lóbulo izquierdo, seguía esperando por una respuesta de Menma.

"Escucha Sasuke – le dedico un suspiro – lo de anoche no tiene por qué atormentarte, estabas ebrio y yo también… ha sido un… ¿accidente?"

"¿Accidente? – respondió ofendido, ¿esa era la forma en que lo llamarían? ¿Accidente? ¿Perdió su virginidad en una borrachera por un accidente? Estaba debatiéndose sobre llorar o reírse – ¿Te protegiste al menos?"

"¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?"

"No es como si me preocupara tener un chiquillo de encargo en este momento, solo pregunte que si usaste o no condón"

"Baja la voz – le exigió mientras intentaba que los demás dejaran de mirar en su dirección – tranquilízate, estoy limpio…"

"Menma…"

"Mi padre me hace exámenes con regularidad – dijo abochornado, esperaba que Sasuke no pidiera explicaciones al respecto – pero aun así no entiendo la parte del chiquillo…"

"Anatomía básica, era una expresión idiota – le dijo serio – pero en fin, con respecto al _accidente…_"

"¿Quieres que lo olvidemos, o no? … también puedo tomar la responsabilidad si es lo que quieres – Iba a reír luego del comentario pero la mirada seria de su amigo lo detuvo – espera… me estás diciendo… ¿Quieres que tú y yo…?"

"No lo digas con esa cara de pasmado – le reclamo – no hablo de una boda para salvar mi honra o algo así…"

"¿Honra?" Pregunto confundido.

"Olvídalo fue una mala idea" El mayor se levantó de la mesa y Menma lo detuvo por el brazo, Sasuke no se giró a verlo.

"Sasuke – el nombrado sintió su piel erizándose solo con el tono de voz de su amante – yo no soy la clase de chico que tiene… pareja…" Sintió como el brazo y los hombros del Uchiha, se tensaron y lo soltó.

Sasuke no se giró pero tampoco retomo su camino rumbo lejos del lugar. Menma buscaba las palabras, su amante esperaba una respuesta y el menor no se decidía por una buena.

"Soy un idiota ¿sabes? – Sasuke se giró a verlo diciéndole si, con una sonrisa socarrona – soy malo con las fechas, no se me da el romanticismo, no tolero los dramas y jamás he tenido una novia, muchos menos un novio…"

"Yo tampoco" Le dijo serio, regresando a su asiento.

"Me gustas – menciono mientras le tomaba de la mano – en realidad me gustas mucho…"

"¿Pero?" La intensidad con la que Menma lo miraba lo estaba haciendo estremecer.

"Ese es el problema – miro al cielo, luego a Sasuke y suspiro – si se trata de ti… no hay _peros _y eso…"

"¿Te da miedo?" Menma no reía, Sasuke tampoco.

En mitad del interminable debate entre esas dos miradas, llegaron los padres de Menma, venían hablando sobre la película y la trama que no lograron entender. Sasuke se giró a saludar con una leve reverencia a su antiguo mentor.

"Sasuke-kun" Le saludo amable el mayor.

"¿Así que nos has abandonado a mitad de la tarde familiar para charlar con el Uchiha?" Menciono serio Jiraiya.

"Sasuke, Jiraiya – le dijo aburrido el menor – me llamo Sasuke"

"Oigan son ustedes los que se han puesto intensos en la sala de cine, esa escena no era apta para estómagos sensibles…" Menciono Menma con una expresión de malestar.

Jiraiya casi le saco la lengua a Menma y este sonrió burlón, Orochimaru sonrió con algo enigmático en su mirada y para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el tema y la atmosfera tan ligera y feliz entre esos dos. Recordaba que Jiraiya y Menma no eran los mejores amigos, miro a su antiguo sensei por una respuesta, el azabache mayor solo negó con una sonrisa, restándole importancia, todos se sentaron y el mesero sirvió la orden de los mayores que les acompañaban ahora.

Jiraiya jugaba con su pequeña copa de bourbon entre los dedos, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en dirección de Sasuke, el menor no terminaba de agradarle ni un poquito y tampoco la extraña relación que estaba formando con Menma, porque si bien Orochimaru no los vio, el peliblanco si presencio las miradas significativas que se estaban dando minutos antes, tomados de la mano.

"Y eso ha sido todo, sensei" Finalizo Sasuke con un resumen de los últimos años y su reciente cumpleaños.

"De haber sabido que vendrías, habría traído un obsequio" Dijo apenado.

"No se moleste"

"No es nada, pero puedes venir con nosotros esta noche a casa – le sonrió Orochimaru – hare una pequeña cena, solo nosotros cuatro ¿Qué dices?"

"Bueno, yo…"

"Oh vamos, el chico debe tener mejores cosas que hacer que cenar con un par de ancianos…" Menciono Jiraiya.

"En realidad tengo algo que hacer esta noche, lo siento mucho" Le resultaba vergonzosa la idea de la cena con la situación actual, pero el decir una verdad le restaba peso al asunto.

"Entonces mañana"

"Mañana hay escuela, padre" Menciono el chico sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

Sasuke empezaba a sentirse nervioso con la intensa mirada de Menma sobre él. Orochimaru seguía hablando de algo que Sasuke no escuchaba muy bien y Jiraiya le comentaba a su hijo cosas a las que el joven no prestaba la menor atención, el Uchiha se preguntaba si sería buena idea fingir una llamada y salir de ahí pitando.

Justo en ese momento su móvil sonó.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sentada en la sala totalmente impecable al igual que el resto de la casa, la joven la mantenía brillando como una tasita de porcelana y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba cocinando para todos en casa o tejiendo como en ese momento.

"Creí que las chicas de hoy en día ya no hacían eso" Le dijo Sai al oído.

Hinata intento disimular el susto, el chico había salido minutos antes y ella no lo escucho regresar, mucho menos al acercarse. El moreno rodeo el sillón de tres plazas donde Hinata estaba tejiendo.

"Sai-kun" Saludo seria.

"Oh vamos, Hime-sama – la chica se tensó – usted puede llamarme solo Sai, es más… personal" Dijo acariciando la palabra de manera viperina.

La princesa Hyuga le concedió esa sonrisa tensa, sin realmente mirarlo al hacerlo y siguió tejiendo atenta a las agujas y el estambre blanco. Deshizo la última línea al ver un doble punto mal hecho, Sai sonrió socarronamente mientras se sentaba al extremo opuesto donde estaba la chica.

"Su padre ha movilizado a dos cuadrillas enteras para encontrarla"

Hinata se rindió con el tejido, dejándolo sobre su regazo.

"Hasta donde sé, ha recurrido a su sobrino como último recurso – sonrió aún más al ver temblando ligeramente a la heredera – el chico está en la ciudad…"

"Neeji ni-san…" Dijo como ahogándose un poco.

No. No la estúpida asma. No frente a ese lunático. No le daría el gusto, apretó sus puños sobre el regazo intentando controlar el ataque de pánico inminente.

Su primo estaba en la ciudad, si aquello era verdad, probablemente el castaño ya estuviese buscándola, o peor, quizá ya la había encontrado. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa al corredor principal, no sabía que esperaba exactamente pero Sai se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

"No tiene nada que temer señorita Hyuga – le dijo con un falso tono amable – su primo no tiene intenciones hostiles, ordenes de allá arriba" Dijo mirando al techo.

"¿Co-como…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé? – Completo la pregunta, Hinata asintió lentamente – eso escuche, su padre está realmente molesto y aun así aliviado de saber la ubicación exacta de su más preciada inversión"

"Yo no…"

"No nos hagamos tontos princesa, sabemos que tu papi no está preocupado por que la nena ha huido de casa, si no que esta cabreado porque su minita de oro no está bajo su techo – sentencio serio – ahora, he ubicado cada rastro de sus turbios negocios en los puntos exactos que me mencionaste y debo decir que lo que he descubierto me ha dejado sorprendido"

Hinata lo miraba con el rostro ligeramente crispado.

"Una dulce chica que cose en su tiempo libre – miro la caja con los estambres y sonrió – hija de un poderoso Yakuza… vale nada más y nada menos que 16 millones de dólares y dos barcos"

La peli azul abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

"Felicidades Hime-sama, ha sido vendida al mejor postor, no me parece recordar un matrimonio en la historia de su familia, más conveniente que este… creo que se ha acordado fecha de boda para mediados del próximo año, aunque debo decir que hasta entonces no se cuales sean los planes que su padre o Neeji-san, tienen para usted"

Ahí, la presión en el pecho, el dolor en los pulmones. Ya no importaba la puerta por la que se imaginaba entrando a su primo, que su padre supiera donde estaba o la razón por la que Neeji aún no hubiese ido a por ella.

La habían vendido, ya había un trato, el momento para el que la prepararon ya había llegado. Hinata iba a casarse para cerrar un negocio de los muchos que su padre tenía.

La chica se levantó agitada, camino a su recamara, Sai iba tras ella a paso lento y con cara de aburrimiento.

"¿En serio? Hime-sama, no es bueno para su salud el que se altere tanto" Dijo negando con gesto de desaprobación.

Siguió a la chica dentro de la habitación, la morena abrió un par de cajones y otros más revolviéndolo todo en busca de su inhalador. Hacía años que no lo necesitaba pero siempre guardaba uno, solo por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe cuándo un sociópata va a acosarte y estresarte hasta enfermarte, literalmente.

"He leído sobre su padecimiento – se sentó en la cama de las chicas, viendo a la morena ir de un lado a otro y detenerse por segundos sosteniendo su peso en sus rodillas y contra la pared – ahogarse en bocanadas desesperadas que no llevan ni un poco de oxígeno a sus pulmones, debe ser realmente doloroso…"

"P-por… favo-or…" Suplico mirándolo, su rostro palidecía y sus labios se amorataban.

"Solo porque ha dicho _por favor _– dijo sonriente y le lanzo el inhalador que la chica buscaba, esta lo atrapo en el vuelo y se lo llevo a la boca – ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera en este estado?"

Mientras Hinata luchaba por no morir ahogada, imaginaba exactamente la reacción de su padre, o más bien la recordaba y no era una memoria agradable.

Su cumpleaños número cuatro. La gran ceremonia. El nombramiento de su primo. La princesa Hyuga. El guardián de la heredera. Dos niños aprendiendo a ser adultos cuando el resto solo jugaba con piedras y lodo. El lazo de sangre estirado y deformado por el deber y el rango. Los resentimientos de su primo. La culpa de Hinata. La ira de Neeji. Las lágrimas de Hinata.

"_¡Arriba!"_

Hinata de nuevo al suelo.

"_M-me rindo… por favor"_

La decepción y vergüenza en el rostro de su padre. El castigo de Neeji por dejar una marca en el antebrazo de la princesa.

"_¡Arriba! Hime-sama… hime-sama… Hinata"_

"Hina… Hinata ¡Hinata!"

La morena despertó aturdida entre los brazos de Sai, que le miraba con una advertencia, pudo ver borrosamente a Sakura y a Ino arrodilladas junto a ellos en el suelo de la habitación. Ni siquiera se enteró que había perdido el conocimiento. El tacto con el que Sai la sostenía, era frio y duro.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto preocupada la rubia, mientras miraba a Sai y a ella.

"Yo…"

"¿Le has hecho algo, infeliz?" Pregunto cabreada Sakura al azabache.

El chico la miro con expresión ofendida y apretó un poco el agarre de Hinata, la chica se incorporó y tomo de las manos a la pelirrosa.

"Sai solo me ayudaba, creo que me he desmayado por el calor – dijo abanicándose, miro al azabache y este le sonrió con aprobación – eso es todo, chicas, ya estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de agua por favor"

"Iré por ella" Dijo Ino.

"Yo voy a checar el termostato" Dijo Sakura.

Sus amigas salieron dejándola nuevamente a solas, Hinata rememoro aquella pesadilla que había tenido donde en una situación parecida, ambas habían terminado con una bala en la frente.

"Bien hecho princesa – le dijo Sai – por tu gran trabajo" Dijo y le beso los labios a la chica aun en sus brazos.

Para cuando Hinata reacciono, Sai la había sentado en la cama y sus amigas ya venían con un vaso con agua y esas sonrisas angustiadas que siempre parecían tener cuando el tema era ella. Ino le tendió el vaso de agua, Hinata lo bebió sin mayor ceremonia.

"Parece que el termostato esta averiado – menciono Sakura – pero pronto será otoño así que soportaremos una o dos semanas más con este clima"

"No hay problema" Aseguro Hinata sonriendo.

"Vale – sonrió Ino, la chica intentaba duro no dar problemas, suspiro – muy bien ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista Sakura?"

"Tengo el trabajo" Dijo sonriendo nerviosa, el sobre que le entregaron estaba sobre la mesa en el corredor de la entrada.

Sus amigas se alegraron y pegaron grititos emocionados mientras la abrazaban y cubrían de besos.

"Debe ser algo interesante, Sakura-chan" Menciono Hinata contenta.

"Lo es… eso creo"

"¿De qué se trata?" Pregunto Ino emocionada.

"Un spa – sonrió – recibir a los clientes, agenda, citas y esas cosas, en realidad sencillo"

"Parece que todo se está arreglando para nosotras – dijo Ino ilusionada – mi trabajo va mejor que nunca, Sakura tiene un buen empleo, Hinata podrá ir a la universidad…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

"Demonios – se maldijo la rubia – se suponía que fuera una sorpresa… he recibido una llamada de tu familia, Hina"

La chica palideció.

"Parece que tu padre no está molesto por que te marcharas de casa, tu primo ha dado con nuestro paradero y de hecho está ocupando el mismo piso que Kiba... ahora que saben que estas segura, solo quieren concederte este gusto"

"¿Con quién hablaste, exactamente?" Sakura desconfiaba.

"Un hombre de nombre Zabusa – Hinata abrió los ojos como platos –, ha dicho que eras su persona más preciada, que hablaba a nombre del señor Hyuga y que el correría con todos los gastos de tu educación durante los siguientes cuatro años"

"Es una sorpresa – lo era para Hinata – ¿no te parece genial, Hina?"

¿Qué la hubiesen vendido a Zabusa? Que este se burlara de ella dejándola probar la libertad un par de años para después hacerle quien sabe que, como pago. No, no era en lo absoluto bueno o genial. Pero Sakura e Ino le miraban emocionadas, no podía joderlas con esa noticia.

"Increíble" Dijo sinceramente.

Sus amigas la abrazaron, agradeciendo a alguna divinidad que el señor Hyuga no hubiera planeado matarlas. Todo en tono de broma, claro. Hinata sonrió, visualizando mentalmente la cuenta regresiva para contraer nupcias con ese hombre al que la vendieron. Porque no había otra razón para que ese Yakuza quisiera ganarse su favor.

.

.

.

"Siento la interrupción"

"_No te preocupes, está bien, dobe" _El tono de Sasuke, del otro lado de la línea sonaba a alivio.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"_No"_

"Suena a que si – escucho a su amigo rechinando los dientes – ¿Todo bien, teme?"

"_¿Para qué llamabas Naruto?"_

"Oye, yo… lo siento… es solo que – se quedó en blanco, no esperaba que Sasuke fuera tan borde – mi helado"

"_¿Tu helado?"_

"Un litro, de vainilla – dijo serio – lo olvidaste ayer ¿Podrías recordar traerlo hoy, de camino a casa?"

"_Ah, vale – suspiro con cansancio – yo te lo llevo más tarde…"_

"¿No lo olvidaras de nuevo?"

"_No"_

"¿Si vendrás? – pregunto intentando disimular su desesperación – ¿No lo vas a olvidar, verdad?"

"_Que no, dobe – terreno seguro de nuevo – no se me olvidan las cosas importantes" Dijo con sarcasmo._

"Y vaya que no" Dijo colgando, dirigió su mirada del móvil con la pantalla apagada hacia la cama.

Sobre la cama de Sasuke estaba una caja de regalo en color plata con un hermoso moño de listón bordado en azul marino. El regalo que le debía a Sasuke, el regalo que pretendía darle la noche anterior y que tenía que esperar a esa noche… eso claro, si Menma no monopolizaba de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

"Kuso" Se dejó caer sobre la cama de Sasuke, de cara a la almohada del moreno, aun olía a esa fragancia lavanda que el Uchiha desprendía.

Deberían ser sales de baño. No es posible que una persona huela tan bien todo el tiempo, sin necesidad de una colonia. Pero en efecto el Uchiha siempre olía bien, siempre tenía aroma a lavanda. Suave y sobrio. Naruto podía identificarlo por su aroma, o por la forma de sus manos, incluso la de sus abdominales. Cuando se pasaba a su cama por las noches se las palpaba hasta memorizarlas y seguidamente tocaba su propio abdomen en busca de un solo gramo de grasa, más que comparar parecía disfrutar el solo tacto del Uchiha bajo la yema de sus dedos, fotografiando en la mente cada hendidura, musculo y marca. Claro también estaba la opción de despertarlo y cabrearlo hasta la muerte.

Naruto se rio bajito, giro sobre la cama y se encontró con el cuaderno de dibujo de Sai, el chico había salido por una diligencia casi enseguida de Sasuke. El rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, jugo con el cuadernillo unos minutos dudando sobre si era o no, invadir la privacidad del moreno.

"Jejeje" Recordó que ahí estaba el retrato de Ino.

Abrió el cuaderno encontrando paisajes, aves, animales y entre los retratos el primero era uno de Sakura con Ino, las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la sala platicando sobre algo que le ponía los ojos llorosos a la pelirrosa y a la rubia a punto de colapso por la risa.

"Increíble" Y lo era.

La exactitud en los trazos de Sai era majestuosa. Semejante talento hacía notar una sensibilidad que Naruto no percibía en el chico. Después se repetían escenas semejantes entre las chicas e incluso Hinata, pero la chica siempre sonreía igual en cada cuadro. Naruto se preguntó vagamente si es que Hinata realmente siempre tenía esa expresión: la de una sonrisa falsa, forzada hasta el extremo, podía decir que incluso la sonrisa de Sai era más auténtica. En la siguiente imagen estaba el rostro de Ino solamente, con trazos básicos, era la forma exacta e incluso los labios lucían casi como en una foto. El torso de la chica, desprovisto de ropas y sin detallar la forma de sus pezones, igualmente parecía una foto. El retrato completo tenía la censura exacta en los lugares correctos y Naruto desistió de la foto. No le haría ninguna justicia.

El siguiente bosquejo era de Sasuke. Los trazos eran más trabajados, en sus ojos, labios y orejas. El torso también estaba casi terminado. Las piernas incluso y Naruto se encontró jugando a las diferencias, Sai podría tener mucho talento pero nadie en el mundo conocía mejor que el rubio, las proporciones del Uchiha.

"Su nariz es más alzada – dijo pasando el dedo sobre el trazo – el lóbulo de su oreja derecha es un poco más grande que el de la izquierda… sus ojos son más grandes…sus clavículas se marcan finamente y sin duda su cuello es más estilizado"

Analizaba detenidamente el dibujo desde distintos ángulos. Paso sus dedos por el último cuadro: Sasuke sin camisa, recargado en la cama con una sonrisa deslumbrante, no la cínica de siempre, era una autentica. Naruto quiso saber que miraba Sasuke en ese instante, al mismo tiempo sentía celos de que Sai hubiese visto esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que Sasuke obsequiaba solo a Naruto. Eso era privado. El hecho de que Sai lo hubiese visto y dibujado, era casi obsceno.

"Ni pareces tu – dijo observando detenidamente la expresión del moreno pintada en carbón – esa sonrisa es solo mía, nadie más debería poder verla" Dijo con celos, mientras sonreía un poco por ver el entrecejo siempre fruncido de Sasuke, relajado en esa pintura.

.

.

.

Kiba seguía con la boca abierta, la mandíbula podía desencajarse en cualquier momento si no quitaba esa expresión de pasmado.

"No es para tanto – dijo serio, Akamaru estaba sobre su regazo exigiendo mimos, Neeji no se los negaba – es solo mi prima…hermana"

"¡Lo es para mí! – el cachorro ladro una vez para darle más énfasis a las palabras de Kiba – esa chica es… es… tan perfecta" Menciono con ojos soñadores.

"Tsk" Neeji puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y ahora qué sé que te trasladaras de universidad, necesitaras un piso permanente – dijo casi de manera casual – y en esta época es difícil encontrar un alquiler accesible…"

"Al grano Inuzuka"

"Podemos repartirnos las tareas del piso y a cambio de un alquiler más que accesible, tú me presentaras a tu hermosa prima Hinata"

"Ya la conoces"

"No de manera formal – se quejó – tu solo debes darme el visto bueno con ella y yo me encargo del resto"

"Imposible"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"No puedes hacer avances sobre Hinata"

"¿Eres un primo celoso?"

"Soy su guardián y hay dos fuertes motivos para que no te deje acercarte a mi prima: primero, eres un pervertido – Kiba no pudo defenderse, ambos sabían el tipo de videos que habían en su ordenador – y segundo, ella está comprometida"

"¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Comprometida? ¿Eso no es ilegal?"

"No en nuestra familia, tan pronto cumpla los 21 y termine sus estudios, contraerá matrimonio con el esposo que sus padres le han elegido"

"Que injusta es la vida" Dijo con su amor muriendo en ese montículo de corazones rotos que visualizaba en el suelo a sus pies.

"Me temo que así será siempre" Menciono Neeji con un tono molesto.

El resto de la tarde lo dedicarían a esclarecer las reglas de convivencia que ya manejaban y repartir las tareas de la casa, el alquiler era muy accesible como prometió Kiba aunque no obtuviese nada a cambio, pero Neeji sacaría ventaja de ello. Su tío no escatimaba en gastos siempre que se trataba de una buena inversión y su amado sobrino no repararía en recursos para salirse con la suya. Si bien había llegado ahí solo para hacerse cargo de su consentida prima, también tenía sus propios planes y aquella oportunidad seria la perfecta ocasión para llevarlos a cabo.

.

.

.

Naruto había decidido salir del apartamento, las chicas habían alquilado películas para pasar su último día de vacaciones en la sala, invitaron al rubio con ellas al sofá, incluso Sakura se ofreció a prepararle una botana pero tan pronto vio la selección de películas románticas puso sus pies en polvorosa. Había caminado sin un destino en especial y al cabo de unos minutos reparo en la presencia de Sai, quien le seguía en silencio a un par de metros de distancia.

"Eres pésimo, ocultándote" Le reclamo el rubio, deteniendo sus pasos hasta que Sai llego junto a él.

"No intentaba ocultarme – le dijo serio, retomaron el paso sin rumbo aun – he empezado a ver la película con las chicas y antes de entender que sucedía, Ino arrojaba palomitas al televisor mientras Sakura maldecía al protagonista y Hinata moqueaba… me pareció más interesante seguirte"

Naruto agradeció haber huido del departamento antes de presenciar eso.

"A alguien le parezco interesante…" Suspiro.

"Pero no a quien tu quisieras – Naruto apenas lo miro – Naruto-kun, si tanto te molesta que Sasuke pase tiempo con Menma, deberías hablarse de tus sentimientos"

"¿Qué sentimientos? – pregunto molesto – no voy a hacerle una escenita a mi amigo solo porque decidió que el estúpido de mi hermano mayor es mejor que yo" Y pateo una lata.

"Yo me refería a que le dijeras que también te gusta"

"¿Qué? ¿Eres idiota Sai?"

"De hecho no, mi IQ es de…"

"¡A mí no me gusta Sasuke! Es mi amigo… solo eso"

Siguieron caminando, ya estaba por oscurecer y las calles como el transito ya eran más calmados. A la mañana siguiente comenzarían su primer día de universidad, Sai pretendía aprender lo más que pudiese sobre la experiencia y comenzaría por entender más sobre sentimientos.

"Mañana inicia nuestra vida de universitarios" Menciono el rubio, desviando el tema.

"Me gustaría poder hacer amigos, uno al menos" Dijo como si nada.

"Sai, yo soy tu amigo" Le dijo Naruto, de pronto serio.

"Oh" Sai sonrió.

Siguieron hasta detenerse en una tienda de comics, Sai se entretuvo en una estantería con libros sobre dibujo estilo manga y Naruto se paró al lado de él, sin buscar nada en especial.

"Sai…"

"Dime" Estaba hojeando un tomo sobre ángulos.

"¿A qué te referías con _también_?"

"Me refería a que le gustas a mi primo, como a ti te gusta él" Le menciono sin mucho interés.

"Claro que le gusto, por eso somos amigos"

"Naruto-kun, juega al idiota cuanto te apetezca, ambos sabemos de qué tipo de _gustar _hay de ti para Sasuke y de él para ti – tomo un par de libros y camino a la caja – avísame si decides aceptar que es el tipo de _gustar _que hace que quieras follar con alguien"

Naruto se quedó en su lugar, pálido, sin saber que responder o cómo reaccionar, las voces de unas chicas en la tienda captaron su atención. Estaban todas chillando frente a un aparador de Mangas Shojo, el rubio se acercó para ver sobre que hacían tanto escándalo las colegialas y discretamente tomo uno de los mangas para hojearlo. Ni siquiera vio la palabra yaoi antes de toparse con la primera imagen erótica de dos chicos follando. Lo cerró en ese instante, pretendía dejarlo caer como si le quemara en las manos. Pero dudaba sobre llevarlo, quizá podía servirle un poco.

"Disculpa" Una chiquilla de coletas le miraba tímidamente.

"¿Si?"

"¿Vas a llevarlo? – Naruto reparo en que había escondido el manga bajo su chaqueta – tienes el último tomo y de verdad, de verdad me gustaría uno…"

"Oh, no, esto… – se lo dio, riendo nervioso – yo solo… buscaba referencias"

"¿Referencias?"

"Si – miro rápidamente a Sai, ya casi era su turno en la caja – estoy trabajando en un proyecto de dibujo y el tema es… ¿homo erótico?" Menciono no muy convencido.

A la colegiala le llamearon los ojos.

"¿Te gusta el _hard_?"

"En realidad no mire la clasificación antes de tomarlo" Dijo casi llorando al rememorar la escena porno tan gráfica.

La colegiala comenzó a tomar un manga tras otro y luego de un par de segundos tenía cerca de 10 diferentes en la mano.

"Cualquiera de estos puede servirte, no son tan explícitos y si apenas comienzas con el yaoi, te recomiendo el soft para que no tengas traumas"

"¿Gracias?" Le dijo mientras tomaba los mangas y le entregaba el primero a la chica.

"Lo que sea por un compañero fundashi – le sonrió, contenta de ayudar y poderse llevar el último tomo de su novela favorita – y el chico de la caja… ¿es tu novio?" Pregunto con ojos de perversión.

"¿Sai? No, el… solo es mi amigo"

"En la mitad de los mangas que he leído los protagonistas son _solo amigos _antes de enamorarse…" Dijo sugerente.

Naruto sonrió con expresión nerviosa.

"En la otra mitad se odian a muerte y después se matan a besos"

"Esto, bueno, muchas gracias" Corrió a la caja.

Después de pagar y tomar camino de regreso al apartamento, Naruto se había quedado sin excusas luego de 3 cuadras. Nada haría que Sai dejara pasar por alto el haberlo visto comprar tomos de mangas yaoi.

"¡De verdad! – Dijo una vez más, completamente sonrojado – solo quería quitarme a la chica de encima, nunca había visto lo aterradoras que pueden ser las fujoshis…" Dijo sintiendo escalofríos.

"No me sorprendería que se haya formado cien escenarios contigo y conmigo haciendo una porno, aunque en lo personal no me cierro a las nuevas experiencias porque… – Naruto le tapó la boca y lo metió en un callejón oscuro, Sai logró zafarse – Naruto-kun, que atrevido"

"Guarda silencio" Y se asomó a la calle, sobre la banqueta estaba Sasuke y a su lado Menma sobre su moto.

Habían llegado hacia unos minutos y la charla no podía llegar a escucharse desde donde se escondían Sai y Naruto.

"Lamento lo de Jiraiya"

"Estoy acostumbrado – dijo alzando los hombros – pase casi toda mi adolescencia escuchándole decir lo perversas que eran mis intenciones para con el dobe"

"¿Y aun lo son?"

Sasuke lo miro serio. Por lo visto la charla de esa tarde había sido lo bastante seria como para poner todo aquello en perspectiva. Menma claramente esperaba un indicativo de parte de Sasuke y el Uchiha solo tenía que dárselo. Pensó un par de segundos en los sentimientos que tenía por Naruto, fuera de intenciones y ese tipo de cosas. Ciertamente le quería como más que a un amigo. Sin embargo tenia frente a él, al chico con el que no lamentaba sentirse atraído de sobremanera.

"¿Aun tienes intenciones para con mi hermano?"

Sasuke negó.

"Sasuke, antes te he dicho que no soy el tipo de chico que tiene pareja – le tomo de la mano – pero realmente no encuentro una razón para no cambiar ese hecho…"

"Quieres ser mi primer novio" Le corto Sasuke, no era una pregunta.

"Solo si estás de acuerdo – le sonrió con timidez, Sasuke se lo pensó un par de segundos – no sé si es una buena idea, pero quiero intentarlo…"

Desde el callejón Naruto sentía como si el corazón se le quisiera salir por el trasero. Sai tampoco podía escuchar todo claramente, pero sabía leer los labios.

"Naruto-kun, si estás listo para aclarar tus sentimientos, este sería el momento perfecto para impedir que los de Menma alcancen a Sasuke"

Naruto solo podía concentrarse en el malestar que le producía el ver la mano de Menma sosteniendo la de Sasuke y la acides en la garganta que le provocaba el enojo con el Uchiha por no negar ese contacto tan íntimo o hacer intento de alejarse al menos.

"Sasuke, si no estás listo – le susurro Menma – puedo entenderlo, Naruto es un idiota y puede que tarde siglos en darse cuenta de lo que sientes por él pero si prefieres esperarlo yo…"

Menma casi pierde el equilibrio sobre la moto cuando Sasuke le jalo de la chaqueta para atraerlo hacia él y susurrarle tres palabras en los labios antes de besarlo.

"Demasiado tarde" Susurro Sai, quien entendió perfectamente lo que dijo Sasuke.

Naruto quería ir hacia allá, estampar su puño en la estúpida sonrisa de su hermano y gritarle un par de cosas a Sasuke, quería romper algo, pegar un grito muy fuerte, desquitarse con alguien y vomitar. En cambio se quedó ahí, en la oscuridad del callejón. Sai tomo la bolsa de los mangas que Naruto dejo caer y le miro con un gesto compasivo.

"Subiré al departamento y preparare la cena, las chicas aún deben estar con su maratón de películas cursis, así que lo mejor es que si quieres hablar algo con Sasuke, lo hagas aquí y ahora"

"¿Que se supone que le diga?" Pregunto intentando calmar su rabia.

La respuesta de Sai se vio amortiguada por la ráfaga del bólido cromado que montaba Menma, paso rápidamente al lado del callejón y se integró al tráfico de la tarde de ese domingo nublado. Sai se encontró con Sasuke frente a la entrada del edificio aun, intercambiaron un par de palabras y el Uchiha camino hacia el callejón donde aún estaba Naruto, mientras que su primo entro a la casa.

Sasuke encontró a Naruto a punto de arrancarse los cabellos. Lo dejo patear el contenedor de basura tres veces antes de hacerle saber que lo estaba viendo.

"¿Sai no te ha dejado quedarte el retrato de Ino?" Le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto recompuso su gesto, pensó un par de segundos para ordenar lo que sea que quería decirle y miro al lado del callejón por donde se marchó Menma, luego miro a Sasuke y después de dejar ir todo el aire, opto por mejor responder la pregunta.

"El muy idiota lo ha borrado" le dijo el rubio queriendo sonar decepcionado, el tono fue enteramente real.

"La tienes en vivo y en directo dentro del apartamento, dobe – le sonrió de manera extraña – aunque no en cueros, puedo conseguirte ese dibujo si tanto lo quieres"

"Yo me las arreglare para tomar una foto" Dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa.

"Naruto…" Le advirtió.

"Solo bromeo – lo tranquilizo – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo ha ido la cita con mi hermano?"

Salieron del callejón rumbo al departamento.

"Bien – le mostro la bolsa de compras – no he olvidado tu encargo"

"Oh gracias" De repente a Naruto no le hacía nada de ilusión el devorar un litro de helado.

"En realidad más que bien"

Tomaron las escaleras, el rubio intento poner un metro de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Sasuke.

"Ha sido una buena tarde"

Naruto sentía llamas en la boca del estómago.

"Hemos charlado sobre lo de ayer…"

¿La vos de Sasuke siempre era tan molesta? Los tímpanos del menor percibían un leve y molesto silbido. Quería cerrarle la boca, con un puñetazo.

"Somos… – la palabra _novios _sonaba como algo demasiado prometedor – Menma y yo… estamos…"

Naruto se dobló tapándose la boca luego de tratar de evitar la arcada.

"Hey dobe ¿te encuentras bien?"

Naruto solo asintió, siguieron subiendo.

"Tu hermano y yo, somos pareja"

La camisa de Sasuke y parte de su rostro se mancharon de sangre, miro a Naruto: pálido, con sangre en la boca y cara de quererse desmayar. Lo atrapo de un costado antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

"Dobe ¡Hey! ¡Naruto!" Lo sacudía pero el chico no reaccionaba.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Neeji venia bajando las escaleras.

"Llama a una ambulancia" Le grazno Sasuke.

El castaño lo hiso de inmediato. Sasuke sacudía desesperadamente a su amigo mientras intentaba que este mantuviera la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

.

.

.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero realmente quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que…?"

"¿Lo que pretendo? – completo Kushina, su amiga asintió – mi intención no es mala"

La señora Uchiha le dedico una mirada benevolente. Llevaban todo el día tocando el tema, desde que Mikoto se enteró del paquete que envió Kushina y de sus intenciones por mandar un par más.

"Mikoto, tú tienes dos hijos, dos hermosos y grandiosos hijos… yo di a luz a dos pero me hicieron creer que fueron tres, por años yo misma pensé que era una mala mujer por no amar de igual manera a Naruto y a… su hermano"

Mikoto le miraba con seriedad, ella sabía la procedencia del chico cuyo nombre no podía decir la pelirroja.

"Cuando supe la razón, cuando supe que mi instinto materno no me fallaba – dijo con pesar – no pude hacer más que convertir al chico en el origen de mis frustraciones… ahora que sé que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que mi marido y su lealtad siempre estuvieron conmigo… no puedo hacer más que sentirme como un monstruo…"

"Kushina" Se sentó al lado de su amiga y le tomo de la mano.

"Yo… yo casi lo mato, Mikoto… lo mande al hospital, disfrute saberlo en peligro de muerte… no me arrepentí ni una sola vez de golpearle…"

"Pero ahora lo estás – supuso la morena – has recapacitado, quieres hacer las paces ¿no es así?"

"O limpiar mi consciencia" Susurro.

"Quieres reparar el daño" La corrigió.

"No puedo amarlo Mikoto, nunca lo he amado…"

"Puedes intentar quererle un poco – le sonrió de manera amable – eres madre, en el corazón de una mujer siempre hay lugar para una persona que lo merezca y además de tu familia y amigos, no creo que haya alguien que merezca ese lugar más que él"

"Fueron muchos años de los más importantes, los que le arruine – dijo con pesar – el debió pasar el tiempo jugando y divirtiéndose en lugar de preguntarse durante toda su infancia que fue lo que hiso para que su madre lo odiase tanto…"

"Si lo que pretendes es remediar en algo todo ese daño, deberías empezar por perdonarte tú misma, amiga"

Sobre la mesa de la sala había muchos papeles desordenados, en su mayoría dibujos, algunos documentos y varias fotos, al lado de la mesita estaba Naruko con una crayola en la mano, se había quedado dormida sobre un dibujo que hiso para enviarle a su hermano Menma. Por qué esa tarde, se había enterado de que su adorado Naruto nee-chan tenía un gemelo y lo pudo conocer en fotos. Mientras que su madre y la tía Mikoto tomaban té y platicaban de cosas que ella no entendía.

.

.

.

Cuando Menma regreso a casa ya le esperaba la cena y sus padres en la mesa. Venía con una inusual y vibrante sonrisa en el rostro, no la maliciosa, no esa de chico malo ni la de burla, una sonrisa grande, blanca y genuina. Pura felicidad. A Jiraiya le dio mala espina.

"Entonces hijo ¿Cuándo traerás a Sasuke formalmente como novio?"

La sonrisa desapareció por completo, Jiraiya le clavo la mirada a su esposo.

"Ay por Dios – se quejó mientras le servía el plato a su marido e hijo – los he visto muy cercanos estos días y algo me dice que no es solo _retomar una amistad _¿O sí?"

"Bueno – Sasuke le cortaría las bolas en cuanto supiera – no es algo formal aun, solo vamos a intentarlo" Se sentó en medio de sus padres.

"¿A _intentarlo_? – enarco una ceja – como un experimento ¿o algo así?"

"Algo así" Agacho la mirada.

"Estos jóvenes de hoy – se quejó Jiraiya – en mis tiempos si te gustaba una chica la invitabas a salir y si tenías suerte en la tercera cita podías llegar a primera base, ahora ustedes van directo a Home Run y ni siquiera preguntan el nombre primero"

"Sasuke y yo nos conocemos bien, viejo" Respondió Menma y bebió de su limonada.

A Orochimaru no le molestaba la idea de su ex alumno y su hijo juntos, de hecho creía que hacían muy buena pareja. Pero al igual de Jiraiya siempre noto que los favores de Sasuke siempre fueron inclinados hacia Naruto, odiaba admitirlo pero él también pensaba que el Uchiha estaba enamorado del rubio y aunque la situación estuviese dándose diferente, él quería pensar lo mejor.

"Quizá después lo traiga a cenar como es debido" Lucia tímido.

Nadie mejor que su padre, sabía lo inferior que Menma se sentía ante su hermano y ese romance quizá, podría ser lo único que le demostrase lo contrario.

"Espero que venga pronto – le sonrió – el primer novio de mi pequeño" Y le acaricio los cabellos.

O terminaría por hundirlo.

"Padre – se quejó – no soy más un niño"

"Podría embarazar al Uchiha uno de estos días" Menciono Jiraiya aburrido.

"¡Jiraiya!" Le reprendió su esposo.

El teléfono de la sala sonó. Menma se levantó a cogerlo y hasta ese momento no había recordado que su interlocutor existía, una sonrisita picara se extendió por su rostro cuando Kabuto pregunto por su sensei.

"Está ocupado – dijo mirando a la mesa donde sus padres discutían bajito sobre algo que le sabia a regaño para Jiraiya – pero le puedo dar tu recado, cariño"

Por unos segundos su voz balbuceo algo y el azabache podía adivinar que solo su voz ponía la piel de Kabuto, como de gallina.

"Llamare después, entonces"

"No, no, espera – le susurro con esa voz que sabía le erizaba la piel – en serio, puedes decirme, yo le daré tu recado"

No le interesaba realmente el asunto o pasar el recado a su padre pero disfrutaba sabiendo la influencia que tenía sobre ese hombre. Entonces Kabuto colgó, Menma soltó una risita de triunfo y regreso a la mesa.

"¿Quién llamaba?" Pregunto el peliblanco.

"Numero equivocado" dijo Menma divertido.

Después de terminar su cena se fue directamente a su habitación, no le apetecía ver a su padre lavando la vajilla mientras Jiraiya le toqueteaba el trasero, pretendiendo ayudarle a secar los platos. No le disgustaba particularmente la buena relación de sus padres, pero las muestras de a_fecto _como _esas _no lo hacían muy feliz.

Dentro de su habitación habían pocos muebles, el resto se habían quedado en el piso que compartían su padre y Jiraiya lejos de la ciudad, suponiendo que ahora si eran una familia, no tardarían en traer el resto de las cosas a este apartamento. Era domingo por la noche, faltaban unas horas para iniciar el lunes y su primer día en la universidad, no le apasionaba demasiado el tema y fuera de la insistencia de su padre, no tenía otra razón para querer estudiar o eso era antes de esa tarde. Ahora había una nueva y verdadera razón para encontrar entretenida la universidad.

"Así que ¿_Quieres intentarlo conmigo_, eh Sasuke?" Se dejó caer en la cama.

Esas tres palabras y aquel beso le habían dejado muchas cosas claras pero había una que aún le molestaba y mucho.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en un silla cruzado de brazos y fulminando con la mirada cada uno de los gestos coquetos de las enfermeras de emergencias. Ino estaba sentada a su lado y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, tenían ya 20 minutos ahí y nadie les decía nada sobre el estado de Naruto.

"No quiero entrometerme, pero ¿no deberías llamar a sus padres?" Pregunto Ino.

"No es necesario" Respondió serio.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata le extendió una lata de café.

Sasuke solo asintió en agradecimiento. Las chicas lo miraban preocupadas, habían llegado tan pronto supieron y ahora Sai estaba buscando un lugar en el estacionamiento. El vecino que aviso a la ambulancia se había marchado en cuanto ingresaron a Naruto en urgencias, solo un par de minutos antes de que llegaran ellas.

"Chicos – Sakura venia corriendo – ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Había sido la última en saber.

"Naruto ha sido ingresado, aun no nos dicen nada"

"No era necesario que viniesen todas" Menciono el Uchiha.

"Pero claro que si – alego Sakura – somos algo así como ¿amigos? No lo sé, pero más te valdría mostrar un poco de agradecimiento…"

"Sakura-chan – Hinata la censuro con la mirada – solo queremos apoyar, Sasuke-kun"

Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio a esperar por el doctor y alguna buena noticia, aunque Sasuke bien sabía que nada bueno podía provenir de vomitar sangre. Aun tenía algunas gotas rojas manchándole la camisa, en un momento de descuido y absorto sobre sí mismo, Hinata tuvo la gentileza de limpiarle la sangre del rostro y el azabache solo la dejo.

Sai ya estaba llegando, la atmosfera tensa le hiso sentir algo muy peculiar y antes de hacer gala de sus chistes recién aprendidos, apareció un doctor.

"Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto" Pregunto el hombre de bata blanca.

"Yo" Sasuke se apresuró.

"¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con el joven?"

"Soy su amigo"

"¿No han dado aviso a sus padres? – los chicos negaron – me temo que solo puedo dar informes de su estado a un familiar directo"

"Soy su hermana mayor – intervino Ino – soy la única pariente que tiene"

El doctor se lo pensó un par de segundos y se alejó con la chica, en ese momento Sasuke tenía una mirada furiosa y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, Sai podía perderse de mucho o hacerle creer eso a los demás pero en ese momento él y Hinata estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: esos dos estaban celosos. Pero a diferencia del moreno, la dulce Hyuga se callaba el 100% de lo que percibía.

"Si siguen mirándose así, se harán un hoyo en la nuca" Menciono el azabache.

Hinata asintió para sí misma, pero ni respondió ni miro en dirección de Sai, aun tenia fresco el macabro recuerdo de aquel primer beso, su primer beso, robado.

Ino regreso con ellos.

"¿Y bien?" Exigió Sasuke, completamente serio.

"El doctor dice que Naruto estará bien, parece que tiene una ulcera y eso provoco el sangrado – explico visiblemente aliviada – ha dicho que podemos pasar a verlo, pero creo que sería conveniente que pasaras primero tú, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke no espero más y camino directo hacia donde tenían al rubio, Ino solo sonrió. Sakura se acercó a su amiga y le tomo de las manos.

"Ese idiota terminara con mi puño en su nariz, como vuelva a hablarte así"

"Solo está preocupado, Sakura" Dijo nerviosa.

"Oye, ya has cumplido – le sobo el dorso de la mano y le dedico una mirada tierna – deberíamos irnos al departamento"

"Si, creo que si" Sonrió aun nerviosa.

Se disculparon con Sai y pese a lo que esperaban, Hinata quiso quedarse. Algo extrañadas, la dejaron con Sai y tomaron el camino hacia al departamento.

"Que sorpresa Hime-sama – le dijo Sai con una mirada curiosa – cualquiera pensaría que es usted suicida"

"Estamos en un lugar público – dijo llena de seguridad – no vas a tocarme"

"Muy astuta – le sonrió – o muy tonta…"

Hinata ni siquiera lo miro.

"¿O es quizá que quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió antes? – La morena tembló ligeramente – supongo que aquel ha sido su primer beso"

Hinata miro si regazo de manera triste.

"Ha sido el mío también – la chica lo miro sorprendida – no entiendo el alboroto acerca de eso, ha sido una experiencia de lo más simple"

"Se supone que le obsequies tu primer beso a alguien que amas" Le dijo en voz baja y visiblemente molesta.

"O a alguien por quien sientes algo – la chica le miro abochornada – y usted señorita Hyuga me hace sentir muchas cosas"

La chica sintió un escalofrió tremendo ante aquella sonrisa sádica.

"Diversión entre ellas – Hinata estaba a punto de llorar – usted se ha convertido en mi mejor pasatiempo y déjeme decirle que soy apasionado en cuanto a mis intereses"

La promesa de Sai le sabía a problemas, muchos y muy graves problemas.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron se fueron directo a la habitación. Ino se sentó en una orilla de la cama, mientras Sakura esculcaba los cajones en busca de una liga, murmuraba maldiciones mientras pensaba acerca de los mil y uno posibles escenarios que estaban llenando la mente de su amiga. Sabía perfectamente lo mal que le sentaba a Ino el ambiente de los hospitales, el pisar uno.

"Estoy bien, frentona – le dijo bajito – no tienes de que preocuparte"

"He visto como pasabas del blanco al morado y al verde – le reprendió – pensé que esto ya había pasado"

Ciertamente la pelirrosa estaba más alterada pero intentaba concentrarse en el ejercicio que usaba como terapia cuando conoció a la rubia, años atrás.

"Aquí, toma" Le dio una liga de goma.

La rubia tomo la liga y empezó a jugar con ella en sus dedos, haciendo formas y enfocándose en ello, Sakura simplemente la contemplaba, mordiéndose las uñas.

Ellas dos se habían conocido en el pasaje más oscuro de sus vidas, cuando Sakura no sabía que su familia estaba a punto de irse al demonio con toda la fortuna y cuando Ino estaba tratando de no volverse loca de dolor o morirse de hambre en aquella clínica para enfermos mentales.

"No debiste ir – la regaño – el osco de Uchiha lo dijo"

"Sabía que no dejarían entrar a alguien que no fuera pariente directo – suspiro, aun enfocada en la goma entre sus dedos – y no es como que Sasuke o Sai se le parezcan mucho"

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, Ino seguía jugando nerviosamente con la liga y el mareo se estaba yendo poco a poco, su tono de piel ya casi regresaba a ser el usual. Sakura le contemplaba en silencio, sentada a su lado. Tomo uno de los mechones de la rubia y lo puso tras su oreja con una delicadeza que hiso sonreír a su mejor amiga, entonces soltó una risita.

"Sakura – la llamo sin mirarla – si en aquel entonces no nos hubiésemos cruzado en el camino ¿crees que nos habríamos conocido de otra manera?"

Cuando llego aquel día y la reprendió por estarse mordiendo las uñas, cuando se levantó de aquella mecedora de la cual se aferraba día a día y riñeron, fue cuando volvió a sentirse de cierta manera viva. La enferma voluntaria frentona, se volvió su mejor amiga y mayor apoyo en aquel oscuro pasaje.

"Acababa de perder a mi madre – dijo con cierto dolor – mi padre no sabía lidiar con su duelo, mucho menos ayudarme con el mío… muy hundido en su tristeza para notar que yo me estaba dejando morir…"

"Creo que no… no hay otra manera de que nos hubiésemos conocido, ni siquiera íbamos a la misma escuela en aquel entonces – dijo aun atenta al perfil de la rubia – solo estaba en la clínica para juntar las horas de voluntariado que me solicitaron en el colegio… pero me alegro de haber llegado ahí"

"Ya lo he superado – bajo la mirada – en algunas formas, las pesadillas ya no han vuelto, mis conductas ya son normales y el cómo luzco ahora realmente no me preocupa…"

Sakura podía recordar cada palabra de los largos momentos durante las crisis de Ino cuando tenía que comer y se negaba rotundamente, rodando por el suelo, llorando desesperadamente y gritando improperios. Las palabras _cerda, gorda, fea _y_ puerca_ eran unas que aun ni por juego se atrevía a mencionar. Tenían que sedarla con excesivo uso de fuerza y al despertar Sakura podía agradecer si lograba hacerla beber un poco de jugo y comer una galleta. Hoy en día era un verdadero milagro que la rubia se mirase al espejo sin sentir odio por ella misma, por lo menos en las mañanas cuando lavaba su rostro y recogía su cabello.

"¡Eres perfecta! – le dijo convencida, jalándola de los hombros y poniéndola frente a frente – eres la más hermosa y perfecta chica que conozco, Ino… no debes nunca dudarlo"

"Mi autoestima era del tamaño de un centavo – suspiro apenada y después le sonrió a su amiga – pero el perder a mi madre, el terminar enferma en aquella clínica… incluso mi estúpido desorden alimenticio… me hicieron llegar a ti y eso es algo que agradezco todos los días, frentona" Y le beso sobre el flequillo.

"Ino – ese casto beso, la forma en que su amiga le miraba, el cómo le estaba sonriendo, estaban provocando temblores en las rodillas de la pelirrosa – Ino…yo…"

La rubia la abrazo fuerte, interrumpiéndola.

"Siempre estaré contigo, eres mi tesoro más valioso – la soltó y le miro de frente – esta relación contigo es lo más significativo en mi vida y…"

"Te amo" Soltó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el corazón en la mano.

Ino sonrió conmovida y le tomo de las manos, su amiga se atrevió a encararla.

"Y yo a ti"

"No, Ino – le sujeto ahora ella las manos – te amo…" Le remarco la palabra.

La rubia dudo unos segundos hasta que poco a poco su sonrisa se transformó en una perfecta "o" que no llego a exclamar, sus cejas casi tocaban el nacimiento del cabello en la coronilla y su pelirrosa amiga la miraba con una expresión determinada.

Ahora tocaba esperar una reacción más clara.

Hinata y Sai no eran los únicos que notaban el asunto entre Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura no era tonta. No estaba dispuesta a ser una abnegada como el Uchiha ni una burra de pocas luces como Naruto, pero también entendía los temores que albergaba Sasuke, esos mismos que ella ahora mismo estaba experimentando. Sus sentimientos por Ino eran innegables, sabía que Hinata sospechaba, pero la dulce Hyuga jamás haría o diría nada que la perjudicara pero el astuto zorro de Sai podía meter su pata en el asunto en cualquier momento y si Sakura dejaba que Ino supiera de sus sentimientos, seria de su propia boca, en ese momento, ese día.

"Ino, no es tu obligación corresponderme pero si pudieses decirme algo – le suplico – lo que sea, evitarías el desmayo que estoy a punto de sufrir"

"Sakura…" Estaba sin palabras.

La pelirrosa estaba sonriendo forzadamente y aun no soltaba las manos de la rubia, sintió los dedos de su amiga, helados entre los suyos, llevo los nudillos pálidos a sus labios y los beso antes de exhalar su aliento tibio sobre ellos en un intento de devolverles el calor.

"Te amo, Ino" Le repitió en voz baja.

Ino la contemplaba en silencio.

"¿Me _amas_?" Pregunto completamente seria.

"Sé que es una palabra muy seria y si voy a ser sincera, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuando empezó todo esto – suspiro cansada y dejo un pequeño beso sobre el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de su pálida amiga – pero ahí esta"

Ino casi suspiro con ese último gesto.

"Y no puedo hacer nada contra ello"

"¿Qué se supone que responda?"

"Ino – le tomo el rostro entre las manos tibias y la rubia podía jurar que sentía el pulso de su amiga en las mejillas – eres mi mejor amiga y estoy enamorada de ti, una cosa no tiene por qué complicar la otra… somos adultas y soy perfectamente capaz de vivir con un rechazo solo si a cambio aceptas mis sentimientos y seguimos siendo amigas"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? – la pelirrosa asintió, Ino le miro, seria, con pena y otros sentimientos mezclados – he pasado toda mi adolescencia a tu lado, te acabo de decir que eres todo para mí y vienes a decirme algo como esto…" Se alejó de la pelirrosa.

Ahí estaban, los temores acercándose. Sakura se maldijo internamente y empezó a disculparse con el Uchiha por haberlo tachado de idiota y miedoso.

"Ino, yo solo quería que supieras como me siento – le tomo una mano que Ino no le negó – quería sacar de mi pecho este sentimiento porque de otra manera sé que habría explotado, estamos solas, solo nosotras lo sabemos, puede ser un secreto… solo acepta que te amo…"

"¿Y después que?"

"Acepta seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de ello – la abrazo y refugio su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la Yamanaka – abraza mis sentimientos Ino, aunque no los correspondas…"

"No te entiendo Sakura"

"El sentimiento está ahí, no se ira fácilmente – _suponiendo que algún día lo hará _– pero si solamente me dices que no te provoco asco, yo…"

"¿_Asco_? – levanto el rostro de la pelirrosa – Sakura nunca antes alguien se me había declarado de esta forma y admito que nunca espere que fueras tu quien lo hiciera, pero ¿Cómo podría causarme asco el que mi mejor amiga me ame?"

"¿Por qué te amo como se ama a una mujer? Y las dos somos, bueno… – dudo unos segundos, quizá su amiga no estaba entendiendo – mujeres"

"Frentona, acepto tus sentimientos con todo mi corazón – la pelirrosa se sintió liviana entre los brazos de su amiga – y te pido una disculpa por no poder corresponderlos"

Ahí. Ahí fue cuando Sakura sintió romperse eso que Sasuke protegía tan ferozmente de Naruto. Lo comprendía todo y de golpe. El alivio de confesarse le sabia amargo. Terriblemente amargo. Y entonces sucedió.

"Por favor dime que necesitas a tu mejor amiga" Le rogo Ino cuando la sintió estremecerse con un suspiro doloroso entre sus brazos.

"Si" Acepto sintiendo su alma abandonando su cuerpo.

"Perdóname, Sakura" Le pidió Ino.

Sakura la abrazo más fuerte, intentado mantenerse en una sola pieza e Ino sintió la más grande tristeza al abrigar el corazón de su mejor amiga rompiéndose. La Haruno no se movía mientras le mojaba la blusa con un llanto amargo. Ino aferro a Sakura a su pecho tanto como ella a sus cuerpos juntos, en un llanto silencioso Ino acompaño a la pelirrosa hasta el suelo donde la escucho llorar por más de una hora.

.

.

.

Después de que el doctor les diera veredicto del estado de salud de Naruto y Sasuke se hubiese aferrado a pasar la noche en el hospital, Sai y Hinata se marcharon. Habían tomado el camino de regreso juntos en el auto del moreno y el chico había tenido la decencia de no molestarla o tocarla, se atrasó estacionando, el moreno asumió que la chica ya había ido al departamento y salió por alguna razón ya que encontró a Hinata sentada en las escaleras, justo en el corredor donde se encontraba el departamento, la chica apenas levanto la mirada hacia él cuándo se acercó y sentó a su lado.

"¿No te han dejado jugar a las _tijeretas _con ellas?" Menciono divertido el Uchiha.

"Sakura está llorando mucho – Sai la miro con atención – creo que se ha declarado" Dijo triste.

"Y la rubia ha dicho no – concluyo Sai, miro al corredor aburrido – eso de enamorarse parece ser una mierda"

"Mi padre siempre ha dicho que no es necesario – suspiro – he visto que duele mucho, pero también sé que puede salvarte"

"¿De qué manera podría salvarte?"

"De muchas – dijo tímida – puede que no siempre sea bueno o bonito, pero es un sentimiento que muy pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer"

"¿Es algo en lo que estés interesada?"

Hinata lo evaluó unos segundos, pensando sobre la respuesta y el genuino interés que el chico aparentaba.

"No tengo el derecho para permitírmelo – miro a Sai, muy seria – tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo"

Sai se acercó más a ella, la chica aun huía de su contacto pero a sus espaldas estaba la pared y no podía ir muy lejos. El Uchiha acaricio la mejilla de la chica, apenas rosando con los nudillos, la morena le miraba atentamente aun con un deje de temor en sus ojos perlados. Sai se estaba tomando su tiempo con aquella caricia que lucía casi casta y sin malas intenciones.

"La princesa Hyuga podría sentir esto como algo tierno si no fuera consciente de quien soy" Le dijo de manera sombría, leyéndole el pensamiento.

La chica no le respondió, le sostenía la mirada pero no podía controlar el temor que le sentía.

"Apasionado con tus intereses, Sai-kun" Le repitió la morena.

"Y mucho" Le respondió, avanzando lentamente a sus labios.

"¡Hinata!"

La chica pego un brinco, del susto. Literalmente. Sai le sonrió al castaño que acababa de llegar y Hinata no pudo pegar los labios para hilar una frase coherente.

"¿Se puede saber que carajos haces?" Le cuestiono a su prima.

"Neeji nee-san…" Al fin pronuncio.

"Estábamos charlando, Neeji-kun – le respondió el moreno – Hime-sama es una chica realmente interesante"

Neeji sintió asco de la mirada con la que el moreno acompaño aquella frase. Pero la situación era más apremiante, el pretendía no dejarle saber a su prima que se encontraba ahí, pero dadas las circunstancias el plan debía ser otro.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Le dijo a Hinata.

"Yo no creo que ella este muy dispuesta" Menciono Sai, interponiéndose entre los primos.

"Eso no es tu asunto" Neeji se acercó.

"Lo es" Sai alejo a Hinata.

"Soy su primo" Dijo molesto.

"Soy su amigo" Menciono con simpleza.

La chica los dejo hablando solos y corrió hacia el departamento. Neeji la miro atónito y antes de avanzar un paso, Sai se metió en su camino, se retaron con la mirada un par de largos segundos antes de que el Hyuga desistiera y se manchara a su departamento hecho una furia.

.

.

.

"Y eso es todo, maestro"

"Muchas gracias, Kakashi" Minato estaba dando vueltas en su oficina, Fugaku le observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, en silencio, con su hijo mayor a un costado.

Había dado un informe completo de lo sucedido y habían llegado al fondo del asunto por el cual fue dado de baja Kakashi, cuando la función como guardaespaldas la cubrió Obito. Todo parte de un asunto interno orquestado por Madara Uchiha.

"Señor, sé que no es mi asunto pero ese joven – se lo pensó unos segundos – el llamado Sai, he investigado tanto como he podido pero realmente parece que solo hace una visita cordial a su hijo yal joven Uchiha"

"Mi sobrino – menciono serio Fugaku – el chico tiene la instrucción militar, hasta donde sé, tiene un subsidio gubernamental y ha ingresado a la universidad como un joven común y corriente, se también que se ha emancipado totalmente de Madara"

"No debe suponer peligro entonces" Menciono Itachi.

"En cuanto a Madara…"

"No se supone que él esté aquí – interrumpió a Kakashi, muy molesto – el último informe que recibí mencionaba que lo tenían custodiado en su propiedad, en Asia, no se supone que el regresara"

"Custodios bien pagados" Menciono burlón.

"Itachi" Lo reprendió Kakashi.

"Es imposible que los oficiales no hagan conjeturas, pero siempre debes dirigirte a tus superiores por rango sin importar el parentesco – le dijo Minato – no creo que nadie vea bien que el _jef_e haya traído a su hijo…"

"Pero soy militar – alego Itachi – estoy tanto o mejor preparado que el resto de las personas aquí"

"En eso te equivocas querido sobrino"

Los 4 hombres en la sala se giraron ante el recién llegado.

"Tengo un escuadrón de chicos que recién cumplieron los 18 – sonrió con orgullo – la más joven de las mujeres te volaría la cabeza de una patada"

"¿Y también vas a enviarla al frente en una misión peligrosa, Madara?" Pregunto muy serio Fugaku.

"La cuestión con esa chica, fue diferente ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Rin" Menciono el peliblanco con un deje de odio.

Una mirada de advertencia por parte de Minato, hiso retroceder a Kakashi y eso era lo más que haría por evitar que el chico matara a Madara.

"Vamos Hatake, fue hace años – menciono como si nada con una sonrisa cínica – esa chica insistió en participar, no podía negarle ese derecho… Obito intercedió por ella"

"Obito es un imbécil y tú eras su superior, si la chica no estaba calificada no podías dejarla marchar solo por su convicción – menciono muy serio Fugaku – supongo que deberías saberlo"

"¿Pero quién soy yo para destruir sueños? La señorita Rin quería liderar el escuadrón, el resto regreso… fue una buena líder"

"Permiso para retirarme" Pidió con solemnidad Kakashi.

"Permiso concedido" Dijo Minato.

El joven peliblanco salió como una bala de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada envenenada a Madara quien sonreía campantemente, como si hubiesen hablado del clima o lo que servirían en las cocinas esa noche. Itachi tomo su lugar en el escritorio, al lado de su padre y frente a Minato.

"Ahora que has decidido unirte, creo que podemos ir al tema que nos atañe, si te parece bien Madara"

"Oh, claro Minato – dijo riendo – disculpen la tardanza, pero es que como mencione, acabo de despedir a mi nueva cuadrilla"

Itachi le miro con desagrado.

"Madara te he mandado a llamar puesto que no se me hiso llegar ningún informe de tu liberación ¿Querrías explicarme que haces tan lejos de Asia?"

"Es muy sencillo querido camarada: estoy libre de todo cargo, puesto que mi pequeño hermano estaba tan empeñado en limpiar el nombre de la familia, me siento orgulloso de decirles que se me ha encontrado inocente y si ninguno de ustedes ha sido avisado de mi llegada es porque he querido darles la sorpresa"

"Y vaya que lo es" Susurro Itachi.

Su padre apenas y le miro.

"Eso no explica por qué te encuentras de nuevo en funciones"

"Lo mismo que ustedes – dice sonriente – he sentido que me oxidaba y decidí volver al servicio activo, la jubilación no es para mí"

"¿Puedo saber quién te ha dado la autorización?"

"Oh claro que si – se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta, la cerro, paso el seguro y dirigió una mirada sombría hacia los tres hombres frente a el – la has dado tú, Minato"

"Claro que…"

"Oh, oh, déjame terminar, los modales ante todo – Fugaku estaba totalmente alerta – quiero decir que tú vas a restituirme en mis funciones, solo debes firmar esto" y le extendió la forma.

"¿Y por qué asumes que yo haría eso?"

"Porque Minato, eres un hombre justo y recto – dijo con malicia – serias incapaz de negarme mi regreso si estoy absuelto de toda culpa…"

"El solo hecho de haber sido investigado, te marca como un posible detractor y puede negarte una restitución y cese total de tus privilegios si así lo desea" Le recordó Fugaku.

"Muy bien, yo quería jugar limpio pero si no quieren no me queda más opción – saco un par de fotografías del bolsillo y se las arrojo a Itachi – quieres por favor querido sobrino indicarle a tu padre y a Minato ¿Quiénes son las mujeres de la foto?"

"Son… Kushina y mi madre – miro con asco a su tío – con Naruko…"

"Así es – sonrió satisfecho – debo decir Fugaku que tu casa en Alemania es bastante acogedora, además tu mujer es un encanto y tus chicas Minato… Dios, esa pequeña rubia es tan hermosa como su madre"

Fugaku estaba pensando sacar su arma y deshacerse del problema en ese mismo momento, Itachi pensaba otro tanto y Minato fue el único en hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Firma ese papel, regresen sus ancianos traseros a la vida civil y saquen sus narices de mis asuntos"

"Voy a restituirte de tus funciones – dijo serio – pero ni Fugaku ni yo, pondremos un pie fuera de aquí y eso no está a discusión" Firmo el papel y se lo extendió a Madara.

"Como quieran" Dijo simplemente y salió de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Cómo has podido? – Reclamo Itachi y le lanzo las fotos al rubio – ¡son tu esposa y tu hija!"

"Hijo…"

"Ha amenazado a mi madre ¿Tu tampoco harás nada?"

"¡Siéntate, Itachi! – El chico no se amilano ante el tono autoritario de su padre – si pretendes quedarte aquí, lo primero que debes aprender es a manejar tu temperamento"

"No tenemos ninguna prueba que inculpe de nada a Madara, sin ello, la única pega que tengo para negarle esa petición es mero gusto – dijo molesto – no pretendo mostrar esa conducta a mis subordinados y aún menos con esa amenaza"

"¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Hemos venido desde tan lejos para esto? – miro a su padre – ¿has dejado a mamá solo para venir a llenar papeles y dejar que Madara haga de las suyas?"

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con _las suyas, _Itachi? – Pregunto Minato – ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Tienes pruebas que lo involucren en un ilícito?"

"No, pero…"

"Sin pruebas, no tienes nada – le dijo serio su padre – y sin nada, no puedes proceder"

"Si este asunto fuera tan fácil como refundir a tu tío en la cárcel, ya lo habríamos hecho"

"Esto es más grande, Madara trama algo y lo que sea que es, es más grande que un par de actos de corrupción – se sobo las sienes – le prometí a tu madre que regresaría a casa a salvo y no tendríamos que escondernos más, pretendo cumplirle"

"Harías bien en cerrar la boca y dejar hablar a los adultos Itachi – le censuro Minato – quiero creer que estos años te han convertido en un hombre sensato y que no has venido solamente a estorbar"

Itachi bajo la mirada avergonzado.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y NOS VEMOS EL AÑO QUE ENTRA **

**BESOS Y CEREZAS **


End file.
